Wide Open Spaces
by Fllay Alster
Summary: *SPOILERS* Renesmee has decided to set out on her own, as a young teen. She runs away to start her own life. What will she find? How will this effect Bella, Edward and Jacob? Will her descend into maturity make her long for a certain wolf? Nessie/Jake
1. Trains planes and automobile

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen; my life is not average by any means. Technically I am 5 years old; physically I am 13, mentally I am decades ahead of my game. I live in a small town named Forks and I am sheltered because I am a freak. My mother, when I was conceived, was merely a human while my father was a vampire. Up until I was born, none of the Cullen's coven knew that such a creature could ever exist.

Although the efforts that my family takes to assure I am contently entertained is much appreciated I am terribly lonely. I long for the company of other human beings and my father has taken no effort to hide how he disapproves of this notion.

"_Nessie, they don't understand us. We have to stay away—it's for their own good."_

"_Mom was human-," I remember pleading with him as we passed by the beach in his tinted-windowed Volvo. I look out and watch all the other kids my age (my physical age anyways). They were throwing around a football and chasing each other playfully._

"_That's different, Nessie," I hear him grumble but he doesn't continue on to prove any sort of point._

"_I just want friends, normal friends."_

"_You have Jacob Black, he's your friend," I look over just in time to see him cringe at his own words. Wow, an act of desperation._

"_Yeah and we all know how much you approve of that relationship," I mutter with sarcasm._

"_Don't get on my case, Nessie," he says flashing me a small grin, "It's not easy to watch my baby girl grow up every time I blink."_

I play that memory in my head a few more times before I get off the bus in this strange city. My parents probably don't even know I'm gone yet. I try to swallow down all the pain and forget the hurt that I'm going to put my entire family through but this is something that I need to do.

People are staring at me. Most of them are probably wondering where my parents are. I hate that, my physical appearance is too obvious. Perhaps a few more months and I will finally look older; more around 15 but until then I'm going to have to play this smart.

I pull my bag over my shoulder and head out of the terminal and to the train station, so far I'm sure that I'm far enough away that they'll never catch my scent. I made certain to cover my tracks I left three sweaters on three different buses heading to small towns all around the state. I don't suppose that they'll ever suspect that I am heading to a city. They can't imagine city life. Especially with their_ vegetarian_ diet. But just for added precaution I made sure to pull some wires out of the bus I just got off of. That thing won't be heading back to Forks any time soon. I guess I can live off human foods, although I prefer not to, but it's a must if I am to have my piece of freedom. That's all I want is just a little freedom.

I buy myself a ticket to board the train to the next city, it's not crowded. I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that, though, because it is very cold outside and the city has issued a weather alert. To fit in I wrap my coat tighter around me and fake a shiver. My body heat is almost that of a wolf's so I don't even notice a chill through my tattered blue jeans.

The train starts to move so I settle into my seat and put in my ear phones listening to some music. My dad gave this mp3 player to me a few years ago, it has around 5000 songs on it so I set it on shuffle and just let the next rhythm be a surprise.

I feel someone's eyes on me so I quickly glance around and catch the eye of a young stranger with a laptop. He looks to be in his mid to late twenties, 5 o'clock shadow, glasses, mildly attractive if you're into that geek look; when I look at him he quickly glances away. I keep my eye on him but he's intent on not drawing attention to himself. I wish I could hear what he's thinking. My mind jumps all over the place.

Spy for my parents?

Unlikely.

He's probably just another stranger wondering where my parents are. I roll my eyes and try to ignore him, I glance away again but then I feel his eyes lock on me for a second time.

"You got a problem, Chuck?" I ask, burning a hole into him with my eyes.

He looks stunned for a moment and then shakes his head going back to whatever he is doing on his laptop. I roll me eyes and decide that I better move to a different car. I grab my bag and push past him catching a glimpse of what he's doing on his laptop. Folklore? Oh for heaven sakes. The camera icon on the screen is flashing. Fuck! He was recording me?

Be cool, be cool… just chill.

I sit down in the next car, flopping into a new seat.

"Well hello there," I glance over to see an old skuzzy guy, his brow is raised over his newspaper.

Ugh! Why is everyone so weird on this train?

I swing myself up and sit down a couple seats over; the man shrugs and goes back to his newspaper. I peek over my shoulder watching Chuck with his lap top, typing away furiously and then I grin getting an idea. I make sure all of my property is secure in my seat. This is going to take concentration, it'd be easier if I was a full vampire but I'll work with that I got.

I glance over to the light switch. One… two…

I shut off the light and in one quick sweeping motion I speed over to Chuck, snatch his lap top, swiftly conceal it in my bag then return the light to the car before anyone has time to notice that it was anything more then just a flicker. A grin spreads across my face; I glance at Chuck in the reflection of the train's window. The man is stunned, searching for the laptop furiously. That'll teach him for being so weird. I half expect him to come up to me and give me a piece of his mind but then I remember that he is human and couldn't possibly put two and two together.

After an hour or two goes by the train finally rests in its station and I get off, unnoticed. I'm walking triumphantly into the cold city night; I know exactly where I am going. I did a little research before I made my journey and I've decided that West Bartlett High School will be my destination of choice. Of course at least for one semester before I have an insane growths pert and have to transfer to a different high school as a junior and not a freshmen.

Getting inside of the high school is not difficult. They don't really have a state of the art security system so an open window proves useful. I wander the halls until I find the principal's office.

"Ah-ha," I mumble to myself, "nice to meet you Mr. Marks," I grin smirking down at the empty leather chair and have a seat behind his desk, firing up his computer.

"You'll find that my transcripts from my previous school are very promising," I chuckle smugly and then frown when I see the password bar demand a code. Great, probably the only principal in the city who locks his computer up; go figure.

"Now, now, now, Mr. Marks… don't you trust you students?" I sing and start to type in random configurations at the speed of light, "Bingo… I'm in. Hello registration my name is Renesmee…" I frown and delete my name that I just typed in.

"My name is… Audrey? No, perhaps Kennedy?" Damn! Think!

"My name is Vanessa… Vanessa Cullen… Vanessa Black… Bingo!" I grin and fill out the rest of the information. Date of birth, I pick a date 14 years earlier, where I was born and other information such as my grades in my other school. I think I'm going to have problems with… computer science.

"Vanessa is a delightful student who excels in many subjects such as math, science and the arts. Unfortunately Vanessa's ability to function a computer is below standards," I speak as I type all the information into the data base and chuckle to myself.

Welcome to West Bartlett High, Vanessa Black.


	2. What is left

_As always thanks so much for reading my stories. I update quickly so even though the chapters are short they are very sweet. Please keep reviewing i love to hear your thoughts!_

**Bella's POV**

No one saw this coming. Not even Edward. He had never once picked out a thought inside of Nessie that would lead either of us to believe that she was capable of running away. It was our first instinct to suspect foul play when we found the note on her bed.

_Dear Family,_

_I want you to know that I love you so much. I am not doing this to hurt you but I need to be set free from the burden of Cullen life. The concept of forever gives me enough reason to know that we will meet again and you will still be there waiting for me._

_Don't look for me, I will find you if I ever want to be found._

_Love,_

_Nessie_

We fallow her sent to the bus station and realize that it took off in three different directions. Right away Emmett was on the case of the ticket holder.

"You sold a ticket to a 13 year old!" his booming voice roared at the little man.

"Sir, please leave before I call security," the man is shaking

Carlisle intervenes and pulls Emmett away from the booth, "there is no use, Emmett; if she wouldn't have gotten a ticket here she would have found some other way."

"I should have seen this coming," Alice mopped.

"Nonsense, Alice, you can't predict Nessie's actions. Your guess is, as always, as good as ours," I whisper and look over to Edward who's expression is livid.

"I tracked her scent down to three different routes," Edward muttered.

"What do we do?" I ask him.

"We can fallow them," I hear Emmett growl, the strongest vampire has become very protective over Nessie these past few years. Nessie's birth had changed everyone's role in that family significantly.

First and most obvious it made Edward and I; parents. Esme and Carlisle; grandparents, Alice and Jasper; aunt and uncle and probably the most definite role that has come upon Emmett and Rosalie are that of Godparents. There is no two that I would trust more with the life of my baby, besides Jacob Black, of course.

"No," Edward mumbles and looks up at everyone's shocked face, "we're not going to fallow the scent."

"But Edward-," I begin.

"Bella, it's a diversion. Her note told us she doesn't want to be found and she won't be found until she's ready for us to find her," he says mournfully.

"Edward is right," Rosalie adds with the same mournful tone in her voice, "she'll come back when she's ready. If we chase her around it will make her want to stay away longer."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Emmett says angrily and glances in my direction for support.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I look down then back to his stern gaze, "but I agree with Edward; she doesn't want to be found. Looking for her would be like trying to find a breeze that drifted by ten years ago."

"I'll do nothing because you're her parents but I will not say that I agree with you," he says and stomps back to his truck and sits in wait for Rosalie.

"Bella, are you sure?" Esme looks up at me with her motherly eyes.

"I… yes," I manage to whisper and walk over to Edward's Volvo, "I want to look over her room one more time. If something did happen she would leave us a clue," I look over to Edward and he is by my side in a flash. He kisses my forehead and get in on the drivers side and we head back home.

The silence inside of the Cullen household is deafening. Alice is moping outside on the front porch. Jasper is trying to comfort her but I don't think even his abilities can break her mood. I'm sure if he tried to manipulate her feelings she'd give him hell for it. Emmett isn't speaking to Rosalie, he said he was going out to hunt but there is no doubt in my mind that he has taken off in search for Nessie. He won't find her though. She may be new to the world but she is decades ahead of her time.

Carlisle has taken to his study and Esme is compulsively arranging flowers.

"It is her own doing," I say finally.

"I know," Edward nods and wraps his arms around me, "everything is too complete. Her clothing is not thrown about and there doesn't appear to be any sort of struggle. Her computer's history is so vigilantly deleted. She must have planned this in less then twenty minutes but there is no doubt in my mind that this _was _planned."

"Hey Bells!" I glace over to see Jacob swing through Nessie's window. I feel a lump in my throat, poor Jacob. Edward is too distressed to even to make a comment to Jake about using the _dog door_.

"Jake," I greet him, mentally preparing myself for the worst.

"What's wrong with the two of you, where is Nessie at?" he asks swinging a crown of flowers; he made for her, around his wrist. He still considered her far too young to hold any attraction to her but that didn't stop him from braiding her a crown. A crown for _his queen_. Haha, yeah we all get it.

What was shocking was how Nessie could just up and leave because we all know that she was starting to develop a crush on the older wolf. _Puppy love_, as Emmett put it with much smugness.

"Jacob, we need to tell you something; it's about Nessie," I whisper and watch as Jacob's expression tightens and he drops the crown of flowers on the floor.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Jacob," Edward looks up at him with pitiful eyes and reaches out, handing him the farewell letter that Nessie wrote. Jacob's eyes scan the letter and then he starts to shake, his hands tremble and I can tell that he is just seconds away from giving into the wolf.

"We have to find her!" he shouts at once.

"She doesn't _want_ to be found," Edward says calmly and I watch how Jacob's expression darkens.

Jacob phases into the wolf as he leaps from Nessie's window. I wince as I hear him whine and whimper then let out a long and painful howl. I sort back to those murky memories as human. Edward leaving me, the pain—not knowing where he was. I can only try to imagine Jacob's distress, even though I was hopeless without Edward, I did not have the moon pulling on my heart as Jacob does.

"If he does not find her, it will destroy him," Edward whispered after a prolonged silence and I realize he must have been listening to Jacob's thoughts.

For Nessie I hope she finds what she is looking for out there in the world. For Jake, I hope he finds what he is looking for too, Nessie.

**Chapter 3 is on it's way very soon. Please tell me what you think so far. Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	3. The moon's pull

The accommodations of West Bartlett High have been most appreciated

_Thanks for the nice reviews. I love you hear what you think about my fic. Please keep them coming!_

**Nessie POV**

The accommodations of West Bartlett High have been most appreciated. No one is going to rent an apartment to a 13 year old so the high school will have to do for now. Although, I have so far been masquerading as a 14 year old; no one has questioned me so I suppose that perhaps I am more developed then I first thought to be.

Back to the high school's living accommodations; all activity in the school dies off at around 6pm, practices end, clubs disband and tutoring finishes up. By 6:30pm the school is mine, all mine. Most kids my age (physical age) would much rather kill themselves then live at school but I find it oddly comforting.

There is plenty of food in the cafeteria so no one even notices the missing portions. I have all the books I could ever read in the library and there is a television and nice comfortable couch in the teacher's staff room where I sleep at night. The only complaint I have is the showers here at West Bartlett—the water is freezing and I crave a nice hot shower.

I hide on the 3rd floor in the music room until the finale light turns off and I watch the superintendent lock the final door, get in his car and head home for the night. I am all alone. I grin and look around the music room, my favorite class. I love to sing. I'm not the best singer in the world but I'm not terrible either. To put it straight forward, I love to blend into the harmony with my fellow classmates—singing as one.

I wander over to the piano and have a seat; I look down at the keys and run my fingers over them. My father taught me how to play, he's much more advanced then I am but I've hardly been practicing for more then 4 years. I'm about to play a quick melody when I hear a beeping noise coming from my backpack. That's odd.

I approach with caution and pull open the Velcro to see the laptop sitting inside, Chuck's laptop… I forgot all about it.

I open the screen to see it flash /**low battery**/.

Shoot, now I am really curious to see what Chuck was doing, why he was recording me. I throw my bag over my shoulder and take the laptop down to the computer lab and plug it into the wall. The screen comes to life and the page that he had been surfing before restores it's self.

I read.

"Ancient covens of supernatural beasts have kept close company for centuries but every few hundred years a coven will split and form new ties. Like a growing family tree, it is undetermined how many branches are to sprout and where the roots lie," I frown at the poetic lingo. I look closer at the page and realize that this isn't a website. This is a document—a potential book!? They can't print this! If our lives get out in the open every vampire, wolf and half-breed will be in serious danger.

My attention is drawn down to the lower right corner and I see the IM icon pop up. Damn it! I stare at it for a few seconds before opening the conversation. Doing nothing might be more dangerous then this.

_Conversation between Kalan3007 and yourself._

_**Kalan3007: Do I get to know the name of the person (and I use that term loosely) who stole my laptop?**_

_**You: Not likely, would kind of ruin the heist.**_

_**Kalan3007: Your secret will come out, you know. You can't hide forever.**_

_**You: Watch me, Chuck!**_

_**Kalan3007: Chuck, huh? So you are the girl from the train. Well, well, well, isn't this a nice turn of events. It will make a nice new chapter.**_

_**You: It won't because I've got your stupid little book document and I'm going to delete it!**_

_**Kalan3007: I'd be a complete idiot if that was my only copy.**_

I feel sick and I stare at the screen for a long time before ending the conversation abruptly. I open more documents, searching for the video footage of me. This doesn't make any sense. How could he have known of me and know where I was going and my family doesn't have a clue?

I search the entire hard drive but I can't find anything more pertaining to me except for the footage of me on the train. I watch myself and realize how obviously supernatural I look compared to those around me. My eyes and the concentration they give off while others stare blankly around. The quickness of my fingers as they tap on the seat; I'm so obvious. No wonder no one has talked to me for the entire week I've been here, I look like an utter freak.

Could it be possible that Chuck and I just happened to cross paths and it was his lucky day that we were both on the same train? Coincidence? No, I know better then that. There are no coincidences in life; everything has a purpose and reason. Yet, I am still curious. I decide to take a different route in this search and log onto his personal search engine and drag up a bank file.

Ah-ha, his address.

"Hello Mr. Kalan Tenbrook of 52 Main," I whisper into the computer screen, "tell me about yourself."

I dig through more personal files.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone has kept their busy nose in lots of books. What do you teach, Mr. Professor? Are you one of those _'call me Kalan'_ profs or one of those 'that's _Professor. Tenbrook, to you! ?"_

Grew up in Minnesota, small town, orphaned… I feel a slight bit of sympathy but it passes and I turn off the laptop. Orphaned… if _something_ killed his parents it would explain the vendetta.

Nothing in here has convinced me that this man is dangerous. Just incase I should plan a visit; look in, see what's up—not be seen. All of this spying has made me famished.

I smile and jump up skipping down the halls, stash the laptop and my bag into my locker. I turn around to look out the window—I am suddenly stunned by the full moon, my eyes lock onto it hypnotized. My body is drawn to it, I can feel its pull and I walk to the glass of the window and reach up almost as if I can touch it. My skin is burning, I feel tingles all over. This is an odd sensation that has never had before. I want it to stop, I don't feel in control of myself and I don't like it. I'm shaking violently as I walk to the showers, a cold shower seems to be just the thing that I need right now.

I stop… something smells… so… so delicious. Like a fresh kill. What is it? I back track my steps and go to the cafeteria instead. I hunt through the kitchen doors and fallow that sweet smell. Where is it coming from? The large freezer doors; I try to pull it open but it is locked and dead bolted. Come on! I'm shocked at the roar that has grown in my chest and I rip the door right of the hinges. I lunge into the freezer and what I find is several big slabs of meat, dripping with blood. My mouth salivates and I am on the table in a flash, ripping at the flesh with my razor sharp teeth. I feel the cool meat slide down my throat but the burning doesn't subside, it just gets stronger even after I am full and satisfied. I'm shaking more violently then before and my skin has never been hotter.

Somehow the meat did not taste as sweet as the scent I had smelled. The perfume of that blood still lingers around. Where is it coming from? I'm positive now that it isn't an animal carcass that I smell. It's too sweet, too human but at the same time not quite so human.

Another roar belts out and I need water, cold water. I run to the girl's shower room faster then I have ever been able to run before and I turn on the shower. I sit there, on the floor, under the cold water—the burning continues. I catch a glance of myself in the mirror and I'm shocked at what I see staring back at me. Not a 13 year old, someone older, perhaps 16 or 17 even 20. I don't understand. What has brought on this major transformation? My clothing is tight, how many inches have I grown? I kick off my shoes because they're hurting my feet.

My eyes catch something red in the water. Blood? I glance down at where I sit and look at my clothing in the mirror. I didn't get any of the blood from the meat on me. Where is it coming from? I watch the swirls of red tinted water disappear down the drain at the bottom of the shower. My eyes unfocus for a second as I try to remember if I hurt myself but I cannot recall such an injury.

Then it dawn on me, out of the corner of my eye I spot it; the big, clunky, mental machine hungry for quarters. Inside, the little accessories to go with Mother Nature's most inconvenient gift.

Menstruation is a bitch.

_Review people! Let me know your thoughts! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!_


	4. Missing you

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. I live for reviews lol!! _

**Jacob's POV**

Why did she do this? I don't understand; I thought she was happy here; I tried so hard to always make her happy. That's all I wanted and all I ever want if for her to be happy. What if she's out there somewhere hurt? How will I know?

_Jake, don't beat yourself up over this, it's not your fault, _Quil trails me out of the woods and then lies down on the grass outside of the Cullen's house; we're both in our wolf forms.

_Don't tell me that this isn't my fault. Who's feet would the blame be placed at if something ever happened to Claire?_

Quil lets out a low whine at the very thought and pushes his nose into the dirt.

I listen for the thudding of the paws. I have just returned from one of the small towns that Nessie's trail leads to. I sent Seth and Leah in the two other directions. Hopefully with three of us all looking in different places we will cover ground quicker. It's only been a week, how far can she possibly get.

I hear the bushes rustle and thumping of paws, my ears turn up and raise my neck to see past the bushes. Seth returns, in his mouth a red and orange sweater, Nessie's Sweater. He drops it at my feet then lies down with Quil, his ears pressed back.

I howl out in pain, another dead end.

_I tracked the scent to the lost and found bin, Jake. It never left the station. Edward was right, it's a waste of time, it's just a diversion, _Seth whimpers when I growl at him.

_We don't know that, Leah could have found her in-_

_No, _Leah appears from the woods, suddenly. In her mouth another article of Nessie's clothing. It is her light green sweater, the one that make the red in her hair pop out the most.

Leah drops the sweater at my feet, on top of the other one that Seth had brought. I feel my throat grow tight and I whimper again, my knees give way and I slump down to the ground with a thud. I rest my head down on the pile of Nessie's sweaters. I hear Seth's whimper join in with my sorrow and he moves closer to me resting his head over mine'. Leah nuzzles the scruff of my neck before taking her position and lying down at my other side. Quil is the last one to join me; he takes his position next to Seth and bellows out a long howl.

Sleep finds me and sweet dreams bring me to a moment that I wish I could go back to…

_I swing through Nessie's open window and smile at her, "surprise!"_

"_No it's not, I knew you were coming," she says sitting at her desk with her feet up. She is a bit of a shorty at 5' 5", I tower over her by over a foot. Her hair is bunched into a big mound at the back of her head and she's working on painting her nails. She blows on the finished product and takes a look._

"_Well, well, well… What's this? Miss. Renesmee Cullen is taking pride in her appearance. That's a first," I tease her; she's not one for makeup and fancy clothing._

"_Remember when they had that big graffiti problem in Detroit and someone came up with the brilliant idea of painting murals all around to detour other artists from tagging certain locations," she says and blows on her nails again._

"_Yeah I remember."_

"_Well…"_

"_Protecting your nails from one graffiti artist in particular?" I chuckle and sit down on her tiny single bed. Yep, Edward was definitely protecting his sanity when he bought this bed._

"_Alice," Nessie answers with one simple name._

"_I see… or maybe perhaps you like painting your nails and you're just using this whole 'Alice theme' to your advantage," I tease her and watch her face contort._

"_Jacob—go find a moon and howl at it."_

"_Nessie, you're breaking my heart," I tease her and clap a hand over my chest._

"_You'll recover," Nessie smirks and crosses her arms, "you know you're gonna get in trouble for not using the 'dog door'."_

"_I can take your mother's heat," I shrug and catch a glimpse of the promise bracelet I had braided for her sitting on her desk; it looked cut. "What happened to your bracelet?"_

"_It's too small, I guess I grew again, it got really tight and I couldn't get it off so I had to cut it," she said looking sad, I could tell she really liked it._

"_I'll make you another one," I promise her._

"_Hm, why bother? I'll just out grow it again. You might as well make me one out of flowers because by the time they wilt it will no longer fit anyways," she says taking her feet off of her desk and I pull her chair across the floor so she is right in front of me._

"_Then I will… I'll use flower—and I will braid you a crown," I smile at her and watch her blush a little._

The moment fades into darkness and light hits my eyelids.

I feel even worse when I wake from that sweet memory because I am reminded of how much I have lost. Not just because she is my everything, my chosen one—she is my best friend. No one I know can speak as quickly as she does and that's what I love. While most people sit and mope after the face of what they _should have said_ Nessie is content with what she _has_ said.

I feel a low whimper escape from my throat, Seth, Leah and Quil have all left me and I am grateful for the gesture. I rummage around the garden at the back of the Cullen's house for my spares set of clothing I keep hidden incase I explode out of my skin. I phase back and get dressed before swinging through Nessie's window half expecting to see her sleeping in her tiny single bed. The room is empty, nothing is out of place except for the crown of flowers which have wilted from the time I dropped them about a week ago.

"Why did you leave me, Nessie?" I whisper, crossing the room to her desk, next to the cut promise bracelet is a picture of the gang together on the La Push beach. I remember that night. Leah had taken the picture. I'm sitting next to Seth on a dry piece of drift wood and Nessie is lying sprawled out across our laps; Embry, Quil and Paul are stuffing their faces with hotdogs in the background.

_Will I ever see you again?_

**Please, please, please review!! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	5. Burden

_Thanks for all the support I always manage to be lucky enough to have the best readers in the whole wide internet! Please keep the reviews coming, I adore your feedback!_

**Nessie's POV**

Stop it, Nessie, stop looking so damn awkward… I can't help it! Look at me! I'm a freak! I complete and utter freak. I've locked myself inside the changing room at a boutique that sells clothing for far richer people then I'd ever like to be associated with. Why choose this place then?

I'm a freak!

I went to my favorite shops but none of the clothing there will fit me anymore. Here I stand in front of this mirror at 5' 10" and my old pair of jeans looks like floods. I want to cry. I slip out of the jeans that I've rolled up to my knees to avoid strange looks. I'm so happy that the button didn't pop off and blinded someone because the jeans have gotten tight in other places too.

I spend about a good hour arranging myself a new wardrobe; the sales people look a little pissed off at me. It is dark and past closing. I feel a tear of hopelessness at the corner of my eye when I hand over the rest of my cash. It's official! I'm broke! If I grow anymore I'm totally screwed, although I doubt that it is possible. I just wish that someone would have warned me that my last growths pert wouldn't be as gradual as they had been in the past.

My, supposedly, awkward teenaged years flew by in a matter of seconds. Should I be happy about that or sad? I leave the boutique in one of the outfits I bought. A fitted pair of jeans, a lime green t-shirt with my new leather jacket. Okay the leather jacket was a splurge but—come on! It was way too cute _not _to buy. Ick. Did I really just think that? I feel ashamed. Alice would be _so_ proud.

So here I am, I'm broke, with a heap of new clothing and no where to go… Well that's not true. I could always go home but what will that do? My parents are probably so mad, my entire family is probably ready to rip my head clean off and Jake is… I'll try not to think of Jake.

I huff out a long breath and take a seat on a park bench and start to make the transfer of clothing from my shopping bag into my backpack, while tossing my old clothing into the trashcan next to the bench.

"Goodbye old life," I mumble and take a moment to mourn my brief adolescence before sliding out Chuck's laptop and firing it up. Let's see if there's anything new that Chuck doesn't want me to know about.

I surf through his personal web-files.

Boring, boring, boring. Ohhh someone has made a transfer of almost 5000 to an offshore account.

"Mail-order bride?" I snicker to myself sarcastically and fallow the trail. A publishing company—no surprises there. Looks like I have no choice, I'm going to have to pay Chuck a little visit. Better figure out how to get there the quickest way. I open Google earth and frown, oh perfect. Of course, Chuck has to live all the way in _that_ part of town. And his apartment unit is on the 75th floor? I hate scaling walls. In _that_ rich neighborhood I bet all the walls are made of marble too and won't provide much grip.

What's more is that I don't have any money for a cab so it's either walk or...

My eye catches on the sight of a shiny red motorcycle. It's beautiful. I swing my backpack over my shoulder and walk over to it.

"You can call me Nessie… What's your name, baby?" I rest my ear over the leather seat for a brief moment. "Strong silent type?" I chuckle and swing my leg over it, straddling the new ride.

There is no one around.

"Come on, baby, don't be shy. You can tell me," I grin and look at the crest on the back, "Harley, is it? Well, Harley, I will take perfect care of you. Don't you worry."

Hot wiring Harley was more simple then I had thought. It sure makes traveling a lot easier around this city when you don't have any money. Too bad I can't keep her—gas is a bitch.

I pull up to Chuck's apartment and look over at the door man who is checking someone's security card. Great, I can't get in unless I have a card? Looks like I will be scaling walls tonight, after all.

I leave Harley in a safe place and start my journey up the wall. I make excellent timing, it looks like this whole maturity thing has taken me to a new level in strength and speed. What floor am I on? I do a quick assessment then bite my tongue. Floor 35… I spoke too soon.

I finally get up to the 75th floor and rest on a balcony. I need a bit of the breather, after that. I sit on the ledge of the balcony I've chosen. I look up into the sky, the clouds drift apart and the moon is in full view. I feel a yearning in my chest and I want to reach out to it again. I'm hypnotized by the blue beams it creates and feel my hand reaching out, shaking, my arm extended at full length—CRASH!

A loud bang breaks my concentration and I stand up in an instant peering inside of the unit. What's going on inside there, now?

Three men—okay vampire, are throwing around plates, glasses and anything they can find. I raise me brow. Hm, looks like I'm not the only path Chuck has crossed.

"Where is it?!" the tallest vampire growls at Chuck who is lying on the ground, his forehead is bloody. Oh for crying out loud. What has Chuck gotten himself into? I should just walk away and let them do their thing, once Chuck is out of the picture I won't really have to worry about this book getting out.

Walking away…

The smallest vampire growls and cuts Chuck's shoulder with a shard of glass then chuckles menacingly, sucking the shard clean.

Walking away in three… two… Augh!

I push open the balcony's door and walk in calmly giving the three vampire men and quick smirk.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you _not_ to play with your food?"

"Lookie here, Prof. Tenbrook has a friend," the tallest grinned and walked over to me, taking in my scent, "how odd… strange and yet beautiful."

"Save it for your diary," I roll my eyes.

The tallest takes a swing at me but I dodge it quickly, his gaze becomes suspicious.

"What are you?" he asks and takes a step back. My rarity works in my favor; I won't push my luck by challenging this full breed.

"I'm what goes bump in the night for your kind," I chuckle darkly. Bluff, Nessie, he's doubting himself, keep it up!

The tallest lifts his chin and looks at the other two and nods towards the door.

"I'll see you soon, Babe," he winks at me and retreats with his coven.

Great—this is just perfect. If it wasn't for Chuck, here, I'd be totally living free of freaks. I was supposed to get some normalcy and remove myself from danger and instead here I am in the apartment of a man who is going to reveal our secrets to the world and I have three skin-head vampires who've just penciled me in on their hit list!

"You owe me big time," I turn back to look at Chuck, lying of the floor, totally stunned.

He stares back at me through his pair of cracked glasses, and then opens his mouth to say something only to pass out… lovely.

**Please tell me what you're thinking. Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Please review!! **


	6. On the radio

_Thanks for all the support guys! I decided that since everyone was sort of hinting that they wanted another Jake POV that i might as well listen since i do have the best readers on the internet! Read n' review!)_

**Jacob's POV**

The Cullen's didn't have to tell me to leave. I knew when I had worn out my welcome. There is nothing more that I can do other then stay here and wait for Nessie to return. If she ever does return, that is. The morning is chilly, frozen dew drops have covered the blades of grass all around, making it appear to be a pale green.

I drive back to the reserve and park my bike in front of my shed. I am in no mood to face my father so I go straight to my makeshift garage and flop down on the car seat that I had torn out of an old van at the local dump. I had gotten it for Nessie so she wouldn't have to stand while I worked on the truck or one of the bikes, when they needed maintenance. I was always surprised that Edward had allowed her to come over as often as she did. I think his theory was that the more lenience he showed the less of sneaking around would occur.

Of course he always kept Nessie equipped with the latest cell phone. I'm sure that it had a tracking device in it. Hm, Nessie with a tracking device on her—doesn't sound like a bad idea _now._

I lean my head back against the wall and throw my arm over my face avoiding the sun's breams, my other hand reaches around, behind the seat, until I find the paper bag with my stash of sodas. I pull out a Ginger Ale… of course. I smile a little, I only really keep Cola and Ginger Ale around here, Nessie loves Cola and could probably put away an entire case a night if one would let her. She won't touch the other stuff. I crack open the soda and take a long swig of it.

I haven't phased back to a wolf since the night that Leah and Seth returned. I don't want to have my pack running through my mind when all I can think about is Nessie out there, all alone. It hurts not to be with her. Since this has happened, the entire pack has been spending extra long time with their mates. With my feeling of loss constantly lingering over the pack, their reunions with their mates are extra sweet. I feel a growl push up out of my lungs and I hurl the pop can at the wall. Out of all the girls I could ever imprint on _I _have to choose _Miss. Independence._

I get up from the chair and kick my other bike over, another growl rips through me, I can feel my hands shaking but I am no where near exploding out of my skin. I ball up my fist and punch the side of my truck leaving a large dent. My ragged breath begins to slow and I collapse back down on the detached car seat, resting my face in my hands. Warm tears fill my eyes and my lips suddenly feel scorching hot, my entire body trembles and a sense of overwhelming defeated fills me.

I've failed.

Everything that I'm supposed to be for Nessie… my reason for being is gone.

"_I'm not saying that I want to steal a bike, Jacob. I'm just saying that it would be a useful skill to have, you know… Just incase," Nessie says from the torn car seat in the corner of my garage._

"_Then ask Rosalie to teach you—I'm not going to show you how to hotwire a bike," I chuckle at the 13-year-old's unconvincing tone of voice and go back to repairing the tail end of my bike._

"_She'll tell my dad!"_

"_Yeah well I'm not really a pro at keeping secrets from your father, either. Not an easy thing to do when he has an all exclusive V.I.P pass to your thoughts."_

"_Tell me about it," Nessie replies in a dry sarcasm that makes me smile._

"_Keeps your hands out of the cookie jar, I bet," I smirk at her._

"_Are we talking chocolate chip cookies or metaphorical cookies?" she replies quickly. I love that about her; so clever and quick._

_I chuckle at her and catch her eye. She quickly looks away, I'm fully aware of her crush but I don't want to feed into it. Getting any closer than we are right now would be a mistake._

_I clear my throat._

"_So," we both say at the same time. Awkward._

"_Fine… get over her—and I'll show you how to hotwire the bike!"_

"_Yay!" she giggles and bounces over to watch my fiddle with the bike's wires._

I'm awakened a rustling near the side door of my garage.

"Jake? Are you there?" Seth walks in; the boy looks a little taller then a few days ago.

"I'm here," I grumble and rub my eyes, stretching out on the seat.

"The gang is going down to the beach; we're going to have a bonfire. Are you in?" he asks me with a sort of enthusiasm that I usually hear out of him. He's yet to have imprinted on anyone so he can't possibly know. I look out the window and notice that it is dark. Have I really been asleep all day?

"I don't know Seth," I take a deep breath; "I'm not really in the mood for anything, these days."

"Alright," he nods and looks down sadly, "if you change your mind we'll be there."

I glance over to tell Seth _thank you_ but he is already gone. I get up from the chair and go over to my bike, picking it up front the ground. A piece has fallen off of it, I pick it up and start to assess what tools I'll need to fix the damage that I have done. I wander over to my tool box and start to gather the items.

I switch on the radio and get to work on my bike. I've pretty much become nocturnal these days. The daylight reminds me of Nessie. I ignore the music and let if fade into the background as I focus in on my bike, getting lost in my work.

"So get this, folks," the radio personality blurts out after Kansas's _Carry on Wayward Son _wraps up, "you know that city school out west of the state, West Bartlett High, Chris?"

"Sure do, Davie," the co-personality adds in and signal's a school bell sound effect. I roll my eyes at the cheesiness of it all.

"They have yet come up a conclusive lead regarding that animal that broke in!" Davie chuckles.

"Wow! Listen to the report," Chris hollers, "they found no evidence of forced entry into the school or out. The freezer door in the cafeteria was ripped off of its hinges! It _wasn't_ caved in! So whatever did this has opposable thumbs!"

"Insane!" Davie shouts and adds a shoehorn sound effect.

I shake my head and start to work on screwing in a bolt with my wrench.

"Inside of the freezer were two big slabs of meat which were going to be grinded up and used to make meat pies for a theme day celebrating the opening night of the high school's play: Sweeney Todd. Both of these slabs were gnawed at!" Chris bellows and laughs using a sound clip of Homer Simpson drooling.

"Chris, here is the kicker! What ever was in there shows no forced entry or exit. It could still be inside!" Davie adds a _Dun, dun dunnnnn _effect_._

"No one has been aloud inside since the damage was discovered, except for police of course. There are also reports that a student who was recently enrolled in this school is missing! All they found was her shoes in the girl's locker room!" Chris announces.

"Wait, wait, wait—Shoes? Now how does one identify a missing student by her shoes? Davie asks, skeptical.

"Apparently they're very large, clunky, black, boots. The gym teacher reports that she gave the student hell for wearing them on several occasions on the prior week," Chris chuckled, "revenge of the gym teacher?"

"Carful, obey—drop and give me twenty or I'll eat you!" Davie laughs and adds a witch's cackle sound effect.

My head lifts up slightly, big clunky, black, boots? I search my memory, it sounds familiar.

"_Nessie, dear, look what you're doing to my floor!" Esme's voice sounds horrified._

"_Oops… sorry," Nessie looks down at the black scuff marks that her boots have left behind._

I listen more carefully to the radio now.

"Well did they put a missing person's add out?" Davie asks.

"Nope, they can't! This girl doesn't appear to have any parents! They can't even find a home address. The police are skeptical that the girl ever existed!" Chris says in awe.

"Well it would make sense with a mystery like this that some rumors would be made up," Davie chuckles.

"True, Chris, but just incase let's throw this out over the airwaves: Vanessa Black, if you're listening, our prayers are with you."

I drop my wrench.

**Whats on your mind?! Please leave a review. Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Also if you want more drama check out my other fic _Heart like a sad song._** **I update both of my twilight fics frequently.**


	7. Deal

_Thanks so much everyone for letting me express my vision of what the future holds for Nessie and Jake. You are the best reader and reviewers ever! )_

**Nessie POV**

I shake my head and look back at the passed out man on the couch. I had to move him; I couldn't just leave him there on the floor. I should have, though. I sweep up the last bits of glass and toss them into the waste bin then immediately go to raid Chuck's fridge. Ha! Go figure. Nothing but condiments and pop; this man must live on take out. I grab myself a cola and walk back out into the living room just in time to see Chuck wake up.

"Good, I don't have to take you to the hospital," I mutter and crack open the cola and take a swig.

"Hospital?" he looks confused and removes his cracked glasses, they're pretty much useless now, anyways. He squints to look at me then puts his glasses back on.

"Yeah—couple of skin-head vamps roughed you up and you passed out like a pansy," I take another swig and walk over to the door of the apartment, "whatever, they're my problem now."

"Where are you going?" he sits up abruptly then groans and lays back down. Head rush? _What_ a human.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to use the door. Scaling 75 floors was _fun_ but I'm a little tired and afraid of falling. Well—not so much of the falling, more of the sudden stop."

"Wait," his eyes inspect me and I cross my arms waiting for him to finish his once-over.

"Are you done?" I glare at him.

"You-you're the girl from the train," he looks in complete and utter shock.

Oh brother, how can this fool know so much and yet so little? I look around his apartment and walk over to his book case and start to sift through the books. Most of them texts, folklore… occult stuff. Mostly ramblings of myths that hardly hold any truth at all... Is it that this man is just a nerd who happened to stumble upon the real deal? I don't get it. What business does he have with those three skin-head vampires? Do I even want to stick around and find out?

"Are you?" his voice shakes a little and I turn to look at him.

"In the flesh," I swing my arms around and rest them on my hips.

"That's impossible! But- you—you were just a girl," he said leaning his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Please_, Chuck, don't tell me that you actually believed I was really _just_ a girl. Why would you spend so much time narratively harassing me?"

He takes a moment and looks up at me, dropping his hold from his nose and runs his it over the rough shave of his jaw, "what are you?" he asks, sitting up from his laying down position.

"Ha! Right! Like I'm gonna tell _you_ a thing. It's just going to end up in your book so you can use it against my family," I sneer in his direction.

"So there are more of you?" he looks intrigued.

"Okay, I've said too much… Chuck, it's been a slice but I'm out of here!" I say taking a final swig from my cola then set it down on a table.

"No wait!" he swings his legs over the side of the couch and gets up, limping towards the corner where he retrieves a cane and comes back over to me. Ugh, great; an orphaned nerd who is also handicapped and is being picked on by three skin-headed vamps. Why do I all of a sudden feel responsible for what happens to this fool?

"What?" I cross my arms.

"How will I get in contact with you?" he asks, "do you have a cell phone or an email address that I can-," he starts to ramble on.

"Look, Chuck, don't think that just because I saved your ass from those vampires that we're going to get all cozy. The only reason I came here in the first place was to stop you from publishing that little book that you're working on—and since they're probably gonna kill you soon anyways, I don't really need to worry about that anymore," I turn around and rest my hand on the door knob getting ready to disappear. I've worn out my welcome in this city anyways.

"I won't publish!" Chuck blurts out.

That's interesting. I let my hand drop and I look in his direction. What is he playing at? He's not going to publish, now?

"Alright, I'm listening," I walk back into the center of his apartment.

"I have conditions, though," he says following my lead and walks back into the center of the room.

"Of course you do," I'm not surprised by that one.

"I want to know everything about you," he says in a low voice.

"Ah, well you see—that, there is a deal breaker," I hop up on his table, making myself comfortable.

"I just want to know, I'm not going to publish and I won't tell anyone anything that you tell me," he says quickly.

"How do I know you're not just going to stab me in the back?" I frown and cross one leg over the other.

"Well I guess you don't know, you're just going to have to trust me," he says trying to be suave.

"I have _trust_ issues," I reply bluntly and he sighs.

"Will you do it for money?" he asks, his eyes scanning me for a reaction. Damn, I must have given my self away when he said _money. _He grins a little and reaches into his jacket pulling out a cheque book.

"I don't do cheques—make it cash," last thing I need is a Cullen snooping around the banks trying to track me down.

"Funny, I don't do cash," Chuck replied and pulls out his wallet and hands me a shiny golden credit card.

"You're not just screwing with me, are you?" I ask him, taking the card.

"That's your card… max the hell out of it for all I care."

"So all I have to do is tell you some stories and you're going to let me live on your dime?" I try to make sure that I'm hearing this clearly.

"Yes, but I want a security deposit, first," he says smugly, "I want the number I can reach you at and your address."

"Well I'm kind of having homeless issues these days," I reply and watch his eyes light up.

"Well I wouldn't mind having a house guest," he says and limps over to a desk, opening the drawer and returns with a key. Of course he wouldn't mind _me_ as a house guest if it keeps the three vampire punks away.

Well I suppose there could be worse things then having a comfortable bed to sleep in and endless funds to squander while still exploring my freedom in this city.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal, Chuck," I shake his hand.

"Great—uh, just one thing; my name is Kalan."

**A little twist in the story line. There is much more to come so please stand by! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I adore you reviews!**


	8. Journey

_Thanks for all the kind words, you guys! You're the best. Please keep reviewing and let me know how I'm doing! )_

**Jacod's POV**

I can't believe it! How did such a vital clue just fall into my lap so easily? It was like fate. I cannot believe it! I had phased right away and started running in the direction of the nearest train station which was a few towns over. It didn't take me long to realize that I was being fallowed.

'_Leah! What are you doing?! Go home right now!'_

'_Ha, as if,' _her voice, echoing inside my head, was almost smug, '_there is no way that I am going to let you go alone to the city. You know, Jacob Black, you're not very well planned. What were you going to do—walk the streets naked?'_

I glance back at the she-wolf trailing me through the sticks. She's wearing two bags strapped to each of her Hind legs. Well I suppose I should be thankful for that.

'_Yes, you should be thankful. Now stop sassing me and tell me were we're heading!'_

'_We're going to catch the train into the city. We'd be quicker on foot but there isn't anywhere to hide. I doubt city folk will be thrilled to see giant wolves running about,' _I can tell we're getting close, I can hear the train. I stop and Leah slows; she walks over and stands beside me. For some reason she stays a nose length behind my shoulder.

'_There is the high way. Do we phase back?' _She asks, shaking her hind legs free of the bags.

'_Yeah, we're close enough now,' _something odd catches my nose and I lift my snout trying to figure out what it is. It's oddly alluring.

'_What's your problem?' _Leah asks giving me a strange look, lifting one ear and letting the other droop.

I take another long sniff, to assess its direction, when I find that it is coming from the she-wolf beside me.

'_Hey!' _She takes a step back, '_what's the big idea?'_

'_Nothing… new shampoo?'_

'_You are so weird, Jake.'_

Leah gathers her bag in her mouth and takes off behind the bushes. I take the opportunity to change into some clothing, myself. I sigh, waiting for her against a tree.

"Hey, Leah, we don't have all day, here," I cross my arms.

"Oh just relax yourself," she grumbles, "you know, there are more steps to getting dressed for me then there are for you!"

"Just hurry up," I wait for another long minute; she comes back out clothed, "Thanks for the clothing but you don't need to come with me. I can handle this."

"I need to get off the reserve, okay. I'm starting to go insane being around all of those… Wolf-boys," she complains.

"Uh, I'm a wolf-boy. Why don't you get _away_ from me?" I ask and start out for the highway, waiting for the opportune time to dart across without being struck by a car, Leah tags close behind me.

"Because you're not like all the other wolf-boys, you're like my brother," she says and lowers her voice once we start to make our way across the deserted parking lot in front of the train station.

"Great, are you going to start beating me up like Seth?" I ask, my voice flat.

"Like a _big_ brother," she corrects after a moment of silence.

"So I can beat _you_ up?" I chuckle to myself.

She rolls her eyes and stops in the middle of the lot, wrapping her arms around herself. I continue on to the doors before looking back to see her just standing there. What's wrong with her? I head back over.

"Are you okay?" I ask, she's been acting a little _off_ lately; usually when we run she'll try and race me but she just stayed back, far back. If my mind wasn't so preoccupied with finding Nessie I could have sworn and I felt her intent to not put herself ahead of me.

"Do you ever get scared?" she asks me, this took me by surprise.

"Of course, we all get scared, Leah," I don't know why I'm worrying about her. She just looks so small for some reason; it's shocking to see her like this. "What are you afraid of?" I ask her gently.

"That maybe I'm not in full control all the time. Like when that full moon comes out, I might do something that I will regret," she says under her breath, "that maybe I already have..."

I watch her for a long moment. I feel concern take over me and I wrap an arm around her and pull her close to my side, "I got your back, Leah. No wolf in my pack is gonna do _anything_ he or she might regret later. Except for Paul, maybe—and only because I can't control what he puts in his stomach."

Leah laughs a little and seems to be less fatigued then before.

"Come on, we got a train to catch," I smile and pull her along.

I swear, I was only going to rest my eyes for a moment…

"_So tell me again why these two are tying the knot… again?" I ask Nessie. We watch the happy couple sway together on the dance floor. We're sitting far away from the party, outside, on the grass. We can see all the festivities but are at a safe enough distance away to avoid the so called fun. _

"_Because every decade or so Rosalie likes to parade around in a white dress," Nessie says taking a bite of her cake. Alice forced her to be the flower girl, which at her age (physically anyways) was really embarrassing. She got her revenge though. With the beautiful baby pink dress which she was forced to wear, Nessie switched her white heals for her big black boots right before walking down the isle._

_Made me laugh; the Cullens didn't look too pleased, though. Fortunately, Rosalie was far too preoccupied with how she looked to even notice the stunt._

"_Nice ceremony, though," I say and watch her expression. She doesn't give anything away._

"_Sure, I guess so… You didn't have to come, you know." Nessie said sucking some icing off her fork before discarding the plate on the grass._

"_Sure I did! And miss seeing you walk down the isle spreading rose petals," I tease her… Spreading? More like whipping._

"_Oh haha," she says dryly and pulls at some blades of grass._

"_So… is this how you want your wedding to be?" I ask casually but instantly regret asking her that question. I don't want to cross any boundaries._

"_Nope," she says and doesn't seem to be fazed by the question, now I am curious._

"_Then how do want your wedding?"_

"_No wedding—just living in sin."_

_Laughter abruptly rumbles through my chest. Edward will just love that!_

**Please review, love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	9. More then there seems

_Thanks again for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best!_

**Nessie's POV**

Chuck –er… Kalan promised me that he would not tell a soul about anything that I've shared with him. Why do I feel so horrible though? It's like the number one vampire rule that I've broken. Keep the secret! I sigh and toss and turn in bed. It was nice of him to let me stay in his spare room but it all feels like such a _payoff_—I'm not getting any sleep.

I toss the covers off and walk over to the window, gazing out. I was hoping to see the moon, it brings me such calm. But as I look over the city, I see that daybreak is quickly approaching and I know that any moment Chu- Kalan will have a new list of questions waiting for me to answer.

Lets see… what have I already gone with him through so far? He knows about vampires. He knows the myths that aren't true, I've told him what is true and he now knows what _I _am. Though, at first he didn't believe that it was possible but I sort of had to convince and let him listen to my heart beat.

There is something strange about Kalan. He seems to have a reason for wanting to know all of this besides just general curiosity. He _has_ to be involved in something or why else would those three punk vamps be after him?

Okay, that's enough over analyzing for one morning. I go over to my backpack and pull out an outfit to wear and head into the shower. A nice hot shower is just what I need after a week of cold showers at West Bartlett High. Even when I am soothed into the routine of a nice steamy shower my brain will just not give up! It keeps going over fact over fact about vampires. He said he wanted to know _everything about me!_ How do I tell him _everything_ without giving _everything_ away? I still have a family to protect!

So much for a nice relaxing shower; I turn off the water and start to dry myself. I decide that it is time for a moment of truth. I clear the steam off of the mirror and step back to take a look at what hand fate has dealt me. I look at myself in the mirror, it's me… it's still me. But in a way it's not _me_ anymore. I'm tall and filled out. I can tell that I've matured from the curve of my hip and the fullness of my—okay! I _so_ don't want to ever _think _these words. At least I haven't grown any more then 5' 10", since yesterday—thank god.

I pull on a pair of black slacks and a maroon long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Morning," Kalan smiles at me from the open-kitchen, he pours himself a cup of coffee and grabs another cup offering me one. I shake my head, no.

"Don't you have a class to teach or something?" I ask him, he is a professor after all.

"Its Saturday, Nessie," he replies and sips his coffee. It's strange hearing him say my name.

"Oh, right, I forgot," I nod and walk over to the couch, picking up my new leather coat from where I has discarded it last night.

"Are you going out?" he asks me with some tension in his voice. He's either afraid that I'm going to ditch him or he's afraid that the punks are going to come back for him. I guess they're both valid fears, I have been sort of going through escape routes in my head. Hell, with this credit card I could probably get a plane ticket to anywhere. Though I'm not sure I could leave, I have this odd feeling of responsibility—like if he got killed it would be on my head.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get something to eat," I reply and he grabs his cane.

"Great, I'll come with you!" he says and limps to the door. Perfect, I roll my eyes and we head down.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks me after a long silence as we stroll down the sidewalk.

"I dunno, whatever," I walk beside him, I don't really know my way around this neighborhood or any neighborhood in this city for that matter.

"Well we can go to this market I know of. Sort of old looking but I think that it—"

"Chuck—Kalan… whatever. Can we just keep this _just_ business, please? I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you just kept asking me questions," I feel really uncomfortable with this small talk thing, probably a result of being too sheltered most of my life.

"Sure. We can do that," he said looking like a kicked puppy. Great.

"Well?" I look to him and he takes in a breath leading the way into an old brick market with concrete floors and a high ceiling. There are booths everywhere selling jewelry, clothing etc… We pass the large portion of raw meat shops, my mouth is watering. There are slabs of meat from every animal part imaginable. There are parts from, lam, beef, pork and other cuts that I am not familiar with. There are wheels of cheese out on display and large barrels, some holding of nuts while others contain olives.

"So you were telling me about uh…um… uh…" I watch him with skeptical eyes, are you kidding me? I told him all of those details about vampires and he just completely spaced on everything?! He had seemed so interested in me telling him everything and now it is like I was just wasting my time!

"Sorry, was I boring you last night?" I ask him and ignore the strange look from an old lady at my question. Ugh! Get your mind outta the gutter grandma!

"No of course not, Nessie, it's just the whole notion of vampires just seems a little far fetched," he says and walks over to one of the bakeries and picks out a few muffins, dropping them into a brown paper bag and hands it off to the lady working there.

"You're kidding me. So then what was this whole business of you recording me and your whole book on _supernatural beasts_? What did you think those three men were? What exactly did you think I was?" I ask him, he gives me a fretful glance before turning his attention back to the lady, collecting his change.

"It's not important, Nessie. I asked you some questions. You answered them and I didn't get the answers I was hoping for. It's not the worst thing in the world," He says and hands me the brown bag and we continue on, walking. I look inside and sort myself out a banana/nut muffin then hand the bag back to him.

"Answers… So you and I bumping into each other wasn't a complete coincidence. You were looking for answers?" I look over to him but he doesn't look back.

I let the silence carry on for a few more seconds but I don't think he's going to break it.

"Kalan," I grab his arm, forcing him to stop walking, "what _aren't_ you telling me? What were you looking for in Forks?" I watch his expression shift when I mention Forks.

"Wait… how did you know that I was in Forks?—We met on the train from-"

"Lucky guess," I say flatly and let go of his arm, we continue to walk through the market until we reach a secluded table in a secluded corner.

"I don't know where I should begin," he says, sitting down and reaching into the brown bag and pulling out a raisin muffin.

"The truth."

**Okay everyone, you know how much I adore reviews! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**More is on it's way!**


	10. Heat of the moment

_Thanks again for all of the support. You guys are totally awesome and best readers on the internet!_

**Jacobs POV**

"This is driving me crazy, Leah!" We're sitting at a table outside of a coffee shop across the street from West Bartlett High. We had arrived in the city this morning but because all of this nonsense going on at the school we've been waiting out here for nearly 12 hours! The sun is just about to set and the police and detectives are wrapping up their work for the evening. We're not the only ones sitting here waiting for them to go home. There is a group of kids sitting at the adjacent table waiting to make their move too. Some are from West Bartlett while the other few seem too young; Junior High students perhaps.

"Just give it a few more minutes, Jacob, don't burst out of your skin or anything," she mutters and licks her spoon clean on the foam she was stirring around in her cappuccino. I feel something vibrating on the ground and take a peek under the table to see Leah's foot tapping the concrete at 100 miles an hour.

"Maybe next time you should order a decaf," I glance back over to see the last cop get in his car and drive off.

"What?" she looks confused. I stand up and start to walk across the street. She follows close behind as we make it to the other side and start to look around for a means to get in. My eye catches the other group of teenagers opening a large window leading into the cafeteria.

"Should we go with them?" Leah asks me, motioning over to the kids.

"Why?" I frown at her.

"Because if there really is something in there other then Nessie then shouldn't we keep an eye out for them so they don't end up monster-chow?"

"_You _can go with them. I'm going to find Nessie," I whisper firmly and in one quick motion, scale the wall and enter through an open window on the third floor. I look back out the window; Leah is talking to the kids and is heading in through the cafeteria. Well I don't need to worry about that anymore.

I take a deep breath and my hands ball into fists. I smell Nessie, it's her scent!

"Nessie?" I whisper and look around the room. It is some kind of musical education class. There are chairs all lined up with no desks and a piano at the front of the class. The scent starts to drift in the background and that's how I know she hasn't been here in a while. I frown and start wander into the hallway looking to catch her scent again. I start to pick up a trail, before I can realize it I'm running through the halls at full speed until the strongest scent hits my nose and I stop in front of a locker.

It's coming from inside, I pull the lock clean off, breaking the metal hook and swing the door open. I half expected to see Nessie's small 5' 5" frame squished in here, ready to jump out and yell 'boo!'… but she isn't in here. Just a coat—Nessie's coat! I pull the long black coat out of the locker and bring it up to my face breathing in the sweet scent. It's strong, but I know she hasn't worn this coat for a few days. I don't know how I know that, but I do.

"Chickens!" I hear Leah's voice taunt and my head snaps up to see the group of kids running as Leah casually walks over to me. I roll my eyes.

"What did you do?" I ask her and put Nessie's coat back in the locker.

"Nothing, just told them that I saw a bloody girl walking the halls crying and looking for her boots," she snickered and then shrugs at me when I give her a stern gaze.

Wait… boots.

"Where did they say that they found Nessie's boots?" I ask Leah.

"Oh the uh… girls locker room!" she says.

We head over to the girl's gym and find the door to the locker room.

"Well…" I motion for Leah to go inside.

"You're kidding right?" she laughs at me, "Jacob, the school is closed!"

"Can you just do this? It is girl's territory in their!" I anxiously cross my arms and watch Leah shake her head and roll her eyes before she disappears inside for a few moments.

"Well?" I call into the locker room without looking.

"She's not in here, Jake. No one is in here—get in here!" she snaps at me and pulls my arm until I'm inside of the locker room.

"Fine, I'm in here. Are you happy!" I scowl at her and I'm surprised when she starts to laugh at me.

"What?" I ask and feel the corner of my lips turn up a little bit. My mood is a little better, even though Nessie isn't inside the school we know that she has been here and the trail is hot.

"You just look so awkward," she laughed harder and has to rest her hands down on her knees to catch her breath. "You're such a dork, Jacob Black," she laughs and playfully punches my shoulder.

I roll my eyes, "alright, _noooo_ more caffeine for you," I chuckle at her hysterics and wrap my arm around her, pulling her with me out of the girl's locker room and into the cafeteria, a few steps away.

"Hey, Jake…"

"Yeah?" I ask and drop my arm from around her shoulders; we inspect the kitchen of the cafeteria. There is no other scent in here that is out of the ordinary. I suspect that the little beast responsible for making monster-chow out of those slabs of meat was none other then Nessie.

"Did you really mean what you said when you told me that you wouldn't let me do anything that I'd regret?" I stop at Leah's question and focus in on her and take a deep breath.

"Leah, what is this all about?" I can't take it anymore. It's like one minute she is normal pain-in-the-ass-Leah, then the next minute she is all vulnerable. This is extremely out of character of her.

She doesn't look at me, her eyes drift down to the floor and her arms wrap around herself like they had back at the train station. Oh-no, not _this_ again.

"Leah—I meant what I said. But you have to tell me what is going on if there is something _I _should know… Leah?" I move in front of her and grab her shoulders, "I won't let anything bad happen." I tilt her chin up so she has to look at me, her eyes are clouded over and a little unfocused.

I look into her eyes trying to search for Leah in there; it's like the lights are on but no one is home.

"Leah?" I shake her shoulders a little bit trying to get her to focus. I am stunned and shocked when out of the blue she locks her arms around my neck and pulls me down into a lip-crushing kiss. My eyes are wide with shock and I try to search for a reaction in Leah's eyes but they have not changed, they are still reading blank.

"Leah!... Leah—," I force the she-wolf off of me and hold her still by her shoulders, "get off! What is the matter with you?! You've been acting weird ever since we got here! It's like you're in heat or something!" I say gripping her shoulders tightly, I feel them slump a little in my hands.

Her cloudy eyes suddenly become focused again and I am shocked by the terror I see, in her expression, looking back at me.

"Leah… you're in heat? Oh man!" I hear myself laugh out abruptly and my hands drop from her shoulders. I can't stop laughing and I feel the need to hold my ribcage or else it just might fall out.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny—okay," I'm shocked when she suddenly bursts into tears.

"Oh come on, Leah. Hey… don't cry," I wrap my arm around her and pull her to my side like I had before, "this is a good thing for you, you thought you were barren; turns out you're just not on the same _cycle_ as everyone else!"

She scowls at me and pushes me away, punching my shoulder quite hard.

"Hey! What was that for!? You're the one who attacked me—remember?" I rub my shoulder.

"Yeah well… you don't have to be a jerk about it!" she cries and pulls her fists into her sleeves, drying the moisture from her eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry," I apologize and walk over to one of the tables and lean against it. "So, before when we were in the woods and… that scent—no new shampoo?"

"Pheromones, I guess. I think it's supposed to attract males—I don't know, I haven't studied it enough. As far as I know I'm the first she-wolf. Anyways, it's nothing to celebrate. I may _not_ be barren but that _does not_ mean that I'm ready to become the pack's sex puppet."

Poor girl, I guess I've been a little out of the loop these days. I hadn't phased back into a wolf since the night we all returned from the towns that Nessie set us up to go to in her diversion. I had no idea that this was going on. Something clicks in my brain and my eyes snap up at her.

"Wait, Leah… when we were at the train station and you said that you were afraid of doing something you'd regret. You said that you thought you already had," I glance at her troubled expression, "Leah, have you slept with that pack?"

"No… not the _entire_ pack," she says, looking down at her feet.

"Oh man! Who was it? Embry… Quil?"

"No! It was _not_ either of them!" she glares at me.

"Well Who else is left? Seth?"

"Ew—Gross, Jake! He's my brother!" her face contorts at the very thought.

"Yeah well, back at the train station you said that _I _was your brother but that didn't stop you from trying to jump me a moment ago."

She rolls her eyes, "maybe _not_ from your pack."

"Paul? It was Paul wasn't it!"

"No it wasn't Paul!" She huffs. Too bad, if it was Paul I'd definitely be able to use that to my advantage.

"Was it-"

"Stop guessing! It was Sam alright!" she shouts at me and lets out a shaky breath.

"Sam?" I watch her flinch when I say his name and I feel an anger build up inside of me, "son of a bitch! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Teach him to keep his filthy paws off of my pack… Leah how could you? What about Emily?"

I see more tears spring from her eyes but I am in no hurry to comfort her like before.

"I didn't know it was him!" she shrieks, "it was too dark and it all happened too fast."

"Yeah right! How do you _not_ know who is on top of you!?"

"He was behind me I couldn't see-"

"Alright—I don't need the details at what position you two were…" I trail off when I see something in her eyes that scares me a little. "Leah, you were phased?" I ask her in a gentler voice, realizing what she had meant.

"I know, it's sick," she shudders and more tears roll down her cheeks.

"So that son of a bitch jumps you from behind and then takes off like a well planned out attack?" I feel sick now. Leah _is_ my sister, she's apart of _my_ pack and Sam Uley has no business with her. He made his choice, Emily, and he left his mark on her face to show for it. He can't have it both ways.

Leah looks down, ashamed.

"Okay… Don't cry, Leah," I move from the table and wrap my arm around her and pull her close to my side again, "we're going to figure this out… but for now I need you to go home. Don't phase, alright. Stay away from the pack for a few more days. When I get back to La Push I don't want to have to deal with any more then I have to."

She nods, "alright. Thank you, Jake… oh and—I'm sorry about before. Can we just forget that it ever happened?"

"It's not your fault, you were confused. We're going to figure this out, consider it forgotten" I ruffle her hair and then point to the window. She nods then disappears through it leaving me to this city… to find Nessie.

**Please leave a comment! I adore your reviews. Thanks so much for all the support as always. Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Next chapter will be posted soon :)  
**


	11. Truth

_You guys are really awesome thank you so, so, so much for the nice reviews. They really do make my day and make writing new chapters an easier experience knowing that someone is going to enjoy it. So thank you, again._

**Nessie's POV**

Night has fallen yet again. I cannot get what Kalan has told me off of my mind. I sit on the balcony's ledge looking out over the city. The full moon is finally at its brightest. The urge to reach out to it is still pulling on my heart but I am too deep in thought to give in. I know that I have to do something for Kalan… I don't want to—but he might not have the forever that I do to sort things out. So I will put my freedom aside and help my new friend because, in a way, he is the only one I have ever known who has been living in the dark for all of his life.

"_You can start with the truth," I look over my shoulder at a woman near the meat market. She hasn't noticed us at the table and I don't think anyone will so it is safe to talk here._

"_When I went to Forks… I was not looking for your kind," he spoke in a hushed voice._

"_What were you looking for?" I ask him, he looks into me and I feel the fear in his expression. "Oh come on, Kalan, I told you everything and more about me and you can't tell me one simple thing that you were looking for in Forks?"_

"_I was… alright—I was…" he takes a deep breath and looks around the market, "I was looking for my kind."_

_Well that was interesting, I lean forward on the table, "what is your kind?" I whisper._

"_Werewolves, Nessie, I was looking for wolves," he says to me then leans back in his chair to assess my reaction._

_I let out one abrupt chuckle then raise my brow, "you're not a wolf—I can smell wolves a mile away," I look at him skeptically. Well maybe not so much a mile away but there is a scent that I am oh so familiar with; especially with my upbringing. His scent doesn't match it._

"_Doesn't matter… I didn't find any wolves in Forks anyways."_

"_Of course you didn't—they're crawling all over La Push," I tell him then shake my head, "wait—you're not a wolf! Why am I even telling you this?"_

"_Do I have to wait till 'no moon' to show you?" he glares at me, a little frustrated now._

"_No moon? Wait, so you change into this werewolf when there is no moon?" he nods at me and it all makes sense. He's one of them… I remember a long time ago Carlisle telling me stories about Children of the Moon. "But I always thought that werewolves change into the wolf during the full moon."_

"_That's how the stories go but my little transformation always takes place at the point where there is no moon in the sky. It's almost as if the sun and moon tame me but once they both disappear there is nothing to keep me docile." He replies, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes._

"_You were looking for more of your kind in Forks?" I ask him and his expression shows disappointment, he returns his glasses to his face._

"_I heard about a strange a creature that had been spotted there a while ago. A wolf-like creature that most compared to a bear. I was hoping that I'd find some answers. More of my kind… I was hoping that it would help me understand who I am but when no moon came I found nothing. I thought that perhaps some form of instincts would take over and I'd be united with… it's not important. Perhaps I am the only one."_

"_There are wolves but you are right, they are not your kind," I whisper._

"_There are different kinds?" he asks me and now his eyes hold interest._

"_Well Carlisle, my grandfather, told me of your kind. He calls them Children of the Moon," I reply and his expression lights up. He probably prefers that term rather than werewolf._

"_And these others… the other wolves?" he asks._

"_They're wolves but not like you. They're more like shape shifters, the moon—or lack there of, does not control their transformation."_

I push the conversation as far out of my mind as it will possibly go and hop down from the ledge, going back into the apartment to see Kalan sitting at the table with a drink in his hand.

"I thought you were going to bed," I say and join him at the table.

"I couldn't sleep," he replies, he looks worn out so I find that hard to believe.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" he looks up to me then takes a sip of his drink.

"Your parents… were they… like you?" I ask and look for a change in his expression but I am let down. He just shrugs with a blank look.

"I don't know," he takes a deep breath and stares at the ice left in his glass, "my parents died when I was 16. I was lucky to survive—or at least that's what they've told me… but I don't remember a thing before the accident. My life is just one, big, fat blank. This whole werewolf business didn't happen until I was 19," he looks up to me and I guess I have a pitiful gaze because it makes him chuckle, "don't feel sorry for me! You're the one who has it so bad that you feel the need to run away!"

I feel a shot of hot anger shoot up my spine, "I never said that things were bad for me at home! I have a good home life, thank you very much!"

He gives me a startled stare, "I'm sorry, it's just that… on the train you looked like you were heading to anywhere far away. You looked like you were running from something." I listen to what he has to say and I realize that I was. I was running away from myself, hoping to slow this process or even avoid growing up all together.

"I was; that doesn't mean that I'll never see my family again. Hell, they're all going to live forever; a year or two is just a dent in the road."

"Well then I guess I should be glad."

"Explain?"

"When I asked you stay I felt a little guilty. Like I was keeping you from going home," he said and placed his hand on top of my head and then stroked my hair back before letting his fingers drop back down to the table.

I take a deep breath, "no… but if you want to feel guilty about something… you can feel guilty about _making _me go home," I look at his puzzled face and roll my eyes, "Carlisle is the only one who is going to be able to tell you about what you are. I am not going to let you mope around feeling sorry for yourself for the rest of your life, Professor."

His puzzled expression softens and he is about to say some form of _thank you_ when a loud crash draws both out attentions to the door.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my favorite twosome, beauty and the geek!" the tallest skin-head vampire walks in with his goons close behind. Son of a…

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the three stooges," I scowl and stand, "I'm so glad you came back for a visit," sarcasm is riddled through _that _comment for sure.

"You know what I like about these two?" the short vampire snickered, "they just smell oh so delicious."

"You wouldn't like me, baby. I'm tough meat," I smirk and sit on the table top crossing my legs. As long as we keep talking and _not_ fighting I can keep both Kalan and I alive. I am no match for three full vampires.

"How intriguing—you see, babe," the tallest vampire swiftly moves in front of me, "you don't look human, you don't sound human," he grips his hands on my knees, uncrossing my legs swiftly. He runs his hands up my thighs, "but, darling, I bet you taste just as sweet."

Kalan stands immediately at the show of harassment on the tall vampire's part.

"Have a seat, professor," the third, quieter, skin-head says and forces Kalan to sit.

"What do you want, you freak?" I hear my voice become uneasy and I don't like it.

"Now, now—name calling isn't nice," he lingers close to my neck then pulls away looking to the other two vampires, "search the place until you find it!"

"_What _are you looking for?" I ask trying to compose my voice as the vampire's hands trail down my thighs then back up again. My heart is hammering hard in my chest.

"Whatever you want you can have it just leave us alone!" I hear Kalan mutter and the vampire grins at him then looks back to me.

"Where do you keep it, babe. In a safe across town?"

"I don't know what you're talking abou—ahh!" I cry out when his hand tightens on my thigh, his razor sharp claws tearing into my skin. He smirks at me, bringing his hand up to his face and sucks the blood from his fingers.

"Mmm—I was right. Just. As. Sweet," he laughs softly then unexpectedly slaps my face, "tell me where it is, bitch!"

My breath is caught in my throat.

Looks like I may not have that forever that I thought I would.

**Please review, love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	12. Pursuit of the moon

_Thanks for the kind reviews. I adore each and every one of you! Keep them coming!_

**Jacob's POV**

As I leave the high school my thoughts keep focusing in on Leah. I feel so bad for her. I feel like I let her and the pack down because I am so preoccupied with trying to find Nessie. What if Edward was right? What if I'll never find her unless she wants to be found?

I have other responsibilities. It hurts to not _know_ were Nessie is and not to be able to be near here. I miss her warm laugh, her dry whit and even the silly crush she tried so hard to hide.

The trail is hot. It's getting stronger, I can feel it! It leads me into an upscale boutique. I walk in and look around, hoping that perhaps Nessie will be here, but it was just wishful thinking. The sales associate approaches me.

"Sir, we're actually closing for the night," she says in a tone that is a little rude. I guess when you sell clothing_ like this _you can afford be a little rude to your customers. I glance around at the draping silks and sleek cuts of material on the mannequins.

"I'm looking for someone," I say quickly so she doesn't lose interest. She's blonde—not that _all_ blondes are dumb, but I have never met a smart one. I suppose only having the pleasure of knowing one Blondie, Rosalie, has tainted the entire population, for me.

"I can't give you any information on our staff, sir, it's against policy," she says crossing her arms.

"Please, miss. It's my… uh, niece. She's gone missing and we think that she likes to shop here so we need to know if you've seen her," I pull out my wallet and search through the many pictures of Nessie. Shoot, I can't find a recent one… in this one she looks 11, I suppose it'll due.

"Nope, haven't seen her," she replies and flips her hair, "we don't sell children's clothing, sir, our market is for women taller than 5' 8"."

I roll my eyes—great models. Wonder why Nessie was here to begin with, then. I walk out of the boutique and wander down the sidewalk feeling hopelessness. Is this really how the search is going to end? After getting so close, after those clues just dropping into my lap?

Nessie, where are you? I find myself in a park, a block away. I'm starting to get tired. I guess I should probably sit down on a bench and take a nap before I head back to La Push. If Nessie doesn't want to be found then she probably won't be. I slump down on the bench and put my face in my hands.

"God, Nessie… Look what you're doing to me." I lean my head back and look up into the sky. A light glow of clouds roll across the clear night and release their hold on the moon. I watch the brilliant orb illuminate the city sky. A strange hypnotic draw fastens my gaze to the point where I am compelled to reach out and touch the moon. Extended at full length, elbow locked, shoulder aching, heart racing, eyes burning…

A cool breeze whips by and my attempt to capture the moon from the night sky is broken. My hair entangles over my face and I have to force it back. The breeze holds the sweetest scent. It's close, so close. Why didn't I smell it before? I turn in its direction and my attention is brought to the trashcan beside the bench. I stand up and hover over it and reach inside dodging bits of half eaten hotdogs and candy bar wrappers. I pull out a fist full of discarded clothing. Nessie's clothing…

Burning hot anger fills me. Someone did this? I am confused, I don't know what happened and that makes my hands tremble with anger. I have to focus really hard not to burst out of my skin, but this looks bad.

I drop the fist full of clothing back into the trashcan and start to run at full speed. I don't know where I am going but my instincts are telling me to run. People are staring at me as I whip by them. It doesn't take me long to realize that my eyes are locked on the moon. Am I running towards it? I don't know. Mentally I know that pursuing the moon is a waste of energy but my body keeps springing forward and with every twitch of my leg muscles and every block I cover; I feel like I am running towards something. I feel like I am getting closer.

My breath is heavy but not because I am exhausted from running. Hell, I am not even tired anymore. It is like adrenaline has filled me with new life. I am breathing hard because I am looking for something, searching for a scent.

"_Do you ever howl at the full moon?" Nessie asks me, her eyes full of wonder and innocence. She is no more then three years old, physically, and even though she is new to the world and her mind is far more advanced then any other little three year old, she is still curious._

"_Not usually," I chuckle at her question, tucking her back in to bed. The little Houdini has perfected her escaping act. I can hear Bella and Edward coming through the front door, looks like they're back from hunting._

"_Where are you going?" she asks and sits up in her bed with a big pout._

"_Your parents are home. My babysitting talents are no longer needed," I ruffle her hair gently._

"_I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself!" she says to that and fixes her hair._

_I smile at her, "yeah I know. How about no more babysitting? How about I just only come over to hang out?" I smile when her face lights up._

"_Deal!" she grins and hold out her arm and I chuckle shaking her little hand._

"_Night, Nessie," I kiss her head then swing out the window, phasing into my wolf form. I run to the top of the hill, high enough so Nessie can see me from her window and I let out a long howl to the full moon. Her laughter is all that matters—if she wants me to howl at the moon like a mutt I'm glad to entertain her._

The beating of concrete against my shoes has stopped all together. I am still. My eyes which were focused on the moon have shifted to a high-rise condominium. My hands rest against the cool marble. What am I doing here? I look down at my feet for a moment and let out a rigid breath. What is it? Why am I so compelled to capture the moon? I look back up at the brilliant glow and I cannot control myself any longer. I am scaling the building and I don't care if it is purposeless. I need to be closer to the sky, to the moon.

As I begin to reach the top I start to realize that my gaze is no longer focused on the moon but a light coming from one of these windows. I continue to climb until I reach a balcony and pull myself onto its ledge. I gaze into the window.

I don't believe it… it's Nessie.

Are my eyes playing tricks? That cannot be Nessie. All of the things I had been prepared to say to Nessie about running away... The scoldings and the criticisms I had been prepared to lay out for the 13 year old have faded into the background. Those words are no longer applicable to the lengthy enchantress before my eyes. My gaze takes in every detail.

From her birth, I had felt my hold seal its fate on her soul. Every bond I have created with her over the years feel like nothing more then loose threads compared to the claim my heart has staked at this very moment.

Her pale skin holds a light olive tone—my new favorite color. Her eyes have the same chocolaty charm as they ever had but there is something different there inside. Her long locks of bronze hair has grown, as she did, I am sure if it wasn't for the light bouncy curls, her hair might reach her knees, if straightened.

My attentiveness to her every detail is suddenly shattered away by a loud clap of skin hitting skin.

"tell me where it is, bitch!" A tall, vampire is standing over Nessie. I can see his red eyes from here. She is shaking; my attention is drawn to her lap where this scum has punctured her skin with his sharp nails.

My entire body is shaking with anger, a deafening growl bellows through my chest and out of my wind pipe. Taking them all by surprise, I explode from my skin and break through the glass, in my wolf form. I wrap my crushing jaws around the tallest vampire's arm and pull it clean off and toss it into the crackling fireplace.

He snarls at me as the other two vampires back away towards the door and dart out like cowards. I have no intent on letting this bastard escape, not after what I just saw. I lunge at him again, more fierce then I have been in my entire life.

The image of him slapping Nessie is burned in my mind, keeping me focused. I tear off another arm and toss it into the flame. He makes a dash for the door but I am over top of him before he can even try to escape. I rip his head clean off and it is the next to go into the blaze. The rest is all just a blur as I dismember the son of a bitch and turn him into ash.

My focus returns to Nessie whose eyes are wide with wonder. She hops from the table hissing a little and grabbing her leg. I lower my head with concern and feel a little whimper escape. She takes a step towards me but the man to her left grabs her arm and pulls her behind him.

"No, Kalan, its okay," she whispers and walks around him. Who is he? Her eyes look curious and I wonder what she is thinking. She reaches her hand up, looking past me. I turn my head a little to see what she is reaching for; the moon?

"Incredible," she whispers and I watch as her hand slowly shifts from reaching out for the moon to reaching for my face. I tilt my head down lower for her and close my eyes as her hand runs from my muzzle to my ear and then into the locks of fur at the side of my face. "I was reaching for you?" I open my eyes to find her smiling at me, "hm… I was reaching for you."

**Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!! **


	13. Capturing the moon

_Thanks so much for the awesome reviews please keep them coming. I adore your feedback._

**Nessie's POV**

My hands run through the perfect locks of Jacob's tousled fur, surrounding his face. My eyes are examining every feature as if I have never seen them before. Everything is so much more vivid with these matured eyes. My eyes gaze back into his', unlike before I do not shy away from his stare. I stare back into the black pools.

I didn't understand what was going on with me. I didn't _get_ why I was reaching out for the moon. It turns out that the moon was nothing more then an object in the sky to focus on. I was reaching out for Jacob the whole time. I smile at him. He swoops his head down low and nuzzles the side of my face in the truest form of wolf affection.

I chuckle lightly and wrap my arms around his neck the best I can. He pulls away after the long embrace and I watch confused as he starts to move his head from side to side. I don't understand. He whimpers a little.

"What is it?" I ask and shrug my shoulders. He lowers his head again and lightly takes the edge of my leather jacket in his teeth and gives it a gentle tug. "Oh—oh! Clothing… Kalan, do you have anything that he could wear?"

"No… maybe a curtain," he says completely still.

I roll my eyes at my clueless friend, "remember when I told you about shape shifters? Well this is Jake and I think he wants to shift his shape. Preferably _not_ naked," I explain and hear a disapproving grunt from Jacob. I don't feel like having to explain to him why I've told Kalan everything so instead I stand on my toes and reach up to Jacob's face and show him, with my touch.

Jacob's eyes widen and he nudges me closer to him, his eyes look to the full moon then he glares back at Kalan.

"It's alright. It turns out Kalan doesn't change until no moon," I explain and stroke my fingers through his fur and he seems to calm down a little.

"My room is over there, help yourself," Kalan mutters, looking suspiciously to Jacob. I nod to Jacob that it is okay for him to leave me and Kalan alone.

"Who is that guy?" Kalan asks under his breath and looks around at his destroyed apartment.

"I already told you, it's Jacob," I mutter back and frown at his tone, "what!?"

"Who is Jacob?"

"He's… he's Jacob," I don't have an answer for Kalan's question. Jacob and I have always had a strange relationship and I don't think that explaining it to Kalan is going to make things seem less complicated so I just leave it at that. I move to get the broom to start sweeping up glass when the nagging pain returns to my thigh.

"Ahh, son of a…"

"Is it your leg?" I look over to see Jake approach me, coming out of the bedroom, having changed into a pair of loose fitting sweats that are surprisingly a perfect fit. The t-shirt looks like it would fit Kalan very loosely and be for lounging around but it's something that Jake would probably wear everyday.

"Yeah… let's just say that Freddy knows how to leave an impression," I mumble and blink at Jacob's blank face, "Freddy as is _Kruger_ and impression as in _claw-marks…_"

"Is it supposed to be funny?" his face is deadly serious.

"Buh-dum-bah chshhh," I mock a comedian's drum solo.

He sighs at my humor and wraps his hands around my waist, lifting me up onto the table.

"What were you doing tangoing with those punks?" Jacob asks, running a hand along the side of my face, where the dead vampire had slapped me. I close my eyes tightly, his burning skin on my sensitive cheek stings me.

"Wasn't my idea; they were after something of Chuck's, but even he doesn't know what it is," I whisper, my heart starts to pick up velocity when I realize how close Jacob's face is to mine'. His head, tilted, eyes looking intensely at the bruising, I feel his exhale gently push my hair; I close my eyes and my chest sucks in a necessary breath. How long had I been holding my breath? I don't know.

"Take your pants off," he says suddenly.

"Ha—easy chief, buy a girl a drink first," I raise my brow. His expression of seriousness can no longer hold and he smiles at me.

"I can see _your_ mind is right where I left it," he replies.

"The gutter?" I grin at him.

He chuckles lightly, "how much do you like these pants?"

"I _hate_ them," I wrinkle my nose and chuckle when he rips he material apart on my thigh so he can get a look at Freddy's handy work.

"You'll live," he says softly, examine the damage; he looks over to Kalan who is staring in wonder. Probably trying to imagine how Jacob could transform into such an enormous beast. "Got any medical supplies?" he asks.

"No," he replies and grabs his cane and heads to the door, "I'll go a buy some—I'll be back soon."

I nod and watch him go; he's obviously only leaving so me and Jacob can be alone. I look back to Jake. His eyes are staring into mine, powerfully. I feel butterflies in my stomach for the first time in my life. I thought it was just an expression but I can literally feel millions of tiny wings flapping about in there. He exhales intensely and lowers his face to mine' resting his cheek against my un-bruised skin; I feel him inhale me.

"Nessie, I missed you so much," he wraps his arms around my body and draws me in tightly to his chest. I lean against him, every sensation that being in his arms brings me feels nothing but… right. Perfect. "Why did you go?" he asks softly, his hand roaming up my back and into my hair.

"I had to, Jacob. I was a prisoner," I whisper and feel his arms hold me tighter. "I couldn't go any where or be seen by anyone. I changed on a daily basis, almost," I reply.

"You could have told me."

"No… you wouldn't have let me go," I whisper and pull away from his embrace to look into his eyes.

"You're right," he whispers, dropping his arms from around me and moves his hands to rest on both sides of my face, "and I'll never let you go, again."

He tilts his neck down, resting his forehead against mine'. I don't speak, even though I want to tell him that I _could never_ leave him again. The moon's pull, _his_ pull, is too strong. The gentle tugging on my chest that the moon caused is nothing compared to the tearing of my heart which would occur if I was ever to be forced away from him for too long.

My hands travel up his arms; they study the tone of muscle under his skin. My fingers glide through his sleek hair, pushing it away from his face and entwining it within my grasp at the back of his neck.

Jacob drops one of his hands from my face and wraps his arm around me, pulling my body flush against his'. My heart has never thrashed as hard as it is thrashing right now as he presses his searing hot lips against my own, kissing me tenderly.

**Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	14. Conflict of disinterest

_(Thanks for your sweet comments. I adore each and every one of your comments. Please continue to comment. I love to hear your thoughts)_

**Jacob's POV**

Waking up this morning to find Nessie looking in my eyes brought me more joy then I could ever possibly explain. When Kalan returned with the medical supplies, last night, I made sure to wrap her leg up nice and secure. I'm positive that it won't become infected but just incase I think it is probably best if Carlisle takes a look at it. I was surprised when Nessie didn't put up a fight when I mentioned returning to Forks. Apparently she was already heading back so that her new friend can learn more about who he is.

To keep things simple I decided it would be best if I slept on the floor next to Nessie's bed. Although it didn't help much because every time she moved I'd snap up and check to make sure she was still there. I spent most of the night standing over watch rather then sleeping. I might have gotten more rest if I'd of just laid down next to her like she had suggested. However once stillness finally became of Nessie I was able to close my eyes and get a few hours in.

"What are you staring at?" I smirk up at Nessie as she stares down at me.

"You—I didn't know that the 'no furniture, rule applied to wolves," she replied letting her arm fall down from the bed, her hand resting against my chest.

"Only the bad ones," I smile at her cute comment and rest my hand over her's.

"Are you a bad puppy?" Nessie teases and shifts her body half off the bed, I reach up, grabbing a hold of her waist and gently lower her down onto the floor, on top of me. We stay still like this for a little while but just long enough for me to completely forget what we were talking about. I softly kiss her cheek, examining the damage. It looks like Freddy didn't leave too much of a mark, the slight bruising was already beginning to fade. I'm glad.

"How is your leg?" I ask, maneuvering our bodies in such away so that we are facing each other, lying on our sides. I look down, between us, to her leg.

"A little swore, but nothing to worry about—stop that!" she wrinkles her nose all up as I try to peek under the bandages. She abruptly straightens her knee on me so I can't examine the damage.

She's even cuter when she's annoyed. I chuckle a little at her and lean in close about to press my lips against her's when we're interrupted by a sharp knocking.

"Go away, Chuck—we're busy!" Nessie grunts stubbornly.

"You said you wanted to get on the road early," he mutters from the other side. We're heading back to Forks first thing. Seemed like a good plan at the time.

"Should have put a sock on the door," Nessie mutters and sits up. I chuckle once at her bluntness and get up off the floor with her. I'm still surprised by her height, it was only a week ago that she was this tiny little thing—mocking the world and rolling her eyes. Now she's this long beauty—mocking the world and rolling her eyes. I guess some things never change.

I leave her to get dressed and help Kalan put a few things in his car. Kalan sits up front, driving, while Nessie and I take the back seat. It's not long before we're on the road and I fill Nessie in on everything that's been going on in her short absence.

"I can't believe that you're taking Sam's side on this! Did I not tell it right?! It's practically rape!" I exclaim, Nessie is being so unreasonable.

"Oh please. You said it yourself; you don't know _any wolf_ who can outrun Leah. If she wanted to, she could have _so_ gotten out of there before wolf-boy had a chance jumped her skinny behind!" Nessie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, I cannot believe my ears.

"So you're saying that she was asking for it?" I shoot back at her, expecting her to see the light.

"No… all I'm saying is that whatever this _heat _thing is, that took her over, it was something that she wanted at the time; something that they _both_ wanted." Nessie says with such a casual tone that it scares me.

"Then why was she crying about it?"

"Ha! It's not the first time someone got all doped up on chemicals and woke up the next morning with regrets," she replies without skipping a beat.

"She was the one in heat—what's his excuse?"

"Pheromones? Maybe they were both high. I bet you anything that he regrets it just as much as she does, if not more."

"You think that he regrets it _more_?" I glare in her direction.

"Of course he does! Do you really think that Sam would willingly cheat on Emily? The answer to that is a big _no_! Would Leah go behind her cousin's back to sleep with the man that had been ripped away from her by her own flesh a blood?"

"Look, Nessie, I know what Leah looks like to all of you from the outside but you are forgetting one small thing. I am inside of her mind. She wouldn't do something like that! Maybe Sam didn't want to hurt anyone and it was all just the result of something that cannot be controlled but Leah was shaken by the entire thing," I try to explain this to her so she will understand.

"Well then how bad was it?"

"Was what?" I ask, I don't understand her question.

"All the bruises and the cuts? I know that wolves heal fast but someone must have noticed something wrong. I know that if someone ever tried to pull something like that with me _I'd _put up a fight. Did she?"

I try to dig through my memory and find a moment when Leah had been out of sorts, swore or even bruised. She didn't put up a fight. It doesn't matter; I am still on her side. She is apart of _my_ pack and if I don't watch out for her, who will?

"I'm sorry, I have to agree with Jacob here," Kalan says after much observation, "it sounds to me like this Sam character is a real jerk," he mutters.

"No one was asking you, Chuck," Nessie mutters and I sigh looking over to her, she's bothered by this a lot. I move my hand over, across the seat, to hold her's but she pulls her hand away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" I ask her but she won't look at me, her eyes are on the side of the road.

Kalan must have felt the tension. A few more miles down the road we pull over at a diner. Kalan and I both get out at the same time and I realize that Nessie is still sitting in the car. I nod for Kalan to go on ahead and I get back into the car, sitting next to Nessie.

"You're upset with me," I whisper.

"Ladies and gentlemen—captain obvious," she mutters flatly.

I sigh watching her. What did I say? Shouldn't I be the one angry with _her_? She took the side of a rapist! Alright—fine, perhaps Sam isn't exactly a rapist but he still hurt Leah even though it was a sort of mutual violation.

"Nessie," I reach up and touch her face, "tell me what I did."

"You haven't done it yet," she says softly and looks into my eyes then quickly looks away. Haven't done it yet? Done what? I don't understand.

"Tell me what I haven't done."

"You're going to sleep with Leah," Nessie replies but she won't look at me.

"Oh, Nessie—no, that's not how it is, sweetheart," the fact that she won't look at me is really getting on my nerves so I slide over in the seat and take her face into my hand. "I'd never hurt you," I lean down to kiss her but she won't comply.

"You say that _now_," Nessie pushes my hand away from her face. "What happens when Leah goes into heat and the pheromones start flying?"

"It's _not_ going to happen because I promised her that we'd figure this out. She _wont_ be aloud to phase when she goes through this," I try to put Nessie's mind as ease but she still looks worried.

She exhales a long breath and I wonder how long she had been inhaling, "alright," she says softly after a moment and then lifts my arm, tucking herself there, against my side. I smile and clutch her tightly against my body, bringing my other arm around, holding her.

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask, lowering my face down to her's and kiss her nose. She nods and snuggles in close to me, hiding her face between my neck and shoulder. I grin a little and run my hand up and down her back, comfortingly. I'm a little concerned about how she feels; I can feel ever single one of her ribs under her shirt and the slight bulkiness of her spine. "Have you been eating?"

"What?" she mumbles.

"You're awfully thin, have you been eating?" I ask her gently, not wishing to hurt her feelings.

"Only human food—you know that it doesn't do much for me," she replies and I'm relieved that she wasn't offended by the question.

"Alright, I'm going to grab something to-go in the diner and then we need to find _you_ some vampire-grub," I smile when I hear her giggle at _vampire-grub._ She looks up at me and I lean down, giving her lips a soft peck. Nessie's arms wrap around my neck and she pulls herself up into my lap, kissing me forcefully. I comply. My hands are lightly shaking, around her waist, but I am no where near to bursting out of my skin. I've noticed that I get a little shaky when she's in my arms, these days. Her hands shift from around my neck and rest against my shoulders pushing me down against the seat. My heart feels like it is going to explode any moment from my chest, at the rate it is thumping.

Tap, tap, tap… I roll my eyes at the tapping noise on the window and expect to look up to find an irritated Kalan. Instead my eyes focus on an angry vampire.

Shit… Emmett?

I look from the furious vampire then to Nessie's sheepish face as she lies on top me… I'm dead.

**Dun—dun—dunnnnn lol **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me!**


	15. Busted

Nessie's POV

_Thanks for the sweet comments. You guys are really great!_

**Nessie's POV**

My eyes look down to Jacob who is firmly trapped between my body and the back seat of the car. I raise my head to look into the furious eyes of my very strong godfather. How the hell did he find us _here_, of all places? I'm about to climb off of Jacob but before I can even move a muscle the door of the car is yanked open and Emmett pulls me out by my wrists.

"Ow!" I cry out and he holds them in a lock, forcing me to crouch down a little bit.

"Hey!" Jacob gets out of the car, standing defensively, "watch it, your hurting her!"

"She's fine," he grumbles holding me in the lock, it's true. It only hurts if I struggle. Bastard.

"I won't tell you again, bloodsucker, let her go," Jacob looks very close to exploding out of his skin.

"You're one sick mutt," Emmett growls, "you think that no one was going to find out what you're up to? She's got the physique of a child you sick dog!"

"Oh my god!" I grunt at Emmett's apparent lack of observational skills and his willingness to attack Jacob. I wonder how long he had been secretly hoping that Jacob would try something with me so he could attack my wolf-boy. I watch the two for a few more seconds then sink my teeth into Emmett's wrist, he growls and is forced to let go of me. I stand up at my full height, almost eye to eye with the strong vampire.

"Nessie I-" he does a double take, "oh my god… look at you!" he says stepping back, staring. Oh god, I hope that this doesn't happen when the rest of the family sees me. I suddenly have a vision of Alice coming at me with a tape-measure for plans of a new wardrobe.

"Stop that!" I huff and cross my arms.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, you've changed so much!"

"You couldn't tell before when I was in the car?" I demand and see him tense at the reminder.

"Difficult to tell when one is _horizontal,_" he speaks gruffly and then takes a threatening step towards Jacob. Jacob is about to respond to that when I put myself between the two.

"That's enough," I speak strictly to Emmett then quickly turn to Jake, "from both of you." I swing myself back to facing Emmett when the sudden motions make me feel really dizzy like I have never felt before and I feel my knees give way.

"Woah, hey—hey Nessie, what's wrong?" Jacob catches me before I can fall to the ground. This has never happened to me before and I'm not sure what is wrong at first until I feel the thirst in my throat. I look up to Jacob and Emmett's concerned faces.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just… thirsty," I exhale and lean into Jacob for support. I haven't had any blood since before I left Forks. I had those slabs of meat at West Bartlett but they weren't too awfully bloody.

"What happened?" Kalan exits the diner with a few paper bags in hand and limps over to us, leaning on his cane.

"Nothing we just need to get her some blood," Jacob replies and picks me up into his arms easily. I don't know if the ease in which he holds me is due to his wolf strength or me being so frail. I need some blood and I need it now.

We decide that it is best if we split up. After much negotiating I finally convince Jacob to go with Kalan back to Forks. Jake gave me such a tough time about it and he only agreed to go when Emmett promised him that he'd make me call Kalan's cell phone every hour.

"Hey, Nessie—you still okay?" Emmett asks as he carries me through the woods looking for something to hunt.

"Yeah, just resting my eyes," I mumbled and drift in and out of sleep every few moments. My memory of what happens next is unfocused; all I can remember is several growls, the sound of leaves shuffling on the forest floor and waking up to the smell of delicious, fresh blood. I am leaning up against a tree, sitting on the forest floor. My eyes open and Emmett is hovering over me holding the fresh kill out for me, Elk.

"You okay to walk?" He asks me after I finish devouring the kill.

"Give me a minute, I'll be okay," I stay there against the tree then look over to my godfather, "how did you find me?"

"Wasn't easy," he said then sat down next to me, "I went through all the leaving times of the busses and discovered that one bus never made it back to Forks. I figured you made sure of that. Once I got to the bus station I knew that there was a near by train station so I figured I'd try my luck and search through their security and there you were," he said and ruffled my hair lightly.

"How'd you know I'd be at the diner, though?" I frown.

"That, Nessie, that was luck," he chuckles and stretches his arms out. "I spent a few days in the city but came up with nothing. I was on my way back to Forks when I roll past this diner and see a familiar wolf sitting in the back seat of a car with my goddaughter about to get busy," he grumbles and shoots me a glare.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! It is none of your business when Jacob and I are concerned," I cross my arms and give him a stern gaze.

"It's going to be difficult to get used to… you being all grown up," he said putting his arm around me securely.

"I was always all grown up," I roll my eyes. The only difference now is that my physique matches my mind.

"I know—just wish you could have stayed small a little longer, Kid," he said and moved up onto his feet pulling me up with him. "You scared the hell out of all of us when you up and left."

"You guys knew I'd be fine-."

"No we didn't—how could we have possible known that, Nessie? We didn't know if something had happened to you. Your note was so short. Did you even think about what you would do to us; to your mother? What could you have possibly been thinking?"

"Oh I dunno—perhaps that I was sick and tired of being a prisoner. Locked away like one little freak show because every time someone blinked I grew another inch. The only people I ever could make contact with were either a vampire or wolf?" I spout off so many reasons and then looked to his sad eyes.

"We only wanted you to be safe," he said sternly.

"Safe isn't happy!" I argue.

"And running away makes you happy? That mutt makes you happy?"

"Jacob _does_ makes me happy. I don't expect you to understand that," I say when he scowls at my comment. His face softens and he surprises when he hugs me tightly.

"Then I won't rip his throat out… because he makes you happy. However, I do not promise that I won't tell your parents what I saw going on in that car," he said with a little smugness.

Augh, great.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me!!**


	16. Betrayal and consequence

_Once again you guys are the best! Please continue to review and let me know how the plot is working for you?  
_

**Jacob's POV**

"Alright, thank you for calling. I'll see you soon… Bye, baby," I hang up with Nessie and tuck the phone away into my pocket and get out of the car at the Cullen's. It doesn't look like anyone is home. I look above into the dark, night sky then walk up the drive and find a small note on the door in Edward's pen.

_Left to attend Garrett and Kate's wedding. If you've have returned since then, Nessie, please let us know you're all right._

I let out a deep breath and look back to Kalan as he gets out of the car and leans on his cane. Carlisle is not here so there is no use of sticking around; I don't feel comfortable enough to let myself in even though I've sneaked through Nessie's window thousands of time.

"They're not here, we're going to La Push until they return," I explain and head back to the car. I have to check up on the pack anyways, I send Nessie and text message telling her that I'm going to be at La Push. When we get there it looks like we arrived just in time. We park the car and I get out hearing a rumbling of growls and snarls.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! What is going on?" I look around at the cluster of wolves all barking and snarling at each other viciously, "Stay in the car," I tell Kalan.

"Jacob!" Leah runs over to me, it doesn't look like she has phased in a long while because her short hair is neatly pulled back with a peach colored head band and she is wearing her good clothing.

"What happened?" I ask and pull her close to my side walking between the wolves; I notice that both packs are here and the two are separated, snarling at each other. I don't understand.

"They know about everything. They know about what happened with Sam and I," Leah says and pulls in closer to me when Paul takes a snap at her.

"Hey!" I yell at Paul and pull her over to my other side. "Where is Sam?" I look around at the growling faces, "huh? Where is he? Where is the coward?"

"Jacob, don't," Leah looks down, "it wasn't his fault. It was all my-,"

"Don't you dare say that it was your fault," I look at her quickly then look back to Sam's pack, "well? Where is he?!"

"He's not here, Jake," Leah suddenly speaks up, "Seth found out everything and he attacked him. My brother got banged up really bad and Sam walked away with hardly a scratch. So Seth went and did the next best thing to hurt him," Leah puts her hands over her face and sobs.

"He told Emily," I realize. It wouldn't make sense for the entire pack to be here fuming at Leah if that wasn't what went down. I'm sure that they'd understand what the heat brought to the table if they ran next to her and breathed in that intoxicating scent. My pack is angry at Sam for hurting Seth. Sam's pack is angry at the situation so they are taking it out on Leah—who didn't do anything wrong.

"He told Emily and now she won't talk to either of us," Leah said wiping her eyes, "she threw Sam out of the house and refuses to let us try to explain it to her. The way that Seth broke the news to her—he made it seem like it was going on for a long time," Leah shook her head, "it wasn't, it was a mistake and it should have never happened and I am sorry that it did."

"How is Seth?" I ask her, looking back to the house.

"He's recovering," she whispered and looked away from the glaring eyes of both packs. The snarls have calmed and all the wolves have stopped to listen to what Leah has to say for herself.

"Is that all? Have you told me everything?" I ask her and look down at her face, she looks scared and I have to know why. "Leah, you have to tell me everything or else I can't make this better."

"Jacob, I can't," she whispers softly.

"So I bet you're happy now. You get what you want," Sam appears out of no where and takes a few threatening steps towards Leah. I pull her behind me and face Sam.

"This doesn't make me happy," Leah whispers at Sam's broken tone.

"Don't lie to me you little bitch in heat," Sam growls. My pack snarls and barks at Sam. I feel my hands start to shake but I compose myself and take a swing at Sam, hitting him hard in the jaw.

"I ought to kill you for that," I watch his face show many emotions at once. I will not kill him because I know that he doesn't mean what he is saying. He feels guilt, sadness, and he is angry with himself but he has no right to blame Leah.

"Where is that dog of a brother?" Sam growls at Leah.

"Leave Seth alone!" Leah yells.

"Alright, that is enough!" I shout and look to my pack, they all lie down and look up at me. Sam's pack stands their ground but after a few seconds Sam nods and they lower down onto their bellies as well.

I turn to Leah, hold her shoulders and lean now to look into her eyes but she won't look at me until I give her a little shake. She nods slightly letting me know that she is alright. I drop my hands and walk over to face Sam, leaving Leah behind.

"You're upset," I tell Sam, "that is why I am going to forgive all the commotion that just happened here. Your pack is feeling your grief and that is why I won't challenge them. You're hurt because you fear that you will lose Emily and I don't know… maybe you already have," I say bluntly and hear a few wines from his pack. "Did you think that this is really what Leah wanted? Do you think that she isn't hurt and confused right now? She _is_ hurt and she _is_ confused. She came to me and told me how scared she is by this; how bad and cheap it makes her feel. You loved her once; I know that you still do. Perhaps not how you love Emily but _you do_ care for her and _that_ is why I need you to be understanding for her."

Sam just listens as I talk, his pack has lied their heads down in the dirt while mine are keeping their eyes on Leah.

"That night in the woods could have been any of us. It could have been _any _of us," I repeat and look to both my and Sam's pack, "I know that everyone here knows it, especially Sam's pack through his memory…"

"How do you know, Jacob?" Sam grumbles, "did she attack you too?"

"As I recall from biology, _Sam_, it is a little difficult for a female with four legs to mount a male," I say angrily at his manipulation of what happened and I hear a groan of distaste from the packs.

"How do I know that she wasn't planning this? I'm not inside of her head, _you_ are," Sam argues, "as far as I know I'm the only one she's been with. So why should I listen to a word _you _say about poor, little, Leah's feelings? You don't have a clue of what she is capable of!"

"Jacob, lets just go," Leah says in a quivering voice, I glance back to see that her eyes are red and her cheeks are damp with tears.

"Ha! You sleeping with her?" Sam snarls.

"No!" I am so close to exploding out of my skin.

"I don't believe you," he says and motioned for his pack to follow him, The wolves stand up.

"She kissed me but that was it. I stopped her before anything could happen!" I argue.

"You kiss her?" I freeze when I hear a tender voice behind me. I slowly turn feeling my stomach catch fire when I see Nessie standing a few feat down the drive. Emmett is behind her with his hand on her shoulder, he looks angry as hell.

"Nessie, let me explain," I say quickly but she is already moving to get back into the car, I hurry down the drive to her. "Nessie, _she_ kissed _me,_" I grab her arm, stopping her from getting inside, Emmett snarls at me and I quickly let go of her.

"I'm sure she over powered, you poor, defenseless, creature," Nessie says sarcastically.

"It's something she is going through, Nessie. She is in heat, remember, she tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. I swear, I'd never lie to you," I explain quickly and I watch her face and she slowly nods.

"You stopped her?" Nessie asks me again, her eyes looking Leah with contempt.

"Yes," I say softly but I don't dare touch her.

"She came on _to you?" _Nessie asks again.

"Yes…" I whisper and a few moments of silence go by.

"You vacuous whore!" Nessie snaps.

"What did you call me?!" Leah's eyes widen with anger and both girls lunge at each other

I am shocked and taken off guard by this; thankfully Emmett is able to restrain Nessie. I am surprised when it is Sam who restrains Leah. Both girls growl at each other and try desperately to get at the other one with legs and arms thrashing.

Barks and growls erupt from both packs and the snarling and snapping has once again begun.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me!**


	17. Blissful silence

_You guys are awesome. I am trying to update often but they've got me freaken working everyday this week! Here you go, i promise a new chapter shortly!  
_

Nessie's POV

I was definitely surprised by how quickly the fight between the packs ended. Billy had heard the commotion and wheeled all the way down to the bottom of the hill to sort things out. Even with the ranks that Jacob and Sam hold as each packs leaders, they still show much respect for Billy as an elder.

However, in comparison, to the surprise I found in Billy's authority I was shocked when it was Sam who held Leah back from engaging in a scuffle with me. Just moments ago he was calling her a _bitch in heat_ but when I tried to challenge her, for putting her filthy lips on my Jacob, Sam steps in? I guess things are much more complicated between the packs then I would have first thought. My father is right when he spoke about the packs being worse than a soap opera.

"_What is going on here?" Billy asks the two packs with a voice that I have never heard from him before. His eyes focus in on me and he is his stunned for a quick moment then his gaze darts back to the pack. I don't pretend to not know his feeling in regards to my relationship with his son._

_No one speaks up, everyone stays silent. My body has gone limp so Emmett lets go of me and I stand up straight. Sam has let go of his grasp on Leah as well. His eyes are locked on his hands in bewilderment._

"_Since no one sees the need to share with me what is going on here then I will assume it is nothing and everyone can go about their own business now. Sam… a word," Billy says and beckons Sam to follow him. Sam drops his hands and looks to his pack giving them a quick nod and they take off. Jacob lifts his hand to his pack and they too disband. _

I settle back into my room, walking around its space, Billy was intrigued by Kalan and offered him a place to sleep for the night. Either that or Billy figured it would be better than putting him in a house full of vampires. Doesn't matter anyways since everyone but Emmett is at Kate and Garrett's wedding. Everyone saw that wedding coming, especially Alice. At times I am grateful that the little vampire cannot see me coming or going. I hear her little talent is quite annoying at times.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asks me as I walk over to my desk and pick up the photo of the gang and I at La Push. I feel like a freak. Just when I get used to my body being at a certain proportion, it changes and I have to get comfortable all over again. At least now I know that I will not go through anymore changes… I hope.

"Sure," I mumble and look at him through the reflection of the picture frame, in my hand. He doesn't look convinced.

"I didn't kiss her back, Nessie," he whispers and I set the picture down on the table so I don't have to look at it anymore.

"I know—no wait! I don't know that! She's in heat, you are _both_ wolves—how am to know that _you_ just couldn't restrain yourself?" I turn around to face him and cross my arms.

"Because it doesn't work the same when she _isn't_ phased," he says, his voice growing stressed and worried. Probably worried that I will throw him out like how Emily threw out Sam.

"How do you know?" I walk over to my bed, sitting down on the tiny single.

"Because she was phased before and she kept her distance. I smelt the scent and was drawn to it but nothing happened, I promise. When she wasn't phased it was like nothing had happened," he tries to explain and sits down next to me, on the bed.

"So then why did she kiss you? Because she was in heat or because she wanted to?" I ask him and wait for a reply but his mouth shuts.

"I don't know," he sighs deeply and we sit in silence for a long moment. He holds out his hand for mine. I look at his palm for a few seconds, hesitate, and then put my hand in his'. His fingers wrap around mine. "When I said that I would never hurt you, I meant it. If her actions hurt you then I am really sorry but it was not my actions. I can only apologize for me," he says, I can feel his eyes on my face but I am focused on our hands, interlocked.

"She kissed you before I did," I whisper and look up to his face after a moment, he is holding in a small chuckle, "what?" I feel my lips turn up a little bit, "stop laughing at me, it's not funny."

"Nessie, it's not like it was my first kiss or anything," he chuckles.

"Ick, don't remind me," I mutter, as if _I _want to think of _him_ locking lips with my own mother!

"I'm sorry," he whispers and puts his other hand to the side of my face and draws me into a soft kiss, "how many kisses will it take until I've canceled out Leah's?" he asks against my lips.

I chuckle into the kiss and tilt my head up, "mmm—a few more I think." He kisses me tenderly four more times then pulls away to look into my eyes, "nope—you're not forgiven _yet,_" I grin.

"Tell me when," he whispers and pulls me into a soft but yet more urgent kiss then before. The 'when' is rhetorical, I now realize, and he slides his arm under my knees and he scoops me up into his lap with no intentions of stopping. I lock my arms around his neck and pull my body closer to his'. His lips are hot against my own and they even sting a little but it feels so good that I could never tell him to stop. I am very aware of how silent the room has become. The only sound that can be heard is the movement of our lips and the ruffling of my shirt as his hands run up and down my back.

Oxygen has become an issue within the urgent kisses which have lost their soft edge and have turned rough but nonetheless urgent. He breaks away from my mouth and pushes his lips up into the crook of my neck, forcing my head back. My breathing is rapid and I can hear my heart pounding in my ear as blood rushes into my head from all the excitement.

"Am I forgiven?" he asks me nuzzling his warm lips into my ear, making my breath uneven.

"If I say yes will you stop?" I ask him, I am no longer in control, my entire body is frozen awaiting his next move.

"Never," he says after a moment and breaks his lips away from my ear and pushes them back against my lips. My arms which were so tightly wrapped around his neck feel like spaghetti now. I loosen my grip from around his neck and slide my hands down his arms, feeling every muscle on the way down then rest at his elbows. His hands have become still at the small of my back and I can feel his finger tips hot on my skin, edging up my shirt. His touch is, at first, hesitant but I do not object so his hands continue their journey scolding the skin along my spine and shoulder blades.

I have never felt this way before. My stomach is filled with butterflies that are flying more rapidly around in circles then they ever have before. Jacob leans me back against my tiny bed, one of the springs produces a tiny squeak and I hear a monstrous growl from the floor above. Jacob pulls away from me and stands in an instant. I recognize that growl… Emmett. I smile to myself; I wonder how long he's been putting up with the sounds of Jake and I making out before he couldn't take it anymore. I guess the sound of a bed spring was the final straw.

"Maybe we should stop," Jacob whispers.

"I think we already have," I chuckle, running my fingers over my swollen lips. The hot touch of his lips on mine has made them a little puffy.

"I should go," he says but I can tell that he doesn't want to leave. I don't want him to go.

"You can stay," I hate how high my voice is right now; it sounds like I whined that.

"I'll sleep here," he says moving to the floor next t my bed. He hasn't noticed the pitch of my voice, or maybe he has and it worried in my favor. I suppose that _now_ he doesn't have a choice but to sleep on the floor. The single bed is much too tiny for the both of us. Though, if we were ever going to _be together_ in that way, the time for that has passed. Especially with my entire family on their way home right now.

We settle in to sleep but I cannot help but peek over the side of the bed to look down at my Jacob. His eyes catch mine and he smiles at me. I produce for him a tiny pout.

"What?" he laughs at my expression.

"I'm lonely," I force my bottom lip to quiver and he laughs harder, pulling me off the bed and on top of him in one swift movement. He arches is back and groans a little, I must have collided with a sensitive area. I try not to laugh but I cannot contain myself, "you should have thought that through," I laugh at him. Despite his pain he is still smiling.

"Yeah well maybe if you weren't so boney," he teases and I hit his shoulder.

"See—now I'm not so sorry about hurting you," I smirk at him.

"Where you ever?"

**So tell me what you thing! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	18. Back to basics

Jacob's POV

_Hey everyone, please keep sending me your reviews I am really curious to know what you think of the stories direction. :)_

Jacob's POV

She's so beautiful when she is sleeping. I could hardly close my eyes long enough to drift off into dreams. I've been so worried about my pack that the momentary bliss of last night quickly faded into the background the second Nessie fell into peaceful dreams. The sun has not yet risen and I am up, searching Nessie's room for a change of clothing that I keep hidden. I find the pair of old tattered jeans and the white button down shirt that I keep hidden.

"Where did those come from?" I hear Nessie's voice from where she is on the floor, beneath a blanket with her pillow rested under her head.

"A part of my secret stash I keep around here," I smiled at her gaze then button up my jeans and reach for the shirt, sliding it onto my shoulders.

"You keep a stash of clothing around my bedroom?" her brow raises and she slightly sits up. If her eyes could burn holes into me I would be covered in scorch marks. That doesn't bother me, I'm happy that she finds me attractive. I can hardly keep my hands off of her. When I'm not with her there are only two things I can think about. The first is, of course, being with her—feeling her soft skin against mine. How does the saying go? _Guys only think about one thing? _I think about two things… The first is being with her—can't stop thinking about it. The second is the pain I am going to be subjected to when her family finds out—if not caused by the first, it will certainly be caused my _thinking_ of the first.

Complicated? I'm sure it sounds complicated. But these thoughts have been stewing in my mind ever since I saw her in Kalan's apartment and felt her fingers run through my hair. I glance over to her and smile at her expression. She must be wondering where I drifted off to.

"Sorry, baby, what where you asking me?" I roll the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows. There are no buttons on this shirt; I can't remember how they all got ripped off.

"You keep a stash of clothing around?" Nessie asks again, not moving from the floor. I smile at her and pull my belt through the loops of my jeans.

"You know how it is. I spend more time around here then at home; it only makes sense to do so. I don't want to explode right out of my skin and have nothing to change in to," I smile at her, she isn't looking at my face, her eyes are scanning up and down my torso. My hands have frozen and are no longer paying attention to getting dressed. I drop my hold on my belt which is through all of loops on my pants but is not yet fastened. She leans up on her elbows and slightly tilts her head to the side; I cannot resist. I swiftly fall down to the floor, holding myself over her and crush her lips with mine'.

Holding my weight over her with my right arm, I move my left hand up her side, under her shirt. The shyness of putting my hands on her bare skin has vanished, however I don't know _how_ she does not notice how my hands shake when they are on her body.

Nessie pulls her elbows up, releasing her support; I move my hand from caressing her side to place it on her back enabling her body to keep its close proximity to mine. As I hold her securely in position her hands begin their own exploration game.

Her soft touch begins its journey by sliding in the opening of my shirt and it continues up my back. I feel completely motionless, waiting for every next move and worshiping her delicate caress. My lips have migrated to her ear but have fallen completely still; all is silent except my heavy breath which is pushing her hair up slightly as it rolls over her ear. Her hands slide over my shoulders and onto my chest.

"Breathe," she whispers the reminder and I inhale deeply, getting a lung full of her intoxicating scent. Her hands brush over my chest and down my abdomen. Every muscle her finger tips come in contact with refuses to behave as they contract beneath her touch. How do I communicate to her everything that I feel right now? Love, desire, devotion, worship—these words are just that, words.

Wanting, needing, yearning…

There are so many words to communicate my passion for her but without words there is only one way.

_I need you. I want you._

"Get out, now," a stern voice growls from the door way. My gaze turns away from Nessie and falls upon a pale white figure with dark eyes. Edward. Nessie's hands fall from my body and she sits up forcing me to her side. Bella stands behind Edward but quickly pushes her way past to Nessie, pulling her up to feet and into a hug.

"Before I do something you will regret," Edward snaps at me, "get out now!"

Bella jumps a little at the tone in her husband's voice and her eyes scan the room. The blankets on the floor, her daughter's worried eyes and then to my half dressed form. I don't know what happened but the environment in the room abruptly changes and I see Edward's face scowl.

"Stop protecting them, Bella," Edward's voice hasn't gotten any warmer from the moment he arrived.

"No," Bella whispers, "Jacob it is time to leave. Go, we need to speak to our daughter alone and this does _not_ concern you."

I frown at them both and get up to my feet. What makes them think that anything which concerns Nessie does not concern me? Nessie is my everything. I wish that they could just understand that but obviously Bella is using her shield to silence Edward's ability.

My eyes fall hesitantly onto Nessie and she gives me a nod. Something is going on that Bella and Edward are not telling me. I guess I'll just have to find out from Nessie later. I move across the room and pull Nessie from Bella's grip, giving her a tight hug and a quick peck on the lips before swinging out the window and heading into the woods. I feel so frustrated. What is going on with the Cullen's? I quickly remove the clothing that I had just put on and securely fasten it to my leg before phasing and heading back to La Push.

My mind is torn between two places. One is Nessie and the thing that is worrying the coven of vampires. The second is my pack and the thing I know is worrying them.

I arrive not a second too soon and phase back into my human form, pulling on the clothing I brought along. I have decided to visit Seth to see how he is holding up. It's not the first time he has gotten banged up but it's definitely the first time that the aggressor had been one of our own. If one could even say _that_—these days the packs seem pretty divided. More than usual.

"Not half bad, kid," I remark as I swing through Seth's window. He is in bed with a pint of apple juice playing video games on a ghetto looking game boy. I have a seat.

"Well if it isn't Jacob the sister-kisser," he grumbles. He looks like he is recovering well. He still has a black eye and his nose looks a little crooked but it might just be from the slight swelling since he's always had a little bump in his nose.

"God! What is with everyone? _She_ kissed _me—_I was the one pushing her away from—you know what. Never mind. You're just acting out because you're in pain. I'm going to let you rest," I get up from where I was sitting.

"Fine! I'm sorry. It's just that everyone is on edge and I'm getting the brunt of everyone's pissed off attitude because it's not as if I can pick up my battered ass and run off," he complains.

"Whose been giving you a hard time?" I ask and push my hair into a rubber band.

"Everyone; Leah is pissed at me for telling Emily, Quil and Embry are angry because I started a fight with Sam and my mom won't get off my case! Charlie is mumbling stuff about pressing charges and is mad at me too because I refuse to do that."

"He doesn't understand how things work between the packs. He's running on human laws—he means well."

"Sure he does," Seth rolls his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frown at his expression.

"It's supposed to mean that my father's body is hardly even cold and he's already put himself in my mother's bed," Seth said colder then I have ever heard him say anything before.

"Woah!" I stand up immediately, "where is this coming from? I thought you liked Charlie."

"Doesn't mean I want a replacement daddy," he says with much spite.

I nod and decide to leave him with his pain. I walk out into the hallway and take in a deep breath. Have I really been so wrapped up in Nessie that I've completely missed everything that the Clearwater's are going through? I head out into the kitchen and am surprised by a familiar face.

"Hey, man, I was just about to head home and get you," I say to Kalan who is sitting at the Clearwater's table.

"Billy and Charlie were going fishing and Kalan can't really get in and out of the board that well with his leg and all," Leah explained and I chuckle at that.

"Nice cover, professor, but my father is in a wheelchair so I think that the leg story won't hold up in court," I interrogate.

"You're not wrong," Kalan says and sips from his mug.

I sit down at the table and look over to Leah, "mmm something smells good. Are you baking a cake?" I am in awe. Leah? Baking? Leah? We're talking about Leah right?

"It's peace-cake," Leah says with a heavy sigh.

"For Emily, I suppose," I shake my head, "can't you just leave her alone? Everyone knows that she is going to eventually come around and ask Sam to move back in with her."

"We don't know that, Jacob. It is Sam who needs her, not the other way around," she replies. "It's been one thing after another with this wolf business—first the pack splits and now I go into heat? I'm ready to throw in the towel."

"So let me get this straight," Kalan breaks in, "this imprinting thing… The male imprints on the female and he is to mate with her for life but _she_ does not imprint on him in return?" he asks.

"Technically yes—but only because only the male is a wolf; there are no female wolves. Accept for Leah, Of course," I answer his question.

"Fascinating," Kalan looks like he is mentally writing it all down, "so then if Leah finds a male and he imprints on her there is a 50/50 chance that she will, in turn, imprint on him. What kind of union would that be?"

"One that I don't want to have to have running through my mind," I grunt and slide over the jar of sugar cubes from the center of the table and start munching on them.

"That is highly unlikely," Leah mutters, "I don't think that there is any _mate_ for me. Otherwise why the hell would I ever go into heat?"

"Maybe because there _is_ a mate for you," Kalan replies, we both stare at him blankly. "Wolves—they uh—well some mate for life. I'm sure that there are one or two breads that don't but for the most part they have their mates. Anyways, generally a wolf will _not_ mate with a wolf from his or her own pack. That is why before mating season the wolves that have reached sexual maturity will often take off to new territories in search for a wolf from a different pack," Kalan explains, I can feel my mouth is gaping a little bit at his knowledge. I didn't even know this stuff. "You said that recently the pack split?" he asks and I have to shake out of my trance.

"Uh, yeah… I left the pack and with me came Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil," I say and wait for him to go into further analysis.

"Fascinating," he mumbles once again. I look to Leah; we are both on edge waiting for him to continue.

"What are you thinking?" Leah asks.

"Perhaps that your heat was only brought on by the fact that there was another pack; otherwise you'd have no one to mate with," he says.

"That doesn't make any sense," Leah rolls her eyes and goes to the beeping oven to pull the cake out. "Sam chose Emily—not me! It's not as if I wish things were different. I am, for the most part, over Sam," Leah says but I am not convinced by her claim. She forgets that I am inside of her head. "How do you know so much about wolves anyways? Is it apart of your werewolf obsession?"

"Hm," he chuckles a little, "hardly, I don't resemble a wolf—more like a beast," he explains, "I minored in zoology."

"Alright then, Mr.Hot-shot-professor, if you're so good then tell me this," Leah smiles confidently and places the hot cake on the counter to cool. "Why would a wolf who has already chosen a mate go off in pursuit of another mate when the wolf in question is supposed to mate for life with only one?"

"Simple, during mating season a wolf will mate over and over with one female for the 7 to 14 days in which the heat is active. If after a few mating seasons there is no result the male will move on in pursuit of a new mate. It's all in order to keep the pack alive and healthy. It doesn't necessarily mean that the wolf will stop trying with his chosen mate—it is just based on instincts. Actually there have been studies which suggest that once the second mate gives birth to the pups, the first _chosen_ mate takes over as the prime care giver for the young," Kalan explains.

I look over to Leah to gage her reaction and I see her face his blank. She looks down to the cake on the counter for a few moments before picking it up and slamming it down into the sink. I stand quickly but she pushes by me and goes out the back door. A deep sigh comes out even though I don't remember inhaling. When will this nightmare end?

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, please!**


	19. Sacrifice

_(Hey everyone I want to thank you for all of your awesome comments. I adore hearing your thoughts on the story so please keep them coming!)_

Nessie's POV

I watch Jacob swing out the window and I sigh deeply and look back to my parents whose expressions are unreadable. What is wrong with them? Out of no where my father wraps his arms tightly around me. I'm confused; I thought I was in trouble.

"No, you're not in trouble, sweetheart," he whispers and strokes my hair softly, I wrap my arms around him, giving him a hug then push away only to find myself being dragged into the waiting arms of my mother, one more time.

"Okay—I expected yelling and accusations about last night's activities which were completely innocent, by the way, and instead I get this? What's up?" I ask and cross my arms as soon as I am released from my mother's grip. No one has even mentioned my height so I am curious to know how they knew that this was going to happen so abruptly. They knew? How could they have _not _told me that once I started to have my…

"We just found out, Nessie," Dad speaks up, I glance over to Mom who is a little annoyed by our silent conversation so I decide to put everything into words before she goes psycho on me.

"Who told you?" my voice is barely above a whisper but I have to keep it that way in fear that it will shake. It's all a very touchy subject for me; nothing in my life has ever been gradual.

"Aro," Mom whispers and I take in a harsh breath.

"I thought that we weren't communicating with the Volturi," I glance over to my father for an answer. What I remember of them is probably much more of an exaggeration then what could possibly be true. Even if I was always more mature of the mind I was still a child and everything always seemed much bigger then it really is.

"We weren't—we're not. He invited himself to Kate and Garrett's wedding," he mumbles and walks around my room. Look at him wandering my room! Pft, probably searching for evidence—don't forget to look under the mattress for the rubber wrappers!

His eyes snap back at me in a warning glare and then his serious face drops and he silently chuckles.

"O.k—so he invites themselves to Kate and Garrett's wedding and then all of a sudden he comes out with that nasty little tidbit of information?"

"Not exactly," He whispers and sets the picture of the gang and I up right from where I had put it down last night.

"God damn it! Will you both stop being so cryptic and tell me what the hell is going on!" I find myself shouting at them and a small growl slip out. They are keeping something from me and I need to know what it is!

"Aro wasn't alone," Dad whispers then raises his voice to a normal volume, "he brought with him a young woman, Katarina and an adolescent boy named Foxworth. Apparently they're his children."

"The crust-bag reproduced?" my voice is flat, "wait—what does him having brats have to do with me growing like a weed?"

"Apparently Katarina and Foxworth are twins," he replied, "once Katarina started to experience menstrual cycles she grew to her full potential even though she was physically a young girl," he explains.

I get it; it's an extreme form of how maturity works for boys and girls. Girls are considered ready to bare children when they start to menstruate while boys mature at a more gradual rate… and painful rate—cracking voices—unexpected surprises in their swimming shorts during class while everyone is staring at them on the high dive.

"Nes, why does your mind always have to go to the worst possible thing that I _don't_ want to hear you think?" he asks me.

"Oh, because you're listening," I let my arms drop to my sides and shrug, "are we done here? I need to talk to Jacob about-," my mom jumps in.

"Nessie, you need to know something important," Mom's voice is shaking and it startles me a little bit. My arms wrap around myself again but this time it is not in a display of sarcasm but in a way to keep my insides from falling out.

"Just tell me."

"Sweetheart," Dad begins where my mother has left off, "Aro seems to believe that you and his son, Foxworth, will marry."

I feel a chuckle bubble up inside of me and turn into a laugh, "what makes him think that? No arrangements have been made between our families to secure an arranged marriage."

"Nessie, he considers the fact that you are still alive payment on part of the Volturi," Dad looks gravely down to the floor then back up to me with his black eyes.

"So if I don't marry this Foxworth person he is going to kill me?" I feel a pang of fear rise up in me followed by an unexpected calm. I glance over to find Jasper by the door with Alice who's eyes look as black as my father's. The little vampire and her mate come into my room followed by Carlisle, Esme and then Emmett and Rosalie. "This isn't the first time he's threatened my life—do something! Call all of our friends! We'll stand united!"

My eyes drift over to my mother and I watch her expression fall and she walks out of the room abruptly pushing past all of the Cullen's. I don't understand. My father takes a step forward and puts his hands on my shoulder taking in an unnecessary sharp breath.

"Nessie-," I gasp as he speaks.

"Don't say it."

"We've discussed it and we think that it would be wise if you did marry Foxworth," I cannot believe the words that are falling out of my father's mouth.

"You've lost your mind," my voice is sharp and flat and I look around the room for support only to find sad agreeing eyes. "What will marrying him accomplish?" I cry out.

"It may just very well put an end to all of the danger between our covens," Carlisle whispers softly but I can't look at him.

"So you're going to allow this? You know that Aro is just experimenting—this is all just a big test to see what happens when you breed two half-breeds with mental abilities in their family," my voice is urgent.

"No one will ever dare to harm you, Nessie. Not if you're married to Aro's son," my father _has_ lost his mind.

"No—I refuse. I will run away again!"

"He will find you, Nessie. You can't escape him! He found you once before and he will find you again."

"What? He didn't find me!"

"He sent three vampires after you. Only problem was that they were searching for a little girl and instead came across a woman."

Wait… three vampires? The skin heads? '_Where is it?' _they asked over and over.Was I the 'it' whom they were referring to? I suppose it makes sense, if Aro is playing a breeding game I suspect that he would refer to us as 'its'—perhaps even his own children.

"I don't care. I am not going to marry that crust-bag's son," I scowl and walk over to my desk looking at Jacob in the picture. I _can't_ marry Foxworth… I love Jacob.

"And he will be the first one Aro will kill," My father whispers. I feel a lump grow in my throat and hot tears sting my eyes. Why is this happening? Jacob and I are supposed to be together. Why can't we just be happy?

**Tell me what you think so far. Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	20. You're mine

_Thanks so much for the sweet reviews I cannot wait to hear more from you! _

Jacob's POV

"Leah!" I follow her out the door, "Leah where are you going? Leah!" I call after her but she doesn't bother to look back. She opens the door to her small beat up car, gets in and then speeds off. Great; just perfect, I turn around and go back inside the Clearwater's kitchen and look to Kalan who is shocked by her outburst.

"What just happened?" Kalan looks confused.

"It's complicated," I grumble, "don't worry about it. I've learned to quit trying to understand women long ago."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Well things are no less confusing but I sleep better at night," I nod and look at the destroyed cake in the skin. Ugh—soapy water! Darn. That was a perfectly good cake too. Kalan's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers the call then nods a little and holds out the phone, "it's for you."

I smile and take the phone knowing that only one person would call me on Kalan's phone, "Hi, sweetheart, how did it go?"

"Jacob," Nessie's voice sounds strange; it's broken and hardly audible, "don't come back to see me anymore."

"What?" I am shocked and confused. Why would she say that?

"It's over; I don't want to see you anymore, alright."

"Nessie, baby, please—I don't understand," my voice is in a panic. "Tell me what I did and I promise I'll make it up to you. Is this about Leah? I told you that the kiss meant nothing. I didn't kiss her back it was-."

"Jacob, stop talking. I don't want to see you again, alright. Now leave me alone!" the phone goes dead and I feel my heart shatter into millions and millions of tiny shards. Doesn't she love me anymore? Just this morning we were holding each other so perfectly; now she never wants to see me again? What did I do wrong? If she'd only just tell me I'd try to make it right again. I hear a crunch and look down to realize that the cell phone is busted into pieces in my hand.

"I have to go," I mumble robotically and place the pieces of the phone on the counter. I am too distraught to even phase. I open the door and look around then walk out of the house. My breath is uneven. Am I hyperventilating? I lean against the house and feel a cold sweat on my back. I am going into a full on panic attack. This can't be true. Nessie couldn't have meant that, I know her too well. It's not true!

My eyes catch a motorbike near by, the one that I lent to Seth. I feel like I am outside of my body and my mind just keeps running over every word that Nessie said to me. I fire up the bike and speed to the Cullen's.

I am prepared to beg, I will get down on my hands and knees and gravel for her forgiveness. I cannot _not_ have her with me; I need her. I know that _she_ doesn't need me but I _need_ her. I can't go back to my old life with her not in it. Before when Nessie took off with no word and just a note I was distraught. I was in pain and I felt like I lost a part of me. Things are different now. I need her on such a different level then I ever did before. I need her in my arms with my lips on her beautiful face. Her hands belong in mine, her lips belong on mine' and I belong with her.

I arrive at the Cullen's and I don't bother to slow down the bike, I just simply jump off and let it tip over into the dirt. I run to the side of the house and swing through the window that I have swung through many times before but Nessie isn't in here. I hot pang of panic hits my stomach hard and I hurry into the hallway.

"Nessie! Where are you?" I hear voices from the living room so I run down the stairs and stop half way. Nessie is standing there looking up at me with sad eyes, the Cullen's have all fallen silent but I cannot even concentrate on anyone else's presence accept for Nessie's. I have to know what I have done to hurt her so much that she would never want to see me again. I run down the rest of the steps and across the floor until I am standing right in front of her.

"Jacob please," Nessie eyes drift to the side, to Edward. I follow her gaze then look back to her. I have no words. I don't know what has changed since this morning. My legs feel weak and before I can realize it I have fallen to my knees in front on her.

"Don't do this, Renesmee," my voice shakes horribly, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close, resting her head against her abdomen, "please."

Nessie fights to stay still but then after one short moment I feel her arms cradle my head against her and a hot drop fall onto my forehead. I look up through my own hazy vision in to her eyes and find that she is crying.

"This is sick," Emmett grumbles from across the room, "for too long I have held my tongue but I refuse to do it anymore. I will not stand by and watch you trade away Nessie happiness for her safety."

"Emmett, stay out of this," Edward grumbles.

"No!" Bella speaks up loudly, I haven't heard her voice protest in such a manor since her human days, "I agree with Emmett, this _is_ sick. They promise her safety _now _but it will only be temporary until they are finished with her and then who knows what they will do!"

I have no idea what they are talking about so I keep listening, Nessie's hands are running through my hair pulling the band out and letting its length fall. I close my eyes, treasuring her touch.

"We have an agreement, remember. She marries him and they stay here with us. They can't harm her if she is with us," Edward says.

Marry? I look up to Nessie once again and her eyes have focused on the ceiling, she drags in a ragged breath.

"Edward!" Bella sounds frustrated, "even if that is the case why would you do that to Nessie? She is in love with Jacob."

"They are going to kill her, Bella! But not before they kill everyone she loves. They will kill off her family and friends one by one until she gives in or has no one left. If it does not work then they will kill her," Edward says calmly.

"You don't know that," Bella whispers.

"It was in Aro's thoughts!" Edward shouts.

"And Foxworth? What were his thoughts on the matter, huh?" Emmett jumps in, Rosalie has taken to Emmett's side, slipping under his arm and claiming her side in the debate.

Edward takes a long moment and then sighs, "I don't know, the boy's thoughts were like static. I could only make out fragments and none of them were useful," he says.

"What about the other one? The daughter, Katarina, did she give anything away?" Bella asks, her voice softer then before.

"Nothing useful," Edward whispers, "she's resentful towards her family. Aro obviously favors Foxworth. She doesn't possess any abilities even though Aro found someone of special circumstances to mate with. He sent her to live on an island off the coast of South America, with servants, several years ago so he could focus on Foxworth."

"She will betray him," Alice whispers softly, her eyes have become unfocused. "She will betray him and he will kill her."

I quickly stand, wrap my arms around Nessie and watch as the Cullen's circle around the little vampire. This doesn't make sense, how come Alice can see this Katarina character and not any of the other half-breeds.

"You can see her?" Jasper asks, curiously.

"Yes, clear as day," Alice is astonished, "she is human-like. She has more human in her then vampire. Foxworth is probably more powerful because he secured a greater amount of the immortality between them."

"Will she age?" Carlisle asks.

"No, she is still immortal in that sense but she is weak. Aro knows that," Alice says, "it is why he sent her away. So he won't become attached when he has to kill her."

"So when you say weak?" Rosalie tilts her head.

"Human," Alice fills in.

I look down to Nessie, realizing what she has been looking up at me for a long time. I peck her lips tenderly, "they can't have you; you're mine," I tell her sternly. I half expect her to rant on about how she belongs to no one but instead she nods, wraps her arms around me in return and leans her head against my chest. Before I can realize it, we have become a spectacle in the center of the Cullen's living room. Emmett is the first to speak up.

"I'm on your side, Mutt," he says strongly, "no one is going to take my goddaughter away," he says. Rosalie nods in agreement.

"I second that motion!" Alice chirps then pokes Jasper until he too nods in agreement as well.

"They can't have you—they're going to have to find some other child-bride," Bella crosses her arms.

"Agreed," Carlisle and Esme say at the same time.

All eyes fall on Edward, "if something happens to you, I will never forgive myself. However, the _if _in the matter is not certain. But you _will _certainly be miserable if you marry Foxworth. I'm on your side," he whispers. I can hear pain in his voice and worry.

Nessie looks up to me and I cannot help but smile; I thought that we were done. I shouldn't have been so foolish. She was trying to protect me. God I love her so much. I am so in love with her.

"Just tell her already," Edward rolls his eyes.

I chuckle at the invasion of thought, I don't care, "I love you, Renesmee Cullen."

"I love you too, Jacob Black," she says and then chuckles as an eruption of 'oooo's' and 'awww' come from the crowd of vampires.

"Cut it out!" Esme scolds her kids. Nessie's cheeks have turned bright red so I wrap my arms around her higher to hide her blush. She's adorable. She is mine.

**Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	21. Protecting

_Hey everyone thanks for being so cool with me. I needed a little inspiration and it finally hit! Thanks for not flipping out on me for taking so long to post! _

Nessie's POV

I hadn't expected that reaction from my family when Jacob told me that he loved me and I returned the affection. The ooo's and Aww's were _so _embarrassing. Probably because everyone still views out relationship as _young love_ or even as puppy love! That is how Emmett likes to refer to my feelings for Jake. Haha, yes he's a bit of a canine—we get it!

Everyone is going over their obsessive game-plans at the dinning room table while Jacob and I curl up together on the couch in the living room. The couch is big enough for the both of us. Though I guess I am a little too thin for my own good because we are almost lying side by side. His head is rested on my shoulder so naturally that it feels as if it is only right. He's given me free range of the remote. I guess I should consider it an act of chivalry, I chuckle a little at the thought and he looks up at me with questioning eyes.

"What's funny?" He asks me and tangles his fingers in my own.

"Nothing," I smile down at him and meet him half way in a kiss.

We finally decide to settle on a movie station and wait for something good to come on. I don't know if anything good ever came on because we both fell asleep in the middle of the previews. When I wake up my eyes focus in one the small illuminated numbers on the DVD player. 2:14am. I look down at Jacob, he is sleeping peacefully against me. I shift myself out from under his weight and manage to get up without waking him. I turn off the TV, it is in the middle of some war movie that I don't recognize.

Silence has fallen over the house. Well not completely. I just mean that the planning and obsessing has taken a break. I yawn, stretching my arms and walk into the dark kitchen. The lights in the house are all turned off. It's not as if anyone is actually sleeping other then Jake and I but it's not natural for all the lights to remain so they follow suit and turn them off after 11pm. I feel hungry but I don't have time to go hunting. I'm not a fan of human food but it mostly has to due because I need to eat more then my vampire family.

I open the fridge and gaze inside at the props. None of it looks appetizing at all, regardless, I grab a few leaves of lettuce some tomatoes and cucumber. I rinse off the ingredients and then place it into a bowl and cover it with dressing to mask its earthy taste. I rattle around the kitchen looking for a fork. Why does Esme rearrange this kitchen so much?

"What are you looking for?"

I jump when the light turns on and I see Carlisle come in the kitchen.

"You scared me!" I accuse then smile, "so where is Esme hiding the utensils these days?"

Carlisle laughs and opens a drawer on the opposite side of the kitchen, pulls out a fork and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I mumble and start to bite down on a piece of cucumber. Not bad, I remember greens being more repulsive. Carlisle grabs a glass from the cabinet and fills it with water, setting it down in front of me.

"Thanks," I say again and take a sip.

Carlisle takes a seat next to me and I feel a little uncomfortable because he is staring. I look up at him and give him my best 'what?' expression.

"I'm sorry, did you want to eat alone?" he asks me, I suppose that vampires would often like to eat alone. Murdering an animal might be a little difficult to do in front of others.

"No, I enjoy your company. Just not used to the staring—that's all," I put a cherry tomato into my mouth and I frown a little as it explodes when I bite into it. The tomatoes taste earthier than the cucumber.

"Forgive me, it's just odd to see you look so grown up. I was just getting used to you beginning your journey through brief adolescence. I just never imagine it would be so brief," he explains. I nod, that's makes sense.

"Tell me about it," I mutter and push some lettuce into my mouth.

"What was it like, if you don't mind me asking?" He asks quieter then before. Ah-ha! Busted! I knew that there was more to his concern. He wants something to write down in one of his little journals. Is everyone just an experiment to him? Maybe I am reading too much into that.

"I've offended you," he says apologetically.

"No! No—it's not that," I say quickly, "it's just… private," I say softly. Yes he's been around for years and years and is a doctor and probably knows _all _about cycles that women go through but he is still my grandfather. I don't think I'd even feel comfortable talking to my mother about it. I remember when I first found out that some day this might happen to me. I was reading through medical texts that my father had forbidden me to read…

Briefly—my father is a prude—no need to explain further.

…naturally I was a curious child and got into them anyhow. I was _so_ mad to discover that maturity for women meant a week of discomfort and hormonal mayhem! I was furious, the first person I saw after I found this out was Jacob and I clearly remember stomping on his foot and locking myself in my room stubbornly. I chuckle a little at the memory. Ah, good times.

"I won't pry," Carlisle taps his fingers on the table, impatiently. I roll my eyes then consider what telling him could possibly hurt.

"Fine… what do you want to know?" I ask and watch as he sits up eagerly and look at me like I am an exciting new experiment. My eyes dart back down to my salad and I avoid the tomatoes then choose to munch on some lettuce.

"How much are you comfortable sharing with me?" he asks after considering his options on how to begin this particular interrogation.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right? Not even Esme?" I ask him and watch his face consider it; I know that he and Esme have no secrets. He's not really battling over whether or not he can resist telling her. He's probably trying to imagine how he will be able to not discuss the information and bounce ideas off another'.

"Is that what you want?" he asks me in a regretful voice.

"Lets do this later, I'm hungry, tired and not really sure what I want," I lie. I can hear the creeping curiosity around the house. I know that Mom, Alice, Rose and Esme are just waiting for me to come to one of them with my latest experience of maturity. I don't really _get _it. What is the appeal of sharing such things with someone else? It's worse then locker room gossip of who scored with which chick during the weekend. Perhaps not as worse. But close! Thinking of it, I wonder if any of them expect me to come to them with juicy tidbits when Jake and I have sex?

I am startled by a loud snapping sound. It sounded like wood being crushed. Alice giggles automatically from somewhere in the house and I feel myself flush. What just happened? I smile at Carlisle and politely excuse myself from the table leaving the empty bowl there. I think the noise came from my room. I open the door to find the light is on. My father is standing near my closet, I am a little amused when I watch him settle the closet-door down against the wall. Did he pull it off the hinges?

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked him and cross my arms. He doesn't turn. Instead he runs his hand along the hangers of clothing that will no longer fit me.

"You need a bigger closet," he says softly and I watch as he pulls down a small wicker box from the shelving unit at the top.

"So you're remodeling? _Now?" _I don't know why that surprises me. Time of day has never really been an issue for those who don't sleep. I wish he would have warned me before he started the project. Where am I supposed to sleep while he's ripping apart bits of my room?

"That was an accident," he replies to my thoughts and nodded towards the door that was dislocated from its frame.

"Accident? Lies... out with it! What did the door ever do to you?" I joke with him but he doesn't seem to catch on quickly. Or maybe he does and has to force himself to smile a moment later. Like when I joked about hiding condom wrappers under my mattress. He flinches.

"Sorry," I reply for my thought.

"Don't be," he says, "it's what I get for listening to your thoughts," he says as if he can even control it. My eyes fall on the wicker box in his hands and I watch him move over to my bed and sit down on it. I follow him and sit next to him, a foot away. A moment passes. Okay. Awkward.

He laughs this time without skipping a beat. He opens the box and pulls out a tiny little jumper. I recognize it. It's mine! It's white and covered in little purple dots. I can't believe I used to fit in that!

"I do… I believe it and remember it," he replies gently. His eyes are warm and his lips have curled up into a soft grin. I watch him bring the small jumper up to his face and breathe it in. Okay. Weird. He laughs again at the thought.

"It's not so weird, Nessie. You probably can't tell but this little garment smells like my baby," he says softly, referring to me. "It's not a smell you easily forget."

Maybe you should try. I grumble in my thoughts.

"I don't want to," he admits. "I know that this is difficult for you. The entire growing up process has never been gentle on you but I do try to give you your thoughts and not look into them too often. I can't help but check up on you sometimes. Just to make sure you're coping, of course."

"I suppose that's fair," I reply.

"It's difficult on me too. When you were this tiny I could protect you so much better," he says holding the jumper against himself for a moment before letting it fall back into the box. "Now I have to trust others to care for you," he mutters. Ah, Jacob. "You'll understand someday, perhaps," he whispers quietly. I don't think I was meant to hear that. I watch him run his hand over the other tiny garments in the box. More jumpers and some tiny dresses.

I chuckle abruptly, "is this supposed to be your not-so-subtle attempt to petition for grandchildren?" I tease him.

"No—this is apparently my too subtle attempt to persuade you into _not _living in sin—as you put it," he says flatly.

I groan. Oh for the love of god! Look at him go; getting all mushy with lovely father/daughter moments all in order to swindle me into a life of nun-hood!

He laughs, "did it work?"

"No!" I am offended that he'd thing I was _that _easy.

"Well definitely not hard to get either," he counters my thought.

"Oh, haha, very clever dad!"

"What's so wrong with waiting?" he asks in a heavy voice. I cannot believe we are having this conversation. I don't answer him. It's not as if I was planning on having sex tomorrow.

"I know, it's just—I… sorry," He says and starts again when he realizes that I had not actually _said _anything, "I know that you weren't exactly planning it or _are_ planning. It's just… earlier when you were thinking about it you didn't think in the _'if' _sense… you said—thought… _'when'_"

I sift through my memories of what I had thought…

_I wonder if any of them expect me to come to them with juicy tidbits _when_ Jake and I have sex._

Insert sound of closet door being pulled off hinges.

"Oh, I hadn't realized," I whisper and feel a little sheepish.

"So can I ask you again—what is wrong with waiting?" he asks me again.

Ugh, it's not my style!

"You're as difficult as your mother. Normally I treasure the comparison because it keeps things interesting but…"

"But…" my voice scoops waiting for him to continue.

"But Jacob is oh too willing to give in to you if you ever decided to attack," he replies.

Attack?

"Make your move," he corrects.

"Oh, I see. So… does he think about it often?" I dig. My father laughs out loud and shakes his head.

"I'd imagine that he'd like to keep those thoughts private."

"Yeah well, good luck on that one with _you _around!" I respond and watch his face drop a little.

"I can't promise you that I won't do everything in my power to keep this from happening," he takes a deep breath; "I might even break the treaty if you both sneak off to La Push."

"Treaty pft! As if that little thing still holds any power over anyone these days," I mumble and watch as he smiles at me, sitting up with a slight enthusiasm. What? Oh god! I just realized that I have for a few seconds considered waiting. Ah! Bah! Get out of my head!

He chuckles a little and shakes his head at my thoughtful commentary.

"I don't get that the big deal is," I roll my eyes. _It's just sex._

"That's what your mother thought—here you are," he whispers. That catches me off guard.

"Well in that case you both should have used a glove and saved yourself the trouble," I grumble offended.

"That's not how I meant it, Nessie," he replies irritated, "actions have consequences. If something was to happen and you found yourself in the same situation your mother was in… We don't know how your body would react to it. Could we save you? Would it kill you?"

"Why the hesitation with Jacob and the willing attitude towards Foxworth then?" I am so confused.

"Carlisle has done some research. There is evidence that a child between two half-breeds would be difficult if not impossible to conceive. His analysis is far more detailed then I can explain. A human with a half-breed is even more unlikely. However, his research suggests that the combination of a shape shifter with a half-breed is the only match that may show any success."

"Wow," I raise my brow, "no wonder you're freaking out on me. It's like I reached into a box full of dead grenades and picked out the only live one."

He laughs once then nods a little, "that's one way you can put it."

"Can I think about it?" I ask because I don't want to give in and because I'm too tired to keep this up. Whit is tough when you're not 100.

"Sure," he says without hesitation. He's probably trying not to push it. I appreciate the gesture. I stand up and he does as well. I'm not used to almost being eye to eye with him. He's still got a few inches on me but the most challenging part of being this tall is towering my mother. He kisses my forehead; I mumble a goodnight and go back to the living room.

Jacob is still sleeping soundly. I'm carful as I settle back down on the couch but I wake him with the slight movement. He is startled, his eyes snap open and he pulls me close to him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I apologize; he smiles and takes a few moments to calm down. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

"Where did you go?" he shifts over to give me some room on the couch but I am content with resting directly on top of him where he has placed me.

"No where," I nestle my head under his chin. He reacts to my affection by stroking my hair. It isn't long before we both drift back into dreams and the stillness of the night sets in once again.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	22. Leap of faith

_You guys are awesome keep reviewing. I have the best readers on the internet!_

Jacob's POV

"I don't like leaving you alone," I tell Nessie in a soft voice. We are standing on the front porch in the early morning. The sun is just rising and the air has a bit of a chill in it. I know that I have to leave; the pack is still in a mess despite my own resolve of last night's events. My heart feels whole again, though I leave it with my sweet Nessie at all times.

"I'm a big girl," she says in her saucy little voice and steps up on her toes, showing off her height. I smile uncontrollably and pull her close with both arms so I don't throw her off balance.

"I'm still going to call you when I get back to La Push," I kiss the end of her nose and grin even wider when she wrinkles it all up.

"I'm not all alone here. Carlisle is home," she takes an uncomfortable breath. She told me about last night and how he had asked her about what it was like to go through the extreme changes in such a short amount of time. I step away from her and place both my hands on her face, gently.

"You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to," I assure her, "it's up to you." The rest of the Cullen's are on a daytrip to the city. I was surprised that they were all willing to go. Bella and Edward were put a little more at ease once Carlisle volunteered to stay behind. They told me that Alice was planning a party for Nessie even though her birthday is months away. Bella was unable to stop her so they're just going to comply and hope that Nessie doesn't freak out on them. I have no idea what I am going to get her yet, there are so many gifts that I wish I could shower her with but I simply cannot afford to.

"Don't listen to me!" Nessie laughs lightly and my mind returns to our conversation, "I'm just being a big baby."

"Just remember… there are far more interesting things you can distract him with. Werewolves… certain shape shifters going into heat," I suggest. Leah would kill me but it is a small price to pay if it makes Nessie happy.

"Oh—you're bad—I like it!" she teases me then steps up onto her toes. When she presses her lips against mine and I feel a shot of electricity bolt right through me. I rest my hands against the small of her back; they are shaking violently as usual. I am about to pull away because if I keep kissing her then I will never be able to leave; I do not get the chance. Her hands pull my hair into a bunch at the back of my neck and I find the gesture too much to refuse to go along with it. My trembling hands crawl beneath her shirt, caressing her silk skin while my lips venture into new territory on her neck, color bone, shoulders and anyplace that is not covered in cloth. Nessie's reaction is irresistible. Her fists tug on my hair enthusiastically and she throws her head back seductively, encouraging me onward with every uneven heart beat screaming from her chest. My arms suddenly lock her into a steel grip. I lift her off her feet and secure her against the wall. I lean forward to kiss her lips passionately but she turns her head abruptly.

"La Push…" she reminds me and I take a deep breath, lowering her back onto her feet and rest my head against her own. I take a few moments to refocus my energy and allow my hands to finally slide back down her torso and fall to my sides.

"I'm coming back," I look into her eyes when she turns her head back to face me. I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to resist not being with her. Every moment we are together is almost as much agony as it is to be apart. She simply nods and turns her cheek to me. I smile and kiss the flushed skin of her cheekbone. I turn on my heels and run off into the woods, secure my clothing to my leg and phase.

I had lost focus yesterday with the frightening words Nessie had left me with on the phone. I didn't care about what happened to Leah or the pack. All I needed was to make things better with Nessie. I suppose now I know how Sam must feel. Emily is giving him such a difficult time. I guess all sides are easily understood. Leah feels cursed, used and disgraced. Sam feels shameful and lost without his mate. Emily feels betrayed.

… Next on The Young and the Restless…

I guess it really is a soapy situation. Why can't everyone just be normal? I arrive at La Push and start to make my way to the Clearwater's. When I am close enough to see their house I phase back and get dressed. Good, Leah's car is in the drive, I was worried that she would do something stupid. Wait. Who is to say that she hasn't done anything stupid? I feel my legs pick up the pace and I enter through the kitchen door. The wind grabs the screen door and it squeaks loudly before clattering against the house. My eyes fall on Leah who is sitting at the kitchen table. I cannot see her face. Her short bobbed hair has fallen over her eyes.

"Leah?" I whisper, I don't want to frightener. The screen door should have made my entrance known but she didn't even flinch. She is rocking herself back and forth in the wooden chair. The sight of her makes me feel uneasy. What is wrong with her? My eyes fall to her hands, they are in her lap, hidden under the table.

"It's not fun being second best," she whispers, the sound of her voice does not bring me any comfort. I thought that once she spoke it would mean that she was alright but her voice did not confirm my hopes.

"You're not second best, Leah," I don't know why I said that. I just want her to be okay. I don't even know what she is talking about.

"Hm, hm, hm," she chuckles sadistically, "that's not how Sam sees it. Not how Emily sees it. Nope. No. No. No."

The tone in her voice scares me so much that when I take a step forward and her eyes shoot over to me I feel compelled to step back again.

"Leah, what is this about?"

"About—about. About," she sings, I wonder if she has been drinking. "It's about how everyone's life would be easier if I just wasn't it," I see her eyes are now filled with tears that have become too heavy to stay perched on her lashes. They drip down her cheeks and onto the table.

"Are you leaving?" I ask and swallow hard. I have an idea of what she is really getting at but the thought is too painful for me to even put it into words.

"I suppose that is one way of putting it. I can't just stay here and play surrogate mommy for Sam and his Stepford-wife."

"Surrogate?" I am confused. My mind thinks back to what Kalan had said about wolves mating. Had Emily not been able to conceive? Is that way Sam's instincts had told him to mate with Leah? If so, why would Sam not have imprinted on Leah to begin with? Maybe because Leah was destined to be a wolf; perhaps it is because there weren't two packs (or any packs for that matter) to secure her wild nature. There seems like one more missing puzzle piece. Why would Sam imprint on someone who could not bare children? That is the point of imprinting; to keep the pack strong. Unless her barren state was brought forth by an even subsequent to Sam's imprinting?

The thoughts and theories keep spinning around my head until I feel dizzy. _Poor girl, she was mauled by a bear! _Of course! Emily had spend days in hospital after that. Her ribs were broken and her face was left scared.

A clicking noise brings my attention back down to earth. Leah's trembling hands draw back from under the table and they are holding Charlie's gun. I feel an explosion of hot panic burn into my stomach and shoot up into my chest; I am frozen. What is killing herself going to accomplish?

"No! Leah please don't!" I shout out loud enough to wake the entire reserve. She doesn't even flinch. Her hands hold the gun so delicately that the sight is almost beautiful in a twisted way.

"It's not how it was supposed to be, you know," she says slipping her finger into the trigger hole. My eyes glance over to the living room. I have woken the entire house. Seth, I can't let Seth see his sister like this but I am afraid that if I grab the gun she will shoot herself. Sue and Charlie walk into the kitchen with tired eyes but suddenly waken by the sight of Leah sitting there contemplating her own death.

"Leah no!" Sue cries but doesn't care step to her. She must be afraid of the same thing that I am. Charlie is frozen.

"Leah. Leah, sweetheart, pass the gun over to me. It's going to be alright," Charlie says calmly trying to take control of the situation. That sure will look stupid on his record. Girlfriend's daughter shoots herself with his own gun. Seth limps out from his room and is looking just as shocked as the bunch of us. He is almost recovered from the shape Sam left him in.

"It's never going to be alright," Leah says and lifts the gun off of her lap. Sue turns her head away and closes her eyes tightly.

I don't know why I haven't spoken. The words just won't come out even though I have a million things that I need her to know before she dies. No she won't die! I refuse to believe that by the end of today we will be planning to put her in the ground.

I hear a familiar chuckle from the back of the room and am shocked to hear that it is coming from Kalan. What the hell is so funny! I look at him furiously.

He doesn't pay attention to me in the least; he puts his cane forward and limps his way over to Leah. He is the only one with enough guts to go over to her. "This isn't what you want," he tells her softly and forces his knee to bend with his hand then kneels down in front of her.

"It is," her voice shakes but she returns the gun to her lap.

"No, Leah. Look how many people love you. You're not that selfish," he talks to her calmly. Leah doesn't reply, she just continues to eye the gun. He hasn't attempted to take it away from her once, "you're scared. I understand how you feel," he leans forward trying to catch her eye. She glances up at him finally and more tears fall down.

"You don't know how I feel!"

"No? You don't think that I know what it is like to not know what is wrong with me? How confusing it is to be the only one of your kind? You don't think I understand how scary that is?" Kalan sets the cane onto the floor.

Leah opens her mouth to argue but ends up closing it again. She lifts the gun a few inches but then returns it to her lap.

"No matter what happens in life there is always going to be a tomorrow. Things will either get better or worse but that is up to you and no one else," lean's eyes are still on his own. "You have too much to give it all away."

"I have nothing!" she cries, "I lost everything the moment Sam-," Kalan quickly cuts her off.

"So you're going to let that foolish son of a bitch be responsible for your life and the life inside of you?"

"How did you kno-"

"-Doesn't take a professor to figure that out, Leah." A few sobs escape from Leah's lips and she lifts the gun again, he carefully puts his hand over her's and forces the gun back into her lap. "You're very lucky. You're going to be able put this gun down and live on normally and never have to think about it ever again if you choose to. I have to live with what I did for the rest of my life."

"What?" Leah's eyes focus extra hard into Kalan's.

"I thought that my life wasn't worth living too. Nothing in the world made sense—I had no one who understood me and I kept hurting everyone around me who would get too close," Kalan's hand falls to his leg. "I was 19 when I decided that the world didn't need me. I was enrolled in college; got pretty good grades, had a steady girlfriend who _didn't _love me. My life was crawling by and my past was a complete mystery. It only took on leap. I kept telling myself that. End it. One leap. Or in your case, one bullet."

Kalan's words sink in deep and everyone's attention is focused.

"Your leg?" Leah asks; her voice is strained.

"One leap—one leap right off of my campus roof top… I tell you, I was lucky that it had rained all night and the ground was soft because the moment—the very moment my feet were no longer on a solid surface, all of my problems, all of those things that had seemed so big and so heavy were this small," he whispers and makes a tiny space between his fingers, "and light as a feather."

Leah's brows pull together and she takes in another sob.

"However you have came to this decision, I don't know, but it's not supposed to end this way. You're young and beautiful and so clever—the pain and grief is going to pass but you have to give it time to do that. Please, give it time. Hand me the gun, Leah." he holds out his hand for the weapon.

Leah's hands lift again from her lap, her finger is still in the trigger hole. I am prepared to tackle her for it but before I move her finger slips out of the hole and she places it in Kalan's palm. He lets the clip fall out of the weapon before sliding it far across the kitchen floor to Charlie who is in awe of Kalan's ability to talk her down.

Leah's hand comes up to her mouth. She breaks down finally and sobs uncontrollably.

"It's alright," he whispers and pulls her out of the chair and into a comforting embrace. She doesn't fight it and simply wraps her arms around him and weeps in his arms.

**Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

_**Side note:**_

_**I figure I should post some songs that I listen to or have listened to for inspiration into the story. I have Nessie songs and I have Jacob songs. I'll list them in order and by character. I will also indicate weather or not the song is relevant to now or more relevant in past chapters.**_

_**Nessie:**_

_**Our Song – Taylor Swift (Now)**_

_**Wide Open Spaces – Dixie Chicks (Past)**_

_**Blue – Angie Hart (Past)**_

_**Jacob:**_

_**Hanging By A Moment – Lifehouse (Now)**_

_**I'll Fall With Your Knife – Peter Murphy (Past/Now)**_

_**Love Will Come Through – Travis (Past)**_

_**If you cannot find these downloads you can certainly listen to them on YouTube. **_

Don't forget to review!


	23. Alone atlast

_Thanks again for the sweet reviews. You guys are the absolute best!_

Nessie's POV

"Wow… so she was really going to _off_ herself with Grandpa's gun?" I cannot believe what Jake is telling me. I look in the bathroom mirror at one of the new outfits that Alice got me. She told me to try on all the clothing so she would know what she needs to alter or send back. I peek out of the connecting door to my bedroom and watch Jacob relaxing on my bed. He seems really bothered by the entire thing. I can't blame him. Leah is like his sister—even though I don't like her—I can understand his concern. I close the door again and peel off the jeans and put them back into the shopping bag. They fit a little loosely but Carlisle predicts that I will gain a few more pounds to even out my weight after my last growth spurt. The cloths I bought from the boutique in the city are now a little too tight so I'm grateful that Alice got me these.

"Jake?" I wait for him to reply, "Jacob, are you still there?"

"Yeah—sorry, baby, what did you say?" he must have wandered off in thought. He does that from time to time. I wiggle into a pair of skinny jeans. God, who thinks these things actually look attractive?

"Nothing… just can't believe that she was going to kill herself. It's a little unlike Leah. And Chuck! I cannot believe that _he _was the one to talk her down," I laugh quietly at that. Didn't know he had it in him. I had promised him to take him to see Carlisle so they could talk about him being a werewolf but he thinks it's best if he doesn't go far from Leah for a while.

"Yeah, he seems like an extremely _together_ guy, I have a hard time imagining _him_ throwing himself off of a roof top," Jacob says, I hear him sit up on the bed. "I still don't like leaving her alone for too long. Even if Kalan is around she's my responsibility."

"If you want, you can go. I'm a big girl and can take care of my self," I say that so convincingly that I almost fool myself but there is a small part of me that feels jealous that Jacob wants to go to Leah while he's with me.

"I know you can but I'm not letting you out of my sight—not while you've got that crust-bag after you and his son Foxrot," Jake grumbles. Good.

"I think it's Foxworth," I corrected. Haha, Foxrot. Jacob won't leave even if that wasn't the case. Everyone is out of the house hunting. The grumpiness of family was almost too much to bear. Everyone was grumbling and walking around with black eyes. What's more is it is hunting season so there are so many humans in the woods that they all had to take off to the mountains where it is too cold for humans to hang around. They probably wont be back until tomorrow.

"Hey Nessie?"

"Yeah?" I slip out of the jeans and put them aside for Alice to return. I'll just lie and say they don't fit. I reach for another garment.

"You never did tell me why you call him Chuck," he says, his voice is getting closer to the door. I can hear him standing outside now.

"I call him Chuck because when I first saw his face it made me wanna _chuck,"_ I tell him truthfully. There is a moment of silence and then an abrupt burst of laughter from the other side of the door. I smile.

"Are you alright? What are you doing in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I tease him then go on, "Alice bought me some new clothing and I promised that I'd try them on," I reply.

"Well do I get to see?" he asks me, there is a little thump on the door.

"You want me to give you a fashion show?" I grumble, "It'll be boring," I warn him and I hear him lightly claw at the door and make wining puppy noises. "Stop that!" I laugh at his whimpering.

"I wanna see! Show me!"

"Just hold on," I struggle to zip up the back of the dress. I think it is hideous! It's a bright red strapless gown that is cut right above my knees and it is a little bit too tight as it is. Where is the room for me to grow into it? What practical use is this thing supposed to serve? I contemplate just taking it off and putting the jeans back on but then Jacob starts to scratch at the door again. I roll my eyes; stuff both of my feet into the pair of matching heals and then open the door for him. I grin a little when I realize that I am almost his exact height with the heals on but his face has become frozen.

Jacob steps back and tilts his head to the side, giving me a once over. Suddenly I feel very naked. "Well you can _never_ wear this in public," he mumbles, circling me like an animal would stalk their prey.

"That hideous?" I frown.

"No, no, no—just the opposite; can't have you wearing something like this in front of other guys. I may be strong but I am no match of the entire male populous," he says, circling me again and then stops behind me, moving my hair aside to look at the back of the dress. Alright maybe I will keep this one.

"You look at me through rose colored glasses and you know it," I grin when I feel him move closer to me. His entire body is pressed against my back. His warm breath is on my neck and his arms snake around my waist pulling me flush against him. I am completely still as he kisses my ear tenderly.

"How do you not notice that?" he whispers gruffly then clears his throat.

"Notice what?" I am oblivious to what he is talking about.

"My hands… When I touch you; my hands, they shake so much," he explains, leaning his chin on my shoulder. I hadn't noticed, I look down at his hands on my waist and realize that they are shaking quite badly.

"Is it like when you're going to phase?" I ask tilting my head so we are cheek to cheek.

"No… just—I don't know… nervous?" he explains and I nod. I am very aware of how bad he is shaking right now. Nervous? What does he have to be nervous about? I don't want him to be nervous around me! I want him to feel the exact same ease that I feel when I am with him. I interlock my fingers with his' and hold them tightly forcing the involuntary trembling to cease. His head lowers down a tiny bit and I press my lips against his'. I feel his hands fight my own grip and start to tremble again.

"Wow," I let go of his hands and they shake more violently, "does this happen to all the wolf-boys?"

"It's not funny," he frowns.

"I wasn't joking, Jacob, I was just curious," I whisper and run my fingers along his forehead, over the small scar that cuts through his brow. I can't remember how he got that scar. Does he remember? His eyes soften when I open my palm to his cheekbone and he rests his face against my touch. My eyes scan over his face, his soft and dark skin, his long shaggy hair that rests on his shoulders; those lips. His eyes catch mine doing their inventory of his beauty and he begins his own.

I turn in his embrace so that I am now facing him. His hands slide up my back a little, when I turn. Why? Is he nervous about touching me? Or is he shy? I have no idea but I'm not the kind of girl who is just going to stand by and do nothing. I reach back, take hold of his hands and drag them back down until they are on the small of my back. I watch him. He _is _shy! Funny; from what I heard he wasn't too shy about groping my mother. A big grin spreads across my face and I continue to drag his hands down lower until they are resting over my rear.

A light rumbling vibrates from his chest—suddenly my lips are crushed by his' and I am lifted into his arms. We fall back onto my bed and I kick off my shoes violently. I kiss his lips feverishly, while my hands slide in the opening of his shirt. My nails drag along his back, lightly clawing at the heated skin. His hands, although are shaking no less, have lost their shyness and are exploring my body and at the same time staking a claim. Any portion of self control that I had hoped to attain has gone right out the window along with one of my shoes.

**Please share with me your thoughts with me on the story. Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	24. No going back

_Thanks for all the sweet reviews. I tried to punch too much into this chapter and have decided that the other ideas I had for chapter 24 are going to be explored in 25.)_

Jacob's POV

My mind wanders over every detail of last night's events vividly. Everything is still fresh in my memory. I think about Nessie's hair, tangled within my hands. Her lips forcing my kiss open for the anticipated invasion her delicate tongue. The complicated rhythm of our heavy breaths and staggered heart beats. The deep sound of skin against skin, reminiscent of ocean waves pounding against the shore. The beauty of our night together fills me up so full that my heart must have expanded to make room. There are no more words left to describe the pure poetry of love made with my Nessie; my angel.

And then…

I am brought back to earth by a sharp growl and I cling to Nessie's hand more tightly. I think that we both knew, in the back of our minds, that our passion would not be well received by the Cullen's but they do have good reason to be cross with me.

"Damn right, mutt," Edward snaps at me, Bella puts her hand on his arm calmly then continues to stare straight ahead. Nessie hasn't said anything yet but I can tell that she is hurt by her mother's silence and refusal to look her in the eye. We are sitting at the long dining room table. Bella and Edward at the far end across from Nessie and I. Beside them are Esme, Emmett and Blondie. Looks like the entire family has taken sides with Edward and Bella—perhaps just Edward, Bella hasn't spoken two words. Jasper and Alice have made it clear that they want no part in this. I wasn't surprised by that, Jasper doesn't like to admit it but he laps up my affection for Nessie like a kitten guzzles down milk; there is not a more pure emotion then that of a wolf who has imprinted. Alice is probably the only one of the Cullen's who will actually acknowledge Nessie as an adult. Adults can make adult decisions and therefore Alice doesn't care if Nessie and I share a bed. Though it still doesn't justify my carelessness…

"You think?" Edward snaps at me with a thick sarcastic tone.

"Stop it," Nessie whispers, so quietly and for a moment I'm not sure that she had spoken at all. I kiss her temple softly and slide my arm around her shoulders.

"I am so unbelievably disappointed in you, Renesmee Cullen," Edward grumbles and shakes his head. "We talked about this and I told you why I was concerned and you just went ahead and did it anyways, completely throwing caution into the wind."

"I didn't make any promises," Nessie spoke up, "you asked me to wait—it was a request _not_ an order."

"Well I figured that you'd have enough brains to at least use some form of protection," Edward speaks grumpily. I don't like how he's talking to her.

"Watch it," I warn. He may be her father but that won't stop me from ripping his head off if he insults my Nessie one more time.

"I'd like to see you try, mutt."

"Children," Esme tries to intervene, "Carlisle will be back momentarily and then we can put this whole thing to rest."

"Unless it turns out to be positive and then we're going to have a lot of planning to do," Rose smiles a little. Great; another baby doll for Blondie, how perfect. Emmett is painfully silent. I expected him to at least take a swing at me.

Nessie sighs deeply and rests her head on my shoulder. Guilt for causing her this confusion and strain makes me hold her tighter. I kiss her head softly again, "it's going to be alright, baby," I promise. She lifts her hand to my face, I rest my cheek against her palm and surround myself with the images she is showing me of how happy last night made her. She has no regrets. I should have no regrets.

"Nes," Emmett suddenly speaks up and she drops her hand from my face, "what ever happens, I'm on your side," he assures her. It must have taken a lot of internal debating for him to be able to come up with that.

"Not _your _kid who might be ripped apart," Edward snaps at Emmett.

"It can't be undone, Edward. What are you going to do? Stay angry at her forever?"

"If forever were long enough," Edward grumbles. Bella stands up and crosses her arms looking down at Edward.

"Emmett is right. It's been done. Let us try to focus on what to do next," Bella is still for a moment and then I am shocked when she moves from Edward's side of the table to ours. He grinds his teeth. Bella takes Nessie hand, I release Nessie, and she pulls her into a comforting hug.

"It's negative," Carlisle announces, coming into the dining room. Apparently the only way for him to get results so soon was to take samples from Nessie and do extensive gene analysis. Or something. He explained it really well earlier but I couldn't pay attention with all the commotion. The portion that I do remember is that the practice he developed is extremely accurate and he is waiting for a student who works with him at the hospital's research lab to _discover _it. Like all vampires it's not a good idea to attach your name to anything that may show up in history texts one day. It wouldn't be the first time he's allowed a worthy student, as he puts it, to take credit for his work.

"Then I guess your earlier study was wrong," Nessie says, "perhaps I cannot conceive, all together."

"Or perhaps you're just very lucky and we should _not_ push that luck," Carlisle tosses a box of Trojans down the end of the table to Nessie. I put out my hand to stop them from sliding off the table. Nessie looks down at the box; Bella releases her.

"Don't encourage them!" Edward slams his fist against the table and a slight crack appears in the grain of the wood. Esme gasps.

"Edward, they're going to do it anyways. Wouldn't you rather _not_ make _this _a ritual," Carlisle motions to the tension surrounding the table.

Bella lightly squeezes Nessie's shoulder, "Nessie, we're just scared for you. We're not angry with you."

"Speak for yourself," Edward hisses.

"You're not helping!" Bella scolds her seventeen year old husband. "Jacob, I know you love me daughter so I trust you will take every precaution to keep her safe."

I nod. That has always been understood.

"Good—then marry her," Bella says bluntly.

"Alright," Nessie laughs, "enough of this. I'm _not _getting married."

"Why the hell not?" Edward is suddenly in front of her.

"Because it is a silly, stupid, _human _ritual used to control the masses and force perfectly, otherwise healthy, individuals into cookie-cutter life styles formed by a church that does not even exist anymore!" Nessie has a point but I doubt that her view on marriage will sway Edward.

"The church still exists, Nessie," Edward isn't going to give up.

"Yes but it has evolved so much that how can one even still call it marriage? It's the most malleable excuse for a worldly bone," Nessie rolls her eyes back into her head then perches her hands on her hips.

"How about you, Jacob? What is your excuse?" Edward suddenly turns on me. I stand and I see Nessie's warning glare over his shoulder.

"I don't have an excuse. If marriage was what Nessie wanted then I'd gladly give it to her—but it isn't what she wants. Frankly, I couldn't care less, either. I've been in love with her since the moment I saw her and no marriage certificate is going to make my commitment to her any stronger then it already is."

Nessie smiles at me seeming pleased with my response. Edward is fuming though. "Jacob, I think that it is time for you to leave," Edward speaks with more tranquility then his expression is willing to comply with. I'm supposed to leave? Now? With everything that has just happened? With everyone against Nessie? Unlikely.

A grin slowly spreads across Edward's face, "I'm sorry Jacob, but it's a house rule. No extended visits from non-family members. It's a new rule. Only Cullen's aloud," he speaks smugly. Out of all the immature little games…

"I've been living here for most of the past 5 years," my voice is gruff.

"That was _before _you started nailing_ my daughter!"_

"You vindictive son of a…"

"Alright, fine, Dad. It's fine," Nessie grabs my hand and pulls me away from Edward before I start throwing punches.

"It's not _fine_, Nes, he's trying to keep us apart," I clear my throat to get rid of the gruffness.

"It's not going to work," she whispers and pushes my tangled hair behind my shoulders, "he can't force house rules on me in a house I no longer live in." She explains with a little smile.

"Oh Nessie, please don't do this," Esme speaks up, finally.

"No one wants you to leave, Nes," Emmett shoots a glare my way.

"I don't have much of a choice if I can't live in peace here with the man I love," Nessie is brilliant. I'm sure Edward sees right through her game. I feel a little guilty, though. She's using her living situation as a bargaining chip to keep me close by.

"I know what you're doing, Renesmee, and I don't like it," Edward's jaw is so tight that if his teeth weren't like steel I'm sure they'd pop under the pressure.

"Tough," Nessie, enlaces her fingers with mine'; "I'll be back tomorrow to get my things unless you've changed your minds by then. Night," Nessie waves shortly and pulls me along behind her until we are standing outside together on the porch.

"Nessie, was that really necessary?" I ask her while we make out way over to my bike.

"I think so," she replies, "I'm not going to let them dictate my life. I have too much life to live and I don't intend to be under a microscope for the rest of it," she wraps her arms around me when we stop near the bike. I smile at her sudden gesture and lock her in my own embrace. "I didn't even get a chance to tell you how amazing last night was," her voice melts my heart.

"I know," I kiss her lips softly, "it was," I loosen my arms from around her and settle down on the bike. I guess we're going back to La Push, though my father probably won't be most welcoming to Nessie. Billy Black doesn't understand the truce between the golden eyed vampires and the wolves. I suppose we could bunk at the Clearwater's tonight. I've been spending all my time there, anyways. Nessie mounts the back of the bike and wraps her arms tightly around my waist and we're off to the res.

**Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	25. Calm before the storm

_Thanks again for all the support I really do adore your comments so please keep them coming._

Nessie's POV

"The next person to eat a piece of raw meat off of this table is going to get their fingers lopped off!" Sue Clearwater glowers at us. We're sitting around the kitchen island at the Clearwater's. Sue is trying to cut up slabs of meat from a dear carcass that Billy and Charlie shot for a roast. I smile over at Jacob, it's my fault. I started it; I was the first one to grab a raw piece and then not long after that Jacob, Leah and even Kalan were stealing little bits. Guess that's what you get for having a house full of individuals with animalistic tendencies.

"In that case I'm going to move away from the island," I chuckle, hug Jacob then I slide off of the stool and head into the living room. Charlie's watching a ball game from the couch. "Watchya doing?" I sit down next to him and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Watching the game," he replies, not really paying attention to me.

"Why?"

"Because it's on the television."

"Why?"

"Because companies are willing to pay for it as long as they get to advertise their chips and soda."

"Why?"

Charlie finally breaks his eye contact with the TV for a moment to give me a suspicious glare, "honey, are you bored?"

"Maybe," I look to the game, "touch down."

"Its baseball—they have home runs," he seems a little annoyed at my lack of sports knowledge, "doesn't Edward let you watch any sports?"

"Chess and figure skating—oh, and bowling!" I lie just for the hell of it. I know all about baseball. Mom finally allowed me to be apart of their games, last year, but the first time I got out on the field Rosalie hit the ball at full force and I managed to catch it. Totally shattered my wrist and busted up a bunch of fingers. That was the last time they let me do anything but watch. My dad was _so _angry. Jacob had been in the woods at the time and heard me scream. I remember this being the first time that I realized that I had a crush on him; he held me still in his arms as Carlisle reset my fingers.

Charlie takes in a sharp breath and rubs his forehead before turning off the television, "alright, kid, you've got my attention, what do you want?"

"Grandpa, I'm shocked! Can't a girl just hang out with her favorite grandpa without having some hidden agenda?" I try to put on my best shocked expression but it is corrupted by a playful grin.

"I'm your _only_ grandpa," he reminds me.

"That's not true; Carlisle is my grandpa too," I correct.

"Nope… he doesn't get grandpa status until he gets frown lines from one of his kids," Charlie grins a little and runs his finger up and down a wrinkle between his brows.

"Ah, I see—in that case… Can't a girl just hang out with her _only_ grandpa without having some secret agenda?"

"Most girls… yes," he nudges me with a little smugness.

"I'm hurt," my voice is riddled with sarcasm.

"I'm sure you'll live… It's getting late, you should get Jacob to drive you home," he says, looking outside at the dark sky. I'm not sure if he knows the exact nature of the relationship between Jacob and I. Other then the time I ran away to the city, I've always spent my nights in my own bedroom. I never had any friends so sleepovers weren't really an issue.

"I'd rather stay here tonight," I admit and look outside at the sliver of a moon.

"Not sure if there is enough room for you, kid," he replies, "all the rooms are occupied, especially now with that young man, Kalan, staying here."

"I'll sleep on the couch," I volunteer; I can feel Charlie's eyes on me with curiosity.

"Is everything okay, at home?" Augh, he sounds like one of the guidance councilors at West Bartlett!

"Yeah," I can't quit lying to him, I wonder if Mom had the same problem. It's just easier to lie then tell him the truth. He already had a difficult time accepting that I'm an adult now. Mom had warned him when I got back but I still saw the complete and utter shock in his eyes when I came through the door with Jacob, earlier.

"You wouldn't happen to be hiding here, would you?" he interrogates.

"I don't hide. If I wanted to get away I'd just run away again," oops.

"What?" his face falls and the wrinkles between his brows deepen.

"Nothing."

"You ran away? Why didn't I know about this—Jacob!" Charlie stands up immediately and wanders into the kitchen. Ugh, perfect. I follow him, crossing my arms and step into the kitchen with him. Hopefully I can put this fire out before he starts calling home.

"What's up?" Jacob gets up from the island's stool and puts his arm around me. Charlie turns to look at us about to talk but then he stops and closes his mouth. His eyes wander from me to Jacob then back to me again. I wiggle out of Jacob's hold, he lets his arm drop and looks at my questionably.

"Jacob, it's getting late, I'm sure your father would like you home," Charlie's voice has gone a little flat. Did he guess? How can he be around Vampires and Werewolves for so long and not have a clue and _now,_ all of a sudden, be observant of me and Jacob? It's not fair.

"I was going to hang out with Seth," Jake's voice is almost in a small panic when he realizes that we're going to be apart tonight, after all.

"You can visit tomorrow," Charlie shoots me a look. Ugh! Why?

"I'll walk you out," I've given up on arguing with everyone, I guess I can always see Jacob tomorrow. If I end up packing my things then we'll probably start looking for our own place. Too bad we won't have any money, though. I walk with him out onto the porch.

"Nessie if you want me to stay I'll just—," I kiss him fiercely, quieting his tense debate. He is frozen for a moment then he breathes in deeply, pulling me against his body.

"Go home," I whisper after our kiss dies down and his lips have migrated to my neck.

"Mmmm—oh, come on! You're such a tease," he accuses against my shoulder and runs his hands down my back and over my rear, squeezing lightly. I jump a little, surprised and then laugh.

"Bad!" I chuckle and pull away, holding his hands where I can see them, "there'll be time for that. You have to go pack your things. If I'm moving out tomorrow we've got to both have our stuff ready to go."

"I hate it when you're right," he says, running his thumbs over all of my fingers, "I'll be back at dawn," he promises. I suspect that he will be here as soon as the sun rises. I give him a nod and smile wildly when he lifts my hand up to his face, kissing my palm then flips it over and kisses the other side.

"Goodnight," I pull my hand from his grip and stroke his cheek, softly, showing him my memory of us exchanging _'I love you's' _for the first time.

"Love you too," he whispers and then slips away into the darkness. A swoonful sigh escapes my lips and I turn back to the house noticing the curtains sway back into place from the upstairs window. A spy eh? I walk back into the kitchen and count the bodies… everyone is still here. Who was the spy upstairs? I slip past everyone who has occupied themselves with talking about baseball and head to the room which I believe holds the window for our spy. I knock lightly.

"What?" a grumpy voice startles me. Since when has Seth started playing the part of the troll under the bridge?

I barge right in and give him a scowl, "sourpuss. You think that just because Sam roughed you up a little bit that it's okay to be a jerk to your friends, Pup."

"Since when are we friends, Fang?" he crosses his arms, "you should have just stayed away."

I'm hurt, "what did I do?"

Seth takes a long breath and then shakes his head, "nothing, I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"So… is there a reason you've been hiding up here being a grouch?" I sit on the end of his bed. He doesn't answer me, "come on, you can tell me. Obviously it's something that happened between the time I left and the time I got back. It's not about Sam handing your ass to you, is it?"

"Bitch."

"Well?"

"No… I don't know. It's just—that everyone…"

"Everyone?"

He sighs against and leans back against his pillow. I don't like Seth being this way, he's usually always so upbeat. Like a puppy… a puppy on crack. I raise my brows and he continues ",everyone is just moving ahead so quickly and I'm not going anywhere. I'm just a sitting duck."

"So… apply for college or something," I suggest, Mom and Dad were talking about enrolling me in high school for maybe two years so I can transfer into a college. I don't think it's gonna ever work out. Imagine going to high school with your parents!

"Not what I mean…"

"What do you mean then?"

"The entire pack is splitting up, Nessie! Embry and Kim and getting married soon and she wants to leave town so he's going with her. Leah is pregnant, Jacob is always so wrapped up with you and Quil is the only one left that hasn't scattered. Who knows how long that will last though… another seven or eight years and Claire will be all grown up and then…"

"Seth, there is no threat anymore. Maybe it is time that the pack did split up," I watch his face as my words sink in.

"Then what will I have? Nessie, I'm all alone. There is no one out there for me," he says quietly. Ah-ha, so that is what this is about. Everyone has imprinted except for Seth.

"You know, I am really sick of you wolves! You boys just sit around wining and hoping that some lady will fall out of the sky and stick a stamp on your heart. Have you ever considered just going out, meeting someone, and having a normal relationship?"

"You don't understand, Nessie. It's like the moon is pulling on my heart and it doesn't matter how hard I try to reach out for it… I never catch it. It never stops pulling," his familiar words make me smile.

"I understand," I reply and he looks to me puzzled, "so—are you gonna drag your battered ass out of bed tomorrow and help me move or what?"

"Oh yeah, Jacob told me about that."

"Jake has a big mouth," I cross my arms.

"Yeah, I guess I can help. I'm pretty much all better anyways," he admits. I knew that he was hiding in here. I've seen how quickly wolves recover.

"Cool—well I'm going to get some sleep," I swing my legs around and stand up, heading over to the door, "night, Pup."

"Night, Fang," Seth replies.

I wander down the steps and head back into the living room. The house has gone completely dark. Looks like everyone went to bed. I yawn a little big and lay down on the couch. I look over at the phone and contemplate calling home so I can have someone to talk to. I'd call Jacob but I'm afraid that Billy will pick up. If I call home Mom might answer… or even worse, Dad. I'd really love to talk to Alice right now so I can get the forecast of what is going on. I suppose I can give her cell phone a ring. I pick up the phone and dial Alice's phone number. Two rings… if no one answers in two rings I will hand up and-

"Hello?" I familiar voice answers me call.

"Jazz, put Alice on."

"No," he replies shortly.

"What? Why not?" my voice is so flat that you could serve pancakes off of it.

"She's a little bit tied up at the moment," he admits.

"Oh… _oh,"_ I can't help but giggle a little, "can you give her a message?"

"I suppose so."

I think about it for a little, "you know what… Never mind I'll just talk to her tomorrow. Have fun," the phone goes dead. I put my hand over my face and sigh, children. I hang up the phone and then lay back on the couch cushion. I suppose that everything is all going to depend on how tomorrow goes. I wish that Jacob and I had a free and easy relationship. It seems like everyone is against us or doesn't understand us. It seems so ludicrous because when I am with him everything makes sense to me. I suppose I need to prepare myself for tomorrow. I know who is on my side. However, their vote doesn't matter. It's all down to Mom and Dad.

Tomorrow I _will _be packing my bags.

**Please leave a review. Comments are appreciated. So tell me what you think.**


	26. Clouds gathering in the distance

_Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really really really busy._

Jacob's POV

Do I have everything? I think so. I glance around my boring room. It doesn't look lived in. I guess I have neglected it over the past five or so years. I have no plans of starting to inhabit it again any time soon. It's basically just been a place where I store my clothing; my tattered clothing. I am in definite need of a new wardrobe. I look through my closet one more time, looks like I got everything. I stuff the pile of clothing deeper into my blue duffle bag and zip it up. Nessie is so sure that her parents are going to let her go. I am a little hopeful that they will. I need to be close to Nessie and I'm not about to let those blood suckers come between us. I just got Nessie back and I'm _not_ letting her go.

I toss the bag over my shoulder and head outside with a bungee cord and secure it to the bike.

When I arrive at the Clearwater's the sun is just starting to rise but the kitchen light is on. I enter through the backdoor.

"Oh, hey, Leah," I notice that Leah is sitting at the kitchen table in her robe with her head in her hands, "you feeling okay?"

"I guess it begins," she mumbles, at first I don't know what she is talking about and then Kalan appears from the pantry with some ginger ale. He isn't using his cane so his limp is especially pronounced. He sets it down in front of her.

"Morning sickness?" I chuckle a little bit. I don't know why I get pleasure from Leah's pain. I suppose it is our brother/sister bond that allows us to love and hate each other at the same time.

"Do you want to wear this soda?" Leah glowers and sips the fizzy stomach settler.

"Nessie on the couch?" I grin, backing away.

"She's still sleeping," Kalan replies and uses the edge of the table to ease himself into the chair. I wonder if his injury slows him down in his werewolf state. I nod quickly and make sure to walk softly into the living room.

Nessie is curled up on the sofa, snuggled underneath the quilt that is pulled snug around her shoulders. A smile spreads across my face; I step gently and kneel down next to the couch just inches away from her face. My eyes scan every detail of her face as she sleeps. Her long lashes, her light olive skin, those tender lips. I can draw her perfectly without her even being in the same room. That is how much I pay attention to her every detail. A few years ago when ever someone would ask me about my art work I would just shrug. It was a hobby. I'd make bracelets and carvings as gifts for friends and family. When I sketched Nessie for the first time and showed it to her I remember her being so impressed. She'd ask me to draw her again and again. I have so many drawings of her up until she stopped asking me to draw her and started asking me to teach her to steal cars. I smile a little. I run the tips of my fingers over her forehead, she is warm. Her cheeks are warm too and her lips are especially warm. The only cold spot I can find is the very tip of her perfect nose.

I lean in and kiss the end of her nose tenderly and then warm it with my own. The skin on the bridge of her nose wrinkles up and her eyes flutter open. She smiles at me and pulls her hand out from the quilt and places it again my face showing me her dream. My mind fills with images of us being together like a few nights ago. _Wow_.

"You know, baby, dreams come true," I wink at her and she bursts into laughter.

"Oh—I bet."

"Got room for me under there?" I ask and kiss her nose again. She grins at me and scoots back against the couch. I slip off my shoes and manage to crawl under the blankets with her, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her tight. I'm glad that she is less frail then before. I can still feel the outline of her ribs but her spine has disappeared beneath her weight, leaving her back smooth. I press my lips against her cheek which is also a little bit fuller and has more color to it.

"You're warm," Nessie whispers and snuggles in deeper.

I frown when I feel her freezing toes inch up my pant legs, "you're cold," I tell her with my lips still against her cheek, "that's what you're getting for your birthday… toe and nose warmers."

She giggles, "nose warmers?"

"Yep, nose warmers. A big red one; we'll call you Rudolf," I tease her. She's so cute when she giggles like that. I move my lips from against her cheek to against her lips. Her lips curl up against mine and she attacks me with a series of sweet pecks, unexpectedly. I chuckle against her kiss and return the cute gesture.

"We should get ready to head back," I whisper against her lips and then move my kisses down to her neck.

"Noooo," she mumbles, tilting her head back, "I don't want to go back," she whines.

"We have to," I don't want to go back either. I kiss over her collar bone and then drag my lips up her throat and to her jaw.

"We don't _have _to," she snakes her arms up my chest and locks them around my neck, holding her body close to mine'. What a tease.

"Quit pushing my buttons," I warn her and she grins wildly at me.

"Am I annoying you?" She bats her lashes playfully at me.

"A little bit; yes."

"I'm hurt," she grins.

"You know that any moment Charlie could walk in here. Last thing I want is for him to see me taking you right here on the couch," I say truthfully, although my lips have not stopped sucking on tip of her lobe.

"That's a risk we're just going to have to live with," she presses her body against me more forcefully. I am convinced that she is trying to get me killed. She shifts her body under mine and pulls my head down. Her fingers are tangled in my hair and her lips are eagerly moving against mine. Ugh, fine. I give in and allow myself to be cradled between her legs. I am suddenly very angry at our clothing and am considering ripping them to shreds when I hear someone clear their throat very sharply behind me. Great, _now,_ we're interrupted. Right when it is least convenient for me to move. Nessie grumbles because she cannot see past me, she shifts her weight to see who it is, moving into the path of an area of me that has become very rigid—thanks to her teasing. And now Nessie knows _why_ it is inconvenient for me to move.

I stay completely still and Nessie leans up a little bit more to see who our guest is, "Ugh—relax, baby, it's only Seth," she rests her body back against the couch.

"Thank god," I mumble, I'm still not moving.

"Come on, let's go," Seth says, warily.

"Give me a minute," I shout gruffly to Seth.

"Hahaha," he chuckles a little.

"Shut up—go run a few laps!"

"Psss—I don't need to take orders from you… there is already a soldier standing at attention in this room," he teases me. He's dead… in one minute he is dead. I hear Nessie giggle at that and I give her a razor-sharp glare. She smiles up at me innocently then pets my head like a good dog.

I growl a little at Seth and he takes off into the kitchen. I take a moment to compose myself and get up off the couch. Nessie sits up.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks.

"Yes," I don't look at her as I tie my left shoe back up and start to work on the right.

"Do you still love me?"

I sigh deeply and look up to her beautiful eyes, "of course," I reply, finish knotting my shoe and then kiss her hand. I am about to lean in and kiss her lips when I hear a ruckus come from the kitchen.

"Let me in!" Sam's voice clearly shouts from outside the screen door.

Great. I head into the kitchen, holding Nessie's hand to see what is going on.

"What for? You made your choice! Go back to Emily!" Leah yells from the table. Seth is holding the entrance shut and Kalan is standing between Leah and the door.

"You can't do this to me!" Sam shakes the screen door. I'm sure he could rip it off if he wanted to, "I am the father; I have rights."

"Newsflash, Sammy, you're married to Emily. You _don't_ have any rights over _my _child," Leah is talking as if the kid is already here. I wonder if she is experiencing any expedient growth like when Nessie was born. The kid is from two wolves.

"Get lost, jerk," Seth grumbles.

"I'll put your ass in that bed again for another five days. How would you like that?" Sam threatens. Suddenly Nessie pulls her hand from mine and heads over to the screen door, pushing Seth away.

"I'd advise against that," she leans against the screen and gives him a sharp grin, "so what now? Are you after Leah because you planted a cabbage patch kid in her garden?" Nessie speaks dryly. "It's either Leah or Emily, you can't have it both ways," I can understand why Nessie is mad. She's always loved Emily.

"I don't _want_ Leah. I just don't want to be shut out of my child's life. My life is with Emily," Sam's voice sounds so torn between two worlds. It reminds me of when I had first changed. I had wanted the best of both worlds. I wanted to run with the pack and be free but at the same time I wanted Bella.

Leah abruptly stands from her chair and runs up the stairs.

"Leah," Kalan goes after her. Seth watched the two take off then looks to me desperately. Poor kid, his life is such a mess.

"Does Emily know?" Nessie asks Sam.

"Yes, I told her this morning. I tried to explain everything to her. Why I was with Leah. How I couldn't control it. She finally let me talk to her," Sam tells Nessie. I knew that Emily would come around. "She's hurt that it is Leah and not her carrying my child."

I look up at the clock and then fix my hair with my fingers, "Sam… Nessie and I have to go. It would make my life a lot easier if you promised to stay away for a few days until Leah cools down. Not just for her sake but for the kid's," Yes I played _that_ card. Who cares?

Sam takes a second to think about it then nods and turns around in the path and head to his car. Nessie turns to look at me, "nice."

"What?"

"Never mind—lets just go," Nessie says and motions for Seth to follow.

"Why is he coming?" I ask and we go onto the porch.

"Because if I'm moving I'm taking all my things," Nessie replies.

"Well all three of us can't fit on my bike," I cross my arms.

"That's fine, I can run," Seth volunteers. Ugh, great… Fine.

When we arrive at the Cullen's we decide to leave the bike in the woods just a little ways away from the house. Seth promised to stay near the bike until we come to get him. Nessie stops right when we're just close enough to her window to jump inside.

"Something wrong, baby?" I ask her and push a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No… just… scared, I suppose."

"About what?" I frown and pull her into my embrace.

"I love my family—I love you. I wish I could have both, not just one or the other," she explains and wraps her arms back around me in return, "but if I must… I choose you," she looks up at me with a sad smile. I kiss her forehead.

"Shall we?" I motion for her to swing through her window. She nods and hops inside. I look behind me into the woods then take in a deep breath of cool air and swing through the window as well.

"Ouch!" I nearly knock Nessie over. I catch her before she can fall over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd still be standing there whe—," Nessie isn't looking at me. She in looking around her room, stunned. My eyes follow her gaze. Is this the same room? This isn't Nessie's room. Nessie's room is a softer color and the furniture is all wrong. Where her tiny computer desk used to be in a very large table with two chairs, one portion of the table is raised into a drafting table. On the other side of her room the closet has been widened significantly and there is a grand wardrobe-dresser. The tiny little bed has disappeared and in its place is a King sized bed. Are we in the same room?

"Nessie," Edward says quietly from the door. When did he get here? Vampires should wear bells around their ankles or something. Edwards seems to be ignoring my mental commentary.

"I guess you made your decision," Nessie says with a sigh, "tell me where my stuff is and I'll leave."

"What are you talking about? This is yours. All of this is for you Nessie. A gift," he explains.

"A gift? You weren't kidding about the renovating," she says and peaks into the closet. More new clothing in her size is in there.

"You were right to be angry with me," Edward says after a long pause. Wow, he's admitting he's wrong. "Not wrong," he snaps at me, "I cannot change the way I feel any more then you can change the way you feel."

I shrug and let him continue.

"I was treating you like a child. You're not," he continues to talk to Nessie.

"So you changed my room?" Nessie looks puzzled, "I'm confused. What is this all about? I mean, I love it. It's all really awesome but some of this stuff… I mean the, the storage space… I don't even think Alice has bought me enough clothing to fill it and the bed is huge—a drafting table?"

"The drafting table is for Jacob," Edwards says quietly. My head snaps up? Why would Edward buy me a gift and install it in Nessie's bedroom? "It was Bella's idea," Edward answer's my thought.

"Tell her I said thanks," this all looks like one big bribe to me.

"Nessie, we really don't want you to go. If the only way I can get you to stay is by allowing Jacob to stay here with you then that is what is going to happen. Eternity is a long time and that is what we have, eternity. I'm just going to have to get used to it, I suppose." I cannot believe it, my eyes look around again. The drafting table, the storage space… the bed.

"Don't get any ideas, mutt," Edward snaps at me and my eyes shift away from the king sized bed. "I'd still prefer it if you two were married if you're going to carry on like that. However, since you're dead set against it I ask that you both please wait until I have left the house and am miles away."

"Hmm… there is gonna be a lot of black eyed vampires in this house," Nessie finally speaks up. I smile at that. True. I can totally see the clan starving themselves to keep us from doing the deed.

Edward smiles and hugs Nessie, "I'm glad that you're staying," he says.

"Where is everyone?" Nessie asks.

"Getting together the finishing touches for your party."

"Oh no…"

**Please review, I love to hear from you all.**


	27. The storm has arrived

_(I am so sorry that it took this long to update. I have truly been going through a lot and making time has been a huge issue.)_

"It's not even my birthday," I complain to Jacob. We're resting on my… our new bed in our room. The '_our_ concept' is going to take a little while for me to get the hang of. "You know, technically they're celebrating the arrival of my stupid menstrual cycle—as if that is something that is worth-."

"Nessie!" Jacob pulls away from my neck where he had been tenderly kissing a moment ago, "are you going to keep on yacking on about this party?"

"Excuse me?" I give him a glare. I don't yack!

"You're making it very difficult to concentrate," he says and starts kissing me in the same spot as before.

"Don't my feelings about this matter to you?" I push him away from me a little bit and he sighs, flopping onto his back and puts his hands behind his head.

"Fine… go on."

"You're a jerk," I frown and get up off of the bed and head over to the closet to find something to change into. I am fortunate enough to come across jeans and a tank top at first glance. I take the outfit into the attached bathroom and start to get undressed.

"Nessie… I'm sorry," Jacob says from outside of the door. I wonder if he is going to claw at the door again.

I don't reply to him and start to change into the tank top and jeans. I wonder if now that we've been together if he is going to hound me all the time. Maybe I should have waited, maybe dad was right. Ha, yeah right. I finish getting dressed and then open the door to find Jacob standing there, pouting.

"Do you forgive me?" he asks.

"No," I reply bluntly, I'm not ready to forgive him for that one. His pout pushes out further and he tilts his head. I force back a little smile and turn away so he doesn't see my amusement. He wraps his arms around me from behind and whimpers in my ear like a puppy. On no!

"Fine!" I laugh, giving up, "you're forgiven," I chuckle and turn around to peck his lips when he catches me off guard with a hot kiss. I want to pull away and scold him for being so pushy but… I _will _scold him. In a moment… just after—oh forget it! I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back passionately. Jacob lifts me up into his arms and lays me down flat again the folded down drafting table. His hands wander up my shirt only for a moment before they redirect themselves to the button on my jeans.

"Eh-hem," a throat clears from across the room and I sit up immediately. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting outside?" Seth is pissed. Oops.

Jacob's eyes look into mine' with annoyance. I smile up at him and he helps me down off of the table. At least this time we don't have to wait for him to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Seth, we got distracted," I apologize.

"I was half expecting to come in here and find nothing left but a bloody mess," Seth said walking around my room, taking in the new sights. "Looks like Edward changed his mind."

"Yeah, he's going to let me stay here with Nessie," Jake said, wrapping an arm around me and squeezing me in against his side. I lean into his warmth.

"Congrats, I guess," Seth said and sat down on the chair near the table for a moment then got up again, "I suppose I'll be on my way back to La Push then."

"Please don't go, Seth," I say breaking free of Jacob's embrace and went over to him, "Alice is bent on giving me a party and I need all the support that I can get," I beg him. A friendly face is defiantly what I need right now and I think that getting out will do him a lot of good. If Seth is around maybe Jacob will stop trying to jump me… even though I love the attention I feel like he's stopped listening to what I have to say. Sex really does complicate things. I'm starting to miss my friend Jacob now that he has become something more to me.

"A party?" Seth looks between Jacob and I, "I like parties."

"Good, then you'll stay and rescue me when Alice tries to arrange a game of musical chairs," I grin. He stands.

Seth laughs, "She wouldn't do that," Seth shakes his head and wraps his arms around me tightly.

I hear a groan from the doorway and look over to see Rosalie standing there, "another wolf… now this party is going to stink… literally."

"Be nice," I frown at my godmother, "Seth has been really good to us," I defend and kiss Seth's cheek. Jacob makes a clicking sound with his tongue and crosses his arms.

"Ooo," Rosalie grins, "looks like wolf number one is a little jealous of wolf number two. Keep him here, things might get interesting," Rose leaves us there. I never know what the hell Rose is talking about.

"Okay everyone, it's time!" Alice comes bouncing into the room and pulls me away from Seth and Jacob. "The guests are arriving, everyone down stairs," I pout and follow along with the two wolves trailing behind me. The large room has been emptied and in its place is a huge table filled with gifts. I hate this all so much. I'm gonna have to ask dad if there is anything that Alice really hates and then I'm gonna have to do it to her with _good intentions, _of course._.._ I look over to see who all is here and I'm shocked. The entire La Push crew is here, even Leah. Ugh. Kalan and Leah are standing close together talking quietly. Those two look like they've gotten close. The only people who aren't here are Sam and Emily. I glance over to see my grandfather smile at me. I go and give him a hug.

"Can you arrest someone for throwing a party for someone who does want it? Like an offence of kidnapping with cake and presents?" I ask him.

"Sorry, pumpkin, out of my jurisdiction," he ruffles my hair.

"In that case I hope lightening strikes your satellite dish on game night," I grunt stubbornly and push out my pout further.

"you've got me shaking in my boots," Charlie laughs lightly and I go over to my parents.

So far the party has been counted as a drag… everyone else seems to be having a good time. I've spent most of it, sitting in the armchair with my legs swung over the arm with my mp3 player blasting in my ears. They can throw me a party but they can't make me participate.

"Your mother isn't pleased," my father says plucking an ear phone from my ear.

"Tough," I grin and put it back in my ear. I hear a brief grunt and my mp3 player has disappeared and my father is still standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey! Give it back!" I frown.

"Alice wants you to sit down so you can open your gifts," he says, "I know you hate it, just participate and it'll be over and you can go to your room."

_With Jacob… all night long._

"Come on," he pulls me up by my arm, "maybe someone got you a mental-mute-button."

"Haha you wish!"

My dad passes me off to Jacob and he leads me over to the table, "come on, baby."

"Fine! But I don't have to like it," I say stubbornly and he pulls out a chair for me. Everyone has taken a seat at the table. The first few gifts were the same boring usual. I got new mp3 players, another laptop, clothing and more clothing. The kinds of gifts that people don't put much thought into. I get through most of them and thank the appropriate people and then pull the last three towards me."

"That ones from me," Jake said, he's sitting really close to me now. _Oh, I hope its lingerie. _I grin when I hear my father clear his throat.

I open the poorly wrapped present and lift the top off the box.

"Oh no," Esme gasps.

"Oh Jacob!" I wrap my arms around him tightly, he chuckles in my embrace and I pull out the big, clunky, black boots that I have missed so much. They're brand new and in my new foot size. I'll have to beat them up a little to get them looking suitable but I love them.

"Thank you!" I smiled and take them out and get to work on putting them on, he pulls my feet into his lap and gives me a hand.

"Here let me do this, you have two more gifts," he said putting the boots on for me. My mood has gone up 10 levels. I grab the last two and put them in my lap and unwrap the red box.

"No way, is this a car key?" I look to see if I can find a card.

"You got her a car?" My father growls at Emmett.

"No, not exactly," Emmett says and goes off into the next room and wheels out a red Harley.

"Harley!" I call my baby by her name, Jacob has finished tying up the laces and I run over to my bike. I inspect it… she's perfect.

"Emmett, she cannot have a bike!" My father is in front of us in a second.

"She's an adult she can have what ever she wants," Emmett says and chuckles when I hug him tightly, he lifts me off the ground for a moment then puts me back on the ground.

"You're taking this ugly thing back," dad demands.

"Shhh.. she'll hear you!" I scold and cover the hand bars like they are ears.

"We'll discuss this later," Dad says strictly and points to the last gift on the table. I tiny little box. No one has said who it was from. I open the tissue paper and realize it's a ring box.

"Jacob?" I look to him. He knows better.

"It's not from me," he says and leans against the table. I creak open the box to find a ring. White gold. Ruby centre. Diamonds incrusted everywhere.

"Ah, saved the best for last. How very appropriate of you."

I look over across the room.

Aro. Then from the shadows appears a man, tall in height, short blonde hair with very distinct handsome features.

"Your future bride awaits, Foxworth."

**I am planning on going somewhere with this. Please leave me a note. I love feedback. I really hope that updating will be easier now that a few things in my life have been sorted out.**


	28. Storm has drifted miles away

Jacob's POV

Well, what a horribly lonely Christmas this is turning out to be. Despite the pack's effort to keep my mind off of Nessie, the love of my life who has slipped away from me nearly a year ago, I haven't been able to think of anything else but the girl. Foxworth did something to her, I know he did. When those two thugs showed up at Nessie's party it was as if he had planted something in her mind and from that moment on she had nothing but eyes for Foxworth.

Edward tried so hard to get into her mind but he reported that it was as static as Foxworth's mind. Nessie was never the same after that. She pulled away from my every touch, shrugged when I questioned her behavior and it was just as if my Nessie was gone forever. I tried to fight for her but in the end Aro got what he wanted. He got Nessie away from the Cullen's and into his son's marriage bed.

I followed them back to Italy but my efforts were in vain. I have lost her forever.

"Jacob, you didn't answer my question," Leah is standing a few feet away holding up two different sweaters. "Which one do you think will look better on Kalan, blue or green?"

"I dunno, green," I mumble, not really paying attention. I peek into the carriage at Leah and Sam's daughter, Misty. I cannot help but smile. The little girl is the one little bright spot in my world. She reminds me a little of Nessie when she was a baby. Though, Nessie was a million times more brilliant then this child. Sam and Leah are getting along better these days now that Misty is here. Emily and Leah are back on speaking terms and I know that Kalan and Leah have something going on but they are keeping it on the down low. Leah hasn't phased since becoming pregnant and now with little Misty here it is difficult for her to find a moment. I don't think she wants to.

"Really? The green one? With his eyes I'd say that blue would be a better colour," she says putting the green sweater down and sets the blue one over her arm.

"Why did you even ask me?" I grumble and cross my arms. The only reason I am here is because Sam won't let Leah drive Misty around in that beat up car that Leah owns. Before the Cullen's took off, after Nessie left, Alice gave me her car. She said something about me needing it. She was very giggly about the whole exchange. That was odd because I know that the little vampire can neither see me or Nessie.

Misty starts to fuss a little and it looks as if we're about to enjoy another crying frenzy. "I know, I know," Leah whispered leaning down and put the soother back into Misty's mouth, "its nap time, isn't it." Leah hands me the sweater and picks up Misty, swaying with her.

"You stay here and pay for the sweater, I'll take Misty back to the car and we'll wait for you there." I reply to Leah's tired voice. I'd rather take on a crying baby, any day in comparison to shopping for sweaters.

"Are you sure?" Leah asks, putting Misty back into her carriage the then pulls the sweater from my arm.

"Yep, then when you're done we'll head back to La Push. We have to still get ready for that party Sam and Emily are throwing," I reply and watch to gage her reaction.

"I'm not going," she says softly and fakes a huge yawn.

"Oh, no you don't," I grumble, "its Christmas Eve and I promised that I'd go and I am not going alone!"

"Augh! Jacob! I don't even have a date!" Leah grits her teeth.

"Oh cut it out, everyone knows that you and Kalan are together," I blurt out and watch her bronzed cheeks get a hint of redness to them.

"First off, that is none of your business and second—if you haven't noticed, tonight is no moon. That means that I will be at that party all alone while Kalan is locked up in a cage being all grrr. And you hardly count as a date so get off of it," Leah says all in one breath.

"You're going, we already paid the baby sitter," I reply.

"We?" Leah crosses her arms.

"Kalan made me promise that you'd go and have a good time—so you're going."

"That man is dead!"

"What are you going to do? Snuggle him to death?" I smirk and hurry out with Misty before she can smack me.

I look outside into the windy parking lot at the snow drifting by, "alright, Misty, lets get you bundled up. Sam will have my head if his little pumpkin gets frost bite," I mumble, making fun of Sam's preference to calling Misty his pumpkin. I get her all bundled up into her coat and then push her out to my car and strap her into her seat. I turn on the heat for her. The cold doesn't bother me but I don't want her to get cold.

"You're lucky, you know that, Misty," I turn back to look at her, "so tiny, don't have a care in the world about nothing. I smile when she gives me a questioning look. I reach out my hand for her little one. She wraps her entire fist around my one finger and I sigh deeply. "Do me a favor, will you?" I smile at her big brown eyes, "when you grow up and start breaking hearts, let them down easily. Don't pull a Nessie and run off with a Ken doll from Italy. Hm? Do we have a deal?" Misty lets go of my finger to give me a big yawn, "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckle and hear a knocking on my window. "About time, Leah, how long does it take for you to-," I am shocked to see that it is not Leah staring through the window, it is a familiar face that I never thought of much to imagine seeing again. I get out of the car.

"Katarina?" I tilt my head. It is the other child of Aro. Foxworth's twin. "Why are you here?" A growling grows from my chest and I watch the timid girl duck down a little. She looks fragile, none perfect but yet she would no doubt turn the head of every man in a room that has not yet seen the perfection of Nessie. The girl is tall with a dark complexion, her sleek brown hair is no competition against Nessie's rosewood locks. I back down from my stance only because she is so timid.

"I am not here to cause trouble," she stutters, "I am Nessie's friend and because I love her so much I need you to know that she has never stopped loving you. You have to believe me. It is for the best that you stay away. If you come for her like she believes you will then you will destroy everything.

I am so confused. What is left for me to destroy? My life is destroyed already. What is this girl really here for? Is she just on a mission from her family to rub salt into my wounded heart.

"Nessie made her choice, you traveling here is a waste of time," I mumble and open the car door to get in but stop myself. "Did she send you?"

Katarina hesitates, "Nessie just wants to make sure that you're alright," she whispers. My heart feels as light as a feather and I laugh, picking the fragile girl up and swinging her around.

"She does still care!" I laugh and put her down, "wait, why now? What's changed? Has Foxworth's spell worn off?"

"How did you kno-," Katarina cuts herself off.

"He did put a hex on her! I knew it! I'm going to Italy—I'll first kill that stuffed-shirt-ken-doll and then I'll-," this times Katarina cuts me off.

"No you mustn't!" Katarina cries, "Fox didn't want to ever harm Nessie. This is none of his doing! He is just a puppet for father. He took the spell off of Nessie because he has grown to care for her. With the spell lifted, Nessie has chosen to stay with Fox and she has sent me to tell you that it is over. No hex's, no spells—it's over."

"You care for your brother," I speak and watch her face.

"Yes, of course, he is my other half," she says.

"Then I suppose he cares for you as well."

"Well yes but I hardly see how—," she begins but I put pressure on her neck and watch the girl slip into sleep, catching her before she can hit the ground. "I suppose that we'll see how much he cares. Enough to make a trade?"


	29. My poison

Nessie's POV

I don't like this. I don't like it at all. It has been too long since Kat has called or emailed me or anything at all. Something must have gone wrong. I knew it was a mistake to send her there. I just wanted to put Jake to rest about how things ended between us and instead I have just stirred things up again. I finish the last few drops of blood from this over priced wine goblet. It's not human—I cannot put my finger on the exact creature the blood came from but Aro never fails to have it delivered every night. I can't exactly leave either. There are guards everywhere. This mansion is filled with priceless art—I can't decide whether they are guarding me or the goods. I smile a little. Jake would have said _Nessie, you are the goods._

I run my finger around the bottom of the goblet and suck the remainder of blood left from my finger. It's so freaking good! It's like a drug. I place the cup aside and put on my robe. It's dreadfully heavy and covered in red silks with a heavy gold trim.

Come on, Kat, call me! I never meant to cause any trouble.

Now come on Nessie. Let's have some truth here—you know that you were looking to stir things up. No I wasn't. Yes you were. So what! It's not like I asked to be married off to Foxworth.

He is your husband. You shouldn't think such things. You'll be spending eternity with him. Most people would love to hear that. To spend eternity with their loved one—how perfect that must be. However, I do _not_ love him. Sure, he is handsome and kind to me… most of the time—sometimes, rather. He is also a conceited womanizer. What a womanizer! It's like that new single by Britney Spears was written about him. Ha, the way he gets around it just may very well be about him. Good thing I don't really care too much about him or I'd be jealous about all the women in his life…

Why does that anger me? Am I jealous?

I pace the area of my bedroom. Thankfully I haven't been forced to have a close relationship with Aro. I've only had the displeasure of sharing the company of Aro twice since the wedding. That was when I was still under Foxworth's spell. He's released me from the spell. I feel like a haze has been lifted from me.

Months ago…

"_Is that better?" Foxworth asked after taking his hand from my head. The haze had lifted and it was as if I could see all of his features more clearly. His short blonde hair looks carefully styled though the way he carries himself everything he does seems effortless. His eyes are blue as the ocean. That grin of his; so wide and wild—like a shark. I can see both sets of teeth, top and bottom._

_A chill…_

_Had it become fall already?_

"_Uh… yes. That is better, thank you," I feel anxious. I agreed to marry him. All of those decisions with the hazy memories still feel solid as stone. What is this magic he had over me?_

"_I took if off of you because I can't stand your robot-Franken-wife-face anymore," he grumbles and walks to the other end of the room, getting a drink from the bar. His voice… why does it sound American?_

"_You were not born here?" I ask. I feel like being smart about it but I am not sure what he will do if I give him attitude._

"_I was," he replied, "my father sent me and the rest of my brothers and sisters away to school in Alaska," he said sipping the deep brown liquid. Scotch perhaps? He walks back over to me with another glass and hands it to me._

"_There are more of you?" I ask and accept the glass but I don't drink from it._

"_Not anymore," he replies, "the others proved unworthy so father had them exterminated."_

"_How awful," I whisper, his face shows a glimmer of pain. He must have lived in close quarters with his siblings… but wasn't there another one? A twin? "Your sister, she was not exterminated."_

"_No, Kat was not. Though she is a mystery to us all, you know. She is the child of two enchanted beings and yet she was born more human then any of us. She did not go to Alaska with us. I did get to visit her in the summers. They seem to think that I have both me and my sister's share of abilities." He looks a little nervous when he realizes how much he has shared with me. It is as if he has just let the family's secret out of the bag._

I shake off the memory when I hear the door open and I head out into the hall to see what has kept my _charming_ husband out so late. I peek over the banister, downstairs. Ha! As if I'm not surprised. Look at him all dressed up in black. A blonde on each arm—what a—a—augh!

Before I can stop myself, I stomp down the stairs.

"Out, now!" I yell at the two blondes, "get out of my house—both of you!"

How can I be jealous?

"Foxy, baby, who is this witch?" the blonde on the right asked in poor English.

"I am his wife—and you are leaving. Both of you. Out. NOW!" my voice sounds more like a roar.

The girls quickly let themselves out and Fox turns back to me and crossed his arms, "what the hell was that, Renesme?"

"How can you do that—night after night? Bringing strange women into our home?" The words coming out of my mouth sound like those of a jealous wife… I can't be jealous—I love Fox… I mean Jacob… I meant Jake—oh my god.

"Our home? Psss—Nessie this is _a_ house—a marriage based on lies. No one wanted this. You didn't want this. I certainly did not want this. Hey—if it were up to me I'd be in south America soaking up the sun with those hot little-," I shake me head and cut him off.

"So that's it then? I mean nothing to you at all?" I cannot believe that tears are coming to my eyes. I am wasting tears on this jerk?

"Aw—come on Nessie. Don't do this?" his face scrunches up like I kicked him and he walks over to the bar and grabs a lime slice and puts it into a glass and starts pouring drinks for us.

"Do what, Foxworth?" I wipe away the moisture from my eyes.

"Get all clingy like a woman."

My jaw is hanging open now. I cannot believe he just said that! How dare he! I walk over to the bar and grab my drink and throw it into his face—then I grab his drink and do the same thing.

He sighs, standing there all covered in liquor. His jaw clenches and before I can react to the site of him he violently attacks me, assaulting my lips with his own. My will to fight him has quickly faded and I kiss him back with the same intensity and hardness that he is displaying towards me. I don't want to fight it. He tastes so good—like a drug, a familiar drug. Before I can even observe any sort of movement, I feel my back come into contacts with the softness of a bed. I open my eyes and look above me and realize that we are in our bedroom.

So this is it, I guess. We make love. We create Aro's experimental demon child. And everyone gets what they want. My fingers entangle in his short hair and move their way down.

And they have no intention of stopping…


	30. Mission Plan

Jacob's POV

"Jacob, I promise, I'll do anything, I'll go to that stupid Christmas party, I'll admit to everyone that Kalan and I are a couple. I'll let you publicly humiliate me in front of the pack and all of La Push—just don't do this!" Leah begs me, I've never seen her so worried before, even when she was going into heat and was scared and confused. We're beyond those childish times. Everything is different now.

"Leah, your humiliation isn't something I seek, so give it a rest," I grumble and pace the floor outside of one of the bedrooms at the Cullen's. Alice had a vision of Katarina, the only Halfling that she can see—and all the Cullen's came running. Bella and Edward think they have a shot at getting their daughter back but to be honest I do not give a damn about anyone else but Nessie.

"She's awake," Carlisle says coming out from the room, "you're lucky that you didn't do more damage to that one then a swollen neck. She is not like the others; she is weaker, much more human then Nessie and certainly more human then her twin, Foxworth."

"She's our key to getting Nessie back," I say in a voice that is harsher then I knew I was capable of.

"I disagree," Edward says coming out from the room after inspecting every corner of the girl's mind, "Nessie has no intention of leaving Foxworth. Katarina was simply sent here as a final goodbye from a clear-minded Nessie. There is nothing in Katarina's mind that sways her belief in Nessie."

"Nessie sent this girl? Honestly? She wants you," Leah said turning to me abruptly. The suddenness of her words takes both Edward and I by surprise, "A girl doesn't just send a friend across the room to tell a boy who she has already broken up with that she isn't interested. Nessie may have sent this girl to tell you one thing but she means the exact opposite," Leah explains and crosses her arms.

"That's not how Nessie operates, Leah," Edward says annoyed.

"Yeah well I find it hard to believe that you know exactly how your daughter operates after the past year. Running away, having sex under your own roof, breaking up with her soul mate… twice," Leah argues.

Edward growls a little at the wolf-girl, I feel compelled to put myself between them if it weren't for the fact that I was clinging to every word Leah said. If she was right then that means that I have a chance.

"Enough!" Bella appears from what seems to be no where and the tension melts a little bit. Edward removes himself from Leah's glare and puts his arm around Bella. "If Nessie didn't want anything more to do with Jacob then she wouldn't have bothered with sending this girl. She did this to stir things up and you know it. Edward, why would you want Nessie to stay with someone she is not happy with?"

"I want her to not be dead, Bella, which is exactly what is going to happen if Aro finds out that we're trying to take Nessie back. Jacob's idea of a trade relies solely on the off-chance that Aro and his spawn give a flying fu-… give a damn about Katarina," Edwards point makes me angry, because it is true.

"I don't want to live without Nessie," the words just fall out of my mouth in a heap of sadness. The past months without her have been too much and each day I have become closer and closer to giving up on the world. There is nothing in it for me if Nessie is not in my life.

"I know," Edward whispers to me, he can read my every thought and I know he knows how I feel. It's the same thing he feels for Bella.

"If I can't have her, I want to die trying."

"Italy then?" Bella whispers and I look around the audience to this exchange has grown all the Cullen's clan is around me and the pack.

"Bella, you stay here with-," Edward begins.

"No! You can't ask me to stay. I have to go with you, I am the only one who can protect-," Bella speaks franticly.

"You have to stay here and protect everyone. Aro promised that if anything happened like us trying to come after Nessie he's hurt all of our friends and family. Only problem with that plan is that it is reliant on the detail that you are the one trying to rescue Nessie," Edward explains.

"The girl?" I ask Edward and peek through the door to Katarina who is sleeping again.

"She stays here," he says, "Alice seems a dismal fate if she returns to Italy."

"Why do we care?" I ask with a frown.

Edward just smiles, "you will."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? I shrug it off… oh well, I'm going to get my Nessie back and that is all that matters. It's been far too long since I've held her and now that Foxworth's spell is broken I will have her once again and for ever more.

**I'm soooooo sorry that it has taken for every to update. My life has been a chaos ball and I thank you for not freaking out on me but I promise to regularly update and keep to that promise. Please give me some feed back. I have BIG plans for the next few chapters and can't wait to see where the characters take me.**


	31. Change

Nessie's POV

One would think that things should be awkward between Fox and I after what just happened but for some reason it isn't. We're just sitting up in bed still unclothed from the unexplained passion that just erupted between us. It doesn't feel awkward nor does it feel right. It feels as if the hole I've attempted to fill with this lustful act has backfired and grown deeper and darker. A part of me wonders if he feels the same, a part of me hopes he does. I am confused, the love/lust I felt for my husband has dissipated. I don't know where it came from and now I don't know where it went.

"So…" he says after a pause, I don't know how long we have been sitting here. Our hair is disheveled and bedding is rumpled up.

I look over to him and shake my head, for some reason a small chuckle comes out. "Well if we have to spend eternity together, the sex might as well be good," I offer, light heartedly. I have to keep it light, if I don't I'm afraid that I'll feel guilt for giving it all away to someone who is not Jacob.

"You're right… who says it has to be miserable," he says and gets up out of bed and starts to get dressed in fresh clothing.

"What do you mean?" I ask him and avert my eyes to give him some privacy, even though I've pretty much seen it all and he doesn't appear to be the kind of guy with too many body issues.

"We're practically royalty, a mismatched couple—I'll give you that—but come on! We've got the entire city at our finger tips and this is how we're going to spend the night? The night that is still quite young!" He says, I hear him zip up his pants and I look back to him, knowing that he is decent.

"No offence, Fox, but it doesn't look as if you have adopted any sort of allegiances for this marriage. Should I remind you of blonde number one and two? Besides, you go out every night, what is that you don't do?" I ask him and lay back down from my sitting up position.

"You've got it all wrong."

"Do I?" I ask curiously and lay on my side, watching him button up his crisp, black woven shirt.

"I haven't set one foot outside of the court," he replies, "father would have my head if I publicly humiliated this marriage." Fox watches me for a moment, my face must look puzzled. He sighs and flops down on the bed next to me, "those women are just humans," he said as if that made it any better, "they don't really count for much around here. If I went outside of this marriage with another Halfling or a vampire… there'd be trouble for me… just as much trouble as there would be for you."

"That's good to know," I reply with a smug face.

"Going to get me into some trouble?" he teases me.

"Perhaps," I smirk and turn to the bedside table to look at the clock, it's midnight.

"I'll make sure to watch my step," he said, rolling off the bed and onto his feet, "get dressed, we're going out."

"Fox, I don't really want to," I sigh and am startled when he whips all the blankets off the bed, I scream and curl up into a protective ball, "what are you doing?!?!?"

"Get dressed," he says again, "if you're not having a good time in thirty minutes I promise that we'll come home."

"I hardly have the right wardrobe to fit in with such a crowd!" I huff and quickly slip on the dreadfully heavy robe when Fox turns his back to look through my closet.

"Hm, you're right. No worries, we'll drop by a boutique on our way. Just put something on and meet me down stairs. I'll get someone to pull us up a car," he says and leaves me to change.

I sigh, great, what have I gotten myself into now? How has my life changed so dramatically? I yearn for the days where it was just Jacob and I, laying in the long grass, laughing at nothing. The memory of the sweet smell of his skin draws me into my fantasy and I feel as though I am back in his arms. The warmth of his skin pressed again me, his gentle hands stroking my hair and those hot lips of his. I look at my reflection and I can hardly recognize myself. Who have I become? I bite my lip so hard that a small trickle of blood fills my mouth and mixes with my saliva. The guilt is taking over. What have I done? I've betrayed my Jacob. I cannot stand the sight of my own reflection so I turn away and head over to the closet and throw something on like fox told me to. Before I head down stairs my eye catches the shimmer of a goblet. Blood, my drug of choice that is always left for me—should I? I contemplate leaving it where it is. Screw it! I grab the goblet, bottoms up. Now I feel ready.

Fox is waiting for me, holding out a white fur coat over his arm, "where did that come from?" I ask as he slips it onto my shoulders. I don't remember owning such a thing.

"Something that I picked up for you a while ago," he replied as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. I don't bother to argue with him about it. It certainly doesn't match my outfit, jeans and a blue t-shirt. He takes me outside and opens the door to a sleek red Ferrari. He wasn't kidding about the whole royalty thing.

"Where do you desire to go?" he asks me a flashes me another one of his shark-grins. I'm confused about his question until I realize that my outfit sucks.

"Oh, I don't know. Where ever," I reply, I've never been one who cared much about fashion. The only article of clothing I've ever adored are those big, clunky, black, boots of mine.

He nods and speeds off into the city. He drives around the block of a fancy looking part of town where all the people are beautiful and everything looks expensive. He drives to the entrance of a underground garage and punches a number into the security system.

"Fox, will this place be open? It's midnight," I remind him. He only grins at me and parks the car close to the back entrance of a shop.

"It's always open to us, Renesmee. Come on, now," he replies and opens the car door for me and leads the way into the shop. He flicks on the light. No one is here, this place definitely is not open for business. All around use are vanities with makeup and jewelry; racks of endless shoes. There are manikins wearing beautiful flowing fabrics. That's possibly one thing that I'll never get used to. American fashion is all about tight fitting clothing, everything clings. In Europe the fabric glides and sways on the body without suffocating it.

"Fox, I don't feel right about this, maybe we should leave," I am ready to whip out the 'not-having-fun-card' when a tall man steps out from behind a display. He's a vampire, I can tell.

"This is your young bride, very lovely. I'm sure I can do something with her," he says, his voice gives away a flamboyant edge to it. His hair is coloured a bright brown with blonde highlights. He has a very warm smile and I feel right at home with him.

"Great, Alsario, I'll pick her up in 15 minutes," Fox says looking around the place and heads off into an elevator to places unknown.

"Fox! Where are you going?" I scold in a harsh whisper. Alsario just chuckles a little bit and puts his arm around me.

"Lets get you something to wear," he said leading me to a corner of the boutique where eveningwear is prominently displayed. "Does anything catch your eye?" he asks me. I just sigh, I don't feel much like shopping or going out, the guilt is really killing me. "What's wrong, dear?" he asks me and sits me down on a stool and begins to fuss over my hair. For some reason I want to talk to this man despite the red colour in his eyes, it's odd.

"I just feel… guilty, I suppose. This, all of this," I motion around, "it's not me… it isn't who I am," I say and slip the white fur coat off and set it on the ground next to the stool.

"Nonsense," Alsario says and finishes what ever he was doing with my hair and then wheels over a tray of different lipsticks, eye shadows and bronzers, "we don't come to Alsario's to be ourselves, we come here to be who ever we want to be," he says, taking a brush to each of my cheeks and then tilting my head up, dabbing on a lipstick colour. "Tonight you're not going to be Renesmee of the Volturi. No, tonight you are whatever you want to be. What do you want to be?" He asks me, holding my chin in his fingers.

"Unashamed," I reply and feel a moisture come to my eyes, he dabs it away with a tissue quickly before it can ruin the makeup he has just applied.

"No tears, lets make you shameless," he said, "now open those Bette Davis eyes," he said taking mascara to my lashes. He spins me around to look in the mirror. I look like someone else, someone who is not only different but new, untouched. My eyes look brilliant, huge even. My lips are the softest red and my cheekbones are so well defined. The face in the mirror is not that of someone who is ashamed. I feel beautiful—and shameless.

"Now that's, what I'm talking about," Alsario laughed as my face lit up, I smile over at him. "Show me what shameless girls wear out on a Friday night," I grin. Alsario's face lights up with excitement. "

That's my girl," he says pulling me off the stool and he takes me to a wall of gowns but my eye catches one in particular before he can show any styles to me.

"This one," I say pointing to a manikin wearing a very short white dress. The material practically all hangs from the neck of the sleek backless number. Alsario smiles at my choice, "I'll find you some shoes for it," he says heading off in the other direction. I feel like a new person, taking the dress off the display piece and changing into it quickly where I am standing before my new friend can get back. Alsario brings me a pair of crystal stilettos that go perfectly with my outfit.

"Just one more thing," Alsario says handing me a small bag that matches my dress. "Oh… but I don't have anything that I'd need to carry in this," I reply. "Now you do," he says, opening the bag and dropping in the makeup he applied on me earlier. "And of course—my card. I expect to see you a lot, my darling," he said pecking my cheek and slipped the card into my hand, it had his cell phone number scribbled on it too, "incase you need a friend." A feel a wave of appreciation soar through me. I could use a friend.

"Your time is up, ready or not here I—wow," Fox says stopping in his tracks when he came around the corner. I feel my cheeks get hot. If it weren't for all this makeup I'm sure he'd see how hot they are too. He picks up the white fur coat from the floor and puts it on my shoulders again. "You look fucking phenomenal," he says, not hiding at all that he takes pleasure in my appearance. "Go look around and I'll pay for this stuff," he says heading off with Alsario.

I shrug, I might as well; I feel like I'll be back here a lot now that I have Alsario. He's sweet—a friend—it'll be nice to have a friend. I stop and look at a diamond necklace; it reminds me of something that I've seen Rose wearing. "The necklace too," Foxworth said to Alsario, all of a sudden behind me.

"No, I couldn't," I reply but he has already taken it off of the display and put it around my neck, "Sure you can," Fox assures me with his shark-grin and slips the matching bracelet onto my wrist. "Anything you want, everything you want."

I can't help but smile, I want to discover who this new girl is, "lets go." New chapter is on its way.

**Our boys will be landing soon to… rescue?**


	32. Twist

Jacob's POV

The flight from Forks to Italy has been a long 6 hours. The entire way over I just kept on fantasizing about Nessie and the reunion we'd have. Once again I'd be able to hold her in my arms and it would be her—the real her. Not the Nessie under some spell that Foxworth had put her under. I'm sure by the way Edward kept shifting in his seat he was getting sick of my repeated thoughts of Renesmee. However, he did not mention it—I suppose he has some idea of what it's been like for me. After all, he was forced to leave his one true love at one point in time. I'm sure that even now he doesn't feel comfortable leaving Bella behind with the others. If Katarina wasn't so weak I might worry a little bit too. A trade is going to take place. He gives us Nessie and Katarina doesn't go up in smoke.

"We have a problem," Edward says coming back from the bathroom in the private jet; a vampire doesn't need to use such facilities on a plane. I know that he's been using it to make private phone calls. I tried to eavesdrop but the vampire speaks too low and quickly for me to pick up on it. We're getting near to landing.

"What is it now?" I ask him, it's been one thing after another on this trip. First we had to wait as the jet needed to be inspected, and then we had to get a limo service to pick us up so Edward doesn't sparkle all over everyone and now something has become of these secret phone calls.

"We've lost our bargaining chip," Edward says with a wary sigh and sits down next to me.

"What? Did she run?" I can't imagine she'd get too far, she's practically human.

"No, we still have her under the roof. It's just that—she may have just become off limits for our use."

I just stare at Edward; I don't really know what he is getting at.

"Jacob, it looks like our good friend Seth…"

Oh for the love of god! I groan and get up from my seat and start to pace the open space. Perfect! The little mutt just _had _to imprint all over our bargaining chip. Now a trade is out of the question. Seth is not going to let that happen and I really doubt that I'll be able to live inside of his head if Katarina was shuffled off in trade of Nessie. But what I do know for sure is that there is no way in hell that I am leaving Italy empty handed. No way!

"So we bluff," Edward says sitting completely still, his eyes are dark pools—doing this mission on an empty stomach was probably not the best of plans.

"Alright, we bluff. You know that it can and probably will all backfire, right. If we take Nessie home and Foxworth comes for his sister I doubt he is going to leave empty handed. We don't know what kind of a man this Foxworth is. He is the spawn of Aro—I don't want to know what he'll do to Nessie if he becomes cross with her."

"We won't have to find out if we play our cards right," Edward said looking up at the buckle sign as we started to come in range to land. I hope he is right. I just want to get my Nessie back, I have lived too long without her and I cannot live one more night like I have for the past year.

When we arrive at the airport we are not only greeted by a limo but a certain stone-faced individual we were all planning to avoid along with a few dozen of his men.

"Aro," Edward speaks in a low voice. It is almost in the pitch of a growl. He reaches out his arm to hold me back, I won't lie; I almost took a lunge at the crusty bastard.

"My friend," Aro nods to Edward, "or shall I say family," he corrects himself; "the joyous union of our two children has in fact made us that."

"In a matter of speaking," Edward says lowly and drops his arm.

Aro's gaze looks up to me; I'm sure what I must look like to him. I haven't bothered to cut my hair in so long and I only really kept it tied, away and out of my face when Nessie was around. She used to complain about not being able to see my eyes. "So, I see you've brought the ex-companion. I wouldn't waste your efforts if I were you."

I just grin maliciously, as if he knows exactly how strong the bond Nessie and I hold is. I bite my tongue to keep from charging the ugly spirit before me. He rudely takes a step back from my and covers his nose for a brief moment before letting his hand drop to his side.

"I have come to greet you and I have done that. Welcome to our home, you may stay as long as you'd like for we are family now. Don't try anything foolish. Perhaps we can look forward to the day where our favorite young couple and their own make the journey to visit your abode in the Americas," he speaks with a smugness that makes me sick. I knew that he was just out for some sick breeding experiment. He chose the Cullen's to spite them and in return I am the one who his punished the most, both me and Nessie that is. I can barely hold myself back any longer.

Aro snaps his fingers and he and his crew leave us there. The limo sits before us now. My hands are shaking in anger. Edward turns and looks at me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You did a good job, if the situation was reversed and it was Bella being kept away… I can't imagine being as strong."

My eyes focus on Edward's face and I nod, willing my hands to cease their shaking long enough to climb into the limo and head to the court where Nessie and Foxworth live. Aro kept their exact location a non-secret. For some reason he seems extra cocky that we'd never try to take her back. With good reason I suppose because as we pull up to the court and the limo enters into the yard it is apparent that the property is heavily guarded. It is about 7am in the morning and the sun is just rising.

I step out of the limo and look up to the palace; I take in a breath and recognize the scent right away. My Nessie, her beautiful perfume, that natural scent that follows everywhere her beauty drifts. Edward and I both approach the palace and don't even have time to knock when the big, thick wooden doors swing open and we are greeted by a maid.

"Good morning, we've been told about your visit," the maid smiles with big, blood red eyes and steps aside, "we've prepared two rooms in the west wing. I assure you that the quarters are very lovely and we will be quite accommodating."

I look to Edward who does not seem disturbed or shocked as I am about the welcoming committee. Aro must have planned ahead for our arrival. I suspect that Edward heard his thoughts and just didn't share them with me.

"Where is Nessie?" I blurt out, I cannot take this any longer, I have already been standing inside of this palace too long without seeing my love. I want her back in my arms right now!

"Master Foxworth and his lovely Renesmee have not returned yet this morning from their evening," she speaks politely. Evening? What? What evening? They're having an evening? It's 7am for crying out loud!

"When are you expecting them home?" Edward speaks calmly but something has changed in his posture that makes me worry. He's read something from her mind. What does he know that I do not?

"I'd imagine quite soon. They left around midnight. Master Foxworth and lady Renesmee are what we call the sleeping kind. They will ware each other out," she chuckled and left us alone in the rotunda.

I start to pace the large space and glare over to Edward, I'm about to ask him what thoughts he's picked out of that maid's mind when I hear the sound on a car pull up playing music very loudly. Something with a fast beat… laughing, I hear laughing. Nessie is laughing?

The door swings open and there is my beautiful enchantress wearing the most stunning gown I never thought I'd see on her perfect frame. "Jacob?" her gaze turns to me and Foxworth loosens his grip on her arms.

I stay completely still; I cannot believe that I am really seeing her. My gorgeous Nessie, at last.

**More is on it's way!!!**


	33. Intoxicated

**Thanks for all the sweet words! Your comments keep me going sometime when things get rough.**

Nessie's POV

After the months I've had being prisoner in the palace I cannot believe that I could have so much fun. Getting dressed up and taken out by Fox of all people is not really anything I expected. We've really been all over the town, exclusive night clubs, VIP rooms—my feet! God, my feet hurt so much from dancing in these shoes! But they went so great with this dress that I couldn't just take them off! Alsario would be very proud of me. I'm a little bit tipsy when we leave the last club for the night.

"Whoa, whoa… carful," Fox chuckles as I stumble a little towards the car he wraps two secure arms around me, "I'm shocked, tiny dancer, you party harder then I do!" he teases me with that big shark grin that I've grown accustomed to. All those teeth used to scare me once upon a yesterday; Fox does have his charm about him though.

"Who you calling tiny dancer?" I taunt, standing up straight, in these heals I am very, very close to towering him.

"I'm starting to think that your strictly vegetarian diet has an effect on your sanity," he chuckles and helps me into the car. I don't know why I am so tipsy, I haven't had any alcohol. Fox had a couple drinks but the way he parties I think he's become immune to its effects. "Drink up," Fox said fishing around in the glove compartment and handed me a flask.

"It isn't human, is it?" I ask him, I know that he does have a non-vegetarian diet. However his blood is shipped to him in the same form as mine is; wooden crate, fancy goblet, courtesy of father-in-law. I think I once asked him why he does kill for his lunch… he replied with something along the lines of _I don't like drinking from the tap; wouldn't want to ruin my god suit._

"No, it's your brand," he nods, "brought some along incase you got hungry."

"How very thoughtful… do you know what it is?" I ask him, it's delicious but I cannot put my finger on the creature it comes from; perhaps something exotic and rare that we shouldn't be eating.

"Not a clue," he says with a shrug and we head home. I drink the entire flask in one gulp and am a little irritated that I cannot lick the container clean. Feeling a little bit hyper I turn on the radio and grin when I find a song that we had danced to last night.

"Alright, m'lady," Fox says pulling up in front of the big wooden doors in the court, "lets get you to bed," he says pulling me out of the car and steadying me by my arms, "are you sure you didn't have a drink or two while my back was turned."

"Yes, Fox, I'm a secret-synchronized-drunk," I giggled when he gives me a big shark grin.

"Maybe some coffee first," he nods, forcing me to walk to the door. He opens the heavy wooden doors. I breathe in the sweetness of the air; something saccharine and familiar fills my nostrils and makes my head spin.

It's Jacob. "Jacob?" I look over to the tall wolf-boy with complete shock. I feel Fox's arms release me.

"Nessie," he replies with a relieved and soft voice that warms me. I know that I shouldn't but I cannot help myself, I go to him and he wraps his warm arms around me and pulled me up into his embrace. I locked my hands in his hair that has gotten so long. I have lost my senses of the surroundings and for a moment it is just me and Jacob. We could be standing on a cliff or in my old bedroom back in Forks. The world is dark and all that matters is being in the here and now—in Jacob's arms.

Then I am ripped back to reality when I hear a clearing of someone's throat. Not Fox's throat. I open my eyes and peek over to find my father grinning back at me. I smile wildly, I cannot believe it! I run over to him and hug him tight, "god, I've missed you both so much," I feel teary eyed, "but…"

"I miss you too, Nes," Dad says and then frowns, "but?"

"You shouldn't be here," I feel a little sick in saying this. I step away from them and return to Fox's side. All the fluttering guilt of last night returns and the shameless girl who I have been charading as all night long drifts far, far away and it is just me.

"What do you mean we shouldn't be here, Nessie?" Jacob steps in front of me regardless of my stance next to my husband who seems very observant and unusually quiet at the moment.

"Kat should have told you to stay away. If Aro knew he'd be very cross."

"Aro does know—he sent the welcoming committee," Jacob chuckles a little bit at the absurdity of his own words.

"So it's okay?" I ask with a smile and feel the guilt being pushed away and replaced with an excitement—a euphoria.

"It's okay," Jacob confirms and smiles running a hand into my hair then pressing his scorching hand against my cheek.

"Alright, then. Welcome… goodnight," Fox says taking my hand and pulls me away from my Jacob and towards the stairs. He climbs two steps but I have halted on the ground floor when I hear Jacob speak.

"Where are you going?" Jacob frowns taking a step forward, towards me.

"It's been a long night, we're going to bed," Fox says from behind me, I feel his lips lightly press against my shoulder and a high-voltage electric shock runs through me. I am drawn in like before. My head involuntarily leans back against his chest and my only instinct is to take him up to our bedroom and devour him like a snack that is rich in calories and shouldn't be guzzled but savored. Love, hate, lust, revulsion, the feelings gather thick and murky within my head and trickle down my spine, sticking between my shoulder blades, making me feel hot all over.

"Take your spell off of her you loathsome pig," my father hisses and steps forward.

Fox laughs a little bit. "She isn't under a spell," he says. "Could it possibly be that she simply finds me irresistible?"

"Doubt it," Jacob growls, his hands are shaking. Why are they fighting? I thought that it was okay. I look up the stairs to Fox, his glowing eyes warm me and he smells so good. I am intoxicated. Why are the walls moving? I need to lie down.

"Catch her!" my father yells out.

The next thing I know I am in my bed with three worried faces hovering over me.

"How much did she drink?" my father scolds.

"She didn't drink a drop, I had two drinks and that was all that we ordered," Fox replies.

"Selfish, didn't even offer her a drink?" Jacob scowls.

"She didn't want anything, all she wanted to do was dance," he says with smugness about him. Their bickering makes me want to pretend that I am still passed out but my father catches me.

"Nessie, are you okay?" He asks me, it's annoying when he does that. Every since I was a baby, if I had a tummy ache or a headache he'd ask me if I was okay in such a way that it made me feel like I was over reacting.

"She's probably dehydrated," Jacob sighs and looks around, "where's the blood around here?"

"I'm not thirsty, I drank an entire flask in the car on the way home… actually now that you mention it, maybe I am a little bit thirsty," I can feel my mouth begin to water and the faces above me become suspicious. "What?"

"What have you been feeding her?" Jacob glowers at my husband.

"I don't deliver her blood, Father sends it," he replies, "he sends both of ours," Fox says going to the other side of the bed and lays down next to my, wrapping his hand around mine.

"Ouch!" I pull my hand away.

"Sorry… did I hurt you?" Fox asks with a quizzical look on his face.

"My hands are sore," I frown, I've never experienced this before, what could it be from?

"We'll find out, sweetheart" my father answers my thoughts and looks around the room finding one of the goblets that I had used earlier. He frowns when he brings it close to his face and breaths in the scent of the blood and then expels a short lived chuckle. He scowls at Fox, yanking him from the bed. "This is all just a big game to you?"

"Dad?" I sit up but am too dizzy to stay put, I almost flop back down on the bed but Jacob catches me and sits on the bedside allowing me to lean back against him for support.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fox said without a flinch and pushes my father off of him.

"You must think we're all stupid—we weren't going to figure this out?"

"What did he do?" Jacob asks, carefully leaning me down against the bed and stood up, towering tall above Foxworth. I feel anxious at the scene and oddly protective of my husband. _Don't hurt him, please._

"Nessie he has been poisoning you with his own blood," my dad answers my thoughts. A loud pop shakes the room and Foxworth is on the ground, Jacob punched him so hard he hit the floor. A shriek escapes my lips. I cover my mouth and climb off the bed despite my dizziness and go to my injured husband. I expect that any moment a troop of guards will come bursting in.

"I can't believe you did that, Jacob!" I examine Fox's jaw, I don't know if a bruise will appear but either way he has no right to be hitting my husband. They are guests in my home, our home.

"Nessie, you're not thinking clearly. He'd got you addicted to his blood so that you'll never leave. You're inebriated," Edward replies to my thoughts. I wished he'd get out of my head!

"I am thinking clearly, I love him!"

"You don't, it'll fade once you stop drinking his blood!"

Jacob is staring down at me with eyes that I have never seen him have for me before. I feel like my body has become heavier, dirtier. He is looking at me with disgust… the kind I deserve. I will not feel guilty for loving my husband! I feel a sharp pain in my back and my hands begin to throb again.

"Jacob, maybe you should go wait outside," Edward whispers. Fox looks as though he is about to pounce the two right here and now. Jacob doesn't leave.

"I have never and would never poison Nessie, what good would that do me? You think I want her addicted to me? Please, I have enough women clawing at these doors; last thing I want is the one I am married to, to be clawing at me as well. His cockiness is adorable.

"Nessie, stop thinking," Edward grunts at my thoughts.

"We're taking you home, right now," Jacob says pulling me to my feet by my aching hands. I hiss and growl at him, snapping once then pull my hands close to my body and remove myself from his reach. He just stares at me, his eyes change again… they look hurt, it's the same hurt he had in his eyes when I that we were over. "Where are you, Nessie? What has he done with you?" he asks looking into my eyes, searching for something. I feel hot tears start to tickle my lids and I force my gaze away feeling the tears threatening my eyesight.

"You don't have a clue… do you?" Edward says to Fox, "How much has Aro said to you?"

"That's hardly your business," Fox says and returns to my side, "I think you've worn out your welcome, leave now," I stand still by Fox's side and even though I know that logically I'd never want Jacob to leave, my instincts are telling me to stay away from him. I look up to Fox, he told me once that he and Aro don't speak, Aro simply gives orders.

"I see…Nessie; do you want us to leave?" Edward asks me. I have stopped calling him father or dad in my mind. The violence he's allowed between Jacob and my husband has removed my feeling of the parental superiority he has over me.

I shake my head no and look up to Fox, "can they stay for a little while?" I ask, timidly. I'm afraid what Fox will think of me for making such a request. "Please? Please?" I smile at my husband and lean against him, "if they promise to be good."

A few men open the door wearing armor with swords in hand, "Master Foxworth, is everything alright in here?"

"Yes, our guests were just heading to their wing. Renesmee and I have had a very long evening and we're looking forward to some rest," he says, nonchalantly picking up my hand and gently massaging the sore joints "show them to their room."

**Please leave a comment! I really do appreciate all the feedback that you guys give and read every single comment left by you all. I really do have the best readers on the internet. I am so blessed to be able to write freely and have people out there who enjoy it.**


	34. Back where we belong

Jacob's POV

Edward and I head to the wing that is to be ours for our stay. I feel sick to my stomach knowing that Nessie has been with that son of a bitch. I swing the door open so hard that if it weren't for the thick walls it might have just left a hole there.

"Jacob, calm your self," Edward says. My thoughts have been nothing but a loud, constant scream. My blood is pumping so hard that I half expect my veins to pop and explode.

"How?" I groan and head over to the window and lean against the frame, holding myself up with my arms. My knees feel weak, if I don't hold myself up I am sure to fall to the ground.

"You'll have to manage," he replies, "for Nessie's sake. She's going to need you once this poison wears off," he says.

"Once it wears off…" I laugh out of frustration. "Once it wears off she is only going to crave that filthy blood sucker more!" I growl, Edward excuses my insults because he knows how upset I am. "We're never going to get her away from him," I feel hot tears spill from my eyes and I don't even bother to conceal my grief. I continue to stare out the window with my back to Edward. "I was so optimistic, Edward, I was going to have her back and things were going to be the way they were. The way Nessie liked it—my Nessie—living in sin and all her rambunctious quick whit, entertaining me till the end of time while I gave in to her every request, her every want and need. This isn't how it was supposed to end. She promised me that she belonged to me, not Foxworth!" I took in a ragged breath and felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob Black, you have never given up on Nessie. Even when she took off in the middle of the night without a word, you went after her and brought her back. I knew it was only a matter of time until you'd come here for her. There isn't a doubt in my mind that my daughter loves you with all of her heart. She might have made room in her heart for this Foxworth but her heart belongs to you," he says. I just listen; I've never heard Edward talk like this to me before. I was always under the impression that he didn't want me anywhere near Renesmee.

"All I want is for Nessie to be happy, but I am not selfless enough to watch her be happy with someone else," I whisper, more tears drip from my eyes and Edward gives my shoulder a tight, brief squeeze before letting his hand drop.

"I don't approve of this sham between those two children," Edward said speaking of Nessie and Foxworth, "however, if or when you decide to ask for Renesmee's hand… I'll be the first to congratulate you both."

I almost am temped to make a remark about how it takes a really bad new boyfriend to make the ex-boyfriend look good but instead I just nod, "thank you."

Edward smiles a little and nods; he knew what I was thinking.

We allow for things to settle down in the house and I even manage to get in a few hours sleep. The next thing I know I am awake and it is dark out. Have I slept so long? I look around the room. I am alone here. Nessie immediately springs to my mind and I push myself up with my arms and get on my feet. I hurry into the hall to find her. Where is she? Where is everyone? Why does this house feel empty and dead? I get a worried feeling in the pit of my stomach and I hear a clatter down stairs in the kitchen. I hurry to the noise only to find my Nessie standing behind the counter.

"Jacob," she smiles at me with a relieved sigh, "you scared me," she said and put the kettle on the stove.

"Making tea?" I frown, that isn't really like her.

"No… I just like the warm mug in my hands, eases the pain I've been getting in my joints," she said, she didn't sound too concerned about the pain but it worried me. Why would she be in pain… perhaps the blood they were poisoning her with was starting to take a toll. I go to her slowly and gentle take both of her hands into my own, my skin is hot against hers; perhaps that will provide some relief. She smiles up at me.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her and fight the urge to kiss her lips because we are so close.

"Oh… Dad and Foxworth have gone to see Aro," she said, standing there with her hands inside of mine. "We might be able to arrange a visit back home," she smiled, she looked so excited. I couldn't help but give her a smile in return. She seems to still be under the effects of the poison because her tone is unnaturally pleasant… no sarcasm.

"Come back to me," I blurt out in a gruff voice, leaning my face down close to hers. "Nessie, please; please."

"I'm married, Jacob," she says, her fingers shift nervously in my hands but they do not attempt to break free of my gentle hold. I can feel the heavy rock he put on her finger rub against my hand.

"I don't care," I reply and bring her fingers up to my lips and turn her hands over so I can kiss across her palms. "Run away with me."

"I can't," she whispers and I feel my eyes become moist again.

"You won't," I reply to what she just said and lean my face against the top of her head, breathing her in. She smells so good.

"You don't know what they'd do to you if… Jacob, I'm with Fox now. Please just, stop."

"I can't… I love you," I want to hold her tighter, keep her still, get down on my knees and beg her. She pulls her hands free from my own and then she pours herself a mug of hot water from the whistling kettle.

"I sent Kat to put you to rest about us being together," she says, holding the mug in her hands.

"You sent her in order to bring me here," I tell her using the logic that Leah gave me. Nessie's lips twist a little bit as if she wants to grin but she contains herself. That looked a little suspicious; it almost makes me want to smile at her.

"I sent her to do exactly what I said before… put you to rest about us," Nessie says, her hands shake a little bit. She sounds like she is trying to convince herself more then me. I don't want her to spill the hot water on herself so I carefully take the mug from her hands. She twists her fists against her body.

"Your hands and really bothering you, aren't they?"

"Just a minor irritation," she replied with a frustrated sigh, "However, I'm used to no irritations so I guess the answer is yes."

"Anything else hurt?" I ask her trying to make a mental list which I can use when I call Carlisle later with this information.

"Just my back," she answered me and then looked up quickly, I hadn't realized how closely I was hovering until she took an uncomfortable step backwards. I just took a step forwards, closing the space between us. "Do you think there is something wrong with me?"

"Maybe," I reach out to wrap my arms around her but she shifts back again. I leave my arms open, "let me hold you," my voice is softer then I'm used to. Nessie looks up at me and hesitates but eventually moves into my arms. I close my eyes and hold her tight against me. "Nessie?" I ask her, my throat feels tight.

"Mm-hm?" she is still against me, her body feels rigid and tense.

"Are you pregnant?" I have to know, I know that she's been with that son of a bitch, I can smell him all over her. I wait for an answer, a yes… a no. "Nessie?"

"I don't know," she responds and I finally feel her body loosen and a sob escape her lips. "What am I going to do? I was going to wait… wait until Aro gave up on me and Fox ever… you know… He'd give up and either kill me or let me go… you and me would be together but now… Now I am trapped. I don't think Fox poisoned me, I don't. He's just a kid—like me. His brothers and sisters were all killed and I'm the only person he has. I feel like I need him and I don't know if it's because I love him or because of the blood but I know that he needs me. Kat was kept so far away from him, growing up but their bond is strong. She has yet to return, call or write. He told me last night that she's run away for good reason. Aro wasn't giving her long to live; he tries to act like it doesn't hurt but… "

I listen to her talk as I rock her back and forth while we stand there, for the life of me I cannot believe that I am feeling actual sympathy for that low life, Foxworth. His sister hasn't run away but Seth will never let her go. He will protect her, especially now that Aro is out for her head. I am frightened of what will become of Nessie, I finally know what Edward must have felt when Nessie and I made love for the first time and were foolish enough to not use protection. I am afraid for her life, a vision of Bella comes to mind when she was pregnant with Nessie. I shudder at the very thought and just kiss her head. "I'll take care of you, no matter what," I promise her. Now I know what Emily must have felt like when she had to watch Sam have a child with someone other then herself.

I hear the door swing open and I look over to see Foxworth and Edward walk into the kitchen, "pack your bags, we're leaving tomorrow."

"What? Where are we going?" Nessie asks and moves out of my arms and to Fox's side, I grit my teeth a little bit.

"We're heading to Forks," Edward explains. "The deal was that Fox and you were to marry and live with us in America. At the time you were under a spell and chose to come here. That time is over and now, you can come home. Aro is nothing but a man of his word," Edward said with smugness. I felt my lips curl a little bit, caught on a technicality, well done, Edward.

"Thank you," Edward smirked back at me.

"But I live here now," Nessie whispers and looks up at Fox.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Fox says, putting an arm around her. My face drops. Why wouldn't she want to go? She just told me about how much she wished that she'd be able to come back to me.

"I don't want to go back to Forks and be a shut in like some little freak show!" Nessie's tone reaches a pitch I've never heard out of her before. She's yelling, actually yelling.

"Nessie, where is this coming from?" Edward asks her with concern.

"I have a life here! In forks I'm just a shut in!" Nessie is getting emotional and it freaks me out a little bit to see her like this, so off the handle bars.

"Are you referring to your night of bar hoping with this clown?" Edward snaps at Fox then looks to Nessie. "Pack your bags, now," he said as an order. If it weren't for the fact that I want Nessie back in Forks too, I might have punched him in the face for that.

Nessie's jaw clenches and I can tell that she is about to yell when Fox puts his hand on her back, "Nessie, go pack." She looks up at him with bewilderment for a few seconds but then finally nods and walks up the stairs, leaving us all here alone staring ar each other.

**More is on the way. Please leave a comment! :)  
**


	35. Break down

Nessie's POV

I hated being so cruel to Jacob. Watching him look defeated as I stood by Fox was the worse feeling I've had to date. I just don't want to see him end up dead which is exactly what is going to happen if I leave Fox.

I let out a big huff of breath and look down at my hands, the throbbing in my joints has subsided and my back is better. Edward has refused to allow me a drop of blood until I am back in Forks and Carlisle has taken a look at me. I feel a little bad, when did I start referring to my father as Edward? I try to remember the exact moment… Ah, yes, when he disrespected Fox. Really—is that when? It feels a little stupid because I disrespect Fox all the time. In fact I get a little buzz out of it. I smile to myself but then that smile is lost when I look out the window and find Jacob to be in the garden, sitting there in the dim light of the evening. He looks like he's been run over by a truck. He's just sitting out there in the grass with his head in his hands. I have to stay away from him though. I'm afraid of what Aro might do if I break my wedding vows.

I close my eyes tightly and think about all the actions that I have taken to lead me to where I am right now. I cover my mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. Running off last year, meeting Kalan, being together with Jacob, marrying Fox… Hot tears fall from my eyes and I suck in a cool breath forcing myself to focus on my task I'm supposed to be packing for my trip back to America. My mind just doesn't seem to want to focus on that though. It wanders back to what I've done. I've been with Fox in a way that I only wanted to ever be with Jacob and because of that I hate myself. I feel a sick tightness in my throat and close my eyes remembering the last time things were perfect and right.

"_Why are you staring at me?" I chuckle a little as I look up at my Jacob. He has me so securely wrapped up in a sheet, under his attentive gaze. He just smiles and tilts his head down kissing my collar bone tenderly. The sensation makes me bite my lip and exhale a shaky breath. I run my hands up into his hair and pull it back away from his face. I run my hands up and town his back, the sound of our skin's friction is musical to my ears. Is warmth makes me feel so protected and taken care of. I look up into his deep pools and find that he is staring back down at me. My lips find his and for a moment we are just focused on kissing each other. It doesn't feel so much as a kiss but more of a dance that our lips do. Each movement, each breath feels like a well choreographed routine. His mouth pushes a little bit harder into my own, parting my lips, brushing my tongue with the sweet tip of his own'._

_Jacob's hands misbehave and begin to wander my torso, seeking out my longing reaction. I am completely distracted by the slight roughness of the skin of his hand, running against my side._

_"You're so beautiful," Jacob whispers hotly into my ear. I didn't even realize his lips had moved. My grin is so wide that my face is beginning to feel a little bit tight. He shifts his body from his side to hovering just over me, before I can respond with words of my own adoration for his perfection his lips attack mine in a lustful assault. Jacob slips his hand between the sheets that he wrapped me in earlier, after we made love. My body jolts a little bit and I pull away from his kiss._

"_mmm, Jacob," I move his hand from beneath the sheet and hold it in my own, "maybe that's enough for tonight," I smile at him and kiss his lips. I don't want to hurt his feelings._

_"Oh, did I hurt you?" he asks with worry in his eyes and pulls away from me but I roll back into his arms._

_"No, I'm just a little sore. Nothing to worry about, I assure you—that part of it is perfectly natural."_

_"Of course, I'm sorry," he replies and finds my other hand and kisses them both before he kisses my lips. "I didn't ask if you were okay."_

_"I'm perfectly fine," I chuckle at his question and wrap my arms around his neck and pull my body close to his. Jacob's arms lock tighter around me and we move onto our sides._

"_Was it everything you imagined it would be?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine'._

_"Not really," I reply to his question honestly, "it was sort of more spontaneous then I imagined it would be."_

_Jacob looks around the room for a quick moment then his eyes come back to me, "I promise, next time there will be candles and rose petals on the bed and a soft rain pattering on the window," he says softly._

_I laugh a little at his promise, "really? You're going to make it rain?" I ask him._

_"Yes, I'm going to make it rain," he chuckles with me. I sigh out a long breath of contentment and run my fingers through his hair and watch as the shoulder length mane falls onto his shoulder. Of course in this town you don't have to wait long for it to rain._

_"I love you," the words make me feel warm and the smile that comes to Jacob's face absolutely melts my heart like butter._

_"I love you too, Renesmee," he says and kisses my forehead tenderly, pulling me half on top of him as he rolls onto his back, "close you eyes," he whispers in a soothing tone and strokes my back. He wants me to sleep but I don't want to. I want this moment to last for as long as it can, eternity would be a good length of time._

_"But I don't want to close my eyes," I lift my head and frown at him. His eyes wrinkle a little bit at my tone of voice._

_He smiles at my pout and gently presses my head back down against my chest, "I don't wanna close my eyes…" he sings to me in a whisper, I smile again his skin "I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby... And I don't wanna miss a thing…" his musical voice begins again but this time from the beginning verse of the song. I drift off into sweet dreams._

The memory feels so fresh and new and before I know it I am back in this room in Italy. I've destroyed everything that Jake and I were supposed to be together.

I need to focus. I go over to my bed and stare at the empty suit case. I am supposed to be packing. Packing what? I have no clothing. Despite everything that Alice bought me when I returned to Forks, last year, I have found myself with very few outfits. I put my few outfits into the case, a pair of jeans, a couple t-shirts, a night gown or two and then that dreadfully heavy robe. I wipe away a few more stray tears and am about to shut the suit case when I catch a glimpse of the, short, white, backless dress on the floor where I had left it last night. I freeze, a feeling of hot panic takes me over and angry tears streak down my hot cheeks.

I hurry over to the garment with such force that my knees burn on the carpeted floor. My tears which I have so far been able to maintain are pouring out more heavily and uncontrollably then I ever thought possible. I pick up the dress and run over to my dresser and fish through the top drawer until I find the big, heavy, metal pair of scissors I know are there. I slash through the garment, tearing the material, watching as uneven pieces of white fabric float to the floor.

Stupid dress, stupid Fox, stupid Aro, stupid me… why was I even born? I'm not supposed to be here! I am the evil spawn of a vampire and a dimwitted human who didn't know what was best for her. Who didn't even know enough to stay away! All I do is cause more hurt… more hurt for everyone around me. My family, my parents, Jacob—all people who I have hurt. Maybe I should just disobey Aro, couldn't be anymore then what things are now. If I die in the process so be it—I'm not even supposed to be here to begin with. Then I think of what will happen to Jacob and I sob again.

The action of destruction does not make me feel better, in fact I only feel worse. I put the scissors down and watch the sheared dress fall to the floor with a short lock of rosewood hair I accidently cut off in the process. Watching that lock of hair flutter to the ground is mesmerizing. I look up in the mirror before me; I look at myself as if I am looking at a stranger. My perfect porcelain skin, my angular features, locks and locks of long rosewood colored hair that if straitened and not in bouncy curls would reach my knees and not just the small of my back.

I've destroyed the dress but it isn't enough. I dig into the drawer again where I got the scissors from and pull out the diamond jewelry that Fox bought me and I crush the rocks within my hand and toss the twisted white gold on the floor with the mangled dress.

My breath is calm again; my hand searches the dresser's table until I find the scissors. I am completely focused on my own reflecting. I take a lock of hair between my fingers and slowly cut it off and watch the piece drift to the floor, then another and another. The curls snap up just beneath my chin. One by one I cut off all of my locks of hair beneath my chin until my head feels light; I glance down at the floor. I almost feel liberated by the sight of my hair in a pile like a little haystack. I squeeze the scissors in my hand so tightly that the metal bends in my grip. I begin to feel a dizziness take me over, a pulse of anger rips through my chest and I growl in a way that I am not used to. I throw the twisted metal through the window with a sharp crash and sink to the floor, tears flood my vision and it is only me, within myself.  
**  
Leave a comment :) I really enjoy reading reviews. Updates are on their way.**


	36. Finding the cure

Jacob's POV

It was the loud smash of the window as the mangled scissors flew out, far into the garden, which got my attention away from my own sulking. Edward and I both hurried to her side to see if she was okay, if someone was hurting her. When we found Nessie sitting there, incoherent, in a pile of her own rosewood locks we were stunned; sheerings of white cloth strewn around her from the gown she had destroyed. We tried everything to get her to look at us and make a connection, we yelled at her, shook her, dabbed cold water on her face—but she had just become lost within herself. Nothing worked.

There was no more time to waste, we grabbed her things and took an early flight back to America. The most terrifying part about the flight was when I realized that Edward could no longer hear her thoughts. She wasn't having any thoughts. She seemed to be frozen in time within her own perfection. Even with her hair chopped off just below her chin she was still the most beautiful creature on this earth—in the universe. I used to just stare and admire her long rosewood locks as she rested against me. Even with them gone I still find love for ever uneven cut of hair on her shoulder, the sight of her bare neck has become a new fascination.

Arriving at the Cullen's was bitter sweet. Bella was so happy to see her daughter, until she realized what had become of her. While the Cullen's argued in the next room about their next course of action I stayed with Nessie in her… our bedroom.

"Nessie," I sit down on the edge of the bed and watch her glassy eyes gaze off into no where, "baby, wake up." I get no response and sigh deeply, leaning my head down across her lap and tuck my hand into hers; I half expect to feel her little hand wrap around mine but that doesn't happen. "I miss you," I tell her in a soft voice, "even when you were talking to me yesterday I missed you so much. Your laugh is the hardest thing I've had to live without. You know the small chuckle that you try to hide, hopelessly, when I flatter you and you don't want to admit it—I miss that so much. Oh, and the way you look down when you're going to cry, like you're trying to hide the tears," I chuckle. "It doesn't work too well, once you're eyes shut they roll and I just have to wipe them away every time," I mumble to her. "Nessie?" I ask. No response.

I sit up and look down at her, nothing at all. I let out a frustrated groan and walk around the room and find a picture on the table. It's the one of us at La Push… her, Seth and the other guys, me on the end. We're sitting on a lump of drift wood and she is spread out across our laps. She looks around 13, physically. She was tiny then. She was my best friend but since then has turned into so much more. I stare at the picture until my eyes become unfocused and I can see the reflection of the Cullen's behind me, surrounding Nessie.

"Her hair," Alice sighs, her voice is rattled in worry, and Jasper wraps an arm of comfort around her.

"It'll grow back," he assured her. I was about to mention how utterly superficial her concern for Nessie's hair was when I see how distraught Alice's face appears.

Esme enters the room with a steaming cup, "Jacob, I made you some tea," she says bringing me the cup. I must look as bad as I feel.

"Thank you," I say taking a short sip to be polite but put it aside. I cannot be consoled, I will not feel better until I see Nessie sit up and look at me.

"What are we looking at, Carlisle?" Edward asks. I look over at Bella who is standing near the door watching from afar. I walk over to her, she looks so alone. I know that sometimes—most of the time—Edward's mind reading gets on my nerves but I have to admit that every now and then the honesty of it is comforting. Bella's thoughts are all trapped within and locked away for her to suffer on alone.

I open my arms for her and watch her glance at me, almost glare, then break down and move into my embrace. What pain she must be suffering, I don't think Jasper would dare use his comforting manipulation of emotions. Sometimes it's better to feel the pain, it's respectful.

Edward glances over at us once and gives me an appreciative nod then turns his attention back to Carlisle.

"By the looks of it," Carlisle starts off softly, "Nessie isn't well. I've always suspected that her unfulfilled need for human contact might lead her toward an unhealthy mental state, no offence Jacob."

I nod, I can hardly be considered human.

"Nessie was doing fine before Aro forced her into a marriage with Foxworth," Bella says sourly.

"If she was doing fine she would have never run away the first time," Rosalie said from her silent corner where she was sitting on Emmet's lap. Emmet was just as silent.

"She came back and she was doing better," Edward argued, "she had Jacob and she was happy," he says sternly, I don't think I'll ever get used to Edward's approval.

"Look, everyone!" Carlisle speaks up to try and deter everyone from bickering, "we all know that Nessie's raising was not orthodox by any means, she could hardly hold a normal relationship with children of her kind. We all did our best and sometimes it's just not enough. Everyone deals with what they are given in life differently."

"I don't believe that for one second," I drop my embrace around Bella and sit next to Nessie again, "Nessie is strong."

"Everyone has their limits, Jacob," Carlisle pats my shoulder but I nudge his hand away.

"Jacob, perhaps you should go for a run," Edward suggests. It has been a very long time since I've phased. I think Edward can sense my frustrations and honestly it would feel good to stretch my legs. Without answering I just give a nod and head out the window, I would have used the door but I've become accustomed to entering in and out of Nessie's life like this for the past so many years. I set my clothing aside in the special hiding place, out back, and explode from my skin and start to run through the woods. I let my animal side take me over and the forest becomes my own, I own it and everything within it.

Time slows and as I run at an uncontrolled pace my thoughts become clear and un-jumbled. I think of Nessie and the way that things were before all this started; before she ran away, before she grew up into my one and only thought, before she was taken from me.

"_What are you moping about?" I see Nessie sitting at the foot of my driveway. She turns to look up at me and I notice something about her face. She has changed again. Just yesterday I saw her and she was the physical age of a 10 year old now she looks just on the brink of turning into a teenager, perhaps 13 or even 14. The thought makes me smile—Edward must be flipping. I find it amusing how each and every time Nessie gets bigger her bed gets smaller. She used to be the tiny thing sleeping in the center of a king sized mattress, last time I saw her it was a twin sized bed; no doubt any time now it'll be downgraded to a single._

"_Oh, you know… this and that," she says and pokes the damp, sandy drive with a stick and watches how the ground lifts like brown sugar that has been packed down and left to sit too long._

_"This and that… yeah, I have my own share of this and that," I smile a little and sit next to her and just watch her, "you're beautiful, you know," I tell her and push the locks of her gorgeous hair over her shoulder so I can see that face which has become less full, like a child and more angular like a woman._

_"Thank you," Nessie's cheeks become that special shade of pink and I decide that it would be safe to change the subject right now._

_"Are you going to tell me what is on your mind?" I ask her and pick up a stick and start lifting the sandy ground as she does._

_"My dad… you know how he is," he whispers and I wait for her to continue. "He said that we shouldn't see each other as much anymore. He thinks that we need time a part."_

_I feel anger start to build up in me. How dare he try and keep us apart! I force the anger down. I push it down until it is neatly tucked away for later when I will confront Edward about this. "Well he can't stop me from seeing you," I reply to her worried comment and run my finger over the promise bracelet that was snug fitting across her small wrist._

_"I heard him and mom talking about moving to another town," Nessie said, watching as my finger traced the weaving of the braided promise bracelet._

"_Where ever you go, I follow—that's how it'll always be," I said to her, dropping my hand from her wrist. "How'd you get here?" I just realized that I never heard a car._

_"I walked," she replied simply and I felt my stomach twist._

_"Nessie, anything could have happened."_

_"It didn't," she replied and poked the ground again._

_I took the stick away from her hand, "I don't like that Nessie, if you ever need to get away and come to me… and no one is willing to take you then you call me and I'll come get you," I promise her._

_"But you don't have a cell phone," she refutes._

_"I'll get one," I feel a slight tickle on my hand. If feels like a stray hair is gliding across it. I look down to realize that a spider had crawled up the stick that I snatched away from Nessie and was creeping across my hand. Surprised by the invader I lightly shook my hand to dislodge it. The little creature bit me, "ouch!" I flick it away._

_"You scared it," Nessie frowned and I scratched at the bite. "Was that a poisonous spider?"_

_"I don't know. Probably just the kind that makes you itchy," I reply._

_"Do you want to put it in a jar?" she asks me._

_"Yeah—that'll teach it!"_

_Nessie laughs at my enthusiasm, holding her side, "no silly, incase we need it to brew an antidote."_

I stop dead in my tracks… antidote… spiders… vampires… venom. Nessie was poisoned; the joint pain and back ache, the hysteria and paralysis. How in the hell didn't I think of this before? I look around, how far have I run? I don't know but somehow I know exactly where I am. I turn around and run back to the Cullen's art full force. Female Halflings don't have venom; she could never be immune to its affect. The power of the wind against my face pulling on my skin and fur feels incredible. My four legs thumping against the forest floor has turned into a constant hum, I need to get back to my Nessie before it is too late. I don't know how much time she has but now I know what needs to be done. I finally make it back to the Cullen's and grab my jeans from my hiding place, pulling them on and abandoning the rest of my clothing. I know exactly where I am going.

I find him there in the living room, staring out the glass; the son of a bitch that has made my life a living hell since the moment he stepped into it. A growls rumbles in my chest and before he has time to register my presence I grab the pale son of a bitch and knock him into the wall with so much force the house shakes. In that moment I find myself surrounded by Nessie's family, growling at my side. Edward must have heard my thoughts and informed the others because they are definitely on my side.

"What the fu-," Fox begins but I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I yell at him and hold him against the wall with one arm pinned horizontally against his neck, "listen up and listen good, you're going to leave here and never come back. I don't care where the hell you go but you're not going to show your face around here again. Do you understand me? And if I do ever see you near Nessie again I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces," I snap at him, he stays frozen against the wall.

"I understand," he is outnumbered and he knows it.

"Good… oh, but before you go," I whisper in a dangerous voice and feel a small glass cup placed in my other free hand by a cold hand, "you might want to fill this with some venom."

**You guys rock, I really have the best readers because your comments are always so full of sweet things that make me want to right more for you. I have more in store for Nessie and Jacob on the way so hold onto your hats. ^^**


	37. First day of forever

Nessie's POV

When my eyes open up I am stunned to find that I am back in my old bedroom in Forks, how did I get her? The last thing I remember is being in Italy, packing for the trip. Did I sleep through the trip? The bright sun is beating on my wall, it's sunny? My eyes lids feel heavy so I turn over and slip back into a sleep for a couple more hours. The next time I wake the sun's rays have receded back far away from my window but I am still tired; just a few more minutes. I close my eyes again and sleep a little more.

"Sleepy-head," I hear a familiar voice whisper; Esme. I open my eyes, looking to my right to see my entire family standing there watching me.

"Did something happen?" I whisper, I feel very light headed so I don't move, I just stay still in my bed. The air feels warm. My mom sits down on the bed with me and places her cold hand on my forehead.

"You've been out for a very long time," my father whispers, "its spring now."

At that new information I snap up quickly, sitting. My mom's hand slips from my forehead, "what? What happened?"

"The blood that Aro was feeding you was a poisonous cocktail. Various primates closely related to the human species, a heroine like substance was and also blood from his son, Foxworth," Carlisle explains to me, "it was highly addictive."

"I couldn't tell what exactly the cocktail was when I smelt it," my father says, "but I knew there was venom in there so I assumed it was Foxworth's blood."

"But I still don't understand," I frown and lay back down on the bed because I am still a little sleepy, "why would that make me slip into a freaking coma?"

"The venom," My mom says and returns her hand to my forehead, "I guess Aro didn't take into account that you, being a female, would not produce venom."

"… and therefore also produce the antibodies," I finish her thought, it made sense. "I slept through winter?" I frown, "jeez, what a crack team this family is," I grumble and my family all chuckles.

"I apologize," Carlisle says, "it took a lot of time to develop the antidote and test it on samples of your blood. I just wanted to make sure it was safe."

"Hm," I nod and look around at the vampires staring at me but not moving, "what no hugs?" I ask after a pause and chuckle when I am swarmed by the clan. I am passed from one set of freezing cold arms to another until I am all hugged out and left to lie back down on the bed. "What's happened to… my husband?" I say the word and feel a little sick inside. So much for living in sin.

"He left," my father says walking to the other side of the room and brought me two rings. One was the ring that Fox gave me and the other was the one I put on his finger. They were both broken. He placed the pieces of metal, encrusted with heavy rocks, into my palm.

"He left?" I feel like scratching my head, "where'd he go?" I don't get it, why would he just up and leave? What about Aro's plan. Wait… am I pregnant?

"No," my father answers my thought abruptly, "fortunately you're not. It would appear that Aro's experiment failed. Moments after arriving in America Fox fled," there is an edge to his voice that makes me believe that there might be more to that story but I don't push it.

I take a moment to absorb everything that I am being told. Fox has left me, Aro has backed off and I am not pregnant. That is the second time I've had a pregnancy scare and I've only ever done it twice. Wow, I'm really bad at handling this whole sex thing. Unless there is something wrong with me and I can't ever conceive.

"I didn't know that was important to you," my father whispered to me, the room of observers watched, trying to understand the conversation between my father and my thoughts.

"Oh—not really. Just trying to figure out whether or not it is worth it to continue wasting money at the drug store," I smirk and hear the entire room groan as they catch on to the gist of the conversation.

"On another note," Rosalie said changing the subject, I glance over to my godmother and smile at Emmet who looks still a little irked from my last comment. "Child, what have you done to your hair?"

I frown and am confused by what she is talking about, I run my fingers into my locks and realize that they end near my shoulder. This isn't my hair, is it? I get a flashback, rosewood locks and white cloth fluttering together on the floor. Oh god, my hair! The memory is hazy but it is there! What was I thinking?

"I like it!" Alice says when she must have noticed my panicked face, "very rock and roll… May I style it later?" she asked in her typical bell-like voice.

"I don't think I have much of a choice," I sigh.

"Nessie," I hear a soft familiar voice. I sit up and look over to the window. Jacob. A big grin involuntarily comes to my face at his presence. He looks exhausted, his eyes a little bit sunken in. His hair is longer then I've ever seen it, tangled and unkempt laying on his bar back. He is only wearing a pair of warn out jeans that look light compared to his bronze skin, my eyes study his appearance. It looks like it has been weeks since he has run a brush through his hair. I feel my smile fade away. I wonder if he has been spending too much time in his wolf state because his stance almost looks animal.

"Jacob," my voice sounds concerned but I open up my arms for him regardless. He quickly comes to me, resting down on the bed and laying his head against my chest. I wrap my arms around him and pat his hair. "Is he alright?" I ask my family whose faces also seem concern. Jake's head moves from my chest, down to resting in my lap.

"He hasn't slept a lot," Carlisle says, "two or three hours a day, at the most. He hasn't slept at all since we've tried using the antidote. I tried to slip him a sedative but he wouldn't eat either."

I look down at Jacob and smile when I realize that he is sleeping now, "I guess he's tired," I reply to Carlisle and continue to stroke Jacob's hair, "I don't want to wake him so I'll wait here until he wakes up," I smile up at everyone, they just stare at me, "what?"

"We'll talk about it later," my mom says to everyone and they nod and start to shuffle out, talk about what? Are they keeping secrets? Has something happened while I was asleep?

"Nothing to worry over, Nessie," my father says and comes to the bed, kissing my head.

"Alright," I reply and lay back down; Jacob readjusts himself so his head is now against my abdomen. I carefully brush his hair from his face; I don't want to wake him. I look up and watch as my father is the last to leave the room, almost closing the door then corrects him self and leaves it wide open. I smile and just shake my head.

Jacob sleeps against me for a full 10 hours before finally stirring. After sleeping for the past few months I was not tired at all so I just watched him. His steady breathing made me happy; in his sleep he wrapped his strong muscular arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I enjoyed the warm embrace which made me feel so safe, even if he was squeezing me a little bit tight.

"Hm, almost thought you were going to sleep longer then I did," I watch as his eyes lids flutter a bit. He looks up at me confused. He must not remember how he got here, he was so tired. I am about to tease him with a good morning—because it is in the middle of the night—when I am attacked by a hungry set of lips against mine'. I close my eyes and go with it and not only because there is no use fighting but because I miss the feeling of his scorching lips on mine'. My heart begins to pound out of control.

"mmm," he pulls away from the kiss with a heavy, ragged breath, "I thought I'd never see you again," he says and swoops down, kissing my neck passionately. My breathing picks up more rapidly.

"I know, I know—don't worry about that ever again. No one can take us apart," I moan a little when his hands begin to misbehave.

"God, I am so happy to see you," he replies and breathes my scent in from my neck, I chuckle because now I can _feel _just how happy he is to see me.

"Yeah, I can tell," I giggle.

He breaths a very hot sigh in my ear and I swoon, "I'm going to rip your clothing off," his voice is as deep as a growl and I am hot and cold all at the same time. I crush his lips against mine'.

"Time to do your hair," Alice appears from no where. Jacob lets out a wary groan.

"Can that wait?" he asks through his teeth, staying perfectly still. I chuckled and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his forehead, poor thing, that's the second time this has happened to him.

"Nessie promised me that I could style her hair and that's what I'm going to do!" Alice says and starts to set up her little workshop on my desk. "Come on, it'll only take me 20 minutes."

"Yeah well all I need is 5—get out," Jacob huffs. I laugh and push him off of me, onto the floor and toss him a pillow until he can calm himself. I guess it is on—dad's obviously setting up the ambushes at every twist and turn. So it has come to this. I get up off the bed, a little wobbly and sit down in the chair for Alice. I know his game.

"What am I in for?" I ask Alice as she started running a straitening iron through my hair to straighten my curls. Alice squirts my hair with a little water begins to trim.

"Well, Nessie, from what I can see you didn't do too much damage," she said snipping away, "if you straighten your hair it is actually quite long," she said wheeling my chair in front of the mirror. I've never seen myself with straight hair before, it's different. The length is about halfway down my back. She snips off more, evening things out a little bit. She lifted my hair up onto my head in clips.

"What are you doing?" I ask her and frown; I don't want anything crazy with my hair.

"I'm just adding layers, nothing to worry about," she assures me. Jacob gets off of the floor and sits down on the bed.

"You'll let me know if she does anything crazy, right?" I ask Jacob and he just smiles at me nodding. His grin is wide. "What?" I chuckle at his grin.

"My hair is longer then yours is," he chuckles.

"Yeah, speaking of, when are you going to do something with that hair?" I ask him.

"You don't like my hair?" he frowns and scratches his head.

"Not when it's all matted and not groomed," I reply and feel Alice drop another clip and start to snip another layer, I lift my legs and rest my feet on his lap.

"I'll do his hair!" Alice says getting all excited.

"I'd rather like to keep my ears but thanks," Jacob grins.

"Come on, Alice wouldn't do anything bad to your hair… or ears," I frown and glance in the mirror quickly then smile back at Jacob. Alice releases the final few clips and steps away from her creation.

"My work is complete," she says in a bogus French accent. I step stand up and look in the mirror.

"Nice work, Alice," I smile and hug my tiny aunt then look to Jacob, "are you going to cut your hair or do I have to start looking for a new boyfriend?" I threaten. Jacob stares at me and releases a giant breath that he had been keeping inside of his lungs.

"Fine," he says getting up from his place on the bed and hesitates but eventually has a seat. "I don't want anything too short—not above my shoulders."

"Chop it off," I give Alice the go ahead and she winks at me and starts by grabbing his hair in her hand at the back of his neck and chops it all off, tossing it onto the floor.

"Nessie!" Jacob complains and sighs just letting Alice do her thing.

"Don't be mad at me, it's going to look great," I reply and walk over to my closet and start picking out something for me to wear.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jacob asks turning his head to look at me, Alice forces his head back into the position she needs to cut his hair.

_We're_ going to La Push," I reply to him.

"No you're not," my father is suddenly at the bedroom door and smirks a little at Jacob getting his hair cut then turns a stern face back to me.

"Uh, yes I am," I say and throw an outfit on the bed, "what's it to you, anyways?"

"You're just going over there to have sex," he replies in stern voice, gritting his teeth.

"You know, I love you but the hypocrisy is driving me insane. Sex is bad, sex is a sin—you and mom—and everyone else in this house—are always doing it. F.Y.I, the walls… not so thick."

He clears his throat, "well your mother and I are married."

"So?" I scowl, doesn't make a difference. _Jacob and I have already had sex—if we're going to hell, marriage won't save us now._

"How about for my sanity?" my father offers.

"Don't you have to go eat or something?" I ask him, his eyes look a little black.

"Nessie?" I feel Jacob behind me and I turn around, his hair now short to his head. He looks so different, I feel a little spark inside jolt me and I smile running my fingers through his short hair. "Why don't we just get married, then they can stop harassing us and we can have all the loud, obnoxious sex you desire?"

I sigh and drop my hand, "but Jacob…"

"At least this way I will have a legitimate claim on you and no one can take you away from me again," he says giving me his big puppy-eyes. My father smirks triumphantly when I consider it. Shit!

"You two are working together," I glower and cross my arms. "If we do this, we do it my way!"

Alice giggles jumping up and down, "can I help?"

"Everything is done my way!" I point my finger at Alice and she cups her hands around mine nodding obediently.

**More is on the way! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!**


	38. Forever and more

Jacob's POV

I hated leaving Nessie this morning but she sent me away to help her get together a guest list for what she refers to as T_he Mockery_. Oh well, it doesn't mean anything to me. I've always felt that I had Nessie in every way that one can have a loved one. Simply putting a ring on her finger isn't going to strengthen that bond anymore then it already is because I am in love with Nessie to the highest degree.

Before heading over to Leah's new house I stop by at my dad's to change my clothing. He had a few smart-ass remarks about my new hair but I tried to just ignore him and get dressed. I packed myself a bag of the clothing that I had neatly tucked away in my closet. I bought this stuff a while ago when I was planning on going back to school however it just didn't happen that way. So it has all remained unworn.

Oh well, I can use it now. I slip on the pair of un-torn and unworn black, standard fit jeans. I can't remember where I got then from H&M or the Gap but either way they're not as loose as I'm used to. Most of my clothing that I own right now is just stuff that I can be sure to remove quickly incase I have to go all wolfy of some bad ass blood sucker. I smile a little; easily removable clothing is also a good idea for other more fun activities. I pull on grey long-sleeved t-shirt and then sling my bag over my shoulder, heading out to attach it onto my bike.

I drive over to Leah's new place that she got with Kalan, her not-boyfriend. Those two are so obvious. The house is small but it's just for the three of them so it's okay, I suppose. The main reason for moving into the house was to lower the congestion at the Clearwater's place; Mrs. Clearwater, Charlie, Seth, Leah, Kalan and of course little Misty. That's a pretty full house. The other reason to move there was that it was close to Sam and Emily's so Misty could see her dad any time she wanted to.

I park the bike out in front of the house and walk in the open screen door, inside the kitchen, Boxes are still everywhere. Leah is doing the majority of the unpacking. Kalan has taken a job at the Forks High School and is pretty busy with his class. Plus with that screwed up knee of his he can't move around a lot.

"Well, well, well… look what he have here," Leah smirks at me, "all dressed up with no where to go?"

"You make it sound like a crime to not want to be naked," I mumble and pick up little Misty who has gotten so big now, "hey squirt! Wanna throw flowers around at Uncle Jacob's wedding?" Misty giggles at me as I lift her up, high above my head.

"You're getting married!!!" Leah laughed; it was more of an enthusiastic laugh then a sarcastic one so I just smile.

"Apparently I am," I reply and put Misty back down.

"That's great… what happened to living in sin?" she chuckled going back to the box on the kitchen table that she was unpacking. I start to help her; mostly kitchenware is in this box.

"Living in sin apparently doesn't give us any peace," I mumble and just glance at her.

"Edward?" Leah raises a brow.

"Bingo," I reply.

"Yeah—kind of figured he was the prudish type," Leah says putting up a picture of her, Kalan and Misty. "He must think I'm going straight to hell."

"Who cares what he thinks," I shrug, I know that it bothers Leah to have had Misty like this; unmarried, with a taken man. She has Kalan and Sam is there for his daughter, even Emily and Leah are back on good terms.

"Well I certainly don't care," Leah replies and shakes her head a little bit and laughs again, "Jacob Black… getting married. Well… I know some wolf boys who are losing some money tonight," she chuckles.

"You're kidding… they're betting on my matrimony?" I let out a wary groan. They're worse then Emmet and Jasper. Oh well, I guess that's only to be expected. They're all a big bunch of goofs. "So anyways, Leah… I was wondering if you want to be my best man?" I smile at her.

"I think I am lacking certain appendages in the lower compartment to qualify for that gig," she chuckles.

"Oh, come on… no one cares about that. This wedding is going to be a circus anyways," I reply. "Nessie is already planning on wearing black to morn her single days."

"Single days? She's had you since birth," Leah shakes her head.

"She explained her color choice to me earlier, I can't exactly remember her logic behind it but I'll try to get her to explain it to you later—come on! Be my best man!"

"Alright, fine! I'll be your best man. Do I have to wear a suit?" she asks me.

"You can wear whatever you want. Just run it by Nes first," I reply and wrap my arm around her and hug her to my side. "And your kid has to be our flower girl," I add in there.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… she'll be there," Leah said breaking free of my arm and grabs another box to root through, "I'm glad that Nessie is up and you're back from the dead."

"She keeps me alive," I grin thinking about my angel of a woman.

"Yeah, well that whole imprinting thing is more of a curse if you ask me," Leah mutters and I sigh, not this again.

"Is this about Sam?" I ask her with a wary look on my face. Her eyes shoot up at me disapprovingly.

"Sam? Are you nuts! That bridge is so burned that all that is left is a smoldering pile of wtf was I thinking!"

"Alright, alright—I'm sorry," I put up my hands in my defense at her enraged expression. "What did you mean by that?"

"Seth," she only had to say that one name for me to understand exactly what she meant.

"Kat still not coming around huh?" I ask her with a face of pity.

"You should know, she's still staying with the Cullen's. You spend all your time there," Leah's statement sounded more like an accusation then a fact.

"Well Kat is much more of a seen and not heard type… Actually I rarely _see_ her or _hear_ her."

"I've only met her once but if you ask me she is a stuck up little princess with absolutely no concept of what is good and what is bad. Seth has done nothing but fawn over her and she has that boy so whipped that… it's disgusting," Leah glares.

"You've never imprinted, you don't understand," I roll me eyes.

"Well then I hope I never imprint… Kalan and I have a relationship built on so much more then a stupid instinct," Leah grumbles.

"Leah… you need to let go of Seth," I sigh watching her face drop, "he's not a little kid anymore. The boy is a man. If Kat treats him like dirt then he is going to love her for it. I'm sorry but that's just how it works," I have doubts that Kat treats him so badly. I'll believe it when I see it because from what I understand, Kat was a good friend to Nessie when she was taken away.

"Whose side are you on?" Leah glares.

"I have to go," I say and quickly pick up little Misty giving her a kiss on the head, "I'll call you later, alright?" I hand the baby over to Leah and then head out on my bike with a heavy sigh. Will the drama just end already? Jeez!

I head in through town and grab a few things before heading back over to the Cullen's and spot Nessie in the living room with Alice and Emmet through the window so instead of coming in through her bedroom window—like always—I use the front door.

I observe the atmosphere. Alice is sitting in the chair with a big pout on her face opposite Nessie and Emmet.

"What's going on in here?" I ask standing behind the couch and look down at Nessie about to lean down and kiss her when Emmet puts out his arm blocking me, "what the hell?"

"It's okay, Em, he's cool," Nessie chuckles and turns her face up, I give her an upside down kiss, "oh.. look at you," Nessie said admiring my new wardrobe, "all dressed in clean, new clothing. Very sexy," she grins.

I smile at her and then look back to the rest of the group, "baby, did I miss something?" I ask Nessie.

"Oh, Alice is helping with the wedding prep," Nessie smiles and flips through the binder she was preparing on the details for the wedding.

"Alright… and Emmet?" I ask putting my bag down on the table, not to far from the family.

"He's protecting me from Alice," she says wrapping both her arms around her godfather's arm.

"I'm her bouncer," he replied and snickered at Alice who hissed back at him.

"I see… oh hey, Emmet… you're Nessie's godfather…" I lean against the table.

"That I am," he replies and musses Nessie's hair. She huffs at him and fixes her straightened hair back in place.

"On the day of Nessie's wedding does that mean I get to make a request?" I smirk thinking back to that movie The Godfather.

"No," Emmet shakes his head, "first of all, the movie is called The Godfather but it is the father of the bride who cannot refuse a request on his daughter's wedding day. Second Edward is not Sicilian and third, he's already granting you Nessie—so I wouldn't push it."

"Good point," I nod and then rummage through my bag until I find what I was looking for. "I got you a present, Nessie."

"Oh no," Nessie sighed and sits up.

I smile at her expression. She and her mother have the same reaction to gifts. They need to get over it.

"For you, my love," I walk over to her and pull out a little gumball machine from behind my back.

"Candy! Nice," her eyes light up. Nessie has never been one for human food but sugary treats like gum and soda pop have never bothered her, "my man!" She grins taking the little machine and stands up kissing my lips.

"You like it?" I ask her and chuckle; wrapping my arms around her

"I love it! Thank you," she smiles up at me and kisses me again then takes my hand, leading me to a solitary chair and pushes me down so I am sitting and then takes a seat in my lap.

"I'm glad you like it," I play with her hair and wait for her to twist the knob on the gumball machine. Nessie finds the little knob and twists it to the right. A clinking noise happens and my grin gets a little bigger waiting for Nessie to make the discovery.

"Oh no… Jacob," Nessie says opening the little door in the gumball machine and pulled out the engagement ring that I had professionally made for her by a lady in the community who understood exactly what I wanted this ring to represent. The ring was gold and in the center was a perfectly round moonstone. Engraved on the inside of the band was a meaning that only we'd under stand: _Forever pulling on my heart._

"You didn't think that it'd let you go on without a proper engagement ring, did you?" I smile and her.

"Oh!!!" Alice giggles, jumping up and down getting all choked up. Sometimes I forget that she can't see Nessie and I coming or going, she's not used to being surprised.

"It's perfect," Nessie says looking at me with soft eyes, "I'll never take it off," she promises.

"Good," I reply and place the ring on her finger.

**Please comment and let me know what you think! ^^ More is on its way!  
**


	39. Last single day

Nessie's POV

Well Alice isn't particularly pleased with me. I told her that things are to be done my way but she just refuses to see my way! I decided that I wanted everyone wearing black just for the hell of it because it is my wedding and therefore my day and therefore…

"Therefore you're doing everything in your power to make everyone grit their teeth?" my father asks.

I jump; I didn't even see him there as I was sitting on the rail of the front porch alone.

"You know, we ought to put a bell on you or something… Just a thought," I grin and go back to flipping through the wedding planner binder that I made. Everything is prepared and ready to go as soon as possible.

"Why are you not wearing white on your own wedding day?" he asks and sits on the rail next to me. Ugh, come on!

"Because I want to wear black—it's my wedding," I remind him. It's not as if wearing white will automatically make me a virgin again. "Sorry," I apologize for my thought when he cringes a little.

"Alright, I suppose your right. You can wear black if you want to," he sighs a little, "I just want you to be happy, that's all. I just think that someday and probably not soon, you're going to look back on the choices that you've made and have regrets. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I doubt that I'm going to look back on my wedding dress of choice and cry over the fact that I wore black," I roll my eyes. "I already got married in white… you were there," I say, referencing the hideously stiff wedding gown Aro put me in to wed Fox. "I don't even care about the stupid wedding or getting married or any of it! I don't even want a wedding—I just want to be with Jacob," my voice is a little more upset then I thought it'd be.

"Calm down, I never said that you weren't sure about Jacob, why are you getting so upset?" he asks me with concern in his voice.

"How can you ask me that? No one has asked me if I wanted to get married! No one! This is going to be the second time that I'm forced into marriage and I don't get a say in the matter! Jacob is just going along with it to be sweet but he could care less either. I don't understand why this issue is so fucking important to everyone here!"

"Please don't curse, Nessie… Jacob does care about the wedding. He wants to marry you because to him that is the only sure way that he knows that no one can take you away from him again," my father looks down for a moment and then up at me, "are you going to leave him at the alter?" he asks me and I feel myself freeze a little. "I know that you've been considering it."

"I'd never seriously do that to Jacob. I feel trapped. I don't like this feeling, dad. It's why I ran away. I wanted to be free and my own person and even when I did take off I was less of my own person then I was back here. I don't know how to be who I am because most of the time I just don't know who I am. Stupid huh?"

He chuckles a little bit, "not at all, Nessie… You're not the first teenager who questions who they are. You won't be the last one to do that either. It takes a very long time for you to grow into the person you are. I know who you are and Jacob knows who you are… discovering yourself takes more time because you don't get to see yourself through other's eyes."

"Hm… you must know exactly who you are then," I smirk a little feeding him my image of him.

"Yeah—right now I'm an annoying know-it-all-parent… with… I do not have a big nose!" he smiles a little at my joke.

"I've only felt truly free once in my life," I whisper feeling my mood switch back to all seriousness, "that's when I was in Italy. Fox took me to that club, I got all dressed up and we danced all night long. I was free."

"You were pretending you were someone else… it can be freeing. Nessie, freedom isn't what makes us who we are. What makes us who we are, are the people we love and how we treat then. It's what grounds us and keeps us with the ones we love," he explains to me. I think about the engraving on the inside of my ring _forever pulling on my heart._ He turns a little and looks up at the moon, "is it pulling at your heart now?"

"Forever," I explain to him and he nods in understanding because he knows everything that I am thinking. Jacob is in La Push with his buddies doing the whole bachelor party thing. Bonfire at the beach with lots of food and all the wolf boys… Jacob joked that he wanted a stripper there so I secretly paid Paul $50 to randomly start taking his clothing off at some point in the night.

My father bursts into laughter when the encounter with Paul enters my mind. "Stupid treaty," he chuckles. I bet he'd like to see Jacob's face as much as I would.

"What's funny?" I hear a booming voice above us and look up to see Emmet leaning out the window with Jasper and Rosalie.

"Nessie paid Paul to do a surprise strip routine at the bachelor party," my dad chuckles. Jasper smirks and Emmet's billowing laughter rattles the house.

"Immature," Rosalie rolls her eyes and goes back inside the window.

"You're just jealous because you can't be there to see all the hot wolf-boy action!" I shout up to the window and chuckle. "I'm going to go see how Kat is doing," I hop off the rail of the porch but still catch the sigh my father exhales, unnecessarily. "What? You don't trust her—I know."

"She's not attached to this coven, Nessie. Despite Seth's interest in her-," I cut him off.

"Interest? He's imprinted on her, it goes a little further then a simple crush."

"She doesn't share those feelings. She has allegiance to her brother," he reminds me and I think about Fox and wonder where he is and what he is doing.

"She's also the only friend I really had when I was locked away. She's my maid of honor," my reply is short and I head to the room where Kat is staying and lightly knock on the door.

"Come in," Kat mumbles and I open the door, she is reading again. It is all she does, even back in Italy she spent all of her time reading. It drove me a little insane to tell the truth. They'd leave her in my room to keep me company and she'd just read in a chair with her legs propped up. My eyes drift to the unopened gifts and untouched flowers that Seth left for her. Poor boy.

"You could try to be nicer to Seth. He's very sweet," I sit down on the edge of her bed and she flips her page.

"I'm just too cool for him," she smiles a little to herself and puts the book down in her lap when she is satisfied at where she left off. "You may be into that whole rugged wolf/man of nature thing but I have my standard set and there is nothing you or that mutt can say to make me change my mind," she says. I remember her being less bitter.

"Is this about Fox?" I raise my brow at my bitter little friend.

"What makes you say that? Could it have something to do with my brother abandoning me to save his own ass?" she says sarcastically, putting her book aside and fussing over her perfectly polished nails.

"I don't remember you being this… grouchy. I wake up after months of—I wake up after months and you've completely changed on me. It's like you put up this wall around you."

"Ha," Kat laughs once and gets up from her chair, pacing the room, "well shouldn't I have a wall?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frown at her snapping at me and then feel a pang of guilt when tears fill up her eyes.

"Nessie… you were all I had! You were the once person who was exactly like me and we were going to be best friends forever and live in Italy and we'd always have each other forever and ever and… Then you were in that coma and I know Fox is gone and you didn't love him but you're my best friend and I don't have anyone else! My father wants me dead, my brother is gone and you are leaving too," she sniffles and I can't help but laugh.

"Sweetie, I am getting married—I am hardly leaving!" I chuckle and get up and give her a hug.

"That's what you say now… you'll get sick of me tagging along and then it's the boot and I'm on the run," Kat sniffles and I chuckle again, rubbing her back.

"This is a coven, here. I'm not leaving my family and if you want to stay with me then you are apart of this family.

"Oh… oh no, I couldn't," she says pulling away and walking to the window, "your family doesn't like me very much."

"They don't know you like I do," I assure her, "also they're very protective over Seth. You've been treating him like-,".

"A dog?" Kat rolls her eyes. "You don't seriously think that I am going to just fall in love with that chap, do you?"

"The bond is kind of strong to deny… the pulling—doesn't it get to you?"

"The only pulling that is going on around here is me pulling my own hair in frustration. The boy sucks at being romantic—this is his idea of courtship!?" she motions to the heap of stuff he brought her, "he might as well leave a dead rodent on my door step like a cat."

"You're awfully picky for someone who hasn't had an actual boyfriend," I accuse and watch her snicker.

"But I've been on lots of dates and I simply can't help it if most men don't meet my standards," she replies. "Am I a bad friend? Should be doing something naughty in celebration of your nuptials? A bachelorette party! Let's do something crazy—let's entice some sailors into a bank of rocks and then suck them dry—girl stuff!"

"Vegetarian diet is making you nutty!" I laugh.

"The only one around here who isn't completely off his rocker is Jasper… he remembers the thirst! The rest of you are neutered pups," Kat slumps down in her chair.

"Don't talk to Jasper about kills, alright," I say with all seriousness, "you don't want to wake that beast… He's tame thanks to Alice."

"Too bad… I'm in the mood for a good blood bath," Kat smiles my way. I give her a small smile but I cannot tell if she is joking or serious. Kat is sweet, Kat is timid. I don't remember Kat being so outspoken and blunt. I wonder if the pulling is getting to her—or rather the resisting of the pull.

**Sorry that this one is short... wait... listen? Can you hear that? Wedding bells are in the short distance.**


	40. Wedding Bells part 1

Jacobs POV

"Jacob, stop—stop it!" Leah scolds me as I start fussing with my hair again. We're inside of her new kitchen, all the boxes have been cleared and the rest of the pack have already left for the Cullen's. I can't stand my hair short. I never know what to do with it. When it is long I just toss it into a ponytail and I am good to go. "I said that it was fine and now I have to fix it again," she sighs and forces me to sit down again.

"I'm nervous alright," I almost bark at her but I manage to control my agitation.

"Yeah well that's to be expected, you're getting married to the mafia," Leah smirks a little and combs my hair back into the place she had it before.

"They're hardly the mafia," I defend; Nessie loves them all so I don't want Leah saying anything bad about them.

"Hm… so what's with Nessie's all black and apple green theme?" Leah asks me, changing the topic. I am wearing all black; black button down shirt, black slacks with no over coat and a very apply green tie. I don't really know why Nessie decided that all the accessories had to be green but her eyes for fashion is much more superior then she lets on with her faded jeans and big clunky black boots she always wears.

"I guess she likes green," I reply, "the black is supposed to represent sin," I chuckle… I know that one for sure.

"It looks like we're all going to the funeral of her single life," Leah replies and looks at herself in the mirror. Nessie spared making Leah go down the isle in a suit even though she is my best man—so to speak. She graciously allowed her to dress as a brides maid in a full length, black empire styled dress with bright green flower detail at the ribcage where the dress expands to the floor. Misty is dressed to match in a little baby-doll replica.

"It's her day… I'm just there," I smirk reminding her and pick up misty who wants to be held.

"Last piece of the puzzle?" Leah chuckles.

"Nah… Nessie doesn't want to be married but I'm hoping that she'll have a good time anyways. I can't wait to see her," I pass misty to Leah.

"Well, well, well…. Look at you all glowing—oh my god, you're pregnant," Leah teases me.

"You got me," I joke.

"You're even starting to show," Leah chuckles evilly to herself and pokes my stomach.

"Bite me—you could flip a quarter off these abs," I defend pushing her hand away with a smirk. "Is Kalan going to be there?" I ask Leah.

"How should I know," she shrugs and I groan.

"Are you two still pretending that you're not together—what's the deal with that?" I ask, feeling frustration. I love Leah, she's like my sister and I just want her to happy. I would be nice to get a definite answer out of her for whether or not Kalan is taking care of her.

"We're just friends, Jacob," Leah's cheeks turn a little bit pink.

"Special friends?" I tease her, "come on, Leah! What's the big secret? Everyone already knows that you two are a _thing_."

"Did you know that when Nessie and Kalan first came back here that he had a _thing_ for her?" Leah asks me.

"Yeah… kind of—it's Nessie, Leah. Up until Kat came into the picture Seth had a _thing_ for her."

"Seth—pss that was a crush—he didn't like her like that, the thought she was hot. Kalan had a thing-thing for her," Leah replies.

"I can see that, the girl comes through his window like superwoman, saves the day—not to mention that she is 1000 times more beautiful then any…" I frown at Leah's expression and laugh a little. "You think that Kalan still has a _thing _for Nessie?"

"Why wouldn't he? We've been together for about a year now but I still wonder if he ever… thinks about her."

"Leah, sister… With Kalan—you've got to see the way he looks at you," I say, trying to convince her because everyone can see it. "The man is in complete awe over the fact that you even give him the time of day. You think that he saved you—you saved him. If I thought for one second that he was stringing you along and longing for my Nessie his throat would be smeared on the kitchen floor."

"That's sweet," Leah replies with no sarcasm. Wolf affection by threatening to kill is accepted among our pack.

"It's the truth… you'd probably know that if you phased every now and then because we all see it," I assure her.

"Does Sam see it?" Leah asks with a small guilty tone for wanting to know what her ex thinks. I smile… I can hear Sam's thoughts and have caught him thinking about it when we've gone on a run together.

"Yes… he's a little bit jealous too," I chuckle when I see her face light up a bit. It must feel good after all the hurt that man had put her through. "He's a little bit afraid of what will happen if you two get married and have a family. He's worried about if Misty will remember about him."

"Oh, no… really?" Leah sighs, "Misty loves Kalan but Sam will always be her daddy," Leah says a little sympathetic.

"Well now you know… maybe it'll make things easy to work out," I reply and wrap my arm around my best man and pull her into my side, giving her a little squeeze. "How's Seth doing with Kat?"

"The girl is a bitch—what more can be said?" Leah pulls out of my hug and starts to pack Misty's diaper bag.

"What now?" I cross my arms.

"Seth is doing all he can to try and get that girl to look his way but she just resists. It's really hard to watch," Leah shakes her head.

"She won't be able to resist forever, eventually the pull will be too much," I remind Leah.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't know. The only pull I get is whenever I go into heat and even that fades after a while," I cringe a little when she mentions going into heat. That is not my favorite subject.

"You experience that a lot when you're in your human state?" I ask and have to clear the thick feeling in my throat. I have to know if she's been experiencing anything that might put my pack at risk for another drama.

"Yeah," she sighs, "not nearly as bad… Kalan doesn't seem to mind helping our with-,".

"Alright… stop right there—if Kalan can quench that thirst then it is _really_ none of my business!" I put up my hands, clenching my eyes closed tightly trying to erase the image from my mind… nasty.

Leah just laughs at me a little bit, "don't you have a wedding to get to?" She asks handing my the diaper back before picking up Misty.

"Yeah, we should get going… Kalan is coming though?" I ask, I still didn't get an answer out of her on that one.

"He's grading papers, he's going to meet us there, come on," she points to the door.

When we arrive at the Cullen's I am a little bit taken by surprise. The yard out back is fully prepared with chairs an alter of black and green roses. The rolled out carpet is green too with a little black trim and Nessie is no where in sight as I suspected. Kat and Leah's dress match. Everyone else, the pack and the Cullen's are wearing black without a hint of green on them. It looks like it is only Kat, Leah, Misty and myself who are wearing the green. I suspect Nessie will too.

"You look handsome," I hear my friend and soon to be mother in law say as she catches up to me.

"Thanks Bells," I smile at her, she looks pretty but no where as adorable as I suspect Nessie will look. "Is she still here?" I ask, half expecting her to run away before the wedding even starts.

"She's in her room getting ready," Edward replies and slightly fixes my tie, "we should have probably had this talk before now but I just want you to know… if you ever hurt her—you're a dead dog. Welcome to the family," he nods once.

"Edward," Bella scolds a little bit and shakes her head. "I know that you'll take care of her," Bella smiles at me and I smile back at her. "Excuse me," Bella smiled and moved past me to go say hello to baby Misty.

I watch Bella take off, "I never pegged Bella for being a baby-person…baby-vampire," I correct.

"Well… you know… once you have one of your own-," he cuts himself off.

"Don't worry. Nessie doesn't want kids and all I want is Nessie so you're safe there," I assure him.

"Nes has been wondering if it's impossible for her to have children after the two scares and no results," he replies.

"You should really stop doing that," I reply, "reading her thoughts and then sharing them with others. It's kind of an invasion," I don't want to start an argument but if Nessie has concerns about something like that then she can voice them to me. I am going to be her husband.

Edward just nods, understandingly.

"Alright everyone!" Alice interrupts and runs to the front so everyone can see her. "I don't know how this is going to turn out because I am haywire thanks to all these wolves but it is time! So grab your seats and everyone go where they need to be!" the little vampire says jumping up and down. Edward chuckles at his sister's excitement and pats me on the back before taking off into the house to get Nessie. I go the end of the isle to wait for my life to begin.

Leah is the first down the isle pushing Misty in a stroller that is black and green and possibly special ordered by Nessie. Little Misty was given a basket of green petals to toss out but forgot to throw them until the end and then ended up dumping them out in a heap in the center of the carpet. A mild chuckle at the baby's cuteness vibrates the audience of vampires and wolves. Kalan takes Misty and sits while Leah stands by my side. Next to come down the isle is Kat who actively ignores Seth's gaze.

My eyes turn to the end of the long rug. Where is Nessie? I see Edward come out of the house alone looking completely annoyed. He makes his way to the edge of the isle and sighs crossing his arms.

'What?' Bella lips to Edward.

A rumbling noise kicks up and everyone's head jerks to see what it is. Around the corner, Nessie comes down to the edge of the isle to meet her father on the hot red Harley that Emmett had gotten her. I grin as I catch sight of her. I shake my head, _that's my girl_. An eruption of howls and whistling takes place—from mostly my pack—when she parks the bike and swings her leg off the side.

Edward's stern gaze has turned into a soft smile and he offers her his arm. I am struck by how beautiful Nessie looks. Her hair is up in a sleek twist, decorated with green and black flowers. Her black cocktail dress goes down to her knees and sways with every movement she makes in her green stilettos. Across her ribcage is a silky green ribbon and on each one of her delicate hands is a short green glove with little black bows on her wrists. She is a vision.

**Part 2 is on it's way! Please leave a comment! I love comments! ^^  
**


	41. Wedding Bells part 2

Nessie's POV

It wasn't essential to ride Harley down over the grassy knoll but I had to do it just to see that big grin on Jacob's face. The whole notion of this wedding is too damn serious—that'll fix it!

I wink at my soon-to-be brothers-in-law as they hoot and whistle.

"Was that really necessary?" my father whispers as he offers me his arm once I dismount my precious birthday gift from my godfather.

I look down the isle to my fiancé's big handsome grin then I look to my father, "completely," I reply simply and take his arm. I follow his lead down to the isle. My eyes are focused on Jacob and how luminous his smile is, how attractive he looks in all black with nothing but the green tie for contrast. Damn I can dress that boy hot! Can't wait to undress him… I feel my father squeeze my arm a little tightly. "Stay out of my head," I whisper but don't break my smile as we make it to the end of the isle.

Jacob reaches his hands out for mine'. I go to move forward but my father is still gripping my arm tightly. "Dad!" I hiss under my breath and he finally lets go after taking in a deep breath and kissing my forehead.

Jacob wraps both of his hands around mine' and we stand there at the very end of our lives apart from this union. All at the same time we stand here at the beginning within this union. I sort of get it now.

As an added bonus to our very untraditional Christian-like wedding I asked that the person to unite us be one of the Quileute tribe leaders. My father didn't seem to mind as long as we excluded the part where we smoke a pipe and I think that Jacob appreciated it.

"Jacob Black," the leader began after his lengthy intro about how serious this commitment was looked upon as and how it was a blessing that two people so young could find each other so soon. "Do you promise to take Renesmee and care for her under the sun, the moon and the watchful eye of the creator for the rest of your time here on earth?"

Jacob's eyes are locked on my own; I wouldn't be able to tell if he was smiling or not because all I can see is his eyes. I feel like as we stand here our bond is becoming more solid. Our lives have always been intertwined but now it feels like one life rather then two lives wrapped in one and other.

"Yes, I do," Jacob says softly, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you promise to take Jacob and care for him under the sun, the moon and the watchful eye of the creator for the rest of you time here on earth?"

"And then some," I smile and see Jacob's eyes narrow into a smile.

"If anyone objects, please speak now," the leader says, I glance out into the audience and hear a small rumble of chuckles, everyone's eyes—including Mom's—has turned to my father. A short moment goes by without interruption and then we continue on. Leah hands Jacob the golden band and he places it on my finger. I get Jacob's band from Kat. Jacob had mentioned before how all of the married wolves wear their bands on chains, around their neck, to be safe. When phasing jewelry might break and breaking a wedding band is considered bad luck. Jacob lowers his head so that I can slip the chain with the ring around his neck.

"Usually we'd end such a ceremony with smoking the pipe, however as requested by the family we'll close this ceremony with another tradition… You may now kiss you bride," the leader said.

I smile when Jacob moves in to kiss me but I play a little hard to get by moving side to side. He chuckles seeing that I'm not going to make it easy for him and he wraps his arms around me and dips me down, low giving me one hot Hollywood-like kiss that only really happens in the movies. I move my hands into his hair and kiss him back, passionately.

I hear another eruption of whistles and hollers from Jacob's side of the wedding party.

My father clears his throat, "alright kids, save some for the honeymoon."

Jacob finally pulls me back up after a few more seconds and we break our lengthy kiss and breathe rapidly, chuckling a little bit. He leans in and lightly pecks my lips.

"I love you," he whispers, holding my face in his hands.

"I know—I love you too," I lean my face into hands and we just stand there looking into each other's eyes.

After the wedding area dispersed everyone just hung out for the reception. The sun was pretty much gone from sky within moments of the wedding finishing up, a soft blanket of clouds kept my family from sparkling. I tossed the bouquet of flowers over my shoulder and it lands in Misty's stroller which would make most people say 'aww'; but under the circumstances of wolves, imprinting and Misty being the daughter of an Alpha and Beta wolf there was much tensing over that twist of fate.

The clouds soon left and revealed a big beautiful moon. Music is playing in the distance where the party is still going on. There is plenty of food prepared for the wolves. The pictures were all taken and the traditional boring dancing got over with. Jacob and I went to sit down on the grass so we could be alone for a little bit. I lean against Jacob; he wraps his arms around me.

"That wasn't so bad," he whispers against my ear. I look up at the big full moon in the sky.

"It wasn't," I agree with him, "so much for living in sin."

Jacob chuckles, "Well we can always take up drinking and gambling," he offers. "Go down to the city and commit a few crimes."

I smile up at him, "aww, baby… you'd knock over a liquor store for me?"

"Of course I would," he nuzzles my neck. "You be my Bonnie and I'll be your Clyde," he laughs lightly.

"How thoughtful," I laugh back at the thought and tilt my head up for a kiss. He presses his hot lips against my own.

"What's thoughtful?" I hear a voice from a few feet away and look up to see my grandfather, Charlie.

"Oh, Jake promised to be my Clyde—we're going to go on a crime spree," I smile at Jake and then look to Charlie.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that and keep my hand cuffs in my pocket," he replies with a soft laugh.

"Hand cuffs, huh? Can we borrow those for later?" I tease and hear another voice from a short distance away and find myself surrounded by vampires.

"Nessie that is wildly inappropriate," my father says and then looks to my mom. "Bella, do me a favor and block our daughter's thoughts for the rest of the night. I think I'm getting a headache," he grumbles quietly.

"Done," Mom chuckles and shakes her head. I think of Jacob tearing my gown off later and glance to my dad… nothing. Well now thinking is much less fun.

Emmett smiles at me, "oh, by the way, before I forget. Great touch with the Harley," he winks.

Rosalie just rolls her eyes, "this whole wedding is such a disappointment if you ask me."

"No one asked you," my father mumbles to Rose.

"Come on!" Rose huffs, "the colours, the dresses—the wedding pictures are going to look like prom from the crypt."

"Well I think that everything turned out beautifully," Esme says with a soft smile.

"Speaking of all things wildly inappropriate things," Alice giggles clapping her hands together.

"Oh Alice… you didn't lend her that old garter, did you?" Mom sighs and shakes her head with a tiny smile that she is not doing well to conceal. Probably thinking about her wedding, of course I wasn't born yet so I don't know.

"We can skip that part, you know," my father says quickly.

"Come on now… aren't you all about tradition?" I ask him with a malicious grin and chuckle when Jacob pulls me up to my feet and we start back into the main reception area.

I laugh when Jacob spins me around and then I find myself seated in a chair surrounded by our guests.

"Her dress is short, he'll find it in no time," Rosalie says, not amused.

"It was more fun at Bella and Edward's wedding… Bella was blushing up a storm—Nessie has no shame," Jasper throws in. He must be picking up my confident vibe.

"Shame is overrated," Emmett assures me before I can stick out my tongue at my scarred-up undead uncle.

Jacob runs his scorching hot hand from my ankle, up to my knee then gives me a little grin before continuing up my thigh with no avail. He just grinned and switches legs, starting from the ankle again.

"Taking an awful long time to find that garter," Emmett mumbles.

"She's not wearing one," Alice gasps when Jake's hand returns from down him thigh again with nothing.

"That's not all she's _not_ wearing," Jacob chuckles and a wary groan comes from all directions. Jake stands up again pulling me from the chair, "you're very bad," he whispers. I smirk at him… I cannot wait for the honeymoon to begin.

**More is on its way! Please leave a comment!**


	42. Limbo

Jacob's POV

I glance out the window before turning my eyes back to Nessie. She is sleeping soundly against me. The sun has risen but is covered by a blanket of clouds, as usual. I lean my face against her hand which is lying unsystematically on the pillow next to my head. She isn't dreaming, no thoughts are distressing her, it's just peace. I turn my face inwards slightly and kiss her palm. She moves a little, her hand resting on my shoulder now.

"Sorry," I whisper and kiss her head, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Morning," she gives me a warm smile. Her voice sounds sleepy still and she nuzzles in close to me. The heavy blanket is discarded on the floor and the only thing we are wrapped in is a light bed sheet. She is certain to never get cold as long as I am in her bed.

"Good morning," I whisper back and wrap my arms tighter around her, last night is still fresh in my mind. I'm glad to finally be able to be with Nessie in such a way that is no longer considered forbidden in this house. Sneaking around and going behind people's blacks isn't fun or easy. Nessie slides her arms under my back and pulls her body in tightly against mine. I close my eyes when I feel her lips leave soft kisses from my chest, all the way up my throat and across my jaw.

"Did everyone leave the house?" she asks me. I offered to take her away somewhere for the honeymoon but after being gone so long in Italy she said she just wanted to be home.

"I don't know," I tell her, "I'm still alive so maybe," I chuckle and move her onto her back, kissing along her bare shoulders.

"They can't kill you. You belong to me now," Nessie smirks, running her hand along the chain which held the ring on my neck. We stay still like that for a moment more before Nessie motioned that she wants to get up.

"That, I do," I agree and we both move off the bed, Nessie slips on a robe that I didn't know she had. Probably another gift from Alice. I go the closet and find a pair of jeans that I had brought over and slipped them on before we went down stairs together.

"Why do I smell food?" Nessie asks and we go into the unused kitchen.

"Leftovers," Esme says, she, Rosalie and Carlisle are packing up the food from last night in containers to send to the guests. "Don't want it to go to waste," she says. Kat is at the end of the kitchen drinking coffee from a mug that is probably years old and has never been used.

"Don't give it all away," I say grabbing and container and fork, I haven't eaten since last night and Nessie and I worked up an apatite. I smile at my beautiful Nessie. "Are you thirsty?" I ask her, we can always go hunting instead.

"A little," she looks at the food that I have and she sighs a little picking up a container. "… what?" she asks as everyone gawks at her.

"You're eating," Rose says like it is an interrogation, "just because you married bigfoot that doesn't mean you have to stop being a vampire."

"I'm half-vampire and food it's that bad," Nessie defends, "it beats having to get dressed and chase down a live animal and drain its carcass," she said chewing some of the food, it was easy to tell that she wasn't really enjoying it.

"I'll go hunt you something and bring it back… delivery," I smile and give her a wink.

"Nah… I'm good," she says, going into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of ketchup and drenching her dish in the sauce. She takes a bite. "Much better," she smiles at me.

"Disgusting," Rose grunted.

"To each their own, Rosalie," Carlisle pitched in and gave Nessie a smile. "Ketchup is considered sweet?" Carlisle asked looking to me.

"I guess," I reply, "why? Are you changing your diet?" I tease and sit down at one of the counter's stools and pull Nessie into my lap.

"I've noticed that, Nessie—when she does eat human food—prefers sweets… she didn't mind the cake last night."

"She has a sweet tooth," I reply and kiss Nessie's cheek, "bubblegum and cola have always been her favorite."

"I also like muffins—don't forget that!" Nessie pitches in and leans her head back on my shoulder as she sits on my lap. "Sorry, am I an ongoing study to you, Carlisle?"

"Just interested," Carlisle replies. "That's all."

"I'll bake some muffins today," Esme smiles pleasantly; "It'll be fun."

"Look who we have here," Emmett said coming into the kitchen with a taunting tone, Jasper wasn't far behind. "That's what you call a wedding night?" he teased. I feel a little flame burn in my chest and I have to control myself from punching his face.

"Nessie didn't have any complaints," I mumbled through my teeth and look to Nessie who has an equally furrowed brow. I hear Nessie's friend Kat laugh lightly to herself from across the room.

"A fifteen minute romp and then lights out," Emmett teases, "humans..."

"Is this the part where you go on and on about destroying houses with Rose?" Nessie asks and eats some more of her ketchup covered food.

"How many houses did we go through, Rose?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. Rosalie just smiled and shook her head.

"Well I find it refreshing that at least one couple around here has some self control," Esme said taking Nessie and my side. Nessie and I have grown silent as the group talked about us as if we weren't there.

"This is a 'too much information' family," Kat declares and hops up on the counter, taking a seat next to the sink.

"It gets much worse then that, buttercup," Jasper adds and offers to take her empty coffee mug and put it in the dishwasher. Kat motions that it's okay and refills her mug with more coffee.

"On a biological stand point it would make sense for them to pass out, the same endorphins that are commonly associated with relaxation and sleep are released at the point of-," Carlisle explains.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah—the big O and then we're out like a light… my parents must be thrilled," Nessie says in a dry sarcastic tone.

"Thrilled about what?" I hear Bella say and look over to see Bella and Edward come into the kitchen.

"Nothing," I reply before Nessie can say anything, "Emmett is just giving us a hard time… like he did when you two were first married." I was around for that bit, Bella had been so angry. It is actually quite entertaining when you're not the one being made fun of.

"He's just jealous because he's never exhausted a girl to the point of unconsciousness," Nessie smirks and teases her godfather.

"Anyways…" Edward said politely trying to change the conversation, "Nessie we have to discuss something important with you."

"What?" Nessie puts down the container on the table and looks over to her parents. Everyone in the room has gone silent and is staring intensely. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice enter the room and stand between Jasper and Carlisle.

"What is this about?" I ask, feeling a little bit worried. The last time everyone acted like this Nessie was taken far away from me. I wrap my arms around her even tighter.

"We've been here a long time. People around us are changing," Edward starts, "the life we led… before you were born, Nessie, we moved a lot to avoid suspicion and I'm afraid that the time to move on has come. You're grown up and we have to find a town to start over in," Edward says, Nessie looks a little shocked. She knew this day would come but I don't think she ever thought it'd be so soon.

"But… what about Jacob and his pack?" Nessie says looking up to me.

"My home is with you… the pack is fine without me. I will give them over to Leah if she will take them," I lightly pet her hair. "It'll be okay, don't be afraid."

"Where do I go?" Kat asks when the silence fills the room. Kat isn't one of my favorite people and I don't know her that well. I know that Seth has imprinted on her so I want to suggest that she stays here but we already know that she is resisting my brother.

"Katarina, you are welcome to stay with this family for as long as you wish," Carlisle speaks up and I see Edward tense. I know exactly what he is thinking… keeping her with us is preserving a link to the Volturi. Edward nods at me in understanding.

"Nessie why don't we go get dressed," I suggest and stand up from the stool, Nessie moves out of my lap and I take her hand, heading up stairs. Perhaps I can convince Nessie to reconsider and ask Kat to leave. We get up to our room and she goes to our bed and flops down on it. I'm about to put on a shirt from the closet but sigh and join her there.

"I just… I don't know if I can do it," she says, laying there.

"Do what?" I ask her and rest my head against her chest and listen to the butterfly rhythm of her heard for a moment before looking up at her and stroking the side of her face.

"Move… go to school like they do… over and over and over," she sighs and moves a hand into my hair, fixing it the way she want it to look. I didn't even know my hair was messy.

"You can stay here?" I offer. "Move to La Push with me," if she'd rather do that then I'd be willing to find us a place to settle in. All the wolves don't age and the people in La Push are more aware of supernatural facts then those of other parts.

Nessie shrugs a little, "I don't know what I want…but… I know that I want you," she says and that makes me smile. She's so precious when she speaks like this because I am so accustomed to her quick whit and sarcasm. I can't take it anymore, she's too cute not to ravish. I kiss her again, this time more passionately then before… getting dresses is not going to be happening any time soon.

**So this chapter is sort of in limbo. We have two options. Nessie, Jake and the Cullen's can either move on to a new town and new life or Nessie can stay behind in La Push with the wolves and Charlie and Kalan. I wanna know your thoughts on it.**


	43. Marital bliss

Nessie's POV

It is going to be so strange for this house to be empty. I walk along the front porch. Jacob is out on a run with his pack. I am still trying to picture my life without living here, without La Push and without Jacob's family. Jacob is so willing to uproot and follow me anywhere. He chased me to the city when I ran away; he followed me to Italy—what if I want to stay here? Not here… but in La Push. The concept of moving away and changing my identity everywhere I go is just sickening to me.

Kat has made it clear that she will go wherever I go. She seems so lost these days. In Italy she was settled and felt like she belonged. She had been shuffled about from Alaska to South America while she was growing up and when Aro invited her to join her brother and live in the court she was happy. I suppose as happy as one could be in such a situation. I wish that she'd just give in and be with Seth. I know he can make her happy but I understand her determination to fight it.

"What are you doing out here?" Kat asks me, appearing from the side of the house; she walks up the steps and sits on the rail. Her eyes flicker off into the field. I follow her gaze… Seth is watching us… well, watching her. It's more of a prowl as he paces beyond the trees.

"Just thinking—contemplating, rather," I reply and watch as Kat ignores the gazer in the field. I choose not to comment on it, I've already heard her reason why she isn't going there. She's never been in love but she's been on lots of dates with lots of men. I never asked her if she was still a virgin but something about her tells me that she isn't. However, I think that tidbit has more to do with Aro's experimentations then a past fling.

"Thinking about what?" she asks me, her hair looks almost black when the light isn't on it. Her voice for some reason always changes from timid to over confident. I can't help but wonder if the timid person she sometimes is, is the real Kat. Is the over confident-Kat a façade?

"Moving on with my family or staying here," I look into her eyes for a reaction but she doesn't give me one, just a short nod.

"I suppose both have their ups and down," she says, "option number one, you get to be with your family. Option number two, you're not lying so that's a plus," she sounds so objective. Where is the Kat who was talking about human sacrifice the other day as a form of a bachelorette party.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and sit down on the rail beside her. I glance into the field, Seth is still there. I feel sorry for the boy but this is getting creepy.

"I thought he was going to come back for us," Kat takes in a deep breath.

"Who? Fox?" I feel strange talking about my ex-husband. It feels like an eternity from now that Fox's life intertwined with mine'.

"Yes Fox," Kat rubbed her arms like they were cold, " I know, I know… you don't love Fox."

"That's not fair… I loved Fox—just not in the same way that I love Jake. There was so much deception in that marriage, Kat. The mind games, the poisoning… I'm sure there was more going on that I didn't even know about. Either way it doesn't matter because the moment we got to America it gave Fox the opportunity he needed to up and vanish."

"Yeah… right," Kat's face became moody and her eyes glimmered a faint orange.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I cross my arms at my friends tone.

"Nothing," Kat hops off of the rail and starts to head for the house.

"No… you were about to say something. If you have something to say then just say it," I hop off the rail too. I watch as Kat stays perfectly still, her back to me. Then she turns.

"Fox didn't take off, Nessie. Jacob drove him away. He said that if he ever came near you again that he'd kill him," Kat explains and I feel a hot tingle burn up my spine. I don't know how to feel about that. I feel just as conflicted as I did before when Jacob came to Italy. The fact that Fox is gone because Jake drove him away makes me angry. Jacob lied to me. To _me!_

"It matters to you, I can tell," Kat replies. "If Fox would have been here when you woke up would you have stayed with him?"

I don't answer her because I don't even know, myself. I walk to the other end of the porch and turn around to give Kat an answer but she is gone. I look out into the field Seth is still there; he looks at me and then walks off into the wood.

I hear a thudding come from behind me and I turn to see Jacob, in his wolf form coming towards me. He slows down enough to come to a complete stop. Jake leans his head forward and nuzzles against me, under my chin in wolfy affection. I pet his ears back and then step away from his wolf-like embrace.

"Why did you lie to me about Fox?" I ask him at last, a small whimper escapes from his snout as he tries to defend himself. "I trusted you, how could you do this to me?"

Jacob looks up at me with his big dark eyes and then runs off around the corner but quickly returns wearing his hidden pair of torn blue jeans and no shirt, as usual.

"I didn't tell you because you'd be upset," he explains and quickly hops up on the porch without using the steps.

"That's not a good reason for not telling me something. That's a good reason for not doing something to begin with," I feel betrayed.

"What is this about, Bell…" he stops himself from using my mother's name. When we argue he sometimes accidently calls me by Bella. He's explained before that it is because I remind him of her when I am mad. "What is this about, Nessie?" he corrects himself.

I don't answer him because I am not completely sure. I turn my back to him and walk to the edge of the porch and look off into the woods. This evening is particularly cold, I wrap my arms around myself. I thought the entire fox situation was over because he left me. Not because he was run off… for all I know he still wants to be with me.

"Do you regret marrying me?" Jacob asks, suddenly behind me.

I spin to face him, "of course, not. Don't be stupid."

"Then why do you care. It's over, he's gone—he didn't even fight for you!"

"But you lied to me, Jacob! How can I trust you now? How many other times have you told me what I wanted to hear rather then the truth? How many other lies are there?" my voice is in a panic as I speak quickly. Jacob puts both hands on each side of my face.

"Nessie I only said that to protect you," he replies.

"What else have you lied to me about?" I grab his wrists and pull them down from my face. "Huh? What else? That you love me… is that a lie?"

"Nessie how can you even say that? I _love_ you—look at me!" he forces my face up to look into his eyes, "I wouldn't lie to you about that, it's too important."

Oh… I see… so you only lie to me about things you don't think are important," I challenge him and he groans at me.

"Nessie! Why are you being so fucking difficult," he curses which I am not used to hearing.

"Because I want to know why my husband thinks that it is okay to just tell me whatever he thinks I might want to hear rather then the truth. When have I ever lied to you?" I ask me and his face becomes intrigued.

"You've lied plenty!"

"Oh when?" I cross my arms, "tell me when!"

"There has been so many times that I can't even pick out one—don't act all high and mighty with me, I've known you too long!" Jacob says, not stepping an inch away from me as we argue.

"You're saying that because it is bullshit! Speaking of things I can no longer trust are true; when Leah was in heat and you said she _just _kissed you and nothing else happened… was that a lie?" I shout bluntly and watch as his jaw clenches and he bellows out a cruel short laugh.

"Oh my god! Nessie!" he almost growls but it comes out more of a huff, "What is wrong with you! Leah and I are friends. Friends and it has not and never will be anything more! Get it through your head! You know what… here's an idea, why don't you scamper off upstairs, lay down with a hot water bottle and when this rollercoaster passes, call me in 5-7 days."

_Oh no he didn't._

"Excuse me?" I stand up straight, my voice is the lowest I've ever heard it I stare into his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you're finished PMSing then we can talk about this," he replies, crossing his arms.

"You son of a bitch…I have a better idea, how about I move with my family and you stay here," I grumbled and push him out of the way and head towards the house but not before I turn to glare at him once more. I open the door and slam it shut. I hear the knob jiggle.

"Come on, Nessie open up," he begs from outside but I ignore it. "Come back outside. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

I glance over to see my entire family watching me from the living room. "Nobody lets him in, get it?"

"Windows are already sealed," Emmett says triumphantly coming down the stairs.

"Nessie, I think that you need to realize that at this moment your hormones aren't exactly providing you with the clearest thoughts and maybe you should…" Carlisle trails off into silence when I give him the death glare. I look behind me to Jasper who is waving his arms at Carlisle to stop talking.

"Excuse me," I say politely and head upstairs.

"Stay here," Rose scolds Emmett when my godfather tries to follow.

**Ah, marital bliss. Please leave a comment.**


	44. Pain in the

Jacob's POV

I guess I really put my foot in my mouth. Not the best move I've ever had, I have to admit that. The house is dark, not a light on, even though I know everyone is inside, awake and moving around. I skulk outside, pacing back and forth. If I was in my wolf-state I definitely would be whimpering but thankfully when I am in my human-state I can control my emotions a little bit better… Unlike a certain redhead I know—and married.

When Nessie locked me out I decided to head back to La Push but I didn't get more then halfway back before I started feeling horrible. It's insane! _I_ feel horrible and _she_ is the one accusing me of sleeping around with Leah? Leah? The thought of that makes me sick. I shouldn't have yelled at her and accused her of being menstrual. What I should have done is assured her that I loved only her and would never stray. I know that Foxworth will always have a hold on her some way or another because of the drug they used. That's why I _didn't_ kill him when I had the chance to. She'd never forgive me if I did.

So basically, I turned right back around and came here, pounded on the door, checked every window, the cellar door—nothing. Everything is all sealed up and the flowers I picked for her are going to die any moment unless I get them in some water soon. I stop pacing and sit down on the front porch steps. I wonder how long this is going to last.

I rest my head in my hands and then get an idea. A smirk pulls on my lips and I take the flowers, running to the side of the house which is most convenient for this little experiment—where the cellar is. I put aside my jeans and phase into my wolf form and start to dig. If I can't swoop in from above then I will just have to go underground. I grind up the ground with my massive paws until I hear a hollow dropping of stones on a dirt floor. I can see the inside of the cellar. Jackpot!

I grab my jeans and the flowers with my snout and toss them into the hole and then go into the cellar, shaking off the dirt and soil before I phase back. I dress back into my jeans and collect up the flowers.

"Neat trick," I hear a voice mumble. I turn quickly and breathe a sigh of relief when I notice that it is only Bella.

"Next time make a little noise before you do that. What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" I sigh and ruffle some more soil from my hair.

"Nessie is upstairs but I don't think she wants to see you," Bella says and flick on the light and looks at the hole I made in the floor of the basement. "She's sleeping."

"It's not that late," I comment and move to the stairs, into the living room and ignore the baffled stares of the Cullen's. I head down the hallway until I find Nessie's room and lightly knock on the door waiting for her to say something but she doesn't. I open the door and look inside, she's asleep. Huh, for sure I thought Bella was just saying that to make me go away.

I walk into the dark room and decide that I need to wake her. For all I know she is dreaming of us arguing. I toss the flowers into the chair and head over to her side of the bed and flick on her lap and watch as her eyes tighten.

"Turn the light off," she complains but I don't comply with her demand. She rolls over, with her back to me and the light. I sigh and got to the other side of the bed—my side. I lay down next to her.

"Jacob, go away," Nessie's eyes open and she glowers at me, I wish that this were funny but it isn't. Usually when she is mad she is cute. Today's anger is deeper then that.

"I'm sorry," I apologize and watch her expression soften for a moment then turn into a pout. "I'm sorry for keeping the secret, I am not sorry for sending him away. I wanted to kill him, Nessie. I almost did kill him, however, I knew what that would do to you if I did, so I told him to leave and never come back."

"Jacob… why didn't you tell me this before?" Nessie asks in a tired voice, watching me.

"Because I was afraid that if you knew that I sent him away and that he didn't leave you… I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore," I reply, not looking at her face because I know what risk I run right now of being shot down. Nessie might very well up and leave in search of Foxworth.

"Jacob… you say that like you're my second choice. Look at me," Nessie's hand reaches out against my face, I lean into her palm before my eyes connect with her's. "You've always been my one and only, Jake."

I watch her look at me like I am the only person in the universe and I feel my heart squeeze inside of my chest. Her words make me feel warm all over—I know that putting my feelings in such a way is stupid because I am always warm but it is how I feel. I lean forward and press my lips against Nessie's. Her lips are dry and feel hot. I pull away from her and look to her face.

"Are you sick?" I ask pressing my lips now against her forehead but it doesn't indicate anything out of the norm for me. Nessie's body temperature has always been a few degrees lower then my own.

"No…" she says with a sigh and looks at me sheepishly; I smile and brush her hair from her face. She took a shower and hasn't straightened it yet so her head is full of big, bouncy, rosewood curls just beneath her chin.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, my smile drops because she looks a little guilty.

"When you said that thing… about calling me back in 5-7 days," her nose twitches cutely, "you may not have been that far off," she said, her hand disappearing under the blankets and retreating a big blue hot water bottle.

"Oh… awww-ha-ha," I laugh lightly and kissed her head, taking the water bottle from her which is now cold, "poor thing," I wrap my arms around her.

"I don't need your sympathy," she grunts when I hug her but doesn't protest against my hug.

"Of course not," I agree and stroke her hair, "are you okay?" I ask her.

"Aren't you going to duck and cover from the PMSing bitch?" Nessie asks me, a little disgruntled. I best play this mildly because I don't want to upset her anymore tonight.

"If you need a punching bag, look no further," I whisper into her ear. She doesn't say anything, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," I apologize.

"You didn't," she said with a stiff upper lip… she lies almost as good as her mother.

"I did and I'm sorry," I lean my cheek on top of her head. "I promise to be more sensitive to your feelings especially during this time of the-."

"Month?" Nessie frowns up at me and pushes me away with such force that I roll off the bed, "even when you're trying to be nice you're a jerk! How about just not being an idiot then I won't have to put up with your stupidness any time of the month!"

Great, I lie on the floor and look up at the sealing. You'd think with two older twin sisters who cycled together I'd be smart enough to keep my mouth shut. "Should I go then?" I say at last and sit up to see Nessie is also sitting in bed, arms crossed, pouting fiercely.

"Do what ever you want," Nessie says stubbornly and picks up the hot water bottle about then huffs, tossing it down. I remember that it had gotten cold.

"Want me to fill it up?" I ask, picking up the bottle. Nessie just shrugs. I guess I'll do it anyways. I should just be a monk tonight and not say anything more that might piss her off. I take the hot water bottle down stairs to kitchen where I see a room of snickering faces. They must all be very amused by the situation. Alice smiles and kisses Jasper's cheek before moving past me, up the stairs. She better not upset Nessie.

"Shut up," I say to Emmett before any sound can come out of his big gaping mouth. He laughs a big booming laugh and pats my back, I have to focus all of my strength into my stance to make sure I don't fling forward.

"You're enjoying this too much," I hear Bella mumble to Edward who is unsuccessfully hiding a smirk. Esme already had a kettle on the stove boiling water. I look over to the couple and watch Bella put a hand on Edward's wrist and close her eyes concentrating. Edward chuckles—god damn I hate that new trick of her's. Lifting that shield to share secret thoughts with him—probably making fun of me… I hate them all.

"Here," Carlisle said handing me a small white paper bag.

"What's this?" I ask, looking inside.

"Pain killers, extra strength—Tylenol or Advil will probably do nothing for her, I suspect," he says. Carlisle is the only helpful blood sucker around here.

"Thanks," I say and put the small bag in my pocket. I glance over to Rose who looks like she is going to go into hysterics any time soon. "What?"

"I'm sorry—I just feel sorry for you," she laughed kneeling down a little bit before she was able to control herself. "You've been beaten, burned, bruised and bitten by Nessie over these years and I could care less but this new wrath of her's makes me feel actual… empathy."

"Oh my god _not_ empathy!" Edward mumbles with a grin, "everyone run, her heart is thawing."

"Edward, be nice," Esme scolds but can't help but smile herself. I ignore their teasing and wonder how I will ever put up with these people for eternity. Though Nessie still hasn't decided if she wanted to leave or stay behind in La Push.

"Alright, done," Alice said bouncing down the stairs. "I just asked Nessie if she's gained weight, now it doesn't matter what you do for the rest of the night you're off the hook!"

"Alice!" I can't believe she did that. I grab a glass and quickly fill it with water to wash the pills down with before running up the stairs to check on Nessie. I look into the room to find Nessie in her night t-shirt, holding the material tight at her back, standing in front of the mirror. There is no time to waste, I quickly stride over to her and wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her shoulder.

"Do I look fa-," Nessie starts but I cut her off.

"Fantastic? Yes," I smirk at my smooth transition into the compliment, I even see Nessie's lips turn into a small grin. She looks down at my arms around her and takes the glass of water from my hands and sips it.

"Water always tastes better when someone else gets it for you," she said softly, leaning back against me, looking at both of us together in the mirror. I guess Alice's plan worked. "You don't think that I look puffy and bloated?" she asked… crap, I should have cut her off at puffy and said perfect… no going back.

"Of course not," I reply and run my hand from her right rib cage all the way down to her left hip, "if you weren't feeling so horrible, I'd take you right here," I nuzzle her neck the way I usually do when I am phased, with wolfy affection.

Nessie swoons and I feel her knees give away for an inch before she catches herself. Haha, success! I smile to myself and walk us back over to the bed so we can lie down.

"What happened to the hot water bottle?" Nessie places the water on the night stand and gets under the covers; I carefully hopped over her and onto my side of the large bed, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Shoot—I forgot it, I'll go get it," I offer but she won't let go of my arms which are cradling her tightly to me as I've always done ever since she was a tiny little thing. I pull her closer against me, my chest pressed directly to her back.

"I don't need it," she says. I accept that, I'll be her soothing warmth.

"Have you made a decision about after this summer?" I ask Nessie.

"I don't know," she replies and shifts in discomfort. I fish the pills from my pocket and retrieve one for her. "Can we talk about it in the morning?" she asks me and takes the pill, washing it down with the water I brought her.

"Of course," I watch her face wrinkle up, "tell me where it hurts," I whisper against her hair where my lips were. I'm not used to seeing my Nessie in pain; it really bothers the hell out of me.

"My stomach," she says, so I put my hand over her tummy, my hand almost fits all the way across. She moves my hand down to her lower abdomen.

"There?" I ask her to be sure that my hand was in the right place to heat the area enough to sooth her pain. "Nes?" I whisper when I don't get a response. I look at her face and smile when I realize that she is sleeping. Drugs must have knocked her out. I gently move my fingers in circles over her abdomen. A thought just pops into my head so randomly and so suddenly that I stop breathing for a full 30 seconds. The thought was more of a wondering. Will I ever press my hand against her stomach and feel something or rather someone pressing back?

**Please leave a comment, thanks so much for continuing to read! ^^**


	45. Upheaval

Nessie's pov

I smile at Jacob as I watch him run around with those silly wolf boys as they kick around a soccer ball on the beach. It is an actual sunny day! Leah invited us to all come along to La Push of course what she really wanted was for Jake to come and although she also invited the family to be nice she knew that they couldn't be out in the sunlight for fear of sparkling.

The boys were being rough but whenever one of the girls got the ball, Kim, Emily or Rachel the guys would just stand there and do nothing. Needless to say the girls got tired of being babied and decided to head on down the beach and gossip.

I guess I owed it to Jake to come along and play nice with all his friends instead of doing my hermit act which I have become so good at ever since I've returned from Italy—after the coma. Besides last week I wasn't too nice to him while I was going through the lovely hormonal rollercoaster that is known as pms… I never quite got that term. Premenstrual Syndrome? All of my symptoms hit me like brick during—not before—menstruation. Jacob has made it clear that the decision to move on with my family or stay is up to me and that he'd follow me anywhere. I don't know what i have chosen yet. They're both my family. I push it from my mind and chuckle when Jacob hits the sand, getting the soccer ball past Jared and onto the makeshift goal of two lumps of drift wood.

"Touch down!" I yell out to get a reaction outta Jake. He just looked at me from across the beach and gave me a big grin before shaking his head and steeling the ball away from Seth.

"Sweetie, that's an American football term," Leah said, sitting next to me in the sun on a beach blanket. I have Misty in my lap all covered in sun block and a big straw hat. She looks so cute in her tiny butterfly bikini. She's gotten so big already; when I left she was hardly a bump on Leah's tummy. What is she now? 10 months? She has a full head of black hair and can sit up all by herself. I open up the picnic basket beside us and give Misty another little piece of melon to eat.

"I know," I smile back at Leah, "inside joke." I know all about sports thanks to my godfather and grandpa Charlie. I know it makes their skin crawl when I say something so athletically-illiterate.

"Aren't you hot under all of that clothing?" Leah asked me and I frown. I am wearing a long brown skirt with a long sleeved beach top which is white. I have a bathing suit underneath but I don't think its warm enough to swim. The weather is warm but the water is probably freezing.

"No, I am fine, must be your wolfy body-temp," I say to her.

"Yeah you're probably right, I'm frying, if you get hot just tell me and I'll take Misty so you get undressed" she says taking off her long t-shirt so she is just wearing her bikini top and short-shorts. Ha! Easy for her—look at her skin! Perfectly bronzed like Jacobs. If I take off my clothing I'll blend in with the sand and they'll never see me again. Besides I think I'm still all bloated.

"Isn't Sam coming?" I ask Leah casually. There is no more hard feelings between the two, they kind of had to put that aside for Misty's sake. Plus Leah has fallen hard for Kalan so things are better then ever.

"He has to work," Leah said, "he was a little bummed about that. Missing his little girl's first day at the beach and all. Too bad Kalan can't be here either, he had this business call in Los Angeles."

"Thought he was a professor," I frown, "what he doing in L.A?"

"He was really secretive about it," she frowned at my question, "he said he'd explain everything when he got back, I trust him," Leah replies and then goes into silence.

"Cutest wolf-boy—quick," I smirk at Leah, quickly changing the subject.

"Duh, Jacob of course—that's a no brainer," Leah said and I feel a little twinge of jealousy, remembering that Leah had kissed him before I did. "Of course he is full of flaws which negates his sexy status from a 10 to a 4," she mutters which makes me laugh, the jealousy floating away. I don't know why I thought that I couldn't trust Leah. Now that she is beside me she seems less intimidating then I've been picturing her when she was alone with Jacob. "You're bias," Leah says, "not counting Jacob, sexiest wolf-boy?"

"Quil… he got hot," I mention to Leah and watch her snort out a laugh.

"You going into heat too? It's official, spring has sprung," Leah chuckles and lays back on the blanket.

"Since when do we get spring here? It just goes from winter to summer," I smile at her, "I'm just saying that he's not bad. Looks like he's been working out and a little roughness around the edges is hot," I defend; Quil looks like he hasn't shaved in about two days.

"Whatever; just don't let Jacob hear you say that… or Claire," she motions over to the seven year old making a sand castle. Quil is paying more attention to blocking the soccer ball from hitting the castle then scoring a goal. Leah giggled opening up the basket, getting out a coke for me and her, and then laid there for a moment more before giving her opinion on the second handsomest wolf other then Jake "…Paul."

I laugh out loud at that, Leah chuckles too but we both laugh harder when little Misty starts to giggle at our silliness.

"What's so funny?" I hear a soft musical voice from behind me and am astonished to see Kat walking towards us in a bright orange wrap with big dark sunglasses.

"Hey Kat… you remember Leah from my wedding," I don't know what else to say other then that. Leah immediately stiffens… she knows exactly who Kat is. Seth has stopped playing soccer with the boys and is now just staring at Kat. "I though you weren't going to come," I whisper and hand Misty over to Leah so I can scoot over and make room for Kat. Leah sits up, taking Misty into her lap.

"Yeah, I wasn't… I decided that 'what's the use of having a sun' if you're not going to cook in it before is disappears behind those clouds over there," Kat pointed off into the distance. She takes off her orange wrap and is just wearing a lime green bikini. She sits down next to me.

"I'll drink to that," Leah said raising her coke and knocked it into mine then took a long pause after her sip, "can you do me a favor, Katrina?"

"It's um… Katarina," Kat corrects Leah.

"That's what I said… Katrina."

"No, no," Kat corrects her, "it's not _Katrina_ it is _Katarina_… Cat-tar-ee-nah," Kat said slowly. "Or Kat," she said giving up.

"Sure, Kitty," Leah said and Kat rolled her eyes.

"What was the favor?" Kat asked at last.

"Just acknowledge that my brother exists—you're driving him crazy," Leah said.

"What do you want me to do?" Kat frowned and started to rub oil on her arms that smelled like coconuts.

"That right there isn't helping," I laugh as I watch Seth just become more mesmerized. The other boys have given up on trying to bring Seth down to earth and have started a new game without him.

"I don't know, just say hi instead of ignoring him," Leah said.

"Fine… you people and your nosiness," Kat shook her head and then looked over to Seth and waved at him. Seth looked completely taken off guard and waved back with a goofy grin.

Leah and I both giggle again, "what a dork—he's got it bad," I stifle out.

"This is worse then when he had a crush on his 5th grade teacher Mrs. Uh… Mrs.… Mrs. Ribbons or uh Mrs. Robins… Mrs. Robinson," Leah finally got the name right. I choke on my soda.

"Seth actually had a crush on an older woman named Mrs. Robinson?" I can't hold back my hysterics as Leah and I both laugh our selves to tears.

_"And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson," _Leah starts to sing an I crack up even more and join in on the song, _"Jesus loves you more than you will know… whoa whoa, whoa!!!"_

I look up when a shadow blocks my sun and smile seeing Jacob is now standing over us, he sits down on his knees and steels my coke, smelling it before giving it back. "Just checking," he says innocently with a grin. He should know better then that, alcohol is gross to my taste buds. "What are you girls giggling about over here?"

"We're making fun of Seth," I reply and give him a peck on the lips.

"Come swimming with me," he says casually and I shake my head.

"No way, the water is freezing," I reply but he pulls me up to my feet anyways.

"I'll keep you warm," he says pulling me close to him, securing his hand on my lower back and grabbing the material of my shirt.

"No really, it's okay," I reply and pull the shirt material from his hand, Jacob frowns.

"Is this because Alice called you fat?" Jacob asks me and I hear two harsh gasps behind me and look to see Leah and Kat both slack jawed.

"Whore." "Bitch."

I hear my two friends say about my aunt in union so I'm not sure which one said which. I smile at them and shake my head trying to brush it off. "Yeah, as if," I roll my eyes. "Walk with me," I say wrapping both my arms around one of his big muscular arms and we stroll down the beach. Alright, yes, Alice's comment might have made me feel a little bit off at the time but that's not why I want to stay covered up. Everyone around here is so freak'n perfect. The guys are in perfect shape being all muscular and sexy as hell. The girls are all perfectly proportionate. Leah is phenomenal; everything about her is round and firm. Kat is pretty much a goddess born from an enchanted Brazilian tribes woman and Aro. She looks like a supermodel because her facial features are so unique; square jaw and full pouty lips. If Jacob was not so completely devoted to me I could see Kat and I being frenemies.

"Something on your mind, baby?" Jacob asks me as we head down the beach, he looks back and I follow his gaze. Our friends look so small from here. Have we been walking that long?

"No," I reply and just smile up at him.

"You're a bad liar," he says stopping me and pulls my body close to his', "you know that you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"What's wrong? Alice only said those things to get me off the hook for everything stupid I said that night—she didn't mean it," Jacob almost sounds like he is pleading with me and I give him a weird look. Why is he so determined to get me to open my trap about having an off day about my body? It's normal not to be 100 percent confident all the time.

"Can we drop it?" I don't want to talk about it with him.

"Come in the water with me," he says leaning in close now, his face is just inches from mine' and my eyes immediately dart to his lips. "It'll be fun."

"I don't look like everyone else," I confess what's on my mind and I see Jacob's eyes soften and his grin appear on his face.

"You don't," he agrees, "you're one in a trillion," he whispers in my hair, suddenly I find myself pressed flat against him and his hand has disappeared up the back of my beach top. "Everyone else is typical and boring, god Nessie, you're so extraordinary."

"Yeah sure," I mumble sarcastically but am unable to suppress a gasp when his hands misbehave and slide from my back, onto my rear and pull my hips directly against his. He lingers near my face but resists the kiss and opts into dragging his scorching lips across my collar bone.

"Forgive me," he speaks finally after a long drawn out silence. "I have never told you how desirable you are."

A grin spreads across my face, this I've got to hear, "better late then never."

He chuckles and gives me his special look which reads _that's my girl. _"When I first saw you like this… all grown up," he trails off into silence, moving his hands from my rear to the collar of my beach shirt and starts to undo the buttons to reveal my tank-top bikini set, beneath. "First thing I thought was _lengthy enchantress_… Perfect could never describe you because the ideal this world has for perfect is so skewed," he says in a low voice, spoken from his chest. I feel my breathing escalating into a soft pant when his hands slip my beach shirt off of my shoulders and it drops into the sand.

I open my mouth to protest him stripping me but he presses his fingers to my lips softly and I stop.

"The smallest and most insignificant things you do drive me crazy. Like when you stretch your arms above your head and I can see the tiny bit of exposed skin of your midriff, or when you sit down and cross your legs—your sandal slides off and dangles from your toe—I'm obsessed." he presses his lips into my throat and I toss back my head, a hollow gasp suffocates my words. Jacob is quick to move to my chest and down my abdomen until he is on his knees before me staring up. I am breathless as I watch him. His fingers hook into the waist of my long skirt and he shimmies it down my hips into another heap of cloth at my ankles. I am just in my bathing suit now and I no longer care who can see. I watch his lips return to my skin and kiss my hip and continues down my thigh until he reaches my knee. His hands and wrapped around the smallest part of my waist, holding me steady.

"Jacob," I swoon and watch as he sits up straight on his knees. I can feel butterflies flapping around in my tummy and all I can do is look into his dark eyes.

Jake wraps his arms around my torso firmly, leaning his head to my abdomen, "every inch, every freckle… I worship."

I am completely speechless. A smile is barley visible on my lips because of the degree of shock I have found myself in.

Then as quickly as those butterflies came to life and started to flap around in my tummy they all died and fell to the pit.

"Someone help! Please help!" a loud cry bursts from down the beach and Jacob gets to his feet. I move beside him so he is no longer blocking my view.

"Who's screaming?" I ask and we start to run in the direction.

"It's Leah," Jacob and I make it back to the site to see a small crowd near the water's edge.

"Jacob there's blood," I can smell it and stop running, keeping back. It is human, not wolf. Jacob continues into the crowd.

"Help her please!" Leah screams again. The scent of fresh human blood makes my head spin. I glance off towards the woods and see a black wild cat staring back at me. A sign? Evil coming? The black wild creature turns and runs into the woods and I feel my heart burn, I won't let evil in. I look back to the crowd and then run after the panther. I pray that if _anything_ I have inherited my father's speed.

**Sorry for the cliffy guys but this chapter is best served as a two-parter ^^**


	46. Mysterious fates

Jacob's POV__

I push past everyone in the crowd, near the water's edge. Leah is freaking out and all I want to do is yell at her to shut up. A blanket of clouds has covered the sky now and the sun is hidden behind the cast. I finally push past the final three over-heated wolf bodies to see what has happened. Leah is sitting in the water, holding Misty who is not responding, a gash on her forehead is bleeding profusely and the little girl's lips are an unpleasant shade of blue next to her dark skin.

_"What happened?" I ask franticly and take the girl, hurrying her away from the crowd and onto the beach. She isn't breathing._

_"She fell—hit..hit her head on—on..on the rocks," Leah followed every word is broken by her fits of hysteria. "She was under the water, I couldn't find her," Leah falls to the sand, weeping with greif._

_I lean my head down to Misty's chest, her heart beat is weak, two or three more beats away from giving out. Then it stops all together. I move to place my hand on the little girl's chest trying to remember what they taught me in health class when I was in middle school. Stupid CPR training! I should have paid closer attention. I stop myself from putting pressure on her chest and look back to the anxious audience of my pack._

_"Seth, go call 911…Rachel?" I look for my sister, "Rach?" I snap._

_"What?!" she juts herself out of a daze._

_"Come help me," I beg her._

_"I don't remember," my sister says, sitting down next to me in the sand. Everyone has gone silent and all that can be heard is the crashing waves._

_"Rachel, please—you have to do this. I am too strong, I'll crush her. I trust you," I assure her and watch her hesitate only once before leaning over her and performing CPR. She slightly tilts Misty's head up before giving the baby two little puffs of air and then starts to carefully apply chest compressions with her two fingers. I stand up from the sand and go to Leah, sinking back down to my knees and hold her. Her hyperventilating makes my throat feel tight._

_"Come on, come on, please, please, please," I pray silently, rocking Leah as I watch my sister perform CPR. I can hear sirens off in the distance but that means barely a thing right now. Sound travels in an area like Forks and La push for miles all around. For all we know they can be still far away—at the least 20 minutes._

_"It's too soon… it's too soon," Leah cries to me and I hold her tighter, "Don't let them put her in the ground," she sobs._

"Where is she?" Sam runs into the medical centre, his hair is a tangled mess and he looks like he hasn't bothered to change his dusty clothing from his shift at the mill. "How could you let this happen, Leah, How?" Sam grabs Leah's elbows and shakes her. She doesn't defend herself; she's already been blaming herself for what's happened long before Sam showed up.

"Hey! Hey! Back off!" I pull Sam away from Leah, "it wasn't her fault."

"My baby died!" Sam yells at me, just inches from my face.

"She was clinically dead for less then three minutes, Rach got her heart going again and her breathing is normal," I push him so he is not so close, "now get the hell out of my face."

The ambulance didn't quite make it there before Carlisle came screeching in with his car and rushed her here. He made sure that he could do all he could on site but because of her head injury it was imperative to take her to the hospital for a better look or _further analysis_ as he put it.

Sam backs off and turns around rubbing his face. Rachel comes back in the waiting room and hands Paul a fist full of quarters, "machine is broken, sorry."

"Rach," Sam gathers Rachel up into a hug, lifting her off the ground, "thank you for saving my little girl. I don't know how I will ever show my gratitude," he says putting her back onto the ground.

"You can make Paul the Alpha," Rach raised her brow and Sam chuckled at that.

"Hmmph—thanks for making me laugh," he said softly and then went off to press the doctors for information on Misty.

The entire waiting room is filled with members of the Quileute tribe; shirtless wolf boys, the girls in skimpy beach-coverings and some elders. Sue and Charlie just showed up and Sue hurries to Leah. Something was missing. Where the hell had Nessie taken off to? I look out the window and see Edward's car, Nessie is sitting on the hood beside Kat. Why did she run off?

I look to Emily, "hey, I'm going outside. Come get me if I'm needed," I tell her.

"Of course, sweetheart," she says in her warm motherly tone. It's a shame that she can't have children; she'd make a great mother. That is possibly the reason why she has adopted all of us wolf-boys as her own'. I head outside of the hospital centre just in time to catch the end of a conversation between Nessie and her friends.

"Are you going to tell anyone what you saw?" Kat asks Nessie, "Ness, are you?"

"No," Nessie replies simply, hopping off the hood and turns towards the hospital, bumping into me. I don't understand. What did she see? Nessie looks like she must have ran home, probably to get Carlisle. She's changed from that cute little bikini set into a pair of shorts and a long grey hoodie. I wrap my arms around her too keep her from falling backwards when she bumps into me.

"Hey… hi," she says leaning into my arms. I search her eyes for something wrong, what secret must she be keeping? What did she see? I can't find a clue to her thoughts so I just hold her tight. I feel her body relax and for the life of me I am completely lost to anything that would be bothering her because she seems completely unbothered.

"How is Misty?" Nessie asks me and it takes a few moments for my mind to come back down from the clouds.

"I don't know, Carlisle said she was stable but that gash on her head looked pretty nasty," I take her hand and we walk back into the waiting room which has a new vibe of optimism. Something must have happened. I look over to Leah who is all smiles holding Misty close to her. Misty looks all tuckering out with several hello kitty band-aids on her forehead, sucking on her soother. Sam is talking seriously with Carlisle before he goes over to Leah. Leah carefully releases Misty into Sam's arms and the girl wakes for only a short moment before going back to sleep in Sam's arms. Emily joins Sam and lightly stroke's Misty's back.

"I guess that drama is over for now," I chuckle and then frown when I look down at Nessie's face. Her eyes are all full of tears, "baby, what is it?" I ask her and lift her chin to look at me.

"I can't go," she sniffles.

"Go? Go where?" I feel a sharp sting inside of me. The thought of Nessie leaving yet again is a touchy subject for me since she has left my side twice in less then 2 years.

"From here, from La Push and all of this—I don't want to start over. I want to stay here with you and this family," she says looking at all of the rejoicing faces around us as everyone visits the little baby girl who's life was almost lost today. I smile and look down at Nessie's flushed face.

"We can stay, but won't you miss your family?" I ask her.

"Of course I will but we can always visit and _they_ can always come visit," Nessie says.

I wrap my arms tightly around her. I run my fingers into her wavy hair which had been straightened out this morning but after a day at the humid beach the curls were fighting their way back and therefore producing thick rosewood waves. I grab a fist full of her perfumed locks and press them into my face, breathing her. She smells so good.

_Darkness takes over and I am no longer aware of my surroundings. I feel a drunkenness loom over me from her scent and it feels like we are the only two in a vast, black room of darkness. The strings that the moon uses to pull on my heart have detached from the glowing orb in the sky and have wrapped around us several time—binding us together. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. Visions of our life together up until this moment circle my head, around and around. Nessie's birth into this world, the little girl playing jump rope to the blushing pre-teen with a crush and then the lengthy enchantress before me on our wedding day. An urgency to reclaim her as my own is winning even though I know that she has fully devoted herself to me—body and soul. Visions of our future swim in my mind—what is to be. Nights together on the beach in La Push, days together in our home which we need to start looking for; and a beautiful hallucination of my Nessie sitting near an unfamiliar window, holding a baby to her welcoming body warmth—a son, my son._

The visions are swept away and I feel the darkness return and silence comes over us again. My lips have some how found her neck even though I have no idea how because there is no up or down and total sense of direction has been shut off.

"Everyone is going to think you've lost it," Nessie mumbles and I am brought down to Earth. I open my eyes at last and am shocked by my surroundings. No longer are we in a hospital waiting room but we are in the middle of no where. Inside of a car… in the middle of the woods.

"What happened?" I look down to Nessie who is nestled underneath my body; we're both in the back seat. I glance to the front seat to see our clothing is tossed all over the dashboard.

"What do you mean '_what happened_?'," Nessie laughs at me and wraps her arms tightly around my neck, kissing my shoulder. "You were so weird. First you're hugging me and the next thing I know, you've got this look in your eyes and you're dragging me to the car. I asked you where we were going but you didn't answer me—you just kept driving until we go here," Nessie says with a smile on her face. It sounds terrifying; I don't know why she isn't upset. I don't remember any of this.

"I'm sorry," I whisper but my voice is so low I don't think she hears me because she keeps going.

"Then you parked the car and just pulled me into the back seat. It was very hot," Nessie's eyes look all hazed. She runs her hands up and down my chest before resting them over my shoulders. She chuckles lightly and pulls me into a kiss, the urge to kiss her and make love to her is still present. She is the first to pull away, "mmm if you ever feel like doing the whole… 'throw-me-over-your-shoulder-and-do-it-like-animals-thing' again… mmm, I am totally up for it," Nessie giggles.

I smile at her, she is so gorgeous… god I hope she is joking about the throwing her over my shoulder thing. "It's all a bit of a blur to me," I admit, as she recalls it I'm starting to remember bits and pieces but it's so dark and fuzzy. I shift my weight off of her but she makes a cute little disapproving noise and pulls me back on top of her.

"Ness, we can't stay here all evening," I laugh lightly and peck her lips before moving off of her to grab our clothing from the front seat and hand them back to her. She smiles at me and shakes her head, getting dressed. "Wait," I glance around, "holy shit… is this Edward's car?"

"Duh," Nessie laughs at me, "he might tell us to keep it now, though. We should drive back to the res and make sure everything is okay."

"Alright, baby," I kiss her hair, "lets go."

**Yes, lots of dramas I definitely see this chapter as the beginning of a new section of their lives together. More situations are being weaved out of past and present evens and lives of characters are being intertwined.**


	47. No moon

Nessie's POV

Jacob gets out of the car and heads into Leah's house. I glance up to the porch. Wow, Kat is actually standing there talking to Seth. I can see them on porch with the light on. To be honest it looks like Seth is doing all the talking and Kat is actively ignoring him. It's almost dark as night, the sun is setting quickly.

I don't want to go in. To be honest I felt too much temptation for human blood today, as it is. It never used to take me over like that but after the poison Fox gave me for those months, it just hit me like a ton of bricks. It's not like I thirst after every human I come into proximity with but the smell of spilt blood is definitely a mouth watering experience I wish to avoid.

"Waiting for someone?"

I jump and then look up through the window. It's Kalan.

"Gah! Chuck! You scared the hell out of me," I get out of the car and give my friend a hug, being carful not to upset his balance since he is leaning on his cane in the loose sand of the drive way. "I thought you were in L.A." I release him and we both lean on the hood of the car.

"I was, I got the hell out of there once I found out about what happened to my gir—to Misty," he corrects himself. I know that he can never replace Sam as a father or get in the way of Sam but Kalan is just as important to Misty as Sam is. He tries not to flaunt it for Sam's sake, just how Emily stays at a distance from Misty when Leah is around so that Leah doesn't have to see just how much Misty adores her.

"It was pretty scary," I admit.

"I just put her to bed, there isn't any evidence of a concussion so she'll be fine," Kalan explains to me but my mind is off somewhere else. The events that just took place—Jacob's passionate detour took me by surprise. It was welcomed and fun but he didn't seem like himself. Then he had a difficult time remembering it afterwards. I wonder if it is real, maybe someone has put a spell over him or something. The thought scares me because I remember being under Fox's spell. It felt like I was trapped within myself, only the real problem remained that I—completely and 100 percent—accepted what Fox told me. On top of those worries I still have yet to tell my family that I am staying in La Push. Not to mention the big black panther of a secret that I am keeping about what I saw in the woods which is going to make the entire pack go insane once they know. I want to stay but if I leave then the pack will never have to worry about that.

"Renesmee?" Kalan catches my attention and I snap out of it.

"Sorry," I look down for a moment, "just have a lot on my mind."

"If it's not one thing with you it is another," Kalan shakes his head, "you know, this entire new life I have found myself in would have not been possible if a little runt on a train never snuck off with my laptop," he says in a mumble. That makes me smile. It feels like miles far behind us when that happened.

"Uh, sorry?" I laugh, I don't know how to take that.

"That's okay, makes things interesting. You probably don't know this but everything you do effects the packs… both of them."

"I wouldn't go that far," I shrug, I don't like being so connected to everything around here. Sometimes it does feel like this world revolves around me and—like Jacob—I wish it would stop. He never wanted to be an alpha for that very reason.

"Well with Jacob and you going away at the end of the summer that will change a lot. Leah is determined not to be an Alpha and with Seth, Embry and Quil under no supervision there is talks of reuniting the old pack. That does have a lot of impact."

I listen to everything he has to say and feel a little guilty, "we're not leaving. I begged Jacob to stay. He will stay on as an Alpha because it is who he is."

"I see… is the alpha female who you are?" Chuck asks me and I frown at the question, what is that supposed to even mean? "Emily is the Alpha female of Sam's pack… all the girls follow her around like she is a queen," he says with a little contempt. _Wow… whats the about?_

"Well no one follows me around," I laugh lightly.

"Katarina does," he replies. _Ah shit. _"So does Claire if you've ever watched her," Chuck reports. Why does everything to Chuck have to be about documentation? If I find a film crew lurking around here I swear to god he will be walking with two canes!

"Claire is seven, she follows around everyone. You never see Embry's girlfriend, Kim, following me around! Ha!"

"Well no because Kim is Jared's girlfriend," Kalan chuckles at my mix-up. _Drat. _I always mix those two up. Jacob never corrects me either because he likes it when I screw these things up in public. I take in a deep breath and then exhale it out loudly trying to release the feelings of anxiety and fear away.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asks me after a long time of just watching me. I don't know what it is about Kalan, the soothing voice, the glasses, the cane or possibly the bond we share from being two lost souls who know less about ourselves then the people around us but I feel like I can talk to him.

"Jacob scared me today," I tell him the truth. I wasn't frightened until Jacob said he didn't remember. I thought he was being silent and forceful to be sexy and mysterious. I feel myself blush… oh for heaven sakes. "He couldn't remember uh… he sort of—"

"Oh," Kalan replies casually.

"Oh?" I sit up straight. What does he mean _oh?_

"Blacked out during and after…uh," he cleared his throat and raised his brow to indicate sex. Well I'm glad we're adults and can use words.

"Yes… how did you know?" I feel just completely shocked.

"It's mating season, Ness," Kalan replies simply.

"What? No! That's just stupid, I'm not some bitch in heat—no offence to Leah or anything," I reply quickly. I forgot for a split second that Leah was known to go into heat. "Besides how would you even know about this—spare me the details where Leah is involved."

"Sam told me," he said, now he really looks uncomfortable. I can hardly imagine Sam of all people confiding in Chuck. I don't say anything so he clears his throat, "I was questioning him about Leah and along the way he mentioned how he didn't really remember him and Leah being together when they were … wolves," Chuck better take some deep breaths soon.

"He didn't remember at all?" I ask, completely shocked.

"No, he did, when he phased he remembered everything clear as a bell. The very deepest and darkest wolf instincts tend to become lost in their human mind, even if they are unphased when they act upon it. Those instincts can be strong. The same thing happened with Jared and Kim. freaked them out too."

"Instincts… so you're telling me that today Jacob's instinct was to… to…"

"To try and conceive with you, yes. You probably hit your peek of fertility today and thus… well you know what happened next," he replies.

Oh god. We're really bad at this whole sex thing. We should just stop. Dad would love that. I suddenly think about Seth… ha, no wonder he was pacing off in the woods, watching Kat all strangely. Was probably planning on his move; will this whole animalistic sex-behavior is difficult for me to wrap my head around.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asks me and I shrug. "Hey…" he laughs quietly and wraps his arm around my shoulders, giving me a little hug, "you're not the only one, don't worry. It happens to all of them. It's just not front page news," he says quietly. I feel better already just by that.

"You can't do this! She is my daughter!" Leah's loud shriek startles us and we stand to our feet to see Sam walking out of the house holding Misty in his arms, Emily by his side. Kalan drops his arm from around me.

"I'm taking her! She almost died under your care," Sam growls. Oh boy.

"That was an accident and you know it!" Jacob jumps over the rail of the porch and blocks Sam from coming down the steps.

Kalan's Jaw clenches and walks to the scene. Oh no… this isn't good. I see large wolves start to gather all around. Seth jumps off the porch, and in a swift motion bursts from his skin. Kat shrugs and sits down on the porch steps to watch the fight unfazed by the wolves surrounding her. Here we are again, there is a distinct line forming between Jake's pack and Sam's pack. With only Seth, Quil and Embry phased they are outnumbered by Sam's pack.

I take a step forward and Jacob doesn't even glance at me, "stay back, Nessie!" he warns.

Rachel comes out of the house and stands on the porch next to Leah, she looks among the wolves and looks directly into Paul's eyes, "get on the right side of the line, now."

"Stay put!" Sam barks his order at Paul who looks from Rachel to Sam and then back to Rach. He whimpers and puts his nose in the dirt, laying down on the ground, on Sam's side. Rachel shakes her head, disappointed at poor Paul who is torn between his leader and his lover. I can't imagine Jacob ever taking Sam's side over mine'. However Jacob is an alpha so he's never had to choose.

"Give Misty to her mother, do it now," Kalan says in a rigid voice.

Sam glared into Kalan's eyes and passes off Misty to Emily. Oh no, Kalan was right when he said all that stuff about wolf packs and the biological mother raising the cub until an age and then the male wolf's first chosen mate takes over. This isn't going to end well.

"Emily will never be Misty's mother! Never! You can't have her!" Leah yells at Emily.

"I advise you to give the baby back to Leah or I will phone the police," Kalan says to Sam.

"What are they going to do about it? I am her father!" Sam argues.

"Leah has primary custody and if you'd like to argue the case then I'd be happy to fly in a lawyer to meet with your attorney," Kalan throws back at him.

"hm-ha-ha," Sam snickered at Leah, "look at you, pale faced boy-toy, nice big house, shiny new car," Sam lists off Leah's newly acquired assets after starting her relationship with Kalan who I know for a fact does have some serious funds. "You've just turned into another apple—red skin but all white underneath."

"You need to leave!" Jacob howls at Sam.

"You're the same!" Sam yells to Jacob before giving me a snide glance.

"I will forgive you for that because you are upset and you've gone through more then a parent should ever have to go through. However, if you dare ever threaten to take a child from a member of _my _pack again then you will have no legs left to run on, understand?"

Jacob advances on Emily, taking the baby from her arms and hands her to Rachel who hurries into the house with Leah.

"This is not over," Sam shoves Jacob, Seth snaps at Sam and then all the wolves start barking and snapping. I observe as Sam balls up his fist to punch Jacob. Oh no he doesn't! I break into the situation and grab Sam by his arm and twist it back until his hand is between his shoulder blades.

"Break it up!" my voice pierces the air which same become chilly. The barking and snapping cease but not because of me but because our attention has all taken by the moonless sky and the sun's final farewell. A rumbling begins and all eyes turn to Kalan—the true werewolf before us.

**I've just got to thank everyone for being so supportive of my version of Nessie and embracing my story. I love you all and I will continue to write this story as long as you will have it.**

**Please keep reviewing because I adore nice detailed comments and if you want drop me a personal message. ^^  
**

Love you all!!!


	48. The beast

**Wow lol, got a lot of reactions on Chapter 47. I write to please lol.**

Jacob's POV

Nessie twists Sam's arm tightly between his shoulder blades, "break it up!"

I am fuming, I told Nessie to stay back! I don't need her to defend me! My hot breath is creating a thick white cloud every time I exhale. The barking and snapping is suddenly paused.

"Get off!" Sam bellows at Nessie and jerks his body around with enough force that it sends Nessie to the ground with a thump, her body rolls about 12' away from us and only stops when she collides into the tires of Edward's car, three feet from where Kalan is standing. I look to Nessie to see if she is hurt but her attention is not in my direction. Kat stands up from her seat on the porch steps and walks until she is by my side, staring past Nessie. I look back to the separate packs, they are all staring in the same direction.

"No moon," I whisper. My eyes focus in on Kalan who is writhing in pain backing away from us but not far enough away from Nessie. I am frozen, Nessie is frozen, we are all frozen. A loud crunching sound rips through the silence and I am sure that it is the sound of his bones reforming to create the beast he is transforming into. Everything splits, clothing, skin—blood is everywhere. We can see his bones and organs become exposed to the night as he grows at least eight feet tall. A new black skin covers his body from his mammoth feet, all the way up to his solid muscular legs and arms. Thick black fur sprouts from the skin and my eyes finally focus on the beast's face. Large and pointy uneven fangs jut from its sloppy muzzle in all directions, I search for Kalan somewhere in its milky white eyes but he is gone. Nothing about this monster resembles a wolf. He is a beast.

"Jacob," Nessie whispers in a terrified tone.

"Shh, shh, sh," I try to calm her, she is too far away. If I make a move for her the beast will surely get there before I do. Its head cocks to the side and glances at Nessie, sitting against the car's tires. My heart is pounding in my chest and my hands are shaking. Seth bumps his head against my side and looks off into the woods. He wants to create a diversion. "You're not fast enough," I scold in a whisper.

"What?" Kat whispers to me, regarding Seth's plan but I ignore her.

The beast takes an inch towards Nessie and she holds her eyes closed tight, turning her head the other way. Her quick motion caught its' attention. The beast crouches and snarls at her. My hands are shaking out of control now and I feel my skin start to over heat. I am on the brink of bursting from my skin.

Seth disobeys my orders and runs off into the woods. The beast turns on its heels and charges the forest.

"No!" Nessie cries out.

"Seth, no!" Leah cries out, standing at the screen door with Misty in her arms who is watching with her tiny mouth gaped open.

Then something happens that leaves us all staring with our mouth gaped wide open. Kat runs from our circle towards the beast, her speed is phenomenal but that is not what catches us by surprise. She leaps into the air in one smooth motion and tears through her skin revealing herself as a large black panther, racing at full speed towards the beast. She soars onto its back and digs her claws in. The beast roars in agony, swatting at the panther, unsuccessfully lodging her from his back.

Nessie hurries up from her spot on the ground beside the car. I gather her into my arms and hold her fragile body to mine' kissing her head over and over again; that was too close.

"Kat is a—"

"Yeah," Nessie answers before I can say shape shifter.

Seth doubles back towards the beast to help Kat.

"Get in the house, now, both of you" I kiss Nessie's head and hurry both her and Emily up the porch steps before bursting out of my skin and charging at the beast with my pack at my tail. Sam is in toe with his pack.

"_Take him down, be carful—he's still a human under all that," I warn Sam._

_"Ha! He's not a human, he needs to die," Sam retorts._

_"Sam! I swear to god," I grumble._

Quil and Embry both throw their weight at the beast's knees, hoping to knock it over. It almost works but Seth aids in keeping its balance by throwing himself against the beast's side.

_"Watch it! Kat is on his back," Seth's voice sounds ticked. The beast could easily crush her if it fell on her frame._

"_Enough of this," Sam mumbles and runs back about a good fifteen feat before charging at the beast again. _

Sam leaps into the air, snapping at it with all intention of ripping its throat out. The beast swats a giant arm at Sam and sends him flying double the distance he took the charge in other direction. In the same motion Kat is dislodged from the beast's back, she is sent flying farther, into Edward's car and through the windshield combining sounds of hissing and shattering. Kat morphs back into her human form, unconscious.

"Move now!!!" Leah hollers at us, standing a distance away with a gun, "Now!"

I motion for my pack the follow and with Sam down his pack follows as well. The beast stops and turns to Leah, tilting its' head.

"Goodnight," Leah says squeezing the trigger and three large darts shoot out of the home-made gun. The beast stands there a little dazed before stumbling and crashing to the ground. The forest shook.

Leah told us that the poison in the darts will only last for about an hour so we all put in a group effort and dragged the mammoth sized monster to the caged area they had hollowed out in the basement of Leah's new house. Everyone seemed to be fine with minor scrapes and bruises. Sam was a little swore but the worst hit was Kat who had gone through the car window and was covered head to toe in gashes.

"Just leave it in!" Kat cried as Emily pulled a long skinny piece of glass from Kat's thigh. Leah and I held her down while Nessie restrained Seth from getting too close to Kat.

"It'll get infected, sweetie," Emily said putting the piece in the garbage with the rest of them, "that was the last one." Emily put the sheet down over Kat's leg.

"You can borrow some of my clothing in the bedroom, Kitty" Leah said.

"Kat," Kat corrected and got off the couch, limping too the bedroom. Seth reached out a hand for her but only managed to stroke her hair before Kat zipped by, into the bedroom.

"You _knew _she was a shape shifter?" Seth integrated Nessie.

"I only found out today, she made me promise not to tell," Nessie defended.

"That's what you were talking about outside of the hospital," I sigh in relief knowing that there was nothing wrong with Nessie. I pull Nessie into my arms again; I was so afraid that something bad was going to happen to her. Nessie sinks into my embrace and I kiss her hair, I feel more protective over her then I have ever felt in my life—I didn't know that was even possible.

I look around the room at this family; Emily has gone to Sam to make sure that he wasn't too badly hurt. Embry and Jared are playing cards while stuffing themselves with chips. Claire just arrived after hearing about the big ruckus, the runs through the door and jumps up into Quil's arms. He chuckles and swings the little girl around promising that he is okay. Rachel and Paul aren't in a good spot right now, Paul is trying to talk to Rach but she is distracting herself with baby Misty and I'm pretty sure I heard her say 'get lost'. That's gotta hurt. The rest have all went home.

"This day has been too long," Nessie mumbles and looks up at me, I peck her lips once and then once more for good measure.

"Do you want to go home?" I ask her.

"I feel like I _am_ home," she whispers to me and snuggles back into my arms. I know exactly how she feels. I lean down, securing my arms tightly around her and pull her off her feet so I can hug her close enough for my satisfaction, rather then hunching over to embrace her.

"I don't fucking think so," I hear Leah's voice in a scolding tone so I put Nessie back down on her feet and glance over to the situation.

"I'm not leaving her here while your boyfriend is a mangy monster," Sam says gruffly.

"Well I can say the same about you!" Leah shoots back.

"One night isn't going to hurt," Emily tries to put it in the sweetest voice she can manage.

"No! Why? So you can steal my baby? I don't freak'n think so!" Leah snaps and holds Misty in her arms away from the two. Oh, Jesus—not again.

"We'll let her choose then," Sam said with a snide glance. That won't be fair. Misty doesn't see Sam as much as she see's Leah so of course she gets more excited when Sam is around. "Hey little pumpkin-angel," Sam said in a sweet voice to Misty, "wanna spend the night at Daddy and Mama-Emmy's house?"

Misty yawned and rubbed her eyes, too sleepy to coherently choose a side, "Kitty!" she giggled and clapped her hands when Kat came out of Leah's room wearing clothing that Leah and lent her, a pair of jeans she had to roll up and a grey tank top.

"It's Kat," she mumbled, "Kat! Not Katsy, not Kitty, it's Kat. How freak'n difficult is it for you people?" Kat seemed cranky.

"Kitty, kitty!" Misty bounced.

"I think she's more impressed with you turning into a feline then the dogs around here," Leah said to Kat. "Ha! Take that Sam! She chose a non-family member! Wanna send her home to the Cullen's?" Leah said to Sam with much satisfaction.

"Kitty!" Misty demanded. Leah carefully handed Misty over to Kat who looked like she had no idea what to do with the baby.

"Hi," Kat said to the kid, "bye," she passed the baby off to Seth so seemed mesmerized by the act of Kat passing something to him, anything… he probably didn't even notice it was his niece.

"I've tried not to over step my bounds, Leah," Sam said getting in Leah's face, "I hurt you in the past, I know that, but let it go. We share a daughter and I am not going to play second fiddle to that limping pale-faced-sometimes-monster. Don't you think for one moment that I didn't know what you were doing when you bought this house? There were plenty of other houses, closer ones, nicer ones… you had to choose the one that puts the most geography between us!"

"Oh, Sam, it's not all about you," she huffed, "I bought this house because it's closest to the main store and the elementary school. I didn't know that the main store was going to shut down but it's still close to the school!"

"I want more time with my daughter," Sam demands.

"You get plenty of time, don't push it," Leah says and takes Misty from Seth, "say goodnight, it's past her bed time."

I feel bad for them; there is so much tension between the families. I take Nessie's hand and lead her outside. It would be easy for everyone if this imprinting thing just didn't exist. Then I look at Nessie and a smile pulls at my face and I take it all back, I couldn't imagine not being with Nessie like this. 100 percent in from the get-go.

"What are you thinking?" Nessie asks me as we slowly walk down the porch steps.

"Just how much I love you," I reply and rest my arm around her shoulders as we walk side by side, "what are you thinking?"

"That my father is going to kill me," she replies and I follow her gaze to the car, first soiled by our passion and then crushed under the weight of Kat the Cat… oh hey… Her name is Kat and she is cat. I chuckle to myself. Her and Seth will get together (hopefully for his sake and sanity) and they will be the cat and the dog… together they will make little catdogs… I look to Nessie, I want _us_ to make little catdogs… or uh, little vampy-human-puppies… did I just think that? That's so weird. I never cared about kids.

I look at my watch, midnight. Finally this day is over. What will tomorrow bring?

**It's starting to warm up boys and girls. haha Please leave a review :)**


	49. Jump

**Just mixing it up a little bit ;)**

Kat's POV

Once everyone was distracted with the arguing over the child again I made my escape to find water. The woods are thick and for a moment I thought I was lost but then I smelt the sweet murkiness of the lagoon—just quiet a pocket of water detoured from the rushing ocean waves. I look down into the black waters, cloaked by night fall. It's a far drop if I fell off this cliff's edge but I am almost temped to see if I would survive such a fall. Almost. I sit down and look up into the moonless sky. So I suppose it's true what they told us kids back at the convent in Alaska. The sun and moon govern the spirit of the werewolf but when the moon fails to occupy the sky then the beast shall come out.

Oh the convent. A smile comes to my lips as I remember my brothers and sisters. Artemis, he was so fun loving and kind to me, he was the oldest and took care of us all. We used to play games for hours and hours out in the snow. Then there was Julian and Sidney, the due, both gifted with hallucinatory magic. A moment was never dull when they were around. Sally, Oliver and Peach—three little brats who had their secrets and their clubs but when they'd let their snobbish acts cease they were quite fun to be around. Then there was me and my twin, Fox.

Father never told us that the convent was an experiment to find his most powerful and reliable offspring. We had no clue; we'd just play games and learn in our school. We were taught about literature, mathematics, geography and folklore. We had little use for science because our existence was purely against that realm.

I remember the day that I changed into a full mature woman. No one saw that coming. Who knew that the moment a female Halfling started to cycle like the moon that she would shift from girl into womanhood. I was young, too young for the change—approximately the physical age of nine. That's when they sent me away to a small chapter off the side of Brazil. I feel a cold sweat on my back begin to form and I try to push the memories of Brazil to the back of my mind again so I don't have to think about the torture.

I suppose it is no wonder that I should turn out to be this Panther creature. My mother was a tribe's woman of the Brazilian Amazon. The folklore surrounding those tribes all has some relation to the panther. They look at the panther as a symbol of strength and carve our statues in its honor. Their paintings of people often show characteristics of the giant cat. I remember my teacher, back in the convent, telling us of a myth. There is only one panther. They are neither friend nor foe.

I don't know why I was chosen as the panther then. I am far from a strong person. Definitely not like Nessie who I admire so much for her bravery.

"She who is exiled shall become black as coal and journey on four legs, for the panther travels alone," I whisper to myself trying to remember the exact words of my teacher. I sit on the cliff's edge. I am trying to make sense of this all. My mother was chosen by Father because of her ability to plant the seed of thought. My brother can put an idea into one's head and it will flourish like a flower.

Is that why I have become the panther? Is it because I am exiled? If father had a use for me I'm sure he'd come for me. But he hasn't, neither Fox nor Father has come for me; if Fox is still alive. I bite my lip and feel the sting of tears come to my eyes as I remember the day that Fox and Father came to Brazil to take me with them in order to claim Nessie.

The room was hot as it always was. Even at night when the sun disappeared among the trees and the hissing, rattling and roaring became predominate in the jungle, it was hot. I was sore from head to toe for days and nights of experiments, as they called it.

The suitors who my caregivers would send in were nothing short of brutal, many not knowing their own strength. Vampires were the first selecting in these breeding experiments and then humans, however neither were successful. The chromosome ratio of both species does not match and that is my theory for why it never worked.

However that fact did not stop them from trying. My memory flashes to that night.

_"Katarina, you're still in bed?" Fox asks me entering my room. I know it is him but I can't believe my eyes. He has grown into a man._

"Fox," I smile at him and sit up, ignoring the pain in my hips and back, "where are Artemis and the others?"

I shake out of the memory… Dead. All killed for not being worthy enough.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice startles me and I turn to see the wolf boy whose infatuation with me is wearing thin. It bothers me that I wanted to protect him earlier today. The fact that it bothers me—bothers me. Why would I resist the urge to protect someone whom my dear friend, Nessie, loves?

"Go away, please. I'd like to be left alone," I whisper and feel the irritation build when he sits next to me. His body heat makes me feel uncomfortable and I scoot farther away from him.

"It's nice out here, peaceful," he replies to my bluntness and I roll my eyes. I don't answer him, ignoring him is all I can really do to try and get my point across. "I like to come here sometimes too. It's not a secret spot but people don't usually wander here at night," he goes on.

Will he ever just shut up?

"Katarina—that was a neat trick you pulled today. So you're a shape shifter, huh?" he continues on. "I guess we have more in common then first thought."

"Stop it," I finally speak, "just because you have this sick fascination with me doesn't mean that I have to be with you. I don't know you! And to tell you the truth I don't want to know you. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to sit with you, I don't want to eat with you, I don't want to run with you and I sure the hell don't want to _sleep_ with you—so stop pursuing me!" I shout at him and get up to me feet and walk three steps away before I spin around to find he is standing too. I jump, startled. "I'm done with men, alright. Go breed with someone else."

"I don't want to _breed _with you," he defends and I raise my brow. "Alright I guess that's not all together untrue—but it's not like that."

"It's always like that and it's always been like that ever since the beginning."

"Of time?" Seth frowns not understanding.

"Ever since I _could,_" I reply. Ever since I was able to bare children there has been someone trying to force a life into my womb. He looks at me confused, "never mind," I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm. I pull away violently and he raises his hands in the air in an attempt to show me that he means no harm.

"Has someone hurt you?" he asks me and I have to laugh to keep from crying.

"We're all hurt souls," I say with such harsh sarcasm it makes even me flinch. "Did I also mention that I don't need a shoulder to cry on either?"

"What's wrong with you?" Seth scowls.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" I laugh again, "You're the one chasing this train wreck. Go ink-jet someone else."

"_Imprint_."

"Whatever, just stop it."

"I can't just stop being imprinted on you, it's not how it works," he tries to explain. I begin to move past him again and he grabs both my arms to hold me steady.

"I said _don't_ touch me!" I scream at him and force my arms back. He won't let go and I feel tears start to sting my eyes again, "I said stop touching me. Don't touch me!" I cry at him and then finally break one of my arms free, balling my hand into a fist and throw it at his face, punching his mouth.

"Ah! Son of a…" he tumbles back onto the cliff edge and looks up at me. A trickle of blood rolling down his chin, "feel better?" he asks.

"Yes, a little," I admit. He nods and then in one swift motion kicks my legs out from under me and I find myself on my back, with the wind knocked out of me. "Feel better?" I grumble and stay there, gasping for air.

"No, not really. I'm sorry," he replies and I look up to see a hand extended to me as he stands over me. I hesitate to take his hand but there is little room to move between me and the cliff's edge so I have no choice. I take his hand and he pulls me up to my feet. I am too close to him and I feel his heat all over me. I try to move past him again but he won't move.

"Please get out of my way," my heart is pounding with nervousness. I feel claustrophobic being this close to him.

"No, not until you stop running from me. I know you felt something too. You wouldn't have attacked Kalan if you didn't."

I look behind me at the cliff's edge.

"You don't have the guts," Seth chuckles, following my gaze off the cliff.

"Move out of my way and you won't have to find out. I will jump," I reply, stubbornly.

"Jump then," he dares me and I feel tempted to do it like I did before but not because I want to survive the fall. _Lights out_ and _show over_ would be easier. I wish that Father would have ended my life with the others. I miss them so much. My vision blurs with tears in my eyes and the watery sorrow rolls down my cheeks.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Seth asks.

I wouldn't know what to say to him even if I could open my mouth and say it. I'm scared, how can he expect me to give into this pull that I feel too? I am not capable of love, I'm used and broken. I yearn to be like Nessie, shiny and new without all the pain of past failures. No one has ever looked at me the way that this boy standing in front of me does and it scares the hell out of me. Love is not unconditional. I have failed as a daughter and I don't want to fail anymore so I resist this boy's affections.

I am frozen because there is only one way out of this situation, off a cliff. My eyes dart back to the edge but when they return to the boy in front of me he is closer. Before I can respond he slips two searing hot arms around me and pulls me close into his equally sweltering chest. I want to resist, my mind is screaming at me to resist but the will to do so has drained from my body and I surrender for now, allowing myself to take comfort in another's arms.

**More is on its way! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for always being so sweet and supportive.**


	50. I dare you

**Happy 50****th**** chapter!**_ To new and long time readers!_

Seth's POV

I watch the girl's eyes glance over her shoulder to the cliff's edge. If she jumped I'd have to go after her. I move closer to her, if she tries to make a break for it I'll just grab her and pull her away from the edge. It's not as if the fall would kill her, the other guys and me jump this stupid cliff all the time. She looks scared. Am I scaring her? How could I scare anyone? I'm me!

Her face looks back to me and I am taken back by the sadness and worry in her eyes. She is truly terrified. Is it me who is scaring her? I wish she'd talk to me. I only want to know her and take care of her. The look on her face makes my stomach spin and before I have realized it, I have pulled her sturdy frame into my arms. Her body feels stiff, every muscle tied into a knot of stress and distrust. Who has done this to her? I want names.

Then finally she gives in and I feel her body melt into mine, letting me hold her and comfort her. I lean my head down a little and press my face into her hair. She smells like all the joys in the world, warm sunshine, Christmas morning, a baby's first smile, the last day of school, the first day of summer—all of those things and so much more.

I run my hand up and down her back. She is wearing Leah's grey tank top but it looks a million times better on her then on Leah or anyone else in the world. I wonder how long I can make this last. As that thought runs through my mind I feel Kat pull away and it has all ended. The feeling of her in my arms will now forever be a memory.

"Please let me leave," she whispers, I don't stop her this time. I move aside and sit down on the edge of the cliff and look off into the black water. I hear her feet patter off. There is a light across the lagoon and now I can hear music blasting. The cottagers are here. Every summer we get a string of rambunctious college students whose cottages line the lagoon. I used to get excited about the event, new faces, new friends—now I could care less because the one person I want to be friends with doesn't want anything to do with me.

I need a rush. I stand up and look down at the black lagoon bellow me. I slip my shirt over my head and roll it up into a ball, tossing the garment onto the beach bellow. I start to back up to take a running jump.

"You're not going to jump are you?" Kat asks me and I startle, putting my hand on my chest and quickly glance back at her.

"Jesus," I breathe in. She finds it amusing and chuckles. I smile at the sound of her laughter.

"Sorry," she says. I doubt she's sorry but it doesn't matter. If me jumping out of my skin entertains her then I suppose that's all fine.

"Yes, I am going to jump. Unlike some people, who shall remain feline, I'm not a scaredy -Kat."

Kat's jaw drops and lightly shifts to the left as she tries to conceal a grin, "I'm not a scaredy -Kat!"

"Sure you are… now run along and go find some yarn to play with. Let the dogs do the daring stuff," I smile a little because now her face looks intrigued. I watch as she steps up to the cliff edge beside me.

"You're really going to jump?" she asks me and looks over the edge before stepping back again.

"Yes, I am… come on; don't tell me you're actually scared. I though cats always landed on their feat."

"They do but…" she trails off and looks over the edge again.

"We'll jump together," I suggest and reach out for her hand. "Unless the scaredy-Kat is also a chicken… bck-cwock," I tease her with a chicken noise and watch her mouth twist up into a smirk.

"Alright, _fine_," Kat says with her head in the air. She pulls the grey tank top up over her head. I feel cheeks tingle and I quickly look away for a few seconds. I turn my glance back over to her. She is just standing there in a blue bra and a pair of dark green girl-shorts. She tosses the balled up jeans and tank top onto the beach, bellow.

"What?" she catches me staring and I quickly look away, "haven't you ever seen a bra before?"

"Yes," I reply lamely. Damn, I should have thought of something catchier to reply with. I inhale and look back to her. She looks so amused right now that if it weren't for the fact that I am completely embarrassed to have been caught staring right now I might smile back at her.

"How far is it?" She asks. Thank god.

"A ways," I reply and watch her roll her eyes, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to," I confess. I know that I teased her about being afraid but I don't want to make her do it if she really is scared.

"You jump I jump, Jack."

"Ha, a movie reference, I like it," I reply and grab her hand, pulling her back away from the cliff, giving us a running start. I give her a tiny wink and then pull her along with me and we run off the cliff, hand in hand. I always loved the way that cliff diving felt but I've never felt this sort of exhilaration before as I do, doing this with someone who I am completely devoted to for ever and ever. The air sweeps through my hair and over my bare arms and torso and I glance over to Kat's face catching her expression of freedom and excitement. Her hand grips mine' tightly as we take the plunge and too soon hit the cold water, sinking to the bottom. I wrap my arms around her tightly and kick off from the floor of the lagoon and we finally back it back up to the water's edge.

The first sound I can hear is Kat's laughter and it makes me chuckle. I have never heard her laugh like this before.

"Oh my god," she says out of breath, "lets do it again! Can we do it again?" she asks and we both swim to the shore.

"Of course, if you want to," I chuckle because she keeps giggling.

"What's that?" she asks and I look around, I don't see anything.

"What's what?" I ask her and she holds her breath.

"That music, where is it coming from?" Kat turns around and around. I hold her still before she gets dizzy and falls over.

"Oh, the cottagers over there are having a party," I reply.

"No, what is this song called? I like it," Kat says and I can't help but laugh at her.

"You're messing with me, right?" I ask her, "You've never heard _American pie_?" She shrugs and I stare at her, "Don McLean? Seriously… Never?" Kat shrugs. "Then you have to dance with me," I decide.

"No, I shouldn't. Let's jump again."

"Oh come on, you're not going to make me dance alone are you?" I tease her and watch her mouth twitch a little as she tries to suppress that infectious smirk of hers'.

"No."

"Please, come on, _come on_." I pull her into my arms and she gives in, throwing her arms around my neck and we move to the beat of the song. I lean down in her ear and sing to her the chorus. _"Bye-bye, Miss American pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee, But the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye and singing, this'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die."_

"You have a nice singing voice," Kat chuckles.

"Ah, your ears are all full of water," I brush it off and stop swaying with her when the music becomes slow. "What's your favorite song?" I ask her.

"This one is now," she replies and looks down, hiding a smile. "Let's jump again!" she takes off up the cliff side leaving me standing there, bewildered by her mystery.

"Seth!" Kat calls for me to follow, my heart feels as light as feather at the sound of her calling out my name.

"I'm coming," I reply and hurry up the cliff side with her.

**This is just a short chapter to take a small break from the drama of everything else. So I kept it light. The drama will continue shortly lol. Thanks for all the support. Please leave a comment.**

Love you guys!


	51. Righteous intent

Nessie's POV

By the time I wake up it is almost 11am. I can't believe we slept in that long. I look around; morning light has filled my bedroom. The room becomes dark and then light again as a cloud drifts over the sun.

"Good morning," Jacob whispers, lying beside me with his eyes closed. He looks exhausted.

"It's almost noon," I whisper to him and pull on his arm, to be let inside of his embrace. He smiles at me, opening his arms for me and pulls me down between him and the bed. I chuckle a little when he kisses my lips softly. I could live my entire life in mornings. It's like reuniting with Jacob but less bitter and more sweet because I know that even though we were in separate dreams we were both beside each other the whole time. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down closer to me, kissing him deeper. Last night's drama seems a million miles away from the here and now.

"Noon-shmoon," he mumbles against my lips to my comment about it almost being noon.

"Mmmm, I could go for some shmoon right about now," I tease him.

"Smoon a real thing?" he asks me, pulling away from the kiss to look at my face for a fraction of a second before diving back in for another long kiss.

"mmm, no," I whisper against his lips, "sounds yummy, though."

"You're funny," he says nuzzling my hair and taking in a long breath. I have yet to wash it from the other night so it is still straight. I run my hands over his bare back and feel every muscle shift beneath my fingers as he sides his arms around me tighter.

"You're tickling me," I complain and laugh when he goes to the other side of my neck and breaths me in. "It's too early, Jake."

"Baby, it's never too early," Jacob smiles and gives up on trying to get to my neck when I pull both my shoulders up.

"I need a shower," I mumble and lightly smack his hand away from my arm when he starts to pull down the spaghetti strap of my night gown and kiss my shoulder. "God, is that all you think about?" I chuckle at his pout.

"Pretty much, yes," he replies honestly, "I can't help it, I'm married to the sexiest woman in the universe."

"Yeah, well I'm married to the hottest guy in the universe but I manage to maintain a little self control," I tease him and peck his lips, "seriously, Jake, I need a shower. Let me up."

"Alright, fine," he grumbles and rolls over onto his back and lays there staring at the ceiling. I smile, shaking my head and get up, walking over to the connecting bathroom. I glance over at his depressed expression. It would almost be heartbreaking if it weren't so adorable and funny.

"Jake."

"Hm?" he glances over to me. I give him a small grin and walk into the bathroom leaving the door open for him.

After we're done showering… and other things, we go down stairs to the kitchen to scrounge up some food. I hold my lips together when I am given eight wary looks from all of my family.

"What?" I shoot a glare back at them and look back to Jacob who is just smiling to himself and toweling his short hair dry. Beads of water have made parts of his white t-shirt see-through around his shoulders. I didn't bother to blow dry my hair; it is already starting to form big curls all around my jaw.

"Like a couple of horny teenagers," my father mumbles and tries to distract himself with a newspaper.

"It's the middle of the day," Rose tilts her head from side to side as if she would pop her neck. No sound comes from it. I take it that it was just a human habit she acquired from her last life.

"Passion doesn't wear a watch," Jacob snickers and wraps an arm around my shoulders from behind. "Besides, we're married now so she belongs to me."

"Baby, I belong to no one," I tilt my head up, looking at him upside down. He smiles and pecks my lips.

"That's my girl," Mom says, proudly.

"Femi-Nazis," Emmet replies.

I hear the click of the door look past Jacob to see Kat come in, she is soaking wet, wearing last nights clothing.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," I tease and see a rare smile on her lips.

"Oh coffee, sweet, beautiful, caffeinated beverage. You'll never leave me, right?" she whispers in a romantic tone to her coffee mug as Esme pours Kat's drug into the cup.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood," I whisper and inspect her expression.

"Do we have any food?" She asks, ignoring my gaze.

"Yeah, I'm starving too. I think I'm probably going to hunt something, though. Do you want to come with us, Kat?" I ask, Jacob has already gone to get his shoes and my big clunky black boots that I love so much. Kat starts to unwrap a package of poptarts.

"Sweetie, there is nothing in that which is actually food," Esme says disappointedly to Kat.

"What are you, my mom?" Kat sips her coffee and then rolls her eyes when Esme takes the poptarts away from her and starts taking eggs out of the fridge.

"Come hunting with us," I tell Kat and lace up my boots that Jake just brought me.

"I don't drink from the taps," Kat says in such a tone that reminds me of Fox and I feel my stomach sink for a moment. Fox always used to say that exactly how she just said it. I can see him perfectly in my memory now like hot white light. His big shark grin, his blonde hair, his perfect suits, the way he looked as he spun me around and around on the dance floor. My mouth floods with saliva as I remember that sweet drug in the golden goblet. Then the abandonment fills me up so full that I feel my throat become tight.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks me. I look up and realize that my father isn't saying anything, just pretending to read an article. He looks at me quickly, sideways, then goes back to the article. I suppose he wouldn't want to comment on those thoughts especially if they're about my ex-husband while my new husband is just a meter away.

"Nothing, I promise," I reply to Jasper's concern. He can make the emotions go away and make me feel calm again but I told him to never do that with me. He respects my wishes. I quickly excuse myself from the kitchen and out the back door, Jacob follows close behind.

"Ness, stop. What did Jasper mean back there?" he asks me and lightly puts his hand on my lower back.

"Nothing, I'm fine now," I don't want to talk about it but I know that Jacob is going to push the issue so I start to think up excuses.

"Nessie, come on. It's me," he says softly and leans in.

"I.. I—I was just thinking about Misty," I think fast, "just how close we came to losing her. I can't get the image out of my head," I feel guilty for using the girl's near death experience to cover up for my thoughts about Fox but what can I do? Tell him the truth? Not likely.

"Aw, baby," Jacob wraps his arms around me and even though he is consoling me for worry of Misty I feel comforted from my thoughts of my ex-husband who is god knows where and probably dead. "It's okay, she's fine now."

"I know, I'm just being stupid," I reply and pull away.

"No, you're just being sweet," great now he thinks I'm sweet. "Will it make you feel better if we go and check on Misty?" he asks me.

"Sure," I whisper, "we should take your truck because we have the haul back Dad's car anyways," I remind him.

"Alright, come with me," Jacob takes my hand and leads me to the side of the house, opening the door to his pick-up truck for me. On the drive over to Leah's I can't quit thinking about Fox. I hate that he is on my mind. I wish that I could just make him go away like he was never here to begin with. I glance out the window and can't believe my eyes. We're here already? I am so unobservant of time when my mind is occupied. My dad says that I get that from my mother. I'm sure there is a deeper meaning to go with that comment because they always smile at each other when he says it. I just don't want to know. I hop out of the car and smile at Jacob when I realize that he was about to open the door for me.

"Sorry, beat ya," I tease him and give him a peck before heading into Leah's house through the kitchen. I am surprised to see that Sam is there at the table. "When did you get here?" I ask him.

"He never left," Leah gritted her teeth, baby Misty is on her hip as she made herself some toast.

"Oh," Jacob glanced at Sam a little awkwardly. I don't blame him, this whole situation is awkward.

"How is her head?" I ask and look to Misty who still has hello kitty bandages on her little forehead.

"I think the bandages bother her more then the cut," Leah says and looks down to Misty who is a little sleepy looking.

"She looks tired, maybe she needs a nap," I suggest.

"Well she wouldn't be so tired if someone who shall remain nameless—Sam—didn't wake her up ever hour on the hour all night long," Leah said glaring at Sam, sitting at the table eating sugar cubes from the dish. Jake is sitting there too, also eating the sugar cubes.

"She might have had a concussion, I didn't think we should let her sleep at all," Sam defended.

"Well thanks to you she barely did," Leah argues back.

"Well can't she sleep now?" Jacob asks.

"No!" Leah glares at Jake as if he just suggested she'd feed Misty to a snake. "If I put Misty to sleep right now she'll be up all night. I just have to keep her eyes open until 7pm. Just until 7, that way she'll stay on schedule."

"Well now I think that is stupid," Sam mumbled.

"Oh do you? I don't remember asking for your opinion," Leah shoots back.

"What's the harm in letting her sleep a little now?" Sam crosses his arms.

"Yeah—you can say that because it's not _you _who is going to be up all night with her after she's gotten her sleep today!" Leah snaps.

"I'm going to go say hi to Chuck," I say quickly, I don't want to be here when hair starts flying and eyes start rolling.

"He left early this morning," Leah says.

"Where'd he go?" I ask, curiously.

"I don't know. I think he went to the school to grade summer school papers," she replies and bounces Misty a little on her hip. "Come on baby, stay with me. You can sleep at 7, I promise," she said to Misty. "Nessie, do me a favor and go into my room and get that worm doll that beeps, she thinks it's hilarious. Usually I have to take it away from her at night or she'll play with it till dawn."

"Sure," I nod and muss up Jacob's hair on my way by and head up the stairs. This is such a nice house. Its smaller then where I live now but when Jake and I start looking for a place in La Push I want it to be like this. It looks like a big wooden cabin but new. I walk into Leah's room and look around. Worm… I don't see a worm.

"Leah, I don't see a worm!" I shout down the stairs.

"It should be on the night table!" she shouts back.

I look over to the table. Nothing is on there, maybe it fell behind the table. I look in behind the night stand and sure enough there is a big green worm toy, "gotcha!" I grab it and pull it up from the floor. A loose leaf of paper flutters from the night stand and I catch it mid-air. It's in Chuck's pen.

_Dear Leah,_

_Please understand that although I love you with all my heart I can no longer keep putting you, Misty and all whom I hold dear in danger. I have wired some money into your account so you and Misty will never have to worry about payments on the house, food or whatever expenses living requires. Last night was a close call and I was foolish to have forgotten that it was No Moon. You will never have to fear again._

_With all my love,_

_-Kalan_

I put my hand up to my mouth and look to the door to make sure no one has discovered me, then I look back to the letter. Leah is too collected, she hasn't seen this yet. When did he leave? How far has he gotten?

"Nessie, did you find it?" Leah shouts up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I shout back and crumple the note up in my pocket. I hurry down the stairs. "Here you go," I pass off the stuffed worm to Leah. "Jacob I need to talk to you," I say and smack the sugar cubes from his hand and back into the dish then drag him outside with me.

"What? What's wrong?" Jacob asks me with concern. I take the note from my pocket and give it to him. He looks at my face for a moment and then frowns reading the note. His eyes widen and he looks back up to me.

"I know!" I answer his gaze.

"Did Leah see this?" he asks me and hands the note back to me.

"No, I mean—by the way she is acting I doubt she has," I put the paper back in my pocket.

"Nessie this isn't what she needs right now. Not after everything. Sam left her and you remember what she was like. She was going to kill herself, Nessie. Kalan saved her."

"I know, so what do we do? She's going to find out sooner or later," I fold my arms across my chest.

"There isn't much we can do. We have no idea where he took off to," Jacob sighs, running his hand through his short hair. I feel my stomach sink a little bit. I have an idea where he might be.

"Stay here with Leah," I tell him and watch him frown.

"What? What? Nessie what are you planning? Don't do anything that is going to put you in the middle of this," Jacob says with a disapproving tone.

"I brought Chuck here, Jake. If Leah flips out it is because of what I did. I'm going to find him and convince him to come back. Stay with Leah and distract her. Whatever you do just don't let her know that Kalan is gone, alright," I look at Jake hesitation to agree.

"Nessie, I don't like this. I don't want you running around alone," he looks nervous and I wrap my arms around him. He locks his strong arms around me and draws me into his chest.

"I can take care of myself. I won't be alone when I meet up with Chuck."

Jacob breaths me in and then kisses my head before letting me go, "no, I'll get Seth to distract Leah and I'll go with you."

"Jacob, Seth has a big mouth and can't lie to Leah. She will see right through him," I rub his arms. "I'll be fine."

"What am I lying to my sister about?" Seth appears out of nowhere and is standing behind us with his arms crossed.

"Take Seth," Jake's eyes twinkle with brilliance.  
"Come on, Jake. Stop."  
"It's him or Edward."  
"Road trip!" I pull Seth's arm.

**Sorry for the short delay but here is more drama. Dun dun duhhhh. As promised. Please leave a comment! ^^ I luv reviews!**


	52. Distraction game

**Thanks everyone so much more keeping the comments coming. We have so much story ahead of us, I am so excited for what I have planned. ^^**

Jacob's POV

After explaining everything to Seth I watch as he comes back around the house, phased. I help Nessie get a secure grip on him so she won't fall off.

"Just until you get to the Cullen's," I warn Seth, helping Nessie put on the backpack with Seth's clothing in it. I don't like Nessie riding on his back like that. I'm afraid she will fall off.

"I can be carful, Jacob," Nessie rolls her eyes at me.

"No motor bikes, I want you to take one of the cars," I warn Seth who lets out a little huff, "no lip from you either," I glare. I feel very protective over Nessie—more so then usual.

"Fine," Nessie says rolling her eyes, "mush, puppy," she said petting Seth's ears and he looks back at my girl and gives her a big slobbery mutt kiss on her face. I shake my head and watch them take off into the woods. Great, now I have the pleasure of distracting Leah for however long this is going to take those two. I watch until I can no longer see or hear them and I go back into the house.

"Where did Nessie go?" Leah frowns, Misty was almost asleep again and Leah gave her a little jiggle waking her back up.

"Oh uh…" got to think up something clever, "She is going to spend some time with Alice."

"God have mercy on her," Leah says knowing how much Nessie hated playing dress up with her aunt."

"Yeah, no kidding," I mumble and sit back down at the table, a little awkwardly. This whole keeping secrets thing is tough. Leah is already looking at me like I am hiding something. "Sam, why don't you head home—I'll keep an eye on the squirt," I feel guilty as I say it.

"Not fucking likely," Sam bellows out. I knew that the reaction would come to that but the longer that they bicker and bitch at each other the longer I can avoid the inevitability that Leah will realize that Kalan is gone. If he left early this morning then Nessie might not be able to get him to come back until tomorrow morning.

"You know, Sam, I can do just fine on my own. I never needed you and you've hardly been here the entire time!"

"That's not true, I am here _all_ the time," Sam argues back.

"Yeah, _after_ I moved into this house with Kalan. Before that you were content with your Sundays with Misty," Leah grumbles. It's actually true. Before she moved in here and lived with Sue and Charlie Sam never complained about not seeing Misty. It's not that he was neglecting her or anything. I think he was just respecting Leah's space.

"All the way across the res!" Sam shouts, banging his fists on the table so roughly that the sugar cube dish in the center bounced up into the air and smashed on the table on the way down.

"Hey! Watch it!" I push my chair away from the table.

Misty starts to cry at the loud noise, "Now look what you did! It's okay baby, shhh, shh, sh… well at least she's not sleeping!" Leah yells at Sam.

Sam sighs and gets up from the table, "give her to me, Leah," he says his voice more gentle then before. Leah hesitates but she looks exhausted and she hands over the baby to Sam. Now I feel really horrible for what I started. As if it isn't hard enough for Leah, losing Sam, having his baby and now having him around every moment.

"Come here, pumpkin-angel," Sam says taking baby Misty and holding her securely against him, rubbing her back. I glance to Leah, her nostrils flare a little and she stomps outside onto the porch. I look to Sam who is completely occupied, trying to calm Misty; I go outside to check on Leah. Her hands are gripping the rail to the porch as she leans over it, staring at the grass. Her hands are shaking in anger. I don't say anything because she looks so angry and probably wants two minutes to think.

Her hand disappears into her pocket and pulls out the cell phone that Kalan got her. She flips it open and presses two buttons before putting it to her ear. "Hm, voice mail—go figure. I don't want to bother you because you're probably knee deep in those summer school papers but… I really need you," Leah sighs deeply, longingly. "When you get this can you please come home or call me or something. Sam is driving me nuts and I know… I know you're all like _he's her father; he needs that little control,_" she said doing a British accent then laughed at herself. "Sorry, I don't know why I go British when I mock you. It's probably because you're all bookish and proper and… sexy," she laughed lightly again. She's not even talking to him directly but she seems so much happier to the illusion that he is going to hear the message later.

I go back into the house and listen from the screen door.

"You know what, I'm sorry, darling," Leah says with a light hearted voice. "Take your time, I can handle Sam. Just… when you come home you _better_ bring Chinese food and ice cream. Lots of ice cream—big buckets; we can watch Casablanca. I know it's not Saturday but I need a date night. Alright, so I've probably eaten up all of your voice mail space, sorry. I'll see you when you get home. I love you, bye," Leah closes the phone and puts it back into her pocket.

I frown and move far away from the door and sit on the stairs before she realized that I heard her. I had no idea that she and Kalan were so deep. The way she always refuses to talk about their relationship together I never imagine that it could be too serious. After hearing that now I am certain that if Nessie comes back empty handed that this is for sure going to break Leah's heart. I don't think that she ever for a second loved Sam as deeply as she does Kalan. Kalan is good for her, he has given her so much and he treats Misty like she is his own.

"Why are you here?" Leah frowns when she comes back inside and sees me on the steps.

"Oh uh… had to get away from the crying," I lie but it seems to work and Leah shakes her head, "You're a terrible godfather," she teases me and heads back to the kitchen. I follow.

"Sam?" Leah looks around, "where'd he go? Where is Misty?"

"Calm down, Leah," I grab her shoulders before she spins around four more times.

"Calm down? Sam is gone with my baby!"

"He couldn't have gone far, Leah," I sigh, can this day get any worse.

"I am calling the police," Leah said pulling her phone out of her pocket again. The stairs creak and both of our heads snap to look. Sam comes down the stairs without baby Misty.

"Oh, thank god," Leah puts her phone away, "where is Misty?"

"She's sleeping. Look I know you want to keep her up and I respect that but she is just too cranky. Let her sleep for two hours and I promise that I will be the one to wake her up after those two hours and put her back to sleep tonight if there are any repercussions."

"Fine," Leah said simply.

"Fine?" Sam says and looks to me. I shrug; I am as surprised as he is.

"It should be interesting, you've never tried to put to sleep a baby that is not willing to sleep so good luck with that," Leah says and starts to pick up toys around the kitchen. Sam goes over to the table and starts to clean up the broken glass.

"I'm sorry about the dish, I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh, you can't buy a new one," Leah says, "that was Kalan's."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam snaps up and both me and Leah jump.

"Jeez, don't be so touchy Sam," I put my hands up, sometimes he acts like he is the pack leader to _everyone. _

"Just because I'm not some rich hot-shot professor with family money lying around does not mean I can't replace a fucking candy dish or provide for my daughter!"

Oh lord. Here we go.

"That's not what I meant, Sam," Leah says, calmly to my surprise, "Kalan made that. We did this glass blowing class last year for fun. It was stupid; everything I made ended up in the garbage but it was fun," Leah said without looking at Sam but finally her eyes connected with his. "You know, Sam, I know what you think. You think that I am just with Kalan because he has money and you couldn't be more wrong. You've made it quite clear that you don't like him and what makes me sick is that he _always _takes _your_ side! Whenever I complain about you being over bearing he says _he's Misty's father, that's his job _or _he does it out of love._"

I stay quiet and observe. I have to admit that I am glad that they're at least distracted; if they work a few things out while we're here, all the better. Sam looks down with a guilty expression.

"He does?" he asks sounding like someone just slapped him.

"Yes, he does. Kalan isn't trying to replace you but you need to accept that he isn't going anywhere and he is apart of my life and he is apart of Misty's life too," Leah drops the toys into an empty laundry basket and puts it on top of the counter.

"Emily is apart of Misty's life too, Leah," Sam says and I watch Leah flinch. "You need to accept that too."

"No… not when you encourage her to call Emily Mama-Emmy. I am her mother, no one else," Leah says swallowing hard.

"Emily is her step mother, Leah," Sam says gently.

"So Misty can start calling Kalan Daddy?" Leah asks and I watch Sam recoil like he was stabbed with a knife.

"Don't you mean papa-Kalan?" he asks to compare the name with Mama-Emmy.

"No… sounds like a chicken place in St. Louis," Leah mumbles and Sam laughs lightly. Wow, never thought I'd hear him laugh with Leah around.

"Let's make a deal then. Kalan stays Kalan and Emily can stay Emily," Sam offers.

"I can live with that," Leah says and hands Sam the garbage from under the sink so he can clean up the glass and sugar cubes. Nessie better hurry up and bring Kalan back here before Leah loses it!

**Weeeeeeeeeee, next chapter is road trip! Please leave your reviews, I adore reading comments!**


	53. Bump in the road

**Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and support, you guys really rock. I have the best readers on the internet!**

Nessie's POV

"I can't believe you were going to leave me behind," Kat sneered in my general direction. We were both in the back seat of one of Dad's less extravagant cars. Seth was driving up front.

"This isn't a vacation, Kat, it's more of a mission," I roll my eyes and eye her up and down. "Are you wearing my blouse?"

"Yes… what do you expect me to do? Run around naked. I have no clothing!" Kat says crossing her arms. Seth smiles as he watches Kat through the rear view mirror.

"Eyes on the road, pup," Kat said pointing ahead. "How do you know he's going to be on this train anyways?" Kat asks me.

"I don't, it's just a hunch. He left his car for Leah at the bus station and since the first bus out of Forks usually leaves at 10am then I figure he'll be on the train we're going to board in fifteen minutes."

"It's 12 noon right now, how do you expect to get to the train station before the bus which left at 10?" Kat asked.

"The bus has to make a million stops along the way. Trust me," I get flash backs of sitting on the bus, looking out the window, staring down at my knees when I'd accidently make eye contact with a stranger. I had looked too young to be on my own—just some dumb 13 year old kid. I can't believe that was only a year ago.

"We're here… hey, genius," Seth says turning back to look at me, "how are we going to pay for these tickets."

I realize that the train is about 5 minutes away from leaving so everyone was already on, crap.

"I have a credit card," I say getting out of the car. I head inside of the station. Kat and Seth follow me and I hand the person at the booth my credit card and request three tickets to the city. The card says _R. Black_. Emmett gave it to me; he said that if I was ever in trouble, no matter how deep he'd help me out with no judgment. He also promised to never read the statement which is more then my father could offer. The credit card Dad gave me still had Cullen written on it. Emmett was nice enough to get one for me with my new last name on it.

I hand the tickets to my friends and we get on the train.

"What's the limit on that card?" Kat asked out of curiosity. Aro was never one to give her much. She had a room in the court where Fox and I lived but that was it. Though Kat was never short on style so I think she and Alsario must have been great friends. Oh Alsario, I miss him. I should call him some time.

"Oh, uh… I dunno," I say to Kat, putting the card back in my wallet and we board the train. "Kat, take the window seat," Kat sits down next to the window and I sit next to her. Seth slid down into the seat across from Kat and watched her with worshiping eyes. Kat's attention was to the scenery as the train started moving.

I just smile a little bit; if Kat would just give in I know that Seth could make her really happy. I flip open the cell phone which Jake makes me take everywhere and sigh at the _no signal_ sign. I lift it up trying my best to get a signal but I get nothing.

"No signal?" Seth asks me and I shake my head.

"No signal," I confirm. "Guys, stay here I'm going to go upstairs to the second floor and see if I can get a hold of Jake to let him know where I am," I head up the steps and sit down in an empty seat. Ha! I signal. I speed dial my husband.

"Baby, finally," Jacob signs in relief. It makes me smile—makes me want him a little bit.

"Hi, sorry I couldn't get a damn signal on this train."

"Train!?" his voice fills with disgruntled worry, "Nessie are you leaving me again?" he asked with a sound of reminiscent anguish.

"What? Of course not!" I huff, how could he even think that? "I promise that as soon as I find Chuck we're heading right back to La Push."

"I don't like you doing this, you know."

"Yes, I know but you don't need to worry because I am not alone. Seth is here and Kat is here and soon Kalan will be with us. It's a big group, Jacob."

"I know, I just don't like my baby being too far away from me. It drives me crazy," he says with a little depressed sigh.

"Aw, poor thing," I tease him, "I'll make up for it tonight," I promise and hear him lightly chuckle. I smile and stand up, starting to wander the train looking for Chuck. I hope he was heading back to his place and not in some other direction or this will prove pointless.

"Then you better hurry back," Jacob says in a seductive voice that makes me melt and all I can think about his how good his warm, bare body feels against my own.

"I guess I will then," I smile and glance around until my eyes find the rough looking individual I was searching for. "I'll call you back, love you," I hang up and then walk down the row until I am standing next to Kalan. I plop down in the seat next to him and his eyes snap to me, surprised.

"Oh for the love of… who sent you?" Kalan rubbed his head.

"Nice to see you too, Chuck. Mind if I sit?" I ask but I am already seated.

"I do, actually. Did Leah send you?" He sighs, looking guilty as hell, well he should feel guilty as hell for leaving!

"No, Leah doesn't even know you're gone. Good thing too that I found the note before she did," I grumbled and pull the wrinkled piece of paper out of my pocket and start to read it out loud. "_Dear Leah, Please understand that although I love you with all my heart I can no longer keep putting you, Misty and all whom I hold dear in danger. I have wired some money into your account so you and Misty will never have to worry about payments on the house, food or whatever expenses living requires. Last night was a close call and I was foolish to have forgotten that it was No Moon. You will never have to fear again. With all my love, _the jerk who broke your heart," I say making the last bit up.

"That's not how I signed it," he glared at me and crossed his arms, "Nessie, this is none of your business."

"You're my friend; I can't let you do this to your self. You need her as much as she needs you."

"It's dangerous for her to need me, I could kill her," Kalan says unfolding his arms and taps his fingers along the cane he was holding in his lap.

"You won't. You don't remember when you turned into that thing but I do because you were going to kill me," I whisper and watch his head snap to look at me and he puts his hand to my face, gently.

"You didn't," I chuckle, "obviously," I swat his hand away. "Leah called out to you and there was no doubt in my mind that, even as that beast, when you looked at her you had no intention to ever harm her."

"It doesn't matter, Nessie. I can't risk it," he says looking away and I feel anger bubble up inside of me for what he is doing to Leah. Leah didn't sign up for _this_, Kalan promised her that he was going to be better to her then Sam was when he pulled that gun away from her last year. He might as well have just let her shoot herself and end her pain.

"You son of a bitch," I grumble angrily and watch his eyes connect with mine in shock. "You know what you are? Just another tortured soul who thinks he's doing the world some _big service_ by pulling away from those who loves him. When in reality he is just a _coward_ who is only interested in protecting himself. I've got news for you, Chuck, love isn't easy; sometimes it's unadorned misery. But there is a difference between love that is worth fighting for and love that doesn't matter enough to hold on to," I clench my teeth.

"Leah matters," he says with anger.

"Obviously not enough," I stand up and look down at him, "that's fine though. I tried but I am not going to stand here beg you to care more about Leah because I'm not in the business of making people give a damn, they either do or they don't."

"Hey! I love Leah!"

"Not enough to stay."

"Alright!" he shouts at me.

"Alright?" I tilt my head and watch him get up to his feet, leaning on his cane and pulling a bag from the over head.

"I'm coming back, just… don't tell Leah that I was going to leave, alright?" he glares at me. I smile to myself. Ha! Success! I take his bag for him and we head back down stairs to the first floor of the train and I sit down next to Kat and Chuck sits beside Seth and groans to himself.

"What?" I frown.

"Seth will never keep his big mouth shut," Kalan mumbled.

"Hey!" Seth pouts. I laugh a little and watch Kat's mouth twitch up too into a little grin.

"We'll get off at the next stop?" Kat asks.

"This is the express train," Kalan says and I quickly glance to him, "it goes right to the city, no stops."

"Perfect," I sigh and lean my head on Kat's shoulder.

"What's your problem?" Kat frowns knocking my head off her shoulder. I lean back in the chair.

"I'm just really hungry and was hoping to hunt some time soon," I complain. I put it off this morning and I really haven't had anything in my stomach for about three days which is really horrible. The people around me are starting to smell tasty.

"We'll be in the city soon," Chuck says, "the station is connected to the mall, there is a food court a few steps away."

"Yum," I say sarcastically. I doubt a cheese burger will really hit the spot but whatever, food is food.

When the train finally pulls into the station, Seth and Kat take me to the food court while Kalan stays behind in the station to purchase our tickets home.

"What looks good?" Seth asks me as we sit down at one of the tables in the center of the bustling food court.

"Mmmm, the brunette," I joke looking across the food court to a hot looking dark haired man.

"I'm telling Jacob!" Seth laughs and covers my eyes so I can't see for a moment before sitting down across from me. "What do you think? Hamburgers and fries?" Seth asks me.

"Sure, might as well," I agree, "order enough for all of us, I'm going to go see what's keeping Kalan," I get up from the table and head down the long hallways of shops and crowds. I see Kalan coming in my direction.

"Next train leaves at 6," he says with an apologetic look.

"So we're stuck in the city for like four hours?" I sigh and cross my arms, "Jake is going to just _love _that," I shake my head and we start walking back to the food court." I notice that for some reason today, Kalan's limp is much more noticeable. "Something wrong with your leg?" I ask, slowing my walking pace so he doesn't have to struggle to keep up.

"Yeah, it gets like this after the whole werewolf thing. The metal bolt they put in my joint probably shifts or something because it hurts more then usual after No Moon," he explains and stops walking all together.

"You need to sit down?" I ask him.

"No," he says, walking into one of the baby shops in the mall, "I might as well bring Misty back a few things while I'm here," he says.

"This looks expensive," I whisper so the shop keepers don't hear as I follow him inside.

"Not any more expensive then the other shops," he says and wanders off into the toddler section. Misty is 10 months, wow, soon she'll be 1 whole year old. I let him go look around and I walk around the corner just looking at all the baby crap people think they need. There are little jumpers for babies under three month. Are you serious? Why bother dressing the baby when it messes its diaper every other minute? I turn to go find where Chuck went when my eye catches an adorable little baby dress covered in red and orange butterflies; it is the cutest thing I have ever seen. I smile a little.

"Adorable, isn't it?" the shop keeper asks me.

"It's very cute," I smile back and check out the matching hat and shoes.

"When are you due?" she asks me and I laugh out loud.

"Wow, I'm that fat?" I tease and watch her face turn bright red.

"No, I uh… just thought that… ugh… I'm going to go over there and die now, excuse me," she says and excuses herself to the other side of the shop. I laugh again, poor girl. I'm too wicked. I sigh and look at the dress one more time before catching up with Kalan who was adding some baby socks to the pile he had accumulated.

"Can we go now?" I say almost bouncing up and down, I want out of here. I'm not aloud to think baby junk is cute—personal rule.

"Something wrong?" he asks and looks at me for a moment before picking out more socks.

"Yeah, my ovaries are starting to throb," I reply bluntly and Kalan laughs out loud.

"Don't let Jake hear you say that."

"Yeah no kidding—hey, when you're done meet us in the food court," I lightly pat his shoulder and shuffle out of the shop and head back to find Kat and Seth sitting at the table with the fast food bags.

"Where's Kalan?" Seth asks.

"Shopping a little," I reply, "looks like the next train out of here is going to be a while so we're stuck here for a few hours. Which is probably for the best anyways because Kat can't keep raiding my closet and if she takes anything else from Rose she is going to end up dead," I fold my arms, Rose had almost slapped Kat for borrowing her cropped sweater without asking.

"Uh, okay, sure," Kat says and I open up the fast food bag and take out a burger and put some more ketchup in it before scarfing it down. God I am so hungry.

"What do you need?" I ask Kat and pass her some French fries.

"Everything, the only thing I have of mine is what I wore when I came here in the winter," she says.

"We'll shop around," I promise her and hear my phone ring. I take it out of my pocket and groan when I see caller ID is my father's phone. "Hello?"

"Where in the hell are you?" his tone is angry.

"Uh, at the down town shopping centre," I reply, "in the city. What's your problem?"

"Well a little warning would be nice. Carlisle sat down to pay off some bills this afternoon and lo and behold I get the news that _R. Black_, aka my daughter, who has a track record of running away, has purchased train tickets—one way train tickets."

"Relax, Dad. Kalan bought the ones for our return. I'm sitting here with Seth and Kat as we speak so there are no plans to run away… just yet. Give me time though," I reply because I feel smothered right now. "You know, you need to stop treating me like a child, I am a grown adult who is married, by the way."

I hear silence on the other end followed by a long sigh, "fine, and your right. I'm sorry. I guess it just brought up some bad memories, that's all," he apologizes. "So, what are you doing in the city, just to let you know Alice is extremely jealous and upset that she wasn't invited."

"Oh, tell her not to be. This wasn't a shopping trip, it just sort of turned into a trip of that nature. Next train doesn't leave until later. You know what, I'll make sure to explain everything later."

"Alright, sorry again for overreacting," Dad says sounding much calmer.

"Maybe next time you should just call Jacob and ask," I reply, "I tell him where I am all the time."

"I remember a time when it was I who you would tell where you would be," he said in a sulky tone.

"Alright, hanging up now," I grumble, I hate it when he does this, "I promise when I get back we can hang out some time," I roll my eyes and hang up quickly.

"Awww," Kat and Seth say in union.

"Put a sock in it," I shoot a glare at both of them and put fries into my mouth. I glance to my side to see Kalan has returned with two big bags from that baby store. "She's going to be so spoiled," I warn him in a musical voice.

"Yeah, Kalan, I don't know why you waste your money she'll only wear it for a total of a few months and then what are you going to do with all that clothing?" Seth says trying to shake mustard out of the bottle to put on his burger; it was giving give a hard time.

"Give it to Nessie," Kalan teased me.

"I'm not pregnant!" I say quickly before Seth and Kat can freak out.

"Not what the lady in the shop thought," Chuck teases me with a little grin. "She thought you were pregnant because you kept rubbing your belly."

"I was starving!" I defend.

"She thought you were _with_ child."

"I could have eaten a child," I glare at him and then quickly change the subject, "Kat, lets start with the basics, there is an Aerie right over there," I point.

"Aerie? What do they sell?" she asks munching on a fry. I frown glancing over to Seth who is still trying to squeeze mustard out of that bottle. He should just give up and use ketchup like a normal person.

"Underwear, bras and all that stuff... Trust me, they sell the best underwear, don't go anywhere else," I warn her.

Kat frowns, "yeah… I've seen your underwear, Ness… granny-panties," Kat raises her brows.

"Bikini-cut is far from granny-panties—what the hell kind of underwear do you wear?" I question her.

"I don't," Kat says simply. Seth gawks at Kat, squeezing the yellow bottle by accident and squirts mustard about 7 feet into the air from where we're sitting.

"Metaphorical mustard… I love it," I chuckle and get up from the table and dial Jacob.

**More is on it's way! Please review I love reading your thoughts ^^**


	54. Ultimatums

Jacob's POV

I glance over to the clock and sigh, 8 o'clock. Leah has noticed that something is up; Sam is upstairs trying his hardest to get Misty to sleep. Leah warned him about letting her nap, today. I have spent the entire day in Leah's kitchen and now she is sitting on top of the kitchen's island thumbing her cell phone for text messages. Leah shakes her head and hops off the island when the timer for the oven goes off. I sit at the table and look at the white cloth covering it. I miss the sugar cubes.

"Where the hell could he be?" Leah pulls the chicken from the oven. She started dinner late cause for the past few hours she was spending all of her time trying to keep Misty from sleeping. Now that Sam has her in her crib she does nothing but stand there and cry to be let out.

"I don't know," I reply lamely and she catches onto that and tilts her head at me in a canine fashion. She sets the chicken on the island's counter and walks slowly over to me in an observant fashion.

"Spill," she says at once and I bite my lip. Spill what? You boyfriend left you and my wife chased him all the way to the city and now they're on their way back? How do you spill that?

"Spill?" I look up at her nervously from my seat at the table, "spill what?"

"There is something you're not telling me. Something that has got you all bothered! I mean, first you and Nessie have your little chat out side, this morning. Now she's taken off. You've been here all day moping around and whenever I ask you about your phone calls with Nessie today you some how weasel out of answering."

"And?" I gulp.

"I'm your friend—your best man at your wedding—your right hand woman in the pack," Lean pulls out a chair and takes both of my hands and gives me a sympathetic look, "if there are problems between you and Nessie you can tell me. I want to help," I watch her, dumbfounded. She thinks that I am the one with the relationship problem? I god.

"Leah, I don't have a prob-," I watch her face and then shrug inside. "You're right, I should be able to talk to you abound my problems with Nessie but it's too soon," I try to look like I am in pain to talk about it. I guess it worked because she patted my shoulder and walked back over to the oven and turned it off. I sigh in relief when her back is turned.

What am I going to do if they don't get back here soon? She is going to realize that Kalan is gone. She's already said something about calling the school earlier if he doesn't pick up soon. I open my phone and speed-dial Nessie. I perk up when I hear a faint ringing noise and I smile turning my head to see Nessie on the front porch, walking in through the screen door, looking down at her phone.

"Oh, thank god, baby," I leap up from my chair and wrap my arms around her tightly, lifting her off the ground and crush her lips with mine. Nessie giggles at my enthusiasm and wraps her arms tightly around me. My eyes catch Leah's suspicious and confused gaze. I put Nessie down quickly, "lets never fight again," I burry my face in her hair and whisper in her ear, "play along."

"Oh… OH! Yes, never, ever again!" Nessie wraps her arms around my neck and I smile at my girl.

"I was so worried," I whisper and play with her hair, behind her back and kiss her forehead.

"You shouldn't have, I wasn't alone," she said quietly and my eyes looked past her to see Seth, Kalan and Kat heading up the stairs with arms full of stuff. Oh jeez… did Alice catch up with them?

Kalan was the first to walk in. Leah smiled over at him from the island and then went back to putting the chicken into a dish. She had no clue that this was a joyous reunion for her. Kalan walked over to her slowly and put two paper bags on the counter one from the local Chinese takeout place and the other from the dairy ice-cream shop.

Leah glanced to the bags, "oh, sweetie, you did get the message. I already cooked dinner though… Oh well. I'll put the chicken away and we can have that tomorrow," she said excited about the Chinese food. Kalan just stood there, silent. His face was like stone. Leah's smile fell and she tilted her head like she did before. "What-," before she could get the sentence out Kalan wrapped his arms around her, dropping his cane on the floor and kissed her passionately. Leah was frozen for a good fifteen seconds before she chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms around Kalan's neck and kissed him back. After a good minutes and a half I cleared my throat.

"Uh, guys…" I whispered. Leah pulled away from the kissed and touched her darkened cheeks glancing over quickly before hiding her shy face in the crook of Kalan's neck.

"I missed you too," Leah whispered and picked up Kalan's cane for him. "What's all that stuff?" Leah said and walked over to the door where there were a couple of paper shopping bags sitting.

"Went on a little trip and got Misty a few things," Kalan said staying close behind Leah as she rummaged through the bag.

"Oh, that's so sweet, honey," Leah said picking up a little t-shirt for Misty that had dancing pineapples on it. "Adorable," Leah said and pecked Kalan's lips.

"I give up," Sam said coming down the stairs with baby Misty who looked cranky but still awake, "I tried and tried but she won't sleep," Sam said exhausted.

"I told you not to let her nap!" Leah said crossing her arms refusing to take the baby from Sam.

"I know, I'm sorry but I've done all that I can," Sam said really looking like he was exhausted.

"I'll take her," Kalan said reaching out his arm for the baby, "she can watch the movie with us, Leah, it'll probably put her to sleep and I'll wake her up tomorrow," Kalan said taking her then kissing Misty's head and hugged the little girl close with his available arm.

"Casablanca?" Leah smiled widely.

"Whatever you want," Kalan chuckled and watched Leah bounce off towards the living room.

"Well, we'll go," Nessie said tucking her hand into mine and I smiled at her then nodded to Kalan.

"Be good," I mussed Misty's hair and the girl giggled.

After we dropped off Seth at Sue and Charlie's I take Nessie and Kat home. We haul in everything that Nessie bought for Kat but the only thing Kat really seems interested in is the shoes that Nessie helped her pick out which all have huge heals on them. Nessie, herself, could care less about shoes. All she ever wore were her big clunky black boots. Esme took Kat into the basement to teach her how to read washing labels on the clothing. Nessie and I head back outside to join the rest of the Cullen's as they inspect Edward's trashed car.

"Are you mad?" Nessie asks Edward with a slightly timid voice. Alice sat perched on top of the car.

"What? No, of course not," Edward sighed and kissed Nessie's head, "I'm just glad that you weren't hurt." That's a relief. Edward looks to Rose. "So… What do you think?"

"It's just a busted windshield," Rose said walking around the car, "nothing I can't replace and the hood is a little bit dented but nothing I can't bang out," she said coming around to the back and frowned opening the back door and put her head inside then jumped back. "I am _not _working on that car!"

"It's a woman's purgative to change her mind but you take the cake, sweetie," Emmett chuckled. Jasper chuckled along with Emmett.

"It smells like sex in there!" Rose complained.

"What?" Edward frowned and walked around to the back and leaned down only for a moment before glaring at me. "Are you serious, mutt?"

"Don't get mad at Jacob, I was there too," Nessie crossed her arms. "I'll buy the car off of you and Jake can fix it, alright?"

"Uh, no, it's not alright, Renesmee," Edward said, "You want to buy my car off of me with money I give you?" Edward rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Edward," Bella speaks up, taking his arm, "I think you might be over reacting a little bit."

"No, these two just show no self control. Maybe this is my fault. I told them to get married and they did _but_ now they think it is like a green light all access pass to each other's body!" Edward snaps and I see Nessie giggles and quickly put her hand to her mouth.

"Nessie," I scold her, I'm already in enough trouble.

"So you think it's funny?" Edward grumbles.

"Yes, because _it is_ an all access pass, stamped and approved by god. So you just need to get over it," Nessie says in a serious tone. "I'm an adult and I am married and if I want to make love to my husband then that really isn't any of your business. I do admit that your car was a poor choice of a place to do it in and I promise that it won't happen again. But I'm not going to let you put rules and restrictions on my marriage just as you wouldn't let Grandpa Charlie interfere with you and mom's," Nessie says confidently. I beam at her, she is just so lovely.

"You know what the problem is," Edward says pointing at Nessie and I smack his hand away, I don't like anyone pointing at her like that. Edward tolerates the gesture because it was out of respect for Nessie and not disrespect to him.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," Nessie sighs and leans back against me. I wrap an arm around her.

"Too much time on your hands," Edward says getting a look of brilliance, "I think we need to get out the catalogs and decide where Nessie is going to be going to this fall," he chuckled in victory.

"What?" Nessie frowns.

"It might be too late for college applications but there are some nice all girl high schools around Dartmouth that I think would suit you just find. Jacob, I suggest you start looking for a job in that general area," Edward says snidely.

"Well that's impossible because we're not leaving," I say and glare back at Edward, watching his expression drop when he realizes that Nessie and I have planned to stay in La Push. I move beside Nessie and rest my arm over Nessie's shoulder. Nessie grips my hand preparing for the yelling match to begin. I watch as everyone leaves quickly so it is just Nessie, myself, Bella and Edward.

"What did you say, mutt?" Edward gets close to my face and Nessie sighs pushing him back gentle so there is a comfortable distance between us.

"Stop it, it was my idea. I want to stay in La Push with Jacob and the pack. I'm not moving and I'm not going to school," Nessie says calmly.

"Honey, you have to go to school," Bella interrupts.

"What for?" Nessie asks but neither one gives her an answer.

"To learn stuff and make friends and… we've been planning this ever since you were a foot tall!" Bella said getting upset, "you've always wanted to go to school!"

"I changed my mind," Nessie says stubbornly and I watch Bella's nostril's flare.

"I am _not_ going to fund a life of you and this mutt sitting around on a rainy beach doing fuck all," Edward snaps and I watch Nessie jump a little.

"What are you saying?" Nessie asks.

"I'm saying that if you choose to stay here and not go to school then you both better find jobs and a place to stay!" Edward says in a voice thick with disappointment and anger. Bella's eyes look the same, angry.

"Be carful making ultimatums," Nessie squeezes my hand, "they don't always work in your favor," she says getting close to Edward and then pulls me with her towards the woods. I guess we're spending the night in La Push.

**Please review! Drama, drama! You guys are all the best—I have the best reads on the internet!!! xoxo  
**


	55. Consequence

Nessie's POV

Was that real? I roll over in the tiny bed in Jacob's old room. I almost tumble over the edge but thankfully Jacob has great reflexes.

"Carful," he whispers, his voice groggy. He pulls me into his arms and gives me a tight squeeze, nuzzling his face into my curls which are surrounding my jaw, not far from my shoulders.

"I forgot we were here," I mumble and sigh, leaning my face into his neck and gently kiss his throat. "I hate fighting with my parents." I run my hand up and down his bare arm a couple times before resting it on his shoulder.

"I know you do," Jacob rubs my back, "I hate it too. You were right, though. Everything you said was true."

"Doesn't make it any less painful, love," I look up into Jacob's eyes and he leans his forehead against mine'.

"Did you want to go back home and talk it out?" he asks me.

"Nothing they say is going to make me change my mind, Jake. I want to live here in La Push with you and I really don't care what Mom or Dad have to say about it. This is where I want to be," I reply and watch him nod at my words.

"I know. I believe you—you don't have to convince me. I just thought that maybe you'd like to try and make things better between us and them. I know that you feel like they're trying to control you-,".

"They are trying to control me!" I cut Jacob off. He tolerates my little outburst but then continues.

"_I know _that you feel like they're trying to control you but I think that they think that they're doing what's best for you," Jacob runs a finger down my cheek. "Admit it… their approval means something to you."

"Please," I roll my eyes and then roll off the side of the bed, going to Jacob's closet and finding one of his old sweat shirts to put on, it's huge on me. The room is freezing now that I'm no longer in Jacob's arms.

"_Nessie_," he says, not completely convinced, laying on his side as he watches me.

"Their approval used to mean something to me but I've learned a long time ago that, to them, approval means following Dad's rules, walking the line and… a third thing that I haven't thought of yet—is there food?" I feel my stomach twist a little bit. It's early, 6am.

"Did you want to hunt?" Jacob asks, getting up from the bed and tosses the covers from the floor back onto the mattress.

"No, I feel like oatmeal," I suck my bottom lip into my mouth imagining the taste… Brown sugar oatmeal with pieces of dried apple, side of hot toast dripping with butter… I'm spending too much time with humans, I'm starting to eat like one. The thought of blood washing down my throat makes me feel a little nauseated.

"I think we have some," Jacob says with a big beautiful grin, taking my hand and we head down to the kitchen. Billy is in his wheel chair at the table reading the paper with some coffee. He jumps when we come into the kitchen.

"Jeez, kids," He huffs putting a hand on his chest, "when did you get here?"

"Spent the night, Dad," Jake says, letting go of my hand and goes to rummage through the cupboards for my oatmeal.

"Well if you're hungry there is still plenty of eggs and sausage on the stove," Billy says to Jake.

"Dad, you know you shouldn't be eating this stuff," Jacob says lifting the frying pan, "what would Rach say?"

"Haha, Rachel is exactly like your mother in that department—she thinks that breakfast should always include something green," Billy says. I watch Jacob slightly flinch at the mention of his mother. I haven't heard much about her because it's painful for the entire family to talk about.

"Morning Mr. Black," I smile at my father-in-law and lean over his shoulder, pecking his cheek. Billy used to have some issues with me and his son spending time together but once the wedding date was set he let it go and just accepted it. I wish my dad was more like Billy sometimes.

"Sweetheart, it's just Billy," Billy says and pecks my cheek back. I nod and sit down at the table with him, taking the horoscopes section. Billy always told me this but I liked calling him Mr. Black.

"You should listen to her," Jacob says talking to Billy again, "Rachel is pretty smart."

"Rebecca took off to Hawaii—she sounds like the smart one to me," Billy nudges my foot under the table and I smile at him and look back at the horoscopes.

Jacob's eyes catch me looking at the horoscope section and he smiles a little bit, "what's in the stars for Miss. Virgo today?" he asks me and I give him a little smile.

"I dunno, I was busy reading about Mr. Libra," I tease him.

"Alright then—what am I in for?" he chuckles and starts to boil water for my oatmeal.

"_Libra will do well to remember that pleasure comes in the form of crunchy toast, dripping with butter,"_ I grin. O.k I made that up but who cares. I see Billy shake his head a little bit.

"Is that so?" Jacob grins, pushing some toast in the toaster. "What does Virgo say, now?"

"_Virgo will appreciate all buttery gestures," _I made that up too.

"Virgo and Libra, eh?" Billy says at last, "aren't those signs supposed to conflict?" he glances at Jacob quickly and I watch Jake give Billy a small glare.

"It's zodiac crap, it's not real," Jacob says and takes the water off the stove when it comes to a boil and mixes it into the instant oatmeal.

"I think it's real," I defend and flip to the back of the paper for the zodiac sign definitions and read out loud, "Libra is diplomatic, romantic, charming and easy going. Known for being flirtatious and self-indulgent," I read and glance to Billy who laughs.

"Psss… none of that is Jake," Billy laughs, "alright…except that self-indulgent part."

"Uh… thanks, dad," Jake says putting down my oatmeal and toast in front of me.

"I think you're all those things," I smile up at my husband who smiles back down at me.

"Thanks, baby," he pecks my lips and heads back over to the stove getting himself a plate of the eggs and sausage and sits down across from Billy and I. I scoop up the oatmeal into the slice of buttered toast, nothing has ever tasted so good.

"Hypocrite!" Billy accuses when Jacob starts to eat his greasy breakfast.

"I'm young!" Jacob sticks out my tongue and I laugh at him and pat Billy's back.

"Hey… _baby_ brother!" Rachel said coming down stairs already dressed and hugged Jacob as he sat. She pinched his cheek.

"Gah!" Jacob pretended to swat her away, "what are you doing up so early?" Jacob asked and Rachel walked over to the fridge and grabbed herself some yogurt.

"I've got to go to work," Rachel said leaning against the counter.

"You have a job… here? La Push? A job?" Jacob looked dumbfounded. Jobs in these parts are far and few between. "Doing what?"

"Don't tell him," Billy warned. I glanced to Rachel, nearly turning my head all the way around. Now I'm curious.

"Rach?" Jacob frowned.

"Rachel," Billy warned.

"Stop it dad!" Rachel shook her head, "it's just a summer job until the cottages go away. I'm doing some house cleaning, that's all."

"You're a maid?" Jacob grunted, "great use of your college degree, right there."

"I'm house keeping, it's not a career!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Get off my back—you sound like Paul."

"Maybe Paul doesn't want his mate cleaning other men's toilets," Jacob mumbles.

I chew quickly and swallow before reaching across the table and smacking Jacob's arm, "leave her alone."

"Thanks, Ness," Rachel says. "These boys get all uppity over women working, it's like we're living in the Stone Age. They want to club us over the head and drag us by our hair back to their caves."

"Sexy," I joke, I've eaten pretty much all I can stomach so I push my bowl away. "Is it at least good money?" I ask.

"Fifteen dollars an hour," Rachel says and I hear Jacob cough on his eggs. "Chew, Jacob," Rachel teases.

"Can you believe that!" Billy says to Jake, "the girl makes only a couple dollars short scrubbing floors then what I made on road maintenance."

"Do you wear a sexy little French maid's outfit?" I tease her and watch her smile behind her yogurt container.

"You're the 100th person to ask me that," Rach chuckles and puts her yogurt container in the garbage.

"Darn, I'm losing originality!" I cross my arms. Rachel chuckles at that.

"I have to go," Rachel said grabbing her jacket and purse then pecked Billy's cheek, "eat something green today, alright. When Paul wakes up tell him that he needs to fix the sink's drain again," Rachel said, halfway out the door.

After Rachel left and our food settled we decided to head back to the house so I could talk some things out with mom and dad. Jake was right, leaving things like this was not going to sit well with me for very long.

"Why does Rachel still live at home with Billy if she has a job?" I ask Jacob. I don't really know why she'd want to, especially since she spent so much time on her own already. I slow my walking pace a little, for some reason the trees seem to be swaying today and it's making me feel sea sick.

"Dad would never admit it but he does get lonely," Jacob says, "I know that he acts like Paul and Rach being there is a pain, but he really does appreciate the company. Plus with Dad's disability pension and that big house needing repairs every time you turn around, he really can't afford to live on his own."

"Rachel is helping with that?" I ask him, as we walk through the woods at a slow pace back to the house.

"The best she can, before Rachel came back Dad was in the hole pretty deep," Jake says, "Paul picks up the odd shift at the lumber mill Sam manages so it both helps I suppose. Either way, there is no way that those two could afford a place of their own anyways. Rachel doesn't want to rent, she wants to own."

I listen to Jacob talk as we slowly walk through the woods, Jacob stops and looks at me. I look back to him, "what?"

"Are you okay? We're walking slower and slower every minutes," he asks and puts an arm around my shoulder. Now that we've stopped all together I can't seem to find my balance and reach out, holding a tree.

"Probably just ate too much," I reply, I'm not used to heavy food in my tummy, blood is light. Blood… I think of the warm liquid running down my throat and pooling in my stomach and out of no where I feel my stomach twist up into a sick knot. I curl over and release the contents of my stomach onto the forest floor.

"Nessie!" Jacob shouts in alarm and leans over my body, holding me against him, cautiously.

I feel much better once it is all out, that is until I stand up and nearly fall over. Jacob scoops me up into his arms.

"Put me down," I mumble, my voice is burned out from the stomach acid.

"No… I'll put you down when Carlisle has a good look at you and we figure out what is wrong," Jacob looks at me, he looks scared. I give up and let him carry to the house. All the lights are off and the garages are closed. Jacob carries my over to the front porch and carefully sets me down.

"Carlisle, get out here!" Jacob calls out and lightly presses his fingers to my face, he sighs when Carlisle doesn't come. "Nessie is sick, get out here!" We wait… nothing.

"Maybe they went out," I feel really sick again and fight the urge to throw up.

Jacob growls from his chest and steps away from me, walking to the door and shakes the knob. It's locked? Since when does a Cullen lock a door? Jacob slams his body against the door and the wood snaps. The door swings open and I look past him into the house, in shock. I can't believe it. I stand up and walk to the door. It's empty, the entire house is empty. No piano, no chairs, no pictures on the walls.

"They left last night," Kat says coming from around the other side of the house, "there are a few storage bins in the back full of out things," Kat sighs, "nothing much more."

I feel hot tears fill my eyes up, I guess now I know how they felt when I up and left. So… abandoned. Jacob sighs and wraps his arms around me, kissing my head and lets me cry against him.

"We knew this was going to happen, baby, we made our choice and they made theirs," Jacob whispers, trying to sooth me.

"So they just up and leave without saying goodbye?" I sob and look up at him, Jacob looks angry.

"We'll call them, I'm sure Bella left her number with Charlie. Don't worry, baby. We'll make it right," Jacob promises me but I feel my own temper start to flair.

"No! They chose to up and leave without a word or a note. I don't want to call them and 'make it right'," I huff. "Screw them!" Who needs them, I have Jacob and he's all I need in this world. We can stay in his room at Billy's until we figure out what we're going to do but one thing is for sure. This move was an idea cooked up by my father to force me to come crawling to him. I don't think so. I'm not going to live in fear of doing what he says or finding myself without a home. That's not a relationship that is a dictatorship. Love is not supposed to be conditional.

**Dun dah dahhhhh drama, drama! Please leave a comment! I luv reviews!**


	56. Foreshadow

Jacob's POV

I sit on the edge of my small bed watching Nessie. She keeps falling in and out of sleep but it doesn't last long before she has to sit up and vomit again. I gently rub her back, holding the garbage pale for her and wait for her to finish throwing up before I put it back down.

"You're scaring the hell out of me, Ness," I sigh and give her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong," she says and takes small little sips. I touch her forehead. I can't even tell if she is feverish. With my body heat she always feels just a little bit cooler then me but she is much warmer then the average human. It frustrates me.

"Do you think the oat meal was bad?" I ask her and take the water from her, setting it on the night stand so she can lie back down.

"I don't think it was bad. It tasted good—better down then up," she replied and I smile just slightly before leaning down to kiss her forehead. I place a cold washcloth back on her head. She sighs contently.

"Your family chose an _awesome_ time to up and vanish," I feel helpless, Nessie is sick and there is nothing I can do about it accept make sure she doesn't miss the bucket, give her water and put this stupid cloth on her forehead.

"Let's not talk about them," Nessie says, taking my hand.

"Whatever you say, baby," I reply and kiss her hand, tenderly and lean my face in her palm. "Do you want me to get you something?" I ask her, she shows me images of a hot water bottle. "You just said you were too hot," I frown and remove the cool cloth from her face.

"My head is warm but my feet are cold," she explains and puts the cloth back on her head.

"Okay, love," I kiss her hand again and leave my room. I think Rachel might have one around here somewhere. I head down the hallway to Rachel and Rebecca's old room. I push the door open and look around. Everything has changed now that Rachel has come back. Instead of a bunk bed and two of everything; two dressers, two desks—there is one big bed, one big dresser and one desk. All stuff Rach brought back to La Push with her.

"Turn off the light," Paul mumbles, a lump in the center of the bed.

"It's almost 2 o'clock!" I go over to the closet and look for the plastic bin that Rachel keeps everything in for when she is sick.

"I worked the night shift at the mill," he mumbled and pulled the pillow over his head. I leave him alone and start to look through the bin. It's absolutely packed with first aid supplies and big bottles of vitamin supplements.

My sister Rachel is a super organized health nut who gives too much. When Mom died she took care of all of us—including Becca. Every night after dinner she goes for half-hour jogs. She won't eat anything that isn't organic and tries to get us to do the same, and on Sunday's she volunteers to work in Port Angel's soup kitchen. I often wonder if she was Jesus is her last life—she hates that joke.

Her twin, Becca, could not be any different. Becks was never much into social activities or volunteering, she spent most of her time out side playing with her guitar, never dated much and rarely had an opinion when her twin would go on a rant about human rights or the environment. Everyone was shocked when Becca up and got married to that surfer guy. Now we never see her or here for her accept when Christmas rolls around and she sends us the same card every year of the hula dancers wearing a Christmas tree instead of a grass skirt.

"What are you doing?" Paul finally gets out of bed and goes over to the closet where I am rummaging through Rachel's plastic bin.

"I'm looking for Rachel's hot water bottle. I know she keeps it in here somewhere," I dig deeper into the bin. I hear a rummage sound like plastic bags. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Paul sounds nervous. I reach in behind the bin and pull out a big bag of cheese Doritos.

"Does Rach know you have this?" I smirk and watch Paul's face turn a little bit white.

"Please don't tell her!" he says. Man that boy in whipped.

"I don't think these are organic," I tease in a musical voice and pull the bin our to find two more bags, one Sweet Chili Heat and the other is Cool Ranch. "You've got a stash! God Paul! Most men hide playboys from their chick's you hide junk food!"

"I can't survive on Rachel's food. I love her and I would never tell her that her diet habits are insane but—they're insane! The girl eats like a bird!" Paul grabs all three bags and puts them back in the closet, out of sight. "Bean curd and whole grain don't sit well with wolves and you know it!"

I just smirk and pull out the water bottle.

"What is that smirk about?" Paul grinds his teeth.

"Oh nothing… just thinking about how I can use this knowledge of your little junk food secret against you," I chuckle and watch Paul get angrier.

"You son of a-,".

"Ah, ah, ah," I taunt with a full grin, "choose your next words wisely," I play and watch him shut his mouth violently so his teeth snap together.

I head down to the kitchen and boil up some water to put in the bottle for Nessie. I lean against the counter and frown seeing 5 red paper envelopes. I glance through them, electric company, hydro, roofing company, electric again and Visa. The door clicks and I see that Rachel has returned from work. She is wearing a blue dress and a white apron is sticking out of her bag. She must have changed into it when she got there.

"You're still here?" Rachel sounds surprised. "Thought for sure you'd have gone back to the Cullen's.

"They left town," I reply shortly and watch her jump.

"Is Nessie still-,".

"Of course she is, if she was with them so would I," I sigh. "She said she wanted to stay here in La Push with me and they disagreed so they left… without her."

"She must be upset, poor thing," Rachel says coming to the counter and putting her bag down on the stool.

"What are these?" I hold up the envelopes.

"Bills," Rach says like it was no big deal. I stare at her.

"Rachel, they're red."

"Well they're final notice," she says. "Don't worry, I already paid the hydro and the electric company agreed to leave the power on for seven more days as long as I pay the minimum tomorrow.

"I though you being here was helping," I reply and watch her frown. "That came out wrong… I mean I thought that all of Dad's financial issues went away when you got back," I clarify and watch Rachel sigh and go over to the fridge, getting out an apple and rinsing it under the faucet.

"Paul and I are really trying, Jake. Sam can only give Paul so many shifts a week. Seth needs hours too and because Sam thinks of Seth as family, guess who gets more hours," Rachel says and I sigh. I guess that's true because Seth is Misty's uncle. "I make some good money cleaning houses but it's hard to pay off all of these bills. It's one think after another and if it were just about the bills then I could pay them off but I have to think about food and gas and laundry and the list just goes on and on, Jacob."

"Well did you call Becks? I'm sure she can wire some-,".

"Absolutely not," Rachel shoots down that idea. "I am not calling up Rebecca and asking for a hand out. If she ever called then that would be difference but Becca isn't interested in our problems. But you could help, you can start by getting a job if you're going to be living here. Nessie can come to work with me, the people I'm cleaning house for are opening the cottage as a bed and breakfast and need at least two and were asking if I knew anyone."

I feel a little bit like my blood is boiling at the thought of Nessie on her hands and knees cleaning up after people. "I don't like that, Rach, I don't even like that you're doing that."

"Suck it up, baby brother, it's an extra $15 an hour," Rachel says. I hear the water kettle whistle and take it off the stove and start to fill up the water bottle.

"Is dad's back acting up again?" Rachel asks and holds the bottle still so I can fill it.

"No, Nessie isn't feeling well," I sigh and put the plug in the bottle, Rachel uses the rest of the water to make herself some tea.

"I'm sorry," Rachel says, "I can make her some soup," she offers.

"I suppose," I reply. Great so now my sister, her boyfriend and my dad are struggling. I'm stuck here because affording a house is out of the question and therefore us being here is adding to the strain. I don't even know what we're going to do with Kat. There is no room for her here and I can't exactly turn her out onto the streets or Seth will have my head. I doubt Sue and Charlie would appreciate me tossing her onto them. Maybe I could get Leah to let her stay in the den at their place. Would that be weird for them?

"Jacob?" I hear Nessie call out for me in a tired voice.

"I'll be right there, baby," I call back and sigh looking to Rach who has already started making chicken soup from scratch. "Thanks, sis," I wrap my arm around her and hug her into my side, kissing her hair. I don't know what we'd do without her. I head up the stairs and find that Nessie has kicked off all of her blankets. "Let me guess," I sigh, tossing the water bottle into the chair, "now you're too warm again."

"Sorry," Nessie says in a small guilty voice that makes me smile a little. I got over to the bed and see that she had tied up the bag in the garbage. I sit on the edge and feel her forehead, uselessly.

"You're not feeling sick anymore?" I ask her.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better," she says and sits up, wrapping her arms around me and leans her head on my shoulder. I am frozen for a second because my mind is still on all those bills but I push it from my brain and wrap my arms around her and rub her back.

"Don't scare me like that again, alright," I kiss her head and feel her nod. We sit like that for a few calm seconds before I pull away and look at her. I cup her cheek into my hand and sigh a little. "Baby, we have to talk about something."

"Hm?" she leans her face into my hand and I move my hand to her shoulder so she won't be distracted.

"I think it's pretty clear that we're going to be here for a little while," I swallow. Why does this feel so bad, saying this? Maybe because I don't want to have my wife forced into this 'shacking up' situation… "living expenses around here are tight and I'm going to have to get a job. Rachel thinks that it'd help a lot if we both did."

"You want me to… work?" Nessie asked finding it hard to get the words out. "I don't even have a social insurance number."

"She says that a position is opening up where she is working-,".

"Cleaning houses?" Nessie looks horrified.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I'll just find some place that pays good and has lots of hours and that way you don't what to work if you don't want to," I say in a big of a panic. I don't want Nessie to have to work to support us. It's a huge kick to the ego, I should be the one taking care of her.

"No! I'll do it," she assures me, "If it helps it helps, right?" Nessie says, not looking sure of herself. Then she sits up straight, "besides, a little hard work never killed anyone, now did it?" she says like a little champ. I smile at her cuteness and kiss her shoulder.

"Rachel is making you some soup, can you stomach it?" I ask her and gentle pull on one of her curls down to watch it bounce back up.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower, I feel all gross from being sick most of the day," she says and I nod getting up so she can move. I sit down on the bed and look around the small bedroom and sigh. I can't believe we're living like this. I get up and go down stairs to see Rachel showing Kat how to chop veggies.

"I can't do it as fast as you," Kat smiled but still tried.

"That's because I'm a pro and you're an amateur," Rachel teased.

I smile at the girls and head outside onto the porch. I hear my dad talking and look around, "who are you talking to?" I ask.

"Your mother," he replies like it's not big deal. I turn around, there is no one here. "Idiot," Dad laughs at me. "She's not physically here."

"I know… just never knew you talked to Mom," I reply, I don't talk to mom. It's too weird; thankfully Rachel is easy to talk to.

"Just telling her that it's nice to have a full house again," he says, "I even don't mind that friend of Nessie's, Kat. Rachel seems to hit it off with her," he says. I sit on the rail of the porch.

"Well that's a bit of relief cause she is quiet… not sure what's going on in her head most of the time. Seth imprinted on her," I watch Dad's eyes widen a little bit. He must have not known that.

"Seth? The kid… isn't he too young to have a mate already?" He asks.

"He's like 17," I reply.

"Jeez, the years have passed by so quickly," he says and watches me, my mind had wandered, "what's wrong with you, kid?"

"Just worried about Nessie—it's like… I want to give her everything but I have nothing to offer," I tell him the truth.

"That's always a dilemma," my father laughs at me, "well if I know anything about woman I do know this… if you give them all you have, it's worth more to them then everything you don't have."

I stare at him for a moment then frown, "what?"

"Don't strain yourself, kid," he says patting my knee and then wheels back into the house leaving me there to ponder his words… What?

**This is a transition chapter for future events there is more drama on the way so stay tuned!!! Please leave a comment! I LUV REVIEWS!**


	57. Unhappily ever after

Nessie's POV

Jacob seems really upset a lot these days. I tried to get it out of him what was bothering him but he just changed the subject. It's not like he's mad at me or anything because he reassures me that every time I ask. Maybe he is just tired. We're both tired. We've been working and scrimping and saving for about three weeks now and it all feel like it is for nothing because the moment we get our pay cheques the cash gets gobbled up by expenses! It's so frustrating! Not to mention that this tiny bed is very difficult to sleep in with Jacob. I love him and how warm he is but I feel like I am sweating from his body heat and there is no room to roll away from him. The summer is starting to get hot and there is no AC!

Without getting more then three hours sleep I hear the alarm squeak for a fraction of a second before I smack it with my hand. It's 5am, time to get ready to go to work with Rachel. I hate cleaning that stupid bed and breakfast. It sucks beyond sucks! I stand up and feel the dizzy spell start; I grab onto the night stand and breathe in and out slowly before I feel fine again. Getting up this early is not sitting well with me. Rachel said that when she was in school she had to wake up this early to get to her morning classes and she used to feel a little queasy too. The sickness usually passes after being up for an hour or so. Now Rachel is at the point where it never happens but I've been feeling like this for three weeks and I'm starting to get worried that I'm not cut out for working.

The people who own the B&B are back in the city for the weekend to get supplies and the place is empty so we get to clean it all up and fix everything for guests without having to bump into anyone which is a relief because that means we can chat and listen to music. I suggested that we even come in without those ugly blue dresses and white aprons but Rachel brought up a good point. If we ruin the uniforms while cleaning then we won't have to pay for them.

I take a nice cool shower and let my hair drip dry so that it curls around my face and I won't have to worry about tying it up. I get dressed and sigh looking at myself in the mirror wearing the cleaner's uniform. Dear god… if my family could see me now. It makes me want to laugh and cry. I cross the hallway back into Jacob's room and smile at him sleeping. The poor thing is exhausted. Jacob has about another hour to sleep before he had to get up and drive out of town to the coal mine. Sam tired so hard to get him a job at the mill but there are just no positions left.

I hate to wake him up but last time I let him sleep he was mad at him for not saying goodbye, "sweetie," I whisper and lean over the bed. Jacob's eyes open and he smiles faintly at me and pulls me down, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmmm, you look so beautiful in blue," he says softly with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah right," I chuckle, "I have to go now, Jake," I whisper and kiss him cheek.

"I love you," Jacob whispers and pecks my lips.

"I love you too, baby," I smile at him and kiss him back before resetting the alarm clock for another hour, "get some more sleep."

He nods and rolls over in bed and closes his eyes… lucky.

I sigh and walk downs the stairs and smile at Billy, "good morning Mr. Black." He just doesn't respond and I chuckle, "good morning, Billy."

"Good morning," he replies finally, "there is slop on the table if you want some," he said pointing to a big bowl of mush.

"Father…" Rachel said in a warning voice and came in from outside, bringing with her a few pieces of wood to set next to the fire place. It's going to get chilly and rain tonight, it's hard to imagine because the air is so thick with heat that it is hard to breath. "It's wheat with dried berries and warmed milk."

I feel my stomach turn, "I think I'll pass on that," I reply and go to the fridge and look through it and find, miraculously, a slice of pizza from last night, "jackpot!" I chuckle to myself in triumph. I watch Rachel shake her head.

"For breakfast?" she raised her brow and puts dome of the slop into a bowl in front of her and takes a bite, easily.

"Don't lecture me, missy," I reply and lean against the counter in ecstasy at the taste of cold pizza… I don't know why but human food is just so good to me lately.

"Yeah don't lecture her… what else is in there?" Billy asks me and I grin.

"Eat what you have, you know what the doctor said," Rachel frowned and Billy mumbled something and started to eat the slop with much dislike. Paul came in through the front door, covered in saw dust… must have just got off from his night shift.

"Is she eating my slice of pizza?" Paul asked the moment he got in. I stop chewing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was yours," I reply, feeling guilty… but not guilty enough to not take another bite.

"Hey! I can eat the rest you know—I'm not worried about cooties!" Paul said looking like he had been fantasizing about this slice all night.

"Not a chance I laugh," and take another bite.

"Since when are you eating our food? Shouldn't you be out in the woods sucking an animal carcass clean?" Paul grumbles.

"I could but this is just soooooo gooooood," I moan as a pop off a pepperoni and place it into my mouth. "Mm mm mmmm."

"Rachel!" Paul sounds like he's telling on me.

"Sweetie, have some wheat," Rachel says to Paul and I hear him huff. Rachel glares at him when he huffs and he sighs and goes to kiss her.

"Alright," he gives in and gives me a dirty look. I just smirk. He sits down at the table and Rachel hands him a bowl of the slop.

We finish breakfast, Paul heads up to bed and I say goodbye to Billy.

"I don't even know why we are starting so early if we have all day. They're not here, we could have started at noon and slept in," I sigh as we pull up to the house and Rachel takes the B&B's key from her packet.

"If we start early and work fast then we can be out of here by noon!" Rachel says and walks with me up the pathway to the house. She opens the door for me and I flick on the lights. I expect to walk into a ozone of air conditioning but it's as hot and sticky in here as it is back at the Black's. The place is huge; it reminds me of a big cabin with three floors and many rooms.

"We usually get out of here around three o'clock," I reply and we go to the storage closet to get out all the cleaning supplies.

"We usually have to avoid the dining room and bathrooms until 10am and vacuuming is out of the question until after noon," she replies with excitement like all the rules have been thrown out the window.

"Oh lord, she's in neat freak paradise I tease, I'll do the upstairs bathrooms," I offer. I don't mind doing the bathrooms, I just hate vacuuming. I head upstairs dragging the bucket of cleaning solvents and head into the first room's connected bathroom and look at the neatly made King sized bed… god I miss my old bed. I put the bucket of cleaning supplies down on the floor and walk over to the bed, trying to forget about the painful heat. It's so hard to breath. On top of it all I keep getting shooting back pains and cramps.

I lay down on the bed. "Oh my god," I whisper, nothing has ever felt so good then this bed. I close my eyes for only 20 seconds before I hear a vacuumed start down stairs and I am zapped back to reality. "So much for rest and relaxation," I mumble and get started on cleaning the bathroom. I scrub down the shower, toss all the dirty towels and bedding into the hamper in the hallway. The heat makes me feel uncomfortable I try to turn on the Ac but it won't turn on. They must have disconnected it while they were gone! Augh! I open the window hoping for a breeze but I get nothing but murky heat. I shut the window about.

I'm starting to sweat right through this uniform! I move to the next room and the next, scrubbing bathrooms and collecting towels and beddings. I cannot wait to get home and just soak in a cool bath. I get to the end of the hallway and lean again the wall, god damn this cramping is killing me.

"How's it going?" Rachel asked coming up the steps.

"How are you not sweating?" I ask her, completely out of it.

"It's not hot," Rachel says.

"Are you ready to leave?" Rachel asks me and I stare at her.

"Leave? I haven't even gotten to the third floor yet," I put my hand on my aching back. "What time is it?"

"Nessie are you serious?" Rachel glares at me, "you know, I put up with a lot from you because you're Jacob's wife but I am _not _going to pick up your slack if you're not willing to work. It's not fair," Rachel says staring me down. I feel really small. I try my best; I was going as quickly as I could. "I have enough to worry about without having to babysit you at work," this is the meanest I've ever heard her be.

"I try my best," I whisper my voice is thick in my throat and I must have tears in my eyes because Rachel looks a little remorseful.

"Look just… never mind," Rachel says taking the bucket with supplies in it from me, "just… go down stairs and wait for me in the car"

"You don't want me to help?" I feel really sad now.

"I don't know if I'll be able to tolerate it. So just go and… be on your game tomorrow," she says and walks past me. I pout and walk down the stairs, slowly, being carful of my footing. I don't know what's wrong with me.

I stop on the landing of the stairs and hold my back, the pain is really sharp now and I feel the hot tears that had been threatening my eyes, trickle down my cheeks. I don't know why I am getting so upset. Any other time if someone would have told me that I'm not good enough I would have just told them to fuck off. It's getting increasingly hard to breathe now that the tears have started to flow. I walk down the rest of the stairs and open the front door hoping for a breeze but it's just murky hotness all around. I stumble towards Rachel's car and get in, pushing the car seat back so I can lay down.

I try to calm down but I just get more and more worked up. I look over to the dashboard and find Rachel's phone. I flip it through her address book until I find the number for the coal mine.

"Hi… can I please speak to Jacob Black," I try to speak in a voice that is pulled together.

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"It's Nes-… uh, it's his wife," I reply. The term wife still feels foreign. I wait for him to pick up. I don't know what is taking so long but each minute I have to wait I feel more and more upset a frustrated that I can't talk to him now at this very second.

"Hello?" I sigh in relief when I hear his soothing voice.

"Jacob," my voice quivers and I feel tears spring from my eyes again.

"Baby, what's wrong?" his voice is alarmed. I don't know what is wrong. I don't even know what to say so I stay quiet. "Where are you?"

"The B&B," I whisper trying not to let my voice break.

"Something happened," he says, "tell me," he demands.

"I need you," is all I can say. I don't want to talk about it; I don't even know what the 'it' is to talk about. I just know that I need him.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm at work," he whispers, his boss must be near by.

"Please," this time my voice does break and I take in a shaky breath because the air is so thick. My gasp is sharp when I get another pain in my back.

"Are you hurt?" his voice had gone loud again.

"Jacob, please," I beg, "I need you."

"Nessie… I uh… look," he sighed, "okay, just—don't go anywhere. I'm on my way."

"Bye," I whisper and am about to flip the phone down when Rachel grabs the phone from me taking out a few strands of hair.

"Nessie! This phone is for emergencies only! I only have 15 minutes on it," Rachel says, she just hated me today, didn't she. "What was your emergency?" she glares. I'm in no mood.

"I don't feel well," I whisper and turn my head to look at her and she steps back a little before coming back. I must look as bad as I feel. I arch my back when I get another painful cramp.

"Yeah… you look all clammy. Where does it hurt?" she asks me.

"Everywhere," I mumble and close my eyes because the trees in the distance are starting to sway.

"Who'd you call?" she asks me.

"Jacob," I whisper.

"Nessie! He _just _got that job, are you trying to get him fired?" I suddenly feel angry with Rachel.

"You know that you are?" I sit up and open the car door, getting out despite my uneven footing. "You're nothing but a judgmental, self-righteous, too-good-for-everyone, bitch," it feels so good to get that out. I don't mean a word of it but it still feels good. "And if I…" I hold onto the car to keep from falling over, "if I want to call _my_ husband for any reason I desire then I will, I don't need your permission," I snap at her.

"I am done with you," she says grabbing my arm and walks to the bench in the middle of the grassy area. I sit down because if I don't I will fall. "All I try to do is help you and you are just ungrateful. Emily is absolutely right about you."

"Emily? What the hell? Emily has been talking about me behind my back?" I glare at her, "well now it makes sense to why you have a beef with me. Your Queen is pissed at me!"

"Whatever, don't talk to me!" Rachel scowls and gets into her car before backing out and driving away. Well at least now I know that it is Emily who hates me and not Rachel. If I chose to hate Rachel with a passion then Kat and Claire would follow suit because their mates are under Jacob's command. I'm not like that though. I'm going to have to speak to Emily later. I feel another sharp pain and I have to stand up and walk around, sitting is no good. Jacob, where are you?

**More is on it's way soon! Please leave a comment, i read each and every single review and love to hear from my readers!**


	58. Prognosis

--------------  
Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter wasn't posted sooner. The upload manager was down buggerz :s. Anyways I just want to address a general question that some readers have about Nessie's condition. I will answer the best i can without spoiling it for the readers:

There is really no need to panic about Nessie as the chapters go on I will explain through the story line why things happen to her the way they do.

On with the show…  
---------------------------

**Jacob's POV**

"Black!"

I glance over to the boss, I wonder what he wants. I motion for the guys to hold on for a moment before hauling the truck of coal away. I walk over to him, "yes sir?"

"You've got a call in the office, your wife," he says. He doesn't look particularly pleased with me getting a personal call. I haven't known Mr. Rowland very long but I don't think he likes me very much. Probably because I am young, strong and he thinks I'm after his job.

"Thank you," I reply and walk briskly to the office. It's a small shack in the middle of the open area where there are piles of coal. Bulldozers and work-trucks scatter the area and men are everywhere hauling stuff, dressed in filthy old blue jeans, their bright orange jackets and hard-hats. I take my hat off once I'm in the office and pick up the phone. I glance behind me and try not to let the fact that Mr. Rowland is watching, bother me.

"Hello?" I answer, this better be good, Boss-man looks like he wants to stab my eyes with a sharp pencil.

"Jacob," Nessie's voice quivers and I feel my stomach sink a little in fear.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I no longer care that he is staring at me. "Where are you?"

"The B&B," She whispers and I hear her breath in sharply like she is trying to catch her breath. I hear Mr. Rowland clear his throat. I try to ignore him but he makes himself visible and taps his wrist letting me know that my phone time is numbered.

"Something happened," I say, "tell me," I say urgently and watch Mr. Rowland put his finger of the disconnect button, if that dick disconnects me I am going to disconnect his head from his neck. I pick up the phone and hold it up high so he can't.

"I need you," Nessie says, her voice is too vulnerable, I don't like it. Mr. Rowland shakes his head and sits down at his desk.

"Do you want this job or not, Black?" he asks me and I sigh. So I have to choose between going to my wife now or feeding her later?

"Well, sweetheart, I'm at work," I whisper to Nessie, hopefully I can get her to reconsider and I won't have to piss of Mr. Rowland any more then I already have.

"Please," her voice breaks and she gasps.

"Are you hurt?" I ignore the boss now. There are other jobs.

"Jacob, please," she begs, "I need you."

"Nessie… I uh… look," I breathe in, "okay, just—don't go anywhere. I'm on my way."

"Bye," Nessie says softly and I hear a click. She hung up on me before I could say bye? I hang up the phone.

"I have to leave early today, sir," I say, putting the phone on the desk. "There is something wrong with my wife."

"There is something wrong with _you_ if you think I am buying this," Rowland grumbles and I give him a questioning look. "… this is why I don't hire newlyweds. Their wives think they can call up and drag their husbands out for booty calls or what ever the kids are calling it these days."

I clench my jaw at his assumption, "my wife sounded hardly in the mood for a _booty call_," I mock his awkwardness in pronouncing the words. "I have to leave now, it is up to you whether or not you'll let me in the gates when I show up here tomorrow ready to work but my wife sounds in distress and I love her so I am leaving," I reply as politely as I can and toss the keys to the work-truck on his desk and run out to the parking lot and get in my pick-up truck.

I roll down the windows because it is unbearably hot today and head down the highway back to Forks so I can drive through and exit into La Push. I am going faster then the speed limit but I have to get to Nessie. I slow down when I turn into the dirt road so that I don't kick up dust and pebbles and I see the B&B up ahead. Rachel's car is gone. I thought I told Nessie not to go anywhere. I roll the car slowly into the drive and look around.

"Ness?" I frown and head up to the porch of the B&B and am about to know of the door when from the corner of my eye I see a familiar blue shape. I turn my head, Nessie is laying on the floor of the porch in her blue uniform, unconscious. "Nessie!"

I run to her and fall to my knees, scooping her up into my arms. I put my head down to her chest, thank god she is breathing and her heart beat is strong. She feels so damn warm. I glance out to the garden and see a hose. Perfect, "baby, wake up," I whisper to her and hop over the rail with her in my arms. I put her down in the grass and turn on the hose so the water is a gentle trickle and lightly splash her face.

"Stop," she winces and turns her head, I take the water off her face and let it run over her body, getting her arms and legs wet. "Where'd they all go?" she mumbled.

"Where'd who all go?" I ask, she doesn't seem to mind the cold water on her body, she only minds it on her face.

"The angels," she mumbled. I frowned… angels?

"They were flying in the sky," Nessie's voice sounds so broken and tired.

"You're hallucinating. You need to drink something," I pull her up so she is sitting, "sit up," I put the trickling hose up to her face.

"No… I'm not thirsty, I feel sick," she grumbled.

"Drink the water, baby," I whisper and she gives in and takes a few sips from the hose but looks like she might throw it back up. "I think I have to take you to the hospital," I whisper.

"And say what?" Nessie coughs but sips more water, "say, can you look at my half vampire wife?" I feel anger bubble up in me.

"You're sick! You're scaring the hell out of me, Nessie!" I shout at her and watch her eyes gather with tears. I wrap my arms around her, "shhh, shh… I'm sorry I yelled, don't cry," she seems so fragile. A few months ago if I yelled at her like that she'd scream back or smack me. One or the other—probably both. Now she cries.

"Everyone hates me," she sniffles and I stroke her hair.

"No they don't," I assure her and kiss her face but the tears fall anyways.

"Yes they do… Paul hates me because I ate his pizza this morning and Emily apparently hates me—I just found that out from Rachel who hates me because she thinks I'm lazy because I don't move fast enough. I try, I really try but it's so hot my back hurts and I'm all cramped up and my feet are killing me—Jacob just hold me," she cries into my arms and I kiss her head again and hold her like she wants me to.

Rachel upset her like this? I find that hard to believe. I know that Rachel has an oober strict work ethic but I doubt shed be so harsh on Nessie to drive her to this unless something is wrong with Nessie to make her overly sensitive. This isn't how my girl acts. She's my Nessie, what is wrong with her?

"You need medical attention, baby," I lay her back down and run the water over her body again, trying to cool her down. She looks clammy. "Since when do _you _have aches and pains?"

"I don't know," Nessie whispers and closes her eyes, just enjoying the feel of the cold water. "It's hard to breathe," she takes in a long shaky breath.

"Tell me when you're cooled off," I say to her and continue to pour the water on her, "we don't have to go to the hospital, I'll take you to the res doctor," I tell her. He at least knows what is going on with wolves and all that so he won't call Guinness when he finds out that Nessie isn't like other girls. Not only does he follow traditional native healing methods he actually has a medical degree.

"I think I'm okay," Nessie mumbled and I took the water off of her.

"Are you sure?" I ask her, I am so scared right now. All I want to do is go to Charlie's and find out what Bella's new number is and give them all hell for leaving Nessie without a word. Now she is sick and if anything happens to her I will hold all of those leaches responsible.

"Yes," she said reaching for me to pick her up.

I gather her into my arms and take her back to my pickup truck, getting her in and buckling her up, "here, relax," I tell her and make the seat lean back so she can lay down. I drive into the res as slowly as I possibly can. I don't want to make Nessie sick and I'm worried of what extra dust from the dirt road, in the air, would do to her. She is having a hard time breathing in the heat as it is.

I park the truck outside of the doctor's office and pick Nessie up into my arms and hurry into the waiting room and see Ginger sitting at the reception desk. I went to school with her a long time ago.

"Doctor!" I shout out for Dr. Keller. The people in the waiting room stare up at me.

"Jacob, he is with a patient right now, do you have an appointment?" Ginger asks and I glare at her showing her my semi-unconscious wife.

"Does it look like I have an appointment?" I am fuming angry. I look over and see Dr. Keller open the door and Mrs. Beach walks out with her arm in a sling. "Thank god, please, my wife is sick," I am not above begging at this point. Dr. Keller was a very young doctor when I first met him when I was 10, he is still quiet young for a doctor but no one thinks that it makes him any less qualified.

He has always had a high reputation. The community was ready to pay to send him to school. When he got a scholarship, they pumped the money into building this free clinic and he promised that once he finished school he'd return and start up his practice. So far he has kept the promise.

"Please, bring her in," he replied and looked at all the patience waiting to get it. I glance back at them and they look terribly concerned for Nessie. I set Nessie down on the table and kiss her forehead probably about seven or eight times before I step back to let Dr. Keller take a look at her.

"Why is she all wet?" he asks me and hold's Nessie's eye lid open, shining a light in her eye.

"She was over heated, I poured some water on her on—was I not supposed to?" I ask feeling nervous now. Oh god… what if I made things worse.

"No, that's perfectly fine," he replies and grabs a towel, "Miss, dry off your chest and undo a few buttons so I can hear your heart beat," he says grabbing his stethoscope. "What are her symptoms, Jacob?" he asks me and I try to think of them all at once.

Nessie undoes a few buttons and dabs her chest dry.

"Oh… uh, she's very upset, over heated, dizzy—she was complaining of cramping and muscle aches," I try to list everything off.

"Nausea?" he asks me.

"A little," Nessie whispers.

"Yes," I reply, "she was sick a few weeks ago too; do you think it's something serious?"

"Could be nothing," he replies and listens to her heart beat, "it's a little bit fast," he quickly looks to me, "she isn't a wolf too, is she?"

"Not quite the same but she's sort of like the wolves," I don't want to say vampire Halfling. People won't understand that.

"Anything else I should know?" He asks me, giving me a look. I shrug.

"Oh, yes!" I remember, "She was seeing things earlier," I reply.

He writes that down with the other things and goes over the list carefully.

"What's wrong with me?" Nessie asks.

"From what I can tell your husband was spot on by getting you under some cold water, it looks like you were suffering from heat stroke," he says to Nessie. I look to her and take her hand, kissing it. "If you don't mind, Jacob I just want to make sure that your wife is symptom free before she leaves here."

"No, of course I don't mind," I reply, I want Nessie to be better.

"Alright, please just step out for a few moments," Dr. Keller says.

"What? Why?" I frown, I don't need to leave. It's Nessie!

"Jacob, its fine," Nessie says, "it's probably just hard to concentrate with you hovering like that," she says and I can't help but smile. I guess she's right. I kiss her face another few more times and then head out into the waiting room and sit down next to Mrs. Beach.

"Is she alright, dear?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I nod, "heat stroke," I reply and sigh. It seems simple and stupid; I feel responsibly, I'm supposed to take care of her. I'm doing a bang-up job.

"Poor thing," she says, "I used to get those all the time, you got to keep her hydrated during this time or else it can be dangerous for both of them," she says and gets up, walking to the desk to talk to Ginger. I frown at her. What? I lean my head in my hands and look to the door quickly when it opens.

"Alright Mrs. Black," Dr. Keller says to Nessie, "now you be sure to call me later if you get any more symptoms alright."

Nessie just nods, she's holding a white paper bag in her hand and she won't look at me. What happened? Is she alright? Is there something they're not telling me? Dr. Keller motions for his next patient and the soaking wet Nessie walks out ahead of me, with no words. What happened?

"Baby, stop," I tell her when we get outside but she won't look at me, she gets in the truck and slams the door staying quiet, holding the bag in her lap. "Nessie?" I get in the car from the drivers side. "Nessie, what happened?" I ask her and she doesn't answer me now. I feel a little bit angry at her silence but I suppress my feelings so I don't yell at her and upset her like before.

Nessie looks out the window, "can we go home?" Why won't she look at me?

"Nessie, you're scaring me," I take her hand but she yanks it away from me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I finally snap and I see her head turn my way but her eyes are angry, not sad.

"You want to know what is wrong with me?" she asks and smacks me hard in the chest with the white paper bag she had been carrying then crosses her arms and looks straight ahead.

I frown and watch her from a long moment before finally turning my attention to the bag. I open it up and look inside. I feel a hot pang of shock fill me up when I see the long rectangular, unopened box. Without reading it I know what it is.

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! You guys are so amazing! Please keep leaving comments. ^^ And if you have anymore questions don't be afraid to ask them. I'd prefer that you sent personal emails to my account with questions so I can answer them there and avoid spoilers for other by answering them in the chapter.**


	59. Comfort

Seth's POV

"I don't know why we can't do this stupid thing at my Dad's," I hear Jacob grumble and watch him and Nessie come through the kitchen's door at my house.

"Why? So that he can tell Charlie and then Charlie can tell my dad?" Nessie said from between her teeth.

They stop when they see me standing at the kitchen table with Katarina making sandwiches. Mom and Charlie are both at work. Kat wants to go cliff diving so I figure that I'll bring some lunch and we can make a day out of it.

"Hi, Nessie," Kat says with a smile that quickly turns into a frown when Nessie ignores us and stomps up the stairs.

"Sorry, guys," Jacob apologizes and follows her up stairs.

"I wonder what is wrong with her," I say and look to Kat, "do you want tomatoes on yours?" I don't really know what kind of food Kat likes but I do know that she'd rather drink pigs blood from the deli in a cup then from an actual pig.

"I don't know," she says playing with a twist tie, wrapping it around her finger like a ring. I slice of a small piece of tomato and offer it to her. She glances at my hand then leans forward eating the slice from my fingers… she is going to kill me. I have to remind myself to breathe.

"Well?" I ask her, my fingers are tingling and I am using all of my control to keep my hands from shaking like a paint mixer.

"Sure," she says walking away from the table like what she just did wasn't the hottest thing that has ever happened to me. She stops to look out the window at the rare sunny day, we're having a heat wave. She stretches her arms above her head, twisting her body a little bit. Her subtle movements remind me of a cat even when she isn't in her panther state she is so feline and sexy it drives me crazy. I wonder if she knows what she does to me.

Kat has expensive taste—or so one would think. She dresses in sleek black shirts with long sleeves and all of her jeans are either deep blue or black. Yet she will strip down and jump off of a cliff to get a thrill. I am drunk off of her allure and flawless beauty. I worship the ground she walks on in those cat print stilettos.

I wrap the sandwiches up in wax paper and carefully place them into small cooler with the cokes.

"Is there going to be music?" Kat asks me. Ever since we danced that night on the beach to the music from across the lake, Kat has been obsessed with music. The radio, my iPod—which I haven't gotten back from her yet, by the way. I don't care, she can have it. I'd happily find a way to pull down the moon if that's what she wanted. The moon… it feels like ever since I've found Kat, the moon's pull on my heart has ceased. All of my magnetic energy is towards her, my goddess, whom I worship.

"I can put the radio on in my truck," I offer but watch her face turn a little unhappy, "what is it?" I ask her.

"I don't like the music on the radio," she replies. "They never play anything I like."

"Tell me what music you like," I ask her and watch her pull out the IPod from her pocket that I haven't seen in weeks. She walks back over to me so she is standing right beside me. My arm instinctively wraps around her waist and I pull her close to me. Her shoulders stiffen and rise, I quickly let go of her, "sorry," I whisper.

Kat can't seem to deal with being touched without being warned, I want to ask her what happened but if I did I don't believe I'd get an answer. It makes me feel angry, I know that someone has hurt her in her past and all I want to do is make it better and then find out who it was so I can punish them.

Kat ignores the apology as if nothing happened and hands me back the iPod, "the music you keep in this playlist, I like," she says, I watch at her beautiful face for a moment or two longer before taking the IPod from her hand and smile. The play list was a collection of songs that my Dad had listened to from a cassette tape that I still have in the glove compartment in my truck.

"We can listen to that," I reply and watch her smile, her full lips hug the bridge of perfect teeth in her mouth. I dream about kissing those lips. "Are you ready?" I ask her and she nods going outside ahead of me, to my truck. I take the cooler with me and follow her out, glancing upstairs to my bedroom window where I can see Jacob and Nessie talking intensely. I hope everything is alright.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kat says impatiently. I chuckle at her eagerness and put the cooler in the truck between us. I reach over her lap and dig through the compartment to find the mix tape my dad always listened to. I pop it in for her and first song to come out is _Fleetwood Mac's_ _Dreams_. I watch her face light up as the music starts to play and I can't help but smile at her, leaning my head against the steering wheel, just parked there.

"What?" she asks when she catches my gaze.

"Just thinking… my dad would have loved you," I sigh. My smile slowly looses its' strength and it feels like my arms and legs have been torn open and filled with sand. My throat tightens. I have never missed my father more then I do right now, realizing that he will never be able to meet this beautiful girl who my heart beats quicker for.

Kat's eyes soften and she tilts her head a little. I have to look away from her because I feel my vision start to blur. The loss fills me up which I have always done so well to suppress and ignore for the sake of Leah and my mother.

I watch the floor of the pick-up truck; Kat puts the Cooler under her seat and scoots over, closer to me. "Don't cry, Seth," she whispers and I feel two warm arms wrap around my shoulders. Despite her comfort I feel the tears pour out anyways, dripping onto her delicate wrist "alright… do cry," she says tenderly and I laugh a little bit. She is so sweet.

I slowly move my arm around her, she jumps a little bit at my touch but her body relaxes instantly. I wonder if she had to force herself to relax. I bring my other arm around carefully so I do not startle her again and I hold her close, leaning my head on her shoulder. It's pointless to try and stop the tears now because Kat's comfort feels like an overdue emotional release. Her hand runs into my hair that has gone too long without being cut. The music whispers softly, Kat is holding me as much as I am holding her.

"You miss him?" she whispers, I nod a little bit because my voice isn't cooperating. "Hm," she sighs and leans her cheek against the top of my head, "I know…" I hold her a little bit tighter knowing that she understand—I don't want her to be in pain too. "I miss my brothers and sisters everyday," she whispers into my hair. Nessie told me what had happened, Aro made a bunch of offspring and slaughtered them all after he had no use for them.

I close my eyes and sigh into her shoulder, this feels so right. Being in each others arms is right. We stay like this in silence until the song finishes and a new one begins. God knows that being this close to her should be enough for me but I can't help but want more. I want to hold her and hug her without worry of frightening her, I want to kiss her and stroke her hair freely without hesitation and god… god how much I want to make love to her.

"I'm sorry," I whisper finally, my vision has cleared. I close my eyes and just lean into her, treasuring the closeness that I have never been able to feel with anyone else. I inhale her intoxicating fragrance.

"Me too," Kat says and starts to pull away. I don't want to let go but I would never force her to stay close to me.

"Kat," I whisper and look at her, my hands, resting gently on her arms, "let me kiss you," I look at her eyes. My eyes must be red and puffy from before, "please…" She doesn't answer me so I lean in slightly. Her head tilts down and away from me, I am about to apologize when I see her very slight smile—a very shy smile.

"Maybe later," Kat says and lingers there, her cheeks are pink.

"So beautiful," I whisper and move my hand where she can see it and bring my palm to her face, tenderly. She doesn't flinch; instead she closes her eyes and leans into my hand. "Probably heard that before, huh?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies in a whisper, her eyes still shut. It doesn't surprise me, she is gorgeous.

"So lovely and fun and cute," I list off her qualities and watch her face turn a deeper pink, I flip my hand over and touch her face affectionately with the back of my hand.

"You're blushing," I tease her softly, running my other hand down her arm and pick up her hand. Turn her hand over to look at her palm, she has a very small crescent moon tattoo, "tell me about this," I brush my thumb over he ink.

"My moon tattoo," she replies, her voice quivers. She opens her eyes to look at me, "the woman said that I would no longer yearn for the moon after this."

"Did it work?" I ask me and press my lips down to her wrist.

"No," she takes a shallow breath.

"Do you still yearn for the moon?" I ask her, taking that arm and putting it up around my neck. She doesn't resist and moves her other arm to join it around my neck. My heart is absolutely pounding in my chest.

"Not always," she answers and I lock my arms around her waist and move one of my hands up into her silky hair. "Seth?"

"Yes?" I whisper into her ear.

"You can kiss me now," she says in a whisper so low that it is hardly audible. I am stunned by her sudden permission but waste no time in fulfilling her request. I remove my hand from her hair and bring it to her perfectly square jaw, tilting her head up. Her full lips are slightly parted and my mind runs wild with all of the things that my lips want to do to hers'. I press my mouth against her lips and hear her gasp in sharply, she must have felt the same electricity I did. Kissing Kat is nothing like I have imagined it'd be. It's warmer, a little more wet and slick then I had imagined but still—it has surpassed all of my fantasies.

Kat tightens her grip around my neck, drawing me deeper into the kiss. She grabs a hand full of hair into her fist. My arousal is either not evident to her yet or she is unconcerned over my desire to be with her. I keep my hold around her waist and move my hand down from her jaw, onto the pick-up's seat for support. I cautiously lean Kat down as I kiss her eagerly. She doesn't protest so I take it a step further and slide my hand from around her waist and push it under the hem of her top, feeling her warm skin. Kat moves her legs around me, cradling my body against hers'.

"Mmm," Kat turns her head to the side, forcing my lips to lose connection with her mouth. I kiss her collar bone and neck, releasing a button on her shirt and listening to her pant. "I can't do this—I can't…I can't," she says and pulls away from me violently before I can sit up and release her from my weight. I'd never hurt her.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, "I thought that you—uh," her face is quizzing my expression. She looks so confused.

"This was a bad idea," Kat says and opens the door on her side.

"No. Please, Kat. I'm sorry, don't go," I grab her arm, "just-,".

Kat yanks her arm from my hand and slaps my face hard. My head turns from the aggressive blow but quickly regains composer to look up at my beautiful Katarina. She glances down at her hand then back to me, remorsefully.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and runs towards the edge of the wood. All I can see is a panther running off at full speed. Great… _idiot_, I smack my forehead.

**Please leave a review. Next Chapter is all Nessie/Jake so stay tuned! ^^**


	60. The webs we weave

**Omg guys! I am almost to 1000 reviews! ^^ Is there a club that I can join now? LOL If there is then let me know. **

Jacob's POV

We get home with hardly a word and head right up to my bedroom to talk. The evening is dark with clouds rolling it and the heat wave has broken. It will rain any moment. We stand inside of my bedroom for a good 3 minutes without speaking.

"This is all your fault!" Nessie finally bursts.

"All my fault? How do you figure that?" I cross my arms glare at her.

"You and your sperm!" she shouts at me.

"You and your embryo's!" I shoot back at her.

"An embryo is a fertilized egg, genius!" Nessie wraps her arms around herself and paces the room. "I know when this happened! I bet you it happened when you went all ape and drove me off into the woods, in my father's car! No protection! Way to go, Jacob!" she sneers.

"Oh yeah! What about the night of our wedding?"

"We used protection!" Nessie defends. I can't really remember if we did or not but it seems like something we would have done. It couldn't have been on our wedding night because Nessie had her period some time after the wedding.

"The time in the shower?" I lean against the wall.

Nessie laughs out loud, "ha! We never had sex in the shower!" she gives me a look.

"Yes we did, the morning that your family left!"

"Not quite so, Jake. We didn't have _sex_ in the shower that morning," Nessie sighs, I try to recall our activities that morning. "No one ever got pregnant from doing _that_," she gives me a look.

I grin a little, "Yeah—you still owe me for _that_," I reply.

Nessie rolls her eyes, "okay, can we bargain sexual favors later?" she points to her stomach, "baby priority!"

"Excuses, excuses," I smirk.

Nessie laughs lightly, "stop making me laugh, this is serious!" she whines and bites her lip to keep from smiling. "I'm pregnant—ick, it sounds so wrong!" Nessie sighs and wanders over to my bed and flops down on the mattress. I exhales and sit down next to her, looking over at my wife who is laying beside where I am sitting.

"It's not so bad, baby," I say running my hand to Nessie's flat stomach.

"Easy for you to say… no one is asking you to push a 10 pound turkey out of your vagina," she replies crudely, I cringe a little at the thought, poor thing.

"That won't happen for a while yet," I assure her, running my fingers in circles, "you're not even showing yet."

"Another thing I am not looking forward to; being the big fat house cleaner at the B&B," Nessie grumble and I stop touching my stomach.

"You're not going back there," I reply strictly, Nessie peeks up at me.

"What? Why the hell not? It's good money and from what you told me about your boss, a few moments ago, you might not even have a job to go back to!"

"You passed out today, Nessie! God knows what could have happened to you or the baby if I wouldn't have gotten there when I did! I don't want you working while you're pregnant."

"I'm not feeble, I'm knocked up!" Nessie shouts at me and sits up on the bed. I am just not used to being yelled at this much by her. "We're going to need the money anyways because I doubt that your family is going to put up with me _and _a baby. We can't stay shacked up at your dad's house forever."

"I agree that we need a place of our own but we don't have the resources," my voice becomes soft I am trying to control my temper. "We should just… call your family and-,".

"Oh no—no,no,no. We're not calling my family! That is the last thing that we need is for my father to know that I am pregnant!"

"Why?" I ask her,

"Because _not only_ will Dad come back to La Push in a snap—oh, no, no—that's too easy… No, he _will_ come back—and with him—he will bring his giant bag of _I told you so's_."

"Nessie, you're over reacting," I whisper.

"Am I?"

"Yes! You are! No one is going to care about saying _I told you so,_ when there are other things to worry about like a baby," I reply. All of a sudden Nessie looks exhausted and puts her head in her hands.

"Jacob, Jacob—I just don't want them or need them. They left me and that is that, alright—baby, can you just hold me right now? I need to be held," Nessie says, her voice going from confrontational to needy in less then 10 seconds.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my warm embrace. I wonder if this emotional rollercoaster is going to last all 9 months. She loosens up and takes a comforted breath, "are you sure that the reason you don't want to call them is because you're still hurt by the way they left?"

Nessie doesn't answer me, instead she hides her face between my neck and shoulder and breathes me in like she always does.

"Your body smells like the forest…I love that," Nessie whispers and I kiss the top of her head, running my hand down her arm which has become a little bit cool now because she is still wet from the hose and because the heat wave has finally lifted and it is now cold and rainy outside.

"Why don't you change out of that, put on something warm and I'll fix you something to eat?" I offer and she looks up at me. I peck her lips. "We can get under the covers together and I'll throw on a movie. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"You read my mind," she kisses me back.

"Alright, I'll go down stairs and make you some…" I think for a moment, "peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with microwave popcorn?" I offer… it's the only good food in the house that I can think of unless she wants to eat Rachel's tofu burgers and spinach salad. I'll worry about getting Nessie to eat healthy baby-growing food tomorrow. Tonight I just want her to eat.

"I love you," Nessie says.

"Love you too, baby," I smile and leave her to change. I jump down the stairs in one swift motion and go into the kitchen seeing Rach alone. I clear my throat, "you were mean to my wife today."

"What'd she do, tell on me?" Rachel glares, "I'm not her baby sitter and I am not going to treat her special at work."

"Bullshit. Nessie didn't do anything to deserve your attitude," I frown at her face and get down the bread from the cupboard and search for the smoothie peanut butter, "Nessie told me that Emily has some beef with her. I'm not one to pry into the pack's chick-business but if you upset Nessie like that again then you should know that I will resort to kicking Paul's ass."

"What'd Paul do?" Rachel frowns.

"Nothing… but I know the best way to hurt you in through him," I grin, spreading the peanut butter onto the bread and get the grape jam from the fridge. I spread the jam on top of the peanut butter and then close the sandwiches.

"Yeah well your wife needs to suck it up and stop being such a wimp at work. I didn't want to say anything but she is slow as hell… what is up with that anyways? I thought she was half vampire—where is the speed at?" Rachel says and I feel some anger bubble up inside of me. I toss the popcorn bag into the microwave and press start.

"Well you won't have to worry about that because Nessie isn't going back to the B&B," I say simply and hear Rachel chuckle harshly.

"Typical," she mumbles and I slam the butter knife down into the sink. Rachel jumps.

"She is not going back because I think it is in her best interest to rest. If you wouldn't have abandoned her earlier today you might have witnessed her heat stroke. I had to take her to the clinic where we found out that she is pregnant—and that information doesn't leave this room," I point at her and watch my sister's dazed face.

"Jacob… I uh-,".

"Save it, Rach," I sigh, "I don't really need to defend Nessie because she can hold her own and I know that. But she is carrying my baby and so help me god…" I can't finish what I was about to say because my hands started to shake and I am in danger of phasing. I take a few calming breaths.

"I'm sorry, Jacob and you're right. I'll be nicer to Nessie," Rachel says with a shameful breath. I feel sorry for Rachel because she is not mean-spirited at all. This whole pack chick-business has got these innocent girls in cat fights.

"look, I love you, you're my sister and I know that this whole bow-down-to-Emily thing is apart of the pack but if I find out that you've said anything more to upset Nessie the way she was upset earlier I… I just don't know. I'd just be carful because Nessie's bite is worse then Emily's bark," I pull the popcorn from the microwave when it beeps and toss it under my arm, ignoring the hotness of the bag. I pick up the plate of sandwiches, grab some cokes. "Love you, Rach," I kiss her head and then head up the stairs.

I push the door open and smile seeing Nessie sitting on my chair looking out the window. She is wearing a pair of sweats she has with big wool socks and one of my hoodies that she practically swims in.

"I brought food," I say softly and watch her turn to look at me, she smiles and I feel my entire body warm. I put the food down on the night table, "What movie did you want to watch?" I ask her and pull the blankets back, sitting in the bed and reach for her to come get in with me.

"Can we skip the movie?" she asks and obeys, sitting between my legs and leans back against my torso. I kiss her shoulder and pull the blankets over us.

"Sure, we can skip the movie if you just want to lie here," I hand her the plate so she can eat something, "are you warm?" I ask her.

"Mm-hm," she nods, taking a bite of sandwich.

"Not too warm, right?" I ask, I don't want to see her pass out again from a heat stroke.

"No, baby, I'm fine," she chuckles at me.

"Are you laughing at my worry?" I ask her, wrapping my arms around her and hug her carefully against me.

"Yep," she smiles up at me, I peck her lips. Her smile fades a little and she leans her head back against me. "What are we going to do?" Nessie asks me, looking down at her sandwich pealing the crust off.

"We don't have to figure it all out tonight," I whisper and crack open her coke, handing it to her, "just eat and let me know if you want to go hunting."

"Nah… blood just isn't doing it for me these days," Nessie says and drinks her coke, "to be honest when I think about blood, it makes me want to throw up. I'd rather eat this sandwich than devour an elk."

"If you change your mind just tell me. What ever you want, I'll get it for you," I whisper into her hair.

"Wow…" Nessie says in a teasing tone, "Is this some sort of spoil-the-pregnant-wife card I get to play for the next god knows how many months?"

I chuckle at her analysis, "maybe it is."

"I can live with that," Nessie says, reaching over for the bag of popcorn and opens it up. I take a hand full. "Jacob?" she says after a short pause.

"Yes?" I answer, putting a few pieces of the popcorn in my mouth.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes," I confess, "I'm also a little over whelmed… and scared," I admit.

"Me too," Nessie says but I think she is talking more about the scared part.

"I won't let anything bad happen," I assure her, "and I promise that I am going to find some how to get use a place of our own… You have to do me a favor."

"What?" Nessie asks handing me the plate, both sandwiches are gone. I didn't intend on eating one, I only brought two so Nessie wouldn't feel like I was feeding her rather then eating with her. It worked out in my favor because she ate both and now I know for sure that she is full.

I place the plate on the nightstand and watch Nessie as she picks through the popcorn for the half-popped crunchy pieces. "I want you to stop working."

"Jacob," Nessie says in a wary tone.

"Please," I beg, "it makes me so nervous. All I'll do is worry about you and the and not concentrate at work."

"How are we going to find a place of our own in we only have one income?" Nessie asks me.

"I'll… apply for a loan," I reply.

"With what line of credit?" Nessie asks.

"You just leave that part up to me, alright?" I give her a gentle hug.

"I don't like the sound of _that_," Nessie mumbles and then yawns.

"Alright," I slide out from the bed and lay Nessie down against the pillow, "you just don't give it another thought," I turn off the lamp and pull the blankets up over her, snug.

"You're not going to sleep here with me?" she asks with a pout.

"I'm not tired right now," sit down on my knees next to the bed and kissed her tenderly, "I'll check on you in a few hours, I want to go for a run and check up on the pack," that's a half truth but it's close enough so I won't have to lie to her and it can put her mind at ease.

"Alright," she smiles at me; I smile back to her feeling so happy. Today has been such a painful day; it makes me happy to be able to see that she is fine and that she is going to be fine.

"Okay," I kiss her again and lean over her, giving her a hug, "mmm-mm, I love you."

"Love you too," she says and literally falls to sleep the moment I turn off the other lamp.

**More is on its way! Please leave a review so I can get my 1000 reviews and join a club or something ^^**


	61. Regret

Edward's POV

"_And what are you going to do when Emmett is on the mound?" I quiz my little girl as we toss the baseball back and forth before the thunder really picks up._

"Tell him and Rose to get a room?" Nessie smirks a little and I can't help but chuckle, I do not know where she has gotten that gutter-mouth from but on the rare occasion she will come up with a clever one that I wish I would have thought of.

"Serious, now," I give her a stern look and toss the ball back to her. 

"_Wait for the good pitches," Nessie says catching it._

The memory of my baby girl fades into the background and I push my hair back out of my face.

I sit inside of the grade suite hotel room where we are staying for the time being. After returning from Paris we were informed that our new residence in New Hampshire had some water damage and Rose decided that it was a perfect excuse to come up to Niagara Falls. She'd never say this out loud but she actually prefers the Falls better then Paris. The sun is finally setting but I have no plans to leave this hotel room. I just sit here, looking out the window contemplating my actions.

I admit that my plan hasn't gone the way that I wanted it to. Actually it has turned out to be a complete disaster. I allow my lungs to expand as I take in a sigh. For three or four weeks Bella has been patient with me over this. A few nights ago we had an argument, she said that if I didn't pick up the phone and call Nessie that she was going to do it. Bella is so upset with me that the silent treatment has lasted a little over two days. I assured her and everyone that it will only be a matter of time before Charlie will call Bella's number and then we can send for Nessie to join us. No such luck.

Turns out the two kids both got jobs and are living out of Jacob's father's house. If my blood could boil it would. Rose and Bella are on the same rampage together, Alice is silent but internally screaming at me, Jasper is indifferent as usual and Emmett thinks that the joke is on me. Esme on the other hand does the same things that she always does in a situation like this. She justifies my actions and tries to put some light into the situation. The last time I heard her thoughts she was thinking about when Nessie ran away because she needed independence. She seems to think that I am giving her independence! I gave her an ultimatum—I was supposed to win.

I wish I knew Carlisle's thoughts on this whole thing but he was needed at the hospital in New Hampshire and has been back there for the past two weeks.

Nessie is supposed to be going to school this fall and instead she is mopping floors at some crusty B&B in La Push. Seriously? She'd rather do house work then leave for school? Where did I go wrong with her? I think about how she used to be, this tiny little creature that I could protect and fit in my hands. She was always so bright and innocent. I should have known that it wouldn't—couldn't last forever.

"Bella," I whisper when I hear her open the door and walk into the suite. She was just downstairs with Alice doing some shopping. She must be desperate for distraction. I stand and turn to look at her. She is still giving my silence. I guess it's what I can expect.

She tosses the shopping bags onto the bed and just shakes her head, walking into the bathroom. I hear the shower start up, Bella showers out of habit from her last life. Lately she does it a lot, I suspect that she does it to get away from me. I feel sadness fill me up.

What a disaster. It is times like these that I wish that alcohol would have some effect on me. I decide that it'd probably be best that when Bella gets out of the shower that I wasn't here. I take one more glance out the window—sun is gone. Perfect, I need a walk.

I head out into the hallway and right into the elevator. I watch the floors climb down slowly. I wish that the better rooms weren't so high up, it's maddening waiting for the elevator to climb down from the 25th floor. I flip open my phone and check for messages. Anything… from Nessie or Charlie—hell I wouldn't mind it if Jacob left me a message but once again I am disappointed.

I flip the phone shut and slide it into my pocket as the door opens in the main lobby. I ignore all the shoppers and casino junkies who are shuffling in and out trying to get from one end to another. I move through the crowd seamlessly until I have made it through the exit. I need to go somewhere where I can be inside of my own head, alone.

I walk down the crowded night's side walk and take a detour into the deserted park. I find myself near the falls without a soul in sight. All of the admirers of the falls are standing far beyond my mind's ear and I can finally just think. I find an abandoned park bench and have a seat, putting my head in my hands. My mind wanders back to Nessie's first and last ball game.

"_Oooowww!"_

_My head turns quickly when I hear Nessie cry out, holding her hand tightly to her body. We're standing in the baseball field, Nessie's first game has began with a frightening incident. Rosalie hit the ball at full force and Nessie caught it, we could all hear the bone crunching snap. Everyone crowds around her._

"Let me through," I push past Rose and Jasper to get to my daughter. I'm still not used to her being the physical age of a 13- year-old, it bothers the hell out of me because a few months ago she was passing off as a 10 year old. "What hurts?" I ask her but she is clutching her hand so tightly that even Carlisle is having a difficult time getting her to let go of it.

"Stop! Don't touch it!" she cries. Bella stokes her hair.

"Just let Carlisle look at it, alright," Bella whispers but Nessie is being stubborn. I smell a familiar mutt and look up to see that it's Jacob.

"_Hey, son… Nessie is giving us a hard time," I shake my head and stand up, "she caught one of Rosalie's power balls," I say and watch Jacob make a face._

"Ouch," he kneels down behind Nessie, "hey, let the doc look at your hand, kiddo," he says.

"I'd really rather not," she says between her teeth.

"Alright, you do realize that you have me no choice," he says sitting down behind her and traps her in his arms so she can't move.

"I hate you!" she cries to Jacob when Carlisle finally gets look at her hand.

"_Shut up—you love me," Jacob said in a teasing-musical tone._

"It's broken, I'm confident that when I set it that with her healing strength it should hold without a splint and heal within a few hours," he says.

"Are you ready?" I ask my daughter.

"No!" Nessie says stubbornly.

"Hey, hey," Jacob whispers and gives Nessie a little hug, "it'll feel better once this is over with and then afterwards I'll take you for a ride on my bike, alright? We can go get some cokes and bubble gum."

"………………Okay, fine… but make it snappy—get it? Snappy? Cause my bones were all sna—you guys suck" Nessie sighs when no one quite gets her pun. She closes her eyes leaning back against Jacob. My eyes focus on Carlisle's bone setting skills, hoping that it won't take too awfully long.

'_God he smells so good'… I hear Nessie's voice and my eyes quickly snap up at her. What did she say?_

'_He's so strong, too,' I realize that it is Nessie's internal voice. Jacob's eyes are locked on Nessie's hand but Nessie's eyes are locked on Jacob, 'strong and handsome,' Nessie's mind keeps admiring that stupid mutt. I hear her heart beat pick up a little bit and she smiles shyly away when Jacob looks to her face._

No! Don't fall for him! You're just a kid, it's too soon!

_I watch Nessie's cheeks turn a slight pink like Bella's always used to._

I've lost her…

I sigh, lifting my head from my hands and retrieve my cell phone from my pocket, speed dialing the phone that I gave to Nessie, "_the number you are trying to reach is no longer is service ple-," _

I end call. Then dial out, "Telus please," I mutter and wait for me to be connected to the server.

"Telus services this is Marsha speaking how may I help you?"

"I'm interested in getting a phone number back in service."

"Alright, what is the phone number?" the associate asks.

"The number is 555-1871, the account is for Renesmee Cul—I mean Renesmee Black ," I stand up from the bench and walk back through the park.

"That number has an outstanding balance of $250," the Marsha says.

"Yeah—just reconnect the number, I'll pay it," I reply, "credit it to the account that I am calling from. How quickly will it be reconnected?" I ask.

"It should be back in service shortly," the Marsha says.

"Thank you, Marsha," I hang up… poor girl, someone was watching too many reruns of the Brady bunch when they were pregnant. I sigh and head back to the hotel. I haven't a clue what I am going to do next. But at least I will be able to call her cell and leave a message for her ears only. I check almost everyday to see if she has used her credit cards but she hadn't. She is stubborn.

I get out of the elevator and walk back to our room. I open the door; Bella is standing by the window, on the phone with her back to me. I can hear that it is Charlie on the other end.

"Well has Billy said anything?" Bella asks with a sigh, "nothing at all? No news?... A coal mine? Really?"

I stay quiet and just listen to the conversation.

"I figured that Jacob would find himself a job in some garage… Yeah I suppose you're right, they'd want qualified mechanics… Yeah, yes, Dad… I know he's a good kid," Bella says in a soft voice, trying to control her emotions and I feel the enormous weight of guilt push me down into the ground with so much force. I walk over to Bella and wrap my arms around her from behind, taking the phone.

"Good evening Charlie," I whisper, "listen… Bella is going to call you back," I put the phone down and kiss Bella's shoulder. She doesn't resist but she doesn't say a word either. "You were right… about everything—as usual. I'm sorry."

"Oh Edward," Bella's voice sounds so relieved and she turns around in my embrace, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I don't know how to fix this," I admit to her with sadness. "I just wanted what was best for her and everything that I thought I was doing right was completely wrong."

"No one ever said this parenting thing was going to be easy," Bella says, leaning her head against my stone cold chest.

"No one ever said it'd be this difficult either," I reply and stroke her hair.

"I think that was always implied," she chuckles for the first time in days and it makes me smile. I kiss her softly on the forehead.

"What do I do?" I ask her. "To make this better again…"

"You can… call?" Bella looks at me.

"I reactivated her cell phone."

"Call Billy's," Bella says, "but… maybe tomorrow, it's really late."

"I suppose you're right," I nod and we stand there in silence together, "so… why don't show me what you bought with Alice today."

Bella sucks her lip into her mouth and her nose twitches, "I'd really rather not."

"Oh, come on… if you don't show me then I'll just pick it out of Alice's brain later," I taunt Bella and she gives me a slight glare, going over to the bedside and picks up one of the bags. I follow her and lay down on the bed, watching her with my head rested in my palm.

"I'm taking them back," she says looking in the bag and then back up to me.

"Taking what back—show me!" I urge her, feeling a grin on my lips because she has a look on her face like if she were still human she'd be blushing.

"Fine…" she sighs reaching into the bag a pulls out a pair of panties that can only be described as granny-panties.

"Oh…uh… those look………," I search for a word, "…..comfortable?"

"Shut up!" she snaps at me when I laugh.

"I'm sorry," I press my lips together.

"They were supposed to be a punishment for your behavior—but now you're the good guy again so I don't need these."

"The way I've been behaving I would have been surprised if you'd even let me see you in those," I reply and watch her shrug.

"A vengeful mind isn't a clear mind," she says.

"Where'd you get that quote from?" I frown… it sounds like something I've heard before.

"I made it up… don't you know? I am terrible clever," Bella declares and I smile at that pulling her down on the bed with me.

"I know," I reply, "… I'm the idiot."

"Then it's a fortunate thing that you have me," she grins.

"Very fortunate," I agree and press my lips to hers'.

**Please leave a review! I love reviews and I love you all!**


	62. That marriage thing

Nessie's POV

When I wake up the next morning I feel completely refreshed and for the first time in ages, _not_ sick," I glance over to the clock… possibly because I slept in until noon. I groan a little bit at that fact and look around Jacob's room. Where is he? I frown, feeling a breeze on me from two directions. Looks like Jake set two fans to keep me cool. I pick up the remote to see what the temperature is for today on the local whether station… Nice… another heat wave.

I toss the blankets off of me and strip off the sweat clothing that I have managed to not sweat through with the two fans on me. I go over to the storage container that I've been living out of for the past few weeks and find something light to put on. I put on a t-shirt and search out my pair of denim shorts.

They slip up my thighs and over my bottom but suddenly stop cooperating when it comes to button time. Come on… come on! Zip you stupid thing. What the hell is up? I quickly run over to the mirror and pull my t-shirt up to look at my belly. I'm not even showing yet! Why are these shorts messing with me? I run a hand over my flat stomach and start to do some math… I think that I got pregnant um…. 6 weeks ago? I think that sounds right. A month and a half?

I sigh, yeah; I guess that sounds about right. Now that I think of it I guess I do look a little bit bloated around the tummy area but in no way is it round yet. Hell, when I lay down it flattens right out.

I shimmy the shorts off and look back in my container… fine… I'll wear this stupid dress. Probably a lot lighter anyways. I pull out a white cotton dress from the container and slip it on. Only problem with this is I have absolutely no shoes that go with it. Oh well—I'm already pregnant—bare foot and pregnant and living at my father-in-law's house… I can practically hear the banjos.

There is a motor running outside and peak out the window. Jacob isn't at work, he's cutting the grass. I hope he wasn't fired. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I guess no one else is home. That's weird; I grab a muffin from the table top and a juice box from the fridge and head out onto the porch to watch Jacob work.

I sit down in one of the chairs on the porch. He doesn't seem to notice me as he pushes the old lawn mower, I recognize it from his garage; he is always fixing that stupid thing. God it is hot out here, I slide the chair into the shaded area on the porch. It looks like Jacob had the same thought about the heat as I did.

He takes off his t-shirt and rolls it up, tossing it into the window of his pick-up truck. I am hypnotized by his body, those beautiful long arms that are so well defined. His skin is darkened even more then usual by the sun. His torso—ever detail of muscle is evident with each and every movement. And his back—I have a thing for his back and those broad shoulders. He pulls a water bottle of out of the side pocket on his cargo shorts and drinks about half of it in a few thirsty gulps and then lets the rest splash over his face and roll down his body.

My heart pounds a little bit harder. I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and just stare at that sexy man, accidently squeezing my juice box too hard. A stream of juice splashes—thankfully—in the opposite direction and I avoid getting any on me.

Oh. My. God.

I've turned into one of those horny pregnant ladies…

Jacob catches my gaze and he smiles at me before finishing off what little part of the lawn he had left to trim. I stand up and walk to the edge of the porch when he turns off the mower and walks over to meet me. His body is glistening and covered in flecks of grass.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asks and I move to wrap my arms around him but only get close enough to touch his damp shoulders before he grabs my wrists and holds me away from him, "oo—don't touch me, I'm all sweaty and gross," he says.

"You touch _me _when _I'm_ all sweaty and gross," I defend with a small grin on my lips, picking apart the muffin I grabbed from the table top, inside, earlier.

"That's a different kind of sweaty… and it certainly isn't gross," he smiles at me and pecks my lips without touching me. He walks into the house ahead of me and goes to the sink re-filling his water bottle, chugging it down.

"Thirsty?" I chuckle, teasing him.

"Yes," he laughs lightly, catching his breath after the long chugging marathon. "What about you? Are you okay?" he asks, his face changing to more concerned now.

"I'm fine, no fainting spells as of yet," I reply.

"Good. You think you can keep that non-fainting thing up while I take a quick shower?" he asks me, wiping the sweat off of his brow with his forearm.

"I could always go with you and then you can keep an eye on me," I whisper, leaning against the counter and watch him consider it.

"I don't want to wear you out too soon today," he says with a mischievous grin and walks over to me, "by the way, you look beautiful in that dress," he whispers and kisses my head without touching me and walks upstairs. I follow him to the stairs and watch him go up and into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. I'll get him later, I grin.

"Who spilt juice all over the front porch?" Seth says coming inside, his voice sounds horrible and filled with angst. He doesn't bother to wait for an answer before he walks into the living room and flops down on the couch with his face down in his arms.

"What's wrong with you, pup?" I mumbled and follow him in, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"I'm an idiot," he replies simply and sighs, leaning his head on his arm so I can see his face, "could I possible have screwed up any more then I did?" he looks so sad and upset.

"Hey… what happened?" I ask softly and sit down on the floor next to the couch, "it's about Kat, isn't it?"

"I've upset her," he sighs and looks at me, "I didn't mean to, I wish I knew what happened to her."

I stay quiet, I know exactly what happened to Kat but I doubt that she'd want me to share that with him, I look down, avoiding his gaze.

"You know, don't you," he sits up on the couch and then slides off so we're both sitting on the floor together. "You have to tell me, Nessie," he says desperately.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Please, Nessie. I have to know," his voice sounds in so much pain.

"I think that is something that maybe you need to ask her," I'm afraid that I might violate her confidence in me. She told me a long time ago in Italy, she couldn't quit crying when she told me and I remember how angry Fox was at me for getting it out of her.

"I'm afraid to ask… don't you think it would be better if I found out from you? That way I won't need to upset her and I can just understand."

"I suppose," I sigh a little bit and run my fingers through my hair.

"Nessie!"

"Fine! Alright… when Kat was physically nine she went through the same thing I did when I was physically 13. She grew to her full potential—up until that point she lived in Alaska with her family."

"Family? You mean Fox?" he asks.

"Fox is her twin brother, she had many brothers and sisters in Alaska. When that happened to her, Aro wanted to go ahead with his experiment," I whisper and look at his confused face, "breeding experiments."

"That son of a bitch," Seth growled.

"So he moved her down to south America, away from the rest. Since there were no convenient half-breeds around he opted for the next best thing… first vampires," I mumble and watch Seth's face turn to horror, "and then humans."

"He let them… they raped her?" he asks, he looked so bothered.

"Don't call it rape in front of Kat," I say quickly, "she doesn't think of it that way. She says that 'it's not rape if you just lie there and let it happen'," I answer him.

Seth stares blankly at the floor, "I feel so stupid," he whispers and I wrap my arm around him.

"You couldn't have known, Seth," I try to comfort him but he puts his face in his hands.

"Yesterday I kissed her," he mumbles, I smile a little bit at that. Awww Seth-kisses how cute. "And things sort of got carried away," uh-oh.

"Oh no, what happened?" I ask and watch him lift his head up remorsefully and tilt his head showing me a fading bruise on his jaw. "She hit you?" I'm surprised it left a mark; Kat has always been weak like a human. I suppose that now that her shape shifter side has taken over that she might be stronger now.

"We were kissing and before I know it we're laying down on the front seat of my pick-up truck…"

Classy

"Well then," Seth sighs, "then… I mean…" he struggles for words, "she wasn't objecting to any of it and then she just starts yelling at me that she can't. I was about to release her when she pulled away and then hit me."

"I'm sorry," I shake my head, poor Seth. He is so sweet; it isn't fair that things have to be so hard for him. And Kat… Kat is just such a gentle soul; the fact that she has to live with this dark cloud above her head is just unfair.

"I spent all night trying to find her but she is nowhere," he says softly, "I am so worried."

"Jacob?" I call out and see Jake come down the stairs wearing a towel… oh my god, he's so sexy.

"What is it, baby?" he asks, his short hair dripping onto his shoulders… so hot.

"Seth is worried about Kat because she's sort of gone MIA—do you think that you might be able to order the pack to look for her?" I ask, being the pack's queen does have its advantages.

"Sure," he says with a worried face, "how long has she been gone?"

"Since yesterday," Seth sighs.

"Get the pack lined up, tell them it's my order," Jacob says, "see if Sam can get the other involved," Jake says, Seth hurries up and runs out of the house. I grin at Jake and reach out my hands for him. He pulls me up to my feet.

"You're so sexy when you give orders," I whisper and run my hands over his smooth arms. His serious face suddenly melts into a smile.

"You're a little bit hot and bothered today," he teases me and my jaw drops a little bit.

"That's not nice," I reply.

"It is—I like it," he says and pulls my body in close. I sigh contently and rest my cheek against his unbreakable chest.

"So… did you get fired?" I ask him softly.

"No… I quit," he whispers.

"Jacob!" I am stunned and glare at him, pulling back "you quit! Are you insane? Now we're both out of a job!"

"Relax, I already have a new job lined up," he replies and plays with my hair, "Dad made a few calls and got me a job in road maintenance," he says. Oh yeah… I forgot that Billy did that.

"Why did you quit?" I ask.

"Well the boss was a dick—first off. But I want to be closer to La Push incase you need me and since the roads around here are crap, I can guarantee that I will always be close."

"Well… I suppose I can't hold that against you," I whisper and run my hands over his solid chest and abs, he looks so amused right now.

"What has gotten into you?" he asks me and I shrug a little bit.

"Major dose of hormones is my best guess," I whisper and watch his face make the connections.

"I see… well lets save some of that energy for later," he kisses my ear and pulls away, "go find some shoes, I'll be right back," he says and takes off upstairs, from out of my arms… slippery weasel. I shake my head and go to the closet, finding a pair of flip flops that must belong to Rachel. I hope she doesn't mind. By the time I slide them onto my feet Jacob has already returned fully dressed in jeans and a nice button down shirt.

"You look good, what is the occasion?" I smile at him, fixing his collar.

"You'll see, come with me," he takes my hand and hands me a water bottle with ice in it, "here, take this, it's hot out." The phone rings.

"Shouldn't we get that?" I ask and open the water bottle, taking a sip.

"No, let the machine get it, come on," he pulls me outside and I smile at him, he is so enthusiastic it makes me feel giddy. I go with him to his truck, we're practically running.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as he opens the truck door for me and I hop inside, setting the water bottle in the cup holder.

"You'll see," he smiles and kisses me then hurries to the other side, getting in and then backs the car out of the drive.

"Tell me now!" I giggle because his smile is so wide it looks like he slept with a coat hanger in his mouth. He doesn't say anything, just smiles as he drives and I watch him, shaking my head. He is up to something. The car slows and he pulls into the drive of a small loge house with white paint pealing off the sides and a sunken in porch. It couldn't have any more then three rooms in it because it is so small.

"Well…?" he looks to me.

"Well what?" I look back at him then to the house.

"What do you think?" he gets out of the car and open the door for me.

"Jacob… did you… is this?" I can't find the words.

"Look, I know that it's small and a little beaten up but that's only temporary, I can fix it up and we'll get new floors and replace some piping and it will be good as new," he says quickly, wrapping an arm around me.

"Jake… this is ours?" I ask him totally shocked.

"It's ours—don't ask me how I paid for it, believe me, it was legit and we'll be fine financially but… so… what do you think?" he asks, studying my face. I look back to the house then him before heading over to the door. I cautiously step onto the porch and make it inside. The kitchen is the first room that is connected to the front door like all the houses here in La Push. There is no door way between the kitchen and the living room, just an open wall. I feel Jacob's eyes on me, studying me. I head into the small living room and see two doors open, one to a bedroom and the other to a bathroom. Everything is on one level, no stairs.

"You don't like it," he whispers, I am still in shock. He sighs, "...I'm sorry, I should have talked to you before the deal was written up I will call the-,".

"No don't! Jacob I love it," I smile at him and pull him down into a heated kiss. We have a place of our own! And even if it is tiny and needs work and an extra room added on for the baby, it is perfect! For the baby? God, I only found out that I was knocked up yesterday and I'm already making plans for the little spawn.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in close, kissing me deeper, "I'm so glad," he mumbles against my lips. "I promise, it will look perfect really soon," he whispered and kisses me again. "We'll be moved in by the end of the month."

"It's really ours?" I ask him, he smiles down at me just radiating happiness.

"It's ours," he says, "anything you want I will make happen," he says running his hand up and down my back, I look up into his smoldering eyes and feel my body quiver. "I'll paint the walls, I'll tile the floors, I'll replace the fixtures, I'll—,".

"Make passionate love to me in our new home?" I whisper then feel my lips being crushed instantly. God I love this marriage thing.

**Please leave a review!!! I love comments!**

**Also I got a request from littlebird to post some story songs like I did before a while back but except for ****Kat/Seth****. Here are a few.**

**The Coral: Dreaming of you****  
Fleetwood Mac: Dreams  
Don McLean: American Pie****  
Beatles (cover): Mrs. Robinson  
**

**You can find these songs just about anywhere on the internet and on YouTube if you don't feel like downloading.**


	63. Promise

Kat's POV

I saw him pass by a few times but I was able to keep my cover, hidden in a tall tree through the night. Though in the day and Black Panther in a tree is a little obvious so I climb down and wander. I don't want to phase back. In this panther form I feel safe like I am something to be feared. In my more human form I feel weak and vulnerable.

I wander the wooded area as a panther thinking about yesterday. How much body wanted Seth and how much I hated myself for wanting him… Cheap, used, unclean… pick one, any one. That is me. I long for innocence but it is impossible to get something back that you never knew you had until it was taken away from you. The dried, decaying leaves covering the forest floor crunch under my step and I hear my footing suddenly become damp. I look up, there is a small pond of water. Thank god, I am so thirsty.

I lean over taking a few licks of the water and then let out a small huff, lying down in on the damp ground. I look into the reflection of my feline face. It's a good thing that I am in my feline form or else I'd be so pathetic. I hear a rustling and look up across the pond. Five or six wolves are starting at me, last night I would have ran away if I was ambushed by the pack but I do not have the energy so instead I just lay my head down on my paw. One of the wolves looks back to the rest and two take off then shortly the rest follow.

I guess that the only wolf left standing is Seth. He stays on his side of the pond just watching me. He whimpers a little bit, I raise my head but then put it back down at the high pitch noise. He steps forward a few steps and then starts to walk around the pond. I watch him with my eyes, leaving my head down. Seth stops a foot away from me. I don't know that the wolf territory laws are. I lift my head and he takes a step back so I quickly put my head back down. He watches me for almost a minute before he finally closes the distance between us and lies down next to me, on his belly.

I stay still, he leans his head on top of mine, instinctively and—without evening thinking about it—I nuzzle my face up against his neck.

'_I'm sorry,' _I hear a soft whisper echo inside of my head and it startles me for a moment.

'_How'd you do that?' _I reply without a clue whether or not he'd hear me. He seems surprised too but doesn't focus on that.

_'I upset you. I didn't mean to do that. Obviously we'll have to set boundaries. I never want to hurt you,' _I close my eyes and listen to his thoughts. I don't know how to reply so I just lift my head and nestle into his neck again.

'_What if I am never ready?' _the question just seems to come out. Seth pauses and I can tell that he is trying to word his thought carefully.

_'I'll never stop wanting you…but if it's an eternity of never then I'll happily take that as a pay off for us just being together like this,' _he replies and presses the top of his muzzle against my ear.

'_You're hitting me with you tail,' _I mention as I feel the tapping of his tail against my back.

'_That bothers you? Look at your tail! It's so freakn' long that it hits your legs most of the time that you walk!'_

'You're just jealous because you're tail is short and stubby,' I internally smirk.

'_You're right—that is totally it,' _he replies in a sarcastic tone, leaning his head back down on top of mine'. I lift my head up off of his to give him a look. I stares back at me. I notice that the fur on the left side of his head is sticking up so naturally I lick it back. He tolerates the grooming.

'_Will you come back to my house with me?' _he asks. I guess I should, I am feeling a little hungry. I get up to my feet. Seth stands too, reaching his head back and from his hind leg produces a plastic bag. I nose through the bag and realize that it is a change of clothing, by the time I look up again I realize that Seth is sitting with his back to me in his wolf form. I change back into my human form and quickly slip on the jeans and t-shirt he brought me.

"Thanks, Seth," I finally say and he turns around. I put my hands on my hips, "so you're just going to stay all wolf-like?" I ask.

He looks back to his hind legs and turns, showing me that he only brought with him one change of clothing. "Suit your self," I shrug and start to walk with him, he shakes a little bit, his ear flips over and I flip it back, "you make quite a cute animal, you know," I mention, I always did like dogs. He moves his head under my hand and I pet him, lightly. We walk at a pretty slow pace until we reach Leah's house because it is the closest. I sit on the front porch's steps a wait for Seth to come out. He finally comes out in a change of his own cloths. These wolf boys really do stash their wardrobe everywhere.

"Hey," he says softly and sits down on the steps with me.

"No one is home?" I ask because both cars are gone from the drive and all the light in the house are off.

"Leah took Misty to Sam's for father's day," Seth says, "Kalan is back in Los Angeles for the weekend."

"Father's day?" I look to Seth and he gives me a little smile.

"I guess we both don't have much to celebrate, huh?"

"I'm sorry," I reply, "I know you miss your father."

"I do… but I count myself lucky because we had a good relationship even if it was short," he says.

"Unlike me and my father," I state.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to twist the knife," Seth says quickly, "just… a lot of people on the res don't really have a family with more then one parent holding down the fort."

"Aro was never much of a father," I say and he moves his hand onto my back slowly, giving me plenty of warning to his actions. "The one person who always took care of me the best was Artemis," I remember my big brother. He was tall—not as tall as the wolf boys but the tallest of the rest of us because he was oldest. Arty had very light brown hair and soft eyes of grey. He used to make up stories with happy endings and most of the strong female characters were named Kat. He knew I liked that… he'd be so disappointed in what I have become. Weak.

"Where'd you go?" Seth whispers in my ear, I must have zoned out.

"No where… sorry… just…. Thinking," I say quietly and Seth moves his hand from my back and opens up his palm. I hesitate but them place my hand inside of his'.

"Will you tell me what you are thinking?" he asks me.

"My brother, Arty," I flinch a little when I say his name out loud. Artemis was more of a father to me—to all of us then Aro was. Seth nods and doesn't pry, he leans his head on top of mine and I just sigh, leaning against his shoulder. A long silence filled the void of time. I finally spoke, "I liked kissing you… I got scared," I admit.

"It's okay," Seth whispers, "don't worry about it. I won't kiss you anymore if it makes you uncomfortable."

"But I said that I liked kissing you," I reply, my voice higher then I'd like it to be.

"I don't know if I can kiss you like that and control the way I feel… the way that I want you," he whispers truthfully.

"So you won't kiss me anymore unless I—,".

"No, that's not what I said," he replies quickly, "… what I mean is that I need you to tell me when I go too far. It's so easy for me to get lost in you," Seth runs his thumb over my knuckles as he holds my hand.

"Alright," I agree. I hear a crackling and lift my head up to see Leah pull up with her car, alone.

"Where is Misty?" Seth asks, letting go of my hand and stands up.

"She's with her Daddy," Leah says stepping out of the new car that Kalan had gotten her. It's very practical and Sam didn't really challenge it like he did with every big purchase that Kalan made. Mostly because it meant that Misty was safer… jeez, I know way too much of this family's business. "Nice to see you made it home okay, Kat," Leah says pleasantly to me. I like Leah, she's tolerable now that she's stopped calling my Kitty.

"Thanks," I stand up too. Leah moves to the back of the car and opens up the trunk and starts to unload groceries.

"Let me help you," Seth says going to grab some bags, "what's with all the food, sis?"

I decide that I might as well grab a few bags too now that I am standing. Seth hands me very light ones, weighing them with his hands before deciding what I should carry. I roll my eyes a little bit but don't say anything because he's trying to be sweet.

"I'm sort of holding a father's day dinner," Leah says and Seth frowns.

"For who?" I ask.

"Sam is coming, Billy and his kids, Kalan will be back by then and… Charlie and Mom—."

"That man is not our father," Seth mumbles.

"I am fully aware of that, Seth, but he is the only family that Nessie has around these days and I knew it would mean a lot to her if he was there. Plus I couldn't very well invite Mom without inviting Charlie, could I?"

"Fine, I just won't be there," Seth says holding out his arms like he was going to drop the groceries.

"Don't you dare," Leah snaps, "there are eggs in that bag! You are going to miss out because you still have spite for Charlie? Grow the hell up! I'm sure you'd prefer if Mom was just alone and miserable then?"

"Well no but-,".

"You want Misty to look around and think, 'where is uncle Seth?'," Leah glares at her.

"Fine! You've guilted me into it—are you happy?" Seth growls lightly. I've never seen him this stubborn, it's kind of cute. I smile at him sympathetically and help him and Leah take the groceries into the house.

"A lot of people are coming over, are you sure you can cook enough food that quick?" I ask and Leah gives me a glance and then chuckles shortly.

"You're under estimating my skill to manipulate the opposite sex," Leah grins and I give her a glance.

"What?" I chuckle a little, what does that have to do with cooking?

"All I have to do is marinate the stake and ribs then yell barbeque and I will have at least 5 cavemen poking fire and doing all the work," she says and I look to Seth whose face is shocked.

"You cook?" I ask Seth and he quickly stands up straight, showing off his height.

"Seth no cook—Seth barbeque!" he says like a caveman and I can help but laugh out loud.

"What's the difference?" I ask, still laughing.

"Don't get into it, Kat," Leah said quickly, "it's a guy thing," she says and I smile at Seth who all of suddenly looks a little shy, staring at me. "Stop ogling my sous chef," Leah says and lightly pushes Seth out of the way.

"I don't cook," I say quickly when Leah hands me a big bag of flour.

"Well I need more then one set of hands so until Rachel gets here to help me I need you," Leah says. I give Seth and look and he pecks my cheek quickly then runs out of the kitchen, ditching me. Bah!

"I don't cook," I say again and Leah just shakes her head.

**Thanks for being so patient guys! ^^ You all rock! Totally best reader on the internet. Please leave me a comment! I love reviews. Next POV is Jacob! **


	64. Family

Jacob's POV

I look at the time and it is almost 6 O'clock. After Nessie and I spent some time warming up the new house we headed back home to my Dad's place and warmed up the bed sheets—or set them on fire, as Nessie put it. I could get used to this hormonal pregnancy thing.

I smile and look at Nessie, resting her eyes as she lay against me. Her leg is curled up across my abdomen where I am running my hand from her ankle to her knee and back again. I lean my head down a little and meet her lips in a tender kiss. She is so beautiful and I could just stay here and make love to her all day and night. Nessie moves her full weight on top of me and presses her lips against mine and powerfully forces my lips apart. A light moan escapes my chest and I rearrange our positioning, moving Nessie beneath me while my tongue dances with hers' in her mouth.

"Mmmm—you know…," I break the kiss, "we have to get up some time," I whisper to her.

"Or we could just stay here," she says, looking up at me with those big brown eyes. It's very tempting, I almost agree. "You're probably right, though," she says after a little pause.

"Why am I always right?" I mumble sounding disappointed. She laughs lightly and leans up, kissing me softly before getting out of bed to get dressed. I watch her dig through her little bin that she'd been living out of. It'll feel good to have her clothing in an actual closet. I finally manage to roll out of bed.

"Do you think they'll start without us?" she asks me and I slip on my jeans and the same shirt I had on earlier today.

"Probably," I shrug, "it doesn't matter. A dinner at the Clearwater's has always been a hang out. No one eats at the same time, we just stand around and snack all night, you'll love it," I say talking to Nessie's tummy and put my hand over her stomach.

"Are you talking to my digestive system or the spawn?" Nessie asks me, I smile at her.

"Both," I reply.

"Shouldn't we bring something with us?" Nessie asks, "It feels like we should bring something," she says looking frustrated as she tries to zip up a pair of jeans.

"It's a little too late for that now, we didn't prepare anything—what are you doing?" I ask as she jumps up and down, tugging at her pants.

"They won't zip!" she goes over to the bed and lays down, flat on her back and finally gets them up with the button in the hole. She lays there.

"You're stuck, aren't you?" I feel my lips curl up into a grin and smile at the poor thing. She nods and sighs. I go over to the bed and help her by undoing the button, the zipper involuntarily flies down. "I don't understand, we found out you were pregnant less then 48 hours ago and already your clothing does fit."

"For the past three to four weeks I've only been wearing that ugly blue uniform at the B&B everyday. It's loose, I must have put on weight," she says, I am glad that she doesn't seem too upset over that fact. She's more bothered by the clothing not fitting then the small weight gain.

"Why don't you just wear that dress you had on earlier?" I ask her.

"You know how I feel about dresses," she almost growls.

"Maybe you can borrow something from Rachel?" I offer.

"The girl is 5'2"!" Nessie says. I look at Nessie's 5'10" frame. Yeah. That might be a problem.

"I guess so," I try to think, "Becky was around 5'8", I think she has some clothing still around here in a box," I kiss Nessie's head and go to Rachel's room and open the closet.

"Do you think that it was Rebecca calling earlier to wish Billy a happy father's day?" Nessie asks from my room.

"Probably," I call back and rummage through the closet in Rachel and Paul's room. I doubt it though; Becky left La Push like a bat out of hell and rarely calls or sends letters. Last I heard she was running her surfer-husband-guy's Press department. She also was representing other athletes in the area. I look into the closet. Rachel is a freak, look how organized this is! It doesn't take long until I find a box that is labeled _Rebecca's junk. _I grab the box down and put it under my arm, carrying it into my room.

"Look, I even found something to bring to the barbeque," I grin, tossing two bags of Paul's Doritos onto the bed.

Nessie smiles at me and opens the box, the first thing she finds is a pair of ridiculously loose jeans, "retro," she said and raised a brow, and tossed off the jeans that would fit and pulled up Rebecca's old jeans, "I love your MIA sister," she says and I chuckle a little. "Is there a belt in there?" she asks.

"Yeah," I pull out Becky's old leather belt, "let's get going, Ness," I grab the two bags of chips and grab Nessie's hand. The phone starts to ring on our way out, "let the machine get it," I say before Nessie can stop us, we're already going to be late and Rachel has probably already sucked up to Dad and proven that she is the best child in our family, like every year. Little leach, I smile to myself.

When we arrive at Leah's house it is pretty populated by the packs and the family. I see that the barbeque is surrounded by a sea of guys and a few meters away the girls are sitting with their feet up drinking coke and ginger ale; Leah, Kat, Rachel, Claire and Kim. Leah leans over and whispers something to Kat. Kat laughs and nods. I head over to the girls with Nessie.

"Looks like your secret plan worked again?" I say to Leah, I know all about her man-manipulation with the barbeque. I toss the two bags of stolen chips at the edge of her lawn chair.

"If it works it works," Leah says and smiles down at Misty who is in her lap, "Misty, you must always trust mommy when she says she knows what she is doing," Leah says to Misty who stares at her and then giggles.

"Messie!" she reaches up for Nessie. All of Misty's N's sound like M's.

"That's what she said," Nessie says replying to Misty and picks the baby girl up. Misty has grown enough hair to have two very short and cute pig tails at each side of her head. Nessie takes a seat in one of the chairs and settles Misty in her lap. All of the chairs have been taken so I sit on the grass next to Nessie's feet.

"So.... how's the new house?" Leah asks opening one of the bag of chips.

"Wait—what? New house?" Rachel and then rest of the girls all look to me.

"I told Kalan to keep his mouth shut! Why did he tell you?" I frown at Leah.

"I am his woman, he tells me everything," Leah says to be like I should know this, "don't give me attitude. If it weren't for me then Kalan wouldn't be here to give you loans," she says without thinking. I sigh.

"What did she say?" Nessie asks in shock, "you took money from Kalan for the house?"

"Nessie it wasn't like that," I say, looking up at her. Nessie hands Misty back to Leah and then heads inside of the house with her arms crossed. "Way to go," I glare at Leah follow Nessie, "Ness, wait!"

I follow Nessie into the kitchen where Billy, Charlie and Paul are. They stop and stare at me. Nessie sighs and goes into the living room, I follow her.

"It was just a loan; we have a plan to pay it all back. If I took it from the bank they would have charged interest and we don't have that kind of money."

"The reason you told me to quit my job was because we were going to be okay financially. We're obviously not okay if you're taking hand-outs from Chuck," Nessie says quietly so no one else hears.

"It's not a hand out, it is a loan—what's wrong Nessie? Don't you like the house?" I ask her feeling my stomach twist a little.

"What? No Jacob, no—I love the house it's just…" she sighs a little, "I dunno… I guess it's not really about the loan, I'm just cranky," she crosses her arms and I sigh, wrapping her up in my embrace.

"Is it because Edward isn't here?" I ask her, I suppose that could be it. It's father's day and that's what everyone is doing here celebrating and her father is still ignoring her. It must hurt.

"Maybe," she whispers and leans into me.

"I know how you feel, I get the same way every time Mother's day rolls around."

"Oh, Jacob—that is hardly the same thing," Nessie says, "of course you get sad when Mother's day comes."

"What and that means you shouldn't? Just because he hasn't passed away like my Mom doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt as much, if not more. My mother died, she didn't want to leave me. Your father abandoned you," I whisper.

"Jeez, twist the knife much?" she mumbled and chuckled a little.

"Sorry, baby. I just don't know if I will ever forgive him for that. Especially when you really need you mother right now."

"I think I will manage," Nessie looks up at me.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" I ask her.

"Yes."

"Ready to re-join the party?" I ask her and kiss her nose, she wrinkles it all up.

"I suppose," she takes my hand and we go back into the kitchen where Billy and Charlie are. They two stop to stare at us.

"Everything alright, kids?" Charlie asks.

"Yep—happy father's day," Nessie says and hugs Charlie.

"Thanks kiddo, but I think we need to work out a Grandfather's Day," he says and hugs her back.

"Alright, we'll invent one!" Nessie chuckles and moves back into my arms, "I think the barbeque is done. I don't hear any more caveman-talk."

"Oh hey, Kid," Billy says before I could go outside with Nessie.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Make sure you get your stuff out of your room by the end of the week, your cousin Eliza is coming to stay for a while until she can find a place of her own."

"First of all she is not my cousin, she is Seth's cousin and second, why is she staying here?" I ask. Eli is not even really related to any of us. Eli is Harry Clearwater's brother's wife's child from another man. Sounds confusing? Well it is. Darla Clearwater nee Ryland is only half first nations and had baby in high school—back in the day—with a man who wasn't Native American at all. Eli is the whitest Indian I know with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Darla met Harry's brother, Chester when Eli was about three and they got married and had two brown eyed, black haired, kids who are as dark and the rest of us Quileute kids.

They never lived on the res, they lived in a town is Wisconsin but they'd stay here in the summer at the Clearwater's. I remember how much Eli tried to fit in. She used to braid her hair in pig tails, wear feathers and beads. We all made fun of her for that, including her little siblings. We were really quite horrible to her to the point were after a while she opted to go to science camp rather then spend summers on the res.

"Well Rachel offered to let her stay here and how could I object? Her and Rachel roomed together in New York when they were in school," Dad says.

"I guess… Come on Nessie," I pull Nessie outside so I can get her some food before everyone eats it.

"Who is Eliza?" Nessie asks.

"Seth's cousin who we were pretty mean to back in the day," I explain feeling guilty, "she was around Leah and Sam's age and neither of them had anything to do with her either."

"That's horrible, what'd she do?" Nessie asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Well… for the most part she tried to fit in, too hard," I try to explain but she just looked confused. "She's a half sibling to Seth and Leah's cousins and she is really white so she sort of had identity issues because everyone in her family was so dark," I try to explain it nicely. "We used to call her polar bear or snow white…we were just really mean."

"That's horrible," Nessie frowns.

"Yeah I know, I feel really bad about it and now she's coming to stay here. How awkward is that going to be?"

"It won't have to be awkward if you apologize for everything right away," Nessie says.

"Hey Jacob! Come say hi!" Rachel called over from across the lawn. I look over and much of my horror there is Eli. I thought she was coming at the end of the week!

"Little Jacob?" Eli looks at my like she cant believe it, "oh my god! Look how much you've grown!" she says putting her hands to her mouth. She is even whiter then I remember. I put on the best smile I can muster through all the guilt and take Nessie's hand and bring her over to the circle. Rachel looks over to Paul who is motioning for her to come over.

"Excuse me," Rachel says going to see what Paul wanted.

"Yeah well… you haven't seen me in about 10 years so… growing happens," I reply, Nessie nudges me. "Oh! This is my wife, Nessie."

"Like the monster?" Eli asks, looking amused.

"Much scarier," Nessie chuckles. "Jake was just telling me about you and how bad he feels for how he and his friends treated you when you were all young," Nessie says right away… drat.

"Oh, pssh, all in the past," Eli says, "I was very annoying," she nodded in agreement. She hasn't grown much; she is about the same height as Rachel.

"Unfortunately, we're kind of still living in my room at my Dad's house so…" I give her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, no worries! It turns out that I have a place to stay after all! Dr. Keller found me an apartment in his building. I guess that's the benefit of having the records of all the residents that pass away."

"Oh, you know Dr. Keller?" I ask her.

"That's why I am here," Eli says, "well you know that I am a nurse right?" she asks. I shrug.

"Rachel never mentioned it," I reply truthfully.

"Well my father made a few calls and it turns out that Dr. Keller was looking for an assistant so I applied and here I am," Eli smiles.

Rachel comes back over in time to hear that, "this is so great, Eli. Congrats.., you know what I always wanted to do?" Rachel went to school for business much minored in environmental studies.

Eli speaks up, "Oh! Oh! I know—buy a farm! Genetically engineer chocolate milk cows—and the farm has an apple orchard—pick the apples—grind the apples—eat the apples! Develop, picking, grinding, apple-eating, chocolate-milk cows!"

"No!" Rachel laughs.

"Kidnap a Jonas brother?"

"Stop!" Rachel said holding her side to keep from falling over.

Nessie leans over closer to me, "I like _her_ a lot."

"Oh Jesus," I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I wanted to," Rachel breaths in, trying to catch her breath, "I wanted to open up a facility to test the water and areas to make sure that it is really safe for the kids to be playing in," she said, "god knows how much dumping companies have done in our water systems over the years."

"That's true," Eli agrees.

"Hey, Rachel," Dad says wheeling his chair over to our group, "thanks for the cake, it's beautiful. Tastes exactly like your mother's," Billy says.

"Thank you Daddy," Rachel said batting her lashes then looked to me with a smug look, "what did you get dad?"

Bitch. I look to Rachel then to Dad and then grin as the idea pops into my head.

"Grandchildren," I say pulling Nessie close, stealing Rachel's cake-thunder.

"Evil," Nessie whispers to me and we're suddenly surrounded by a crowd.

"Nessie's pregnant?" Billy asks, shocked then smiles, "come here, girly," he said grabbing Nessie's arm and pulls her down so he can give her a hug. Nessie just chuckles and hugs Billy and then we are swarmed by the pack, friends and family all congratulating us.

**The cat is outta the bag! Please leave a comment! ^^**


	65. Discovery

Nessie's POV

I'm glad that the party has finally ended and everyone has scampered off. Jake and the guys are outside looking at the guts of one of their cars while Rachel and Leah are inside cleaning up. Eli had stayed for the party for a little while but left early. I think it had something to do with all the girls reminiscing about the not so good ol' days. Jake told me about how Eli tried to fit in and they'd just laugh.

"I can't believe that Kalan's flight got delayed, that's sucks," I say to Leah as I toss napkins into a garbage bag.

"Yeah well he said that he landed already so he'll get in soon enough," Leah says putting leftovers away in the fridge."

"What is he doing in L.A, again?" Rachel asks putting some clean dishes in the cupboards. "Is he like one of those guys with a secret family in every state?"

"Kalan?" I laugh, "Yeah right," I look to Leah who just shakes her head.

"He is seeing someone about his knee," Leah says, "it's been really bugging him lately. I think that every time it is no moon and he changes it messes up the metal bits and pieces he has in there. You should see how bruised and swollen his knee gets just days after his whole werewolf thing," she says.

"I think I'll pass," I reply, the thought of seeing Kalan's pasty white knees isn't anything that I want to even think about. I look to Rachel, "so tell me about this Eli person, you roomed with her?"

"She'd cool," Rachel says, "… this doesn't leave the room," Rachel's voice gets lower and Leah and I gather in close for the gossip.

"What?" Leah asks.

"Well… you know how she said that her father—or uh Chester got her the job here on the res?" Rachel asks.

"Uncle Chester didn't get her the job?" Leah asks.

"No, he did—but it wasn't because she was having a hard time finding employment," Rachel says, "she worked as doctor in the ER in New York for about three months and had to quit. She had a melt down," Rach says.

"Are you serious?" Leah asks, "What'd she do? Go surfing down the wall ways on a gurney with a rubber glove on her head?" Leah laughed lightly and Rachel chuckled too. I frown at the two girls. I thought that Eli was Rachel's friend. Why would she tell Leah that? That is so cruel; I thought that they had grown up a little bit from the days where they had teased her in the summer.

"Well I don't think that it is funny," I just stare at them; I have had first hand experience with what it is like to lose it. My short hair is proof of that. "You, Leah, out of everyone should be a little bit more sensitive," I say vaguely to her, referring to the time she was going to kill herself with Charlie's gun. Not only that but her boyfriend attempted suicide and that is why he isn't even here right now because he screwed up his knee.

"Come _on_ Nessie," Rachel rolls her eyes, "why do you have to take things so seriously?"

"You guys are so _high school. _From what Jake told me, she used to try so hard to fit into _this_," I motion to the girls, "I know how she feels because it doesn't matter what I do, I'll never be apart of your little group, no matter how hard I try. And for some stupid reason Emily is holding a grudge against me." The girls just stare at me. "I don't even think I want to be apart of it because it's looking pretty pathetic from where I am standing," I cross my arms and head out through the house to stand on the back porch where I can be alone for a few seconds.

I miss my family so much. I thought that I wanted to stay here in La Push but that's not what I wanted. What I really wanted was for everything to stay the same. For them to never leave so I could have everyone all to myself. I miss my dad's over protectiveness. I miss my mom's babying. I miss Alice trying to dress me. I miss Rose doing my hair. I miss Jasper challenging my knowledge on war facts. I miss Esme's gentle advice. I miss Carlisle's constant observation over me. I miss Emmett's bear hugs.

"Nessie," I jump and turn, seeing Leah standing there alone.

"You scared me," I sigh.

"Look, don't give Rachel a hard time, her and Eli are pals, they rip on each other all the time."

"I dunno… I guess I just feel like I can sort of relate to Eli… what I am… neither vampire nor human… not a wolf. I know I have Kat who is just like me but it's different because she had her brothers and sisters and never felt like the odd man out… now even she is a shape shifter and fits in better then I do. I just feel for Eli, I suppose."

"You're right," Leah says with a sigh and sits down on the porch steps, I sit next to her. "We all used to terrorize that girl but in truth, we wanted her to feel life out because we were jealous."

"Really?" Leah is actually admitting that I am right about something?

"Eli was everything I wanted to be. Even if all she wanted was to be like us. She was pretty and different. She stood out from the crowd, especially around here and she was really smart. We always said that we finally forced her away to science camp… well… not so much. It wasn't a camp but an academy and they only took 15 students a summer. She was top of the class and I always had to hear about it from uncle Chester who would tell my dad. Not to mention that she dated Tristan one summer," Leah says. I give her a blank look, "he was one of the cottagers who came from the city and worked at the general store before it closed down. He was gorgeous, golden hair, _huge_ hazel eyes and we were all in love with him, especially Rebecca. You should have seen the jealous looks she gave those two when they were together."

"Really?" I half smile, at least Eli had this Tristan character. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Eli apparently just broke up with him at the end of the summer and she never came back to La Push… she went to the academy instead. Apparently they had this huge fight about something or other and Eli said that if he still wanted to be with her then he had to let her know by the time she left for Wisconsin and apparently he just didn't call. God, I was so jealous."

I can't believe what I am hearing. This is not like Leah to admit to having such strong feelings, especially if that feeling is jealousy.

"And here I am," Leah sighs, "stuck in a place that I dreamed I'd escape from some day, with a baby, unmarried, no education… I love Misty, don't get me wrong but do you have any idea how much I longed to go to New York? To go to school?" Leah shakes her head.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and stuff my hands into the pockets of the baggy pants that I borrowed from Becky's box of stuff. "You're not alone, we're kind of in the same boat now."

"Oh please, Nessie. My situation and your situation are completely different and you know it. You are married and in love and expecting a baby," Leah says, "you're loved and taken care of. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared and all alone and still in love with a man who wanted nothing to do with me."

"You have Kalan now," I remind her and watch a sweet smile come to her face.

"I do," she says, "I am so lucky to have him but what happens when he finally realizes what kind of mistake he made by choosing me?"

"What?" I can't believe my ears, "Kalan adores you, and he doesn't want anyone other then you. You should see how much his face lightens up when he talks about you to other people."

"Really?" Leah asks with a small smile curling her lips.

"Yes," I chuckle because Leah looks so blown away by that.

"Yeah well you should see Jacob when he talks about you," Leah rolls her eyes, "you know that we've had entire conversations about your hair?" she said and the mocked Jake's voice, "Nessie's hair is curly today—yesterday it was straight—tomorrow I wonder what she will do with it—she bought new shampoo—blahblahblah," Leah rolls her eyes and I giggle.

"Your so full of it!" I nudge Leah.

"Nessie?" Jacob calls from inside the house and I stand up, "there you are," he says coming outside and chuckled. "I could have just walked around the house, it would have saved me some time."

"Sorry, I needed some air," I smile and hug him tightly, he's so cute.

"Lets get going, it's late and I just heard some thunder," he says.

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Leah," I wave and walk to Jacob's truck with him, hands in Becky's pockets, I feel something rustle against my hand and pull out a square folded note. "What's this?" I ask and get in the truck with him. Jake fixes his mirror and buckles up before looking to me.

"What's what?" he asks, I show him the paper, "I don't know, buckle up," he says putting the keys in the ignition. I buckle my seat, "where'd you find it?"

"It the pocket of these pants," I reply.

"Open it and find out," he says. He starts to head down the drive way. I open the letter and scan through it.

_The thought of summer's end brings a thickness in my throat that I cannot swallow. Not only are you leaving me but you're leaving me with a hole in my heart. How am I supposed to just forget you like you asked me to? Every time I close my eyes I see your smile, your sandy hair, and those blue eyes._

_I don't think that I will ever be able to stay here in La Push, knowing that you never plan on returning again. Have I really hurt you that much? If so then I am sorry just please meet me at our spot before you leave tomorrow and I promise you, Eliza, I will convince you that we were meant to be together._

_-Yours forever._

"oh… my… god," I cannot believe it, it's a love letter! Tristan did want Eli and someone screwed it all up… not someone, I look down at the baggy pants, Rebecca. Leah told me that she was jealous.

"What?" Jacob asks, he must see my terrified look. Should I tell him? He doesn't talk about Rebecca a lot.

"Uh… nothing," I quickly stash the note in my pocket, "who is Tristan?" I ask him trying to change the topic. I want to know more about that guy. I see a few drops of water hit the windshield and then a few seconds later it starts to pour.

"Tristan? Never heard of him," he says, turning on the windshield wipers.

"Leah said that he was with Eli," I push the subject and watch Jake's face change.

"Oh, Jesus, Nessie," his face contorts, "please don't get involved with all that drama," he sighs, "it's worse enough that I had to live through most of it."

"Please, Jacob, I want to know," I beg.

"Fine," he says stopping at the lights, "did you want to go to Forks?" he asks. I had asked him if we could go earlier so I could get batteries for the remote in the living room. I was sick of being Billy's remote control every time he wanted to change the channel.

"Yeah," I nod and he makes the turn, "tell me."

"Alright, look," Jake sighs, "Tristan was like that guy in the movies who all the girls fight over—and they did. I don't remember him much, I was just a kid. I think Eli was going to break up with him if he didn't agree to something or… I dunno. They were young and they split," he says, "everyone always said that Becky had a thing for him but Becky wasn't social. I think they just made it up to cause more drama."

I feel the note in my pocket grow two sizes bigger—not really but it feels that way, I take a deep breath and pull the note back out and look to Jacob, "pull over."

"Why? Are you going to be sick?" he asks, looking worried.

"No, just pull over," I reply and watch him huff and pull the car over, "read this," I hand him the note, "I found it in Rebecca's pocket. It looks like that Tristan wanted her. Maybe even passed off the note to Becky to give to Eli but it looks like she kept it from her," I say and watch Jacob look over the note.

"Why would she do that?" Jacob shakes his head and starts the car again, driving into Forks, "it doesn't make sense."

"Well I know what I am going to do. I am going to put this letter in an envelope and mail it to Hawaii so she knows that someone knows what she did," I say, snatching the letter back.

"No you're not," Jake says, "she's grown up, they were kids when this all happened. Becky is married and Eli's life didn't fall apart, she finished school with honors and has a new job. Don't stir things up."

"But-."

"No, Nessie," Jake says as we pull into the 24 hour grocery store. "Can we just forget about them and try to focus on us," he says and leans over kissing me softly, "between the whole Kat and Seth fiasco and constant Leah and Sam debacle, I am sick of everyone else's drama. I just want to focus on us, alright?"

I look into his eyes and he puts his large, warm hand to my face, "fine," I reply and he leans in, kissing me again.

"Good, come on you little remote-control, lets get some batteries," he smiles and gets out of the truck and opens the door for me. I get out; it is still pouring rain so Jacob open's his old jean jacket and pulls me under his arm, sheltering me from the storm.

"Can we get some ice cream too?" I ask and smile up at him.

"Yeah, we can get some ice cream."

We're about to head into the grocery store when we are stopped by a car that pulls up between us and the door.

"Hey, genius! Move your car!" Jake yells. I look up to see what just happened. I can't believe it... someone gets out of the car.

"Dad?"

~*~*~*~*~

**!!!CONTEST!!!**

Attention all fanfiction-ers!! (**Renesme CARLY Cullen**) is holding the ultimate Twilight Story contest. There are tons of categories, so to enter your story, or stories, give her a review (or PM) your story title and the category! Stories will be voted on by polls on her author page! Any questions, ask Renesme CARLY Cullen!

Look for details:** www . fanfiction . net/s/5055606/1/The_Twilight_Contest **(Remove spaces between the periods in this url for it to work)**  
**

This contest will end SOON! **July 1st 2009!**

*~*~*~*~*

**Please leave me a review about my story. All comments or questions about the contest should be taken up with **_**Renesme CARLY Cullen.**_

**Good Luck!**


	66. Lost

**Sorry that this took so long. Work has been insane and my mind has been wrapped around school even though it is yet to start up again for a long time.**

Jacob's POV

"_Dad?" Nessie's voice is soft and in shock, I hold her under my coat to protect her from the down pour of rain. I always wondered what my reaction would be if he ever showed his face around her again after abandoning my Nessie. I thought it would be anger but it's not—it is much more. I feel rage build up inside of me for what he did to Nessie. He left her all alone. I can and will take care of Nessie because that is my job but that doesn't mean that she still doesn't need her family._

_Nessie budges, trying to move forward but I hold onto her tightly and growl, "What gives you the right?" I snarl at the vampire who any other time would have gone into his fighting stance at my irritated disposition. He just looks sad and almost remorseful._

_"I know, I made mistakes," he says, the two of us, drenched in rain except for Nessie who is securely protected by my coat._

"_You think?" I reply in a venomous snarl and do the only thing I can think to do that would hurt him; I picture all the moments in crystal clear vividness when Nessie was in distress and wished that he was there, even if she never said it._

_Nessie curling over in the forest, being sick._

_Nessie lying in bed, looking clammy and falling in and out of irregular sleep._

_Nessie's distraught voice on the telephone asking for me to come to her._

_Nessie unconscious on the porch of the B&B._

_Edward's face turns to shock, I am pleased by his reaction because I want him to suffer. "Nessie I'm sorry. Are you sick? I'll take you to Carlisle," his voice is panicked, a roll of thunder booms and echoes across the semi-deserted parking lot._

_"I'm not sick," Nessie's voice falters and she turns into my chest to avoid him seeing her get emotional, she leans into me and I kiss her hair, wrapping my arms around her._

_"But I just saw Jacob's thoughts… did he make it up?" Edward's voice is on the edge and his face looks at my with a stone hard glare. As if I would ever lie about something like that._

"_I'm not sick—I mean I was—not anymore… uh, I, I'm pregnant," she mumbles out quickly, I suppose she figured she might as well say it before he picks it out of her brain._

_  
"Well-," Edward starts but I cut him off.  
_

"_And don't get all fucking preachy, Edward," I snap at him and hold Nessie tighter, "we happen to be happy about this news so if you're going to pull out your of giant bag of 'I-told-you-so's' then you can just save it!"_

_"What I was going to say was congratulations," he says softly, I stare at him in shock. Really? That's it? That is all he has to say to the news that I've impregnated his daughter? Congratulations? Nessie slowly turns to look at him; she seems in just as much shock as I am._

"_Don't act like you're happy for us, this is the reason that you left! It was to teach me a lesson because I wanted to stay in La Push and this is what you didn't want to happen to me!" she says, her voice quivers, so I hold her tighter._

"_Nessie I'm not going to lie to you. This isn't what I wanted for you, I wanted you to go to school and live a little before you decided to have a child," he says softly but that seems to upset Nessie and I hear her huff._

_"This isn't about what you want, it's what I want!" Nessie yells at him, "I'm sorry that I'm not the daughter you thought I would be. I had sex before marriage, I had a quickie unorthodox wedding and I'm pregnant—I won't censor myself and I won't apologize for not being the person you want me to be. But I will love my child for who he or she is and respect their decisions no matter how horrendous they are!" Nessie shouts and moves from my arms, past Edward, towards the grocery store's doors._

_"Is that what you think?" Edward grabs her arms, "you think that because I don't approve of your actions that I don't love you?"_

_"You left me," Nessie whispers._

_"You left first-,"._

_"I was a child!" she yells defensively and I feel anger bubble up inside of me for Edward throwing that in her face._

_"Let me finish… you left," Edward whispers, "did you ever stop loving your mother and I?"_

_"No," Nessie whispers, her eyes become damp._

"_I will always love you," he says, "you're my little girl, no matter how old you are and no matter how much you piss me off," he says. Nessie laughs a little bit, Edward hardly ever swears. "I made a mistake, I make lots of mistakes all the time," he says, "you're going to find out that this parenting thing isn't easy," he says and pulls her into a hug, she doesn't resist, "but it's worth it."_

I snap out of it, I keep thinking about how much he hurt Nessie and I cannot believe that she just forgave him like that. It makes me angry, not at Nessie, of course, but at Edward for being such a damn fool. I stare at the ceiling of this room, I cannot believe Nessie talked me into coming back the Cullen's house. When we arrived Edward told us that the others were hunting and he was going to join them so it was just us alone here. Not to mention the little thumping inside of my brain telling me that I am going to have to live under the watchful eye of the Cullen's until the end of time. I'm not sure I can live with a bunch of vampires after we've been a month without them.

"Stop it," I hear Nessie's mumble, I look over to her; this huge bed feels wrong after weeks and weeks of us sleeping in my tiny single bed.

"I wasn't doing anything—you're dreaming, go back to sleep," I whisper and kiss her head.

"You're worrying," she whispers and I sigh, laying on my side so I can look at her.

"I am?" I give her a look and she smiles at me. How can she possibly know that I am worried about us not being together in our house that we _just _finally got.

"We're still going to move into our house—that hasn't changed."

How does she do that?

"Really?" I sound like a little kid asking his mommy if she is serious about taking him to Disney world—I don't care.

"Yes," Nessie chuckles and puts a hand to my face, I lean into her palm and she shows me her vision of how she wants the house to look when it is all fixed up and ready for us to live in it.

"I promise, anything you want I'll make happen," I kiss her palm and hear her chuckle a little and show me something a little more x-rated. "Yes, ma'am," I roll onto my back and pull her on top of me, squeezing her thighs.

"I was joking! I was joking!" she laughs and huff, I can't help but get a little annoyed.

"You've _got_ to quit doing that!" I sigh, looking up at her sheepish smile; she is such a tease.

"I'm sorry," she says and leans down to peck my lips, I turn my head.

"Nope—sorry, red, you had your chance," I tease her and quickly turn my head to the other side when she tries to get me with a kiss. "No means no," I and watch her giggle.

"Don't be mean," she complains, slapping my shoulder. I chuckle and give in, pressing my lips to hers'. "mmm, you're a good kisser," Nessie whispers.

"That's not all I'm good at," I remind her, hoping to reopen that window from earlier today when she could not get enough of me.

"I know, sweetie, but I'm too tired—but hey! If you have some extra energy maybe you could get up and make me a sandwich or something. I'm a little hungry," she says giving me her sweetest smile. I loath that smile, it makes sane men do stupid things like have tea parties with six year olds and rewash windows for hormonal pregnant wives because you didn't wipe it dry in counter clockwise motions.

"Turkey or ham?" I ask, getting up.

"Surprise me," she says and I smile back at her watching her stretch out her arms and legs in the center of the huge king sized bed. I'm glad that she is finally comfortable again; I know that she wasn't getting much sleep in that tiny bed of mine. I head into the kitchen and open the fridge which is fully stocked. How the hell did the Cullen's know that Nessie would accept their apology? I grab the turkey and start to get out the bred and vegetables to go on it.

I hope that the sandwich doesn't fall apart. I can never stack the meat and lettuces and tomato right. It's like an art. Though no one else I know seems to have this problem. I remember when after Mom died we'd basically have to fend for our selves when dinner time rolled around—that is until Rach took the reins. Anyways, dad would buy sandwich meats and all the fixings for sandwiches and that's what we'd eat for lunch and dinner. I remember us all sitting around the table in silence and I'd be the only one with an uneven tomato slice sliding down my shirt.

Rachel and dad would laugh at me. If it weren't for my comical eating we'd probably never have recovered from the empty chair at the dinner table. Rebecca would roll her eyes and take her plate to her bedroom, slam the door. For some reason she always acted like she hated me after Mom died. She wasn't nice to anyone after Mom's accident but I really missed the way things used to be.

Becky was always like my best friend, she liked all the things I liked. She let me hang out with the older kids, we'd skin our knees dirt biking and she taught me a lot of things about cars that Dad didn't even know. Becky took shop classes rather then home-ec like all the other girls. She'd protect me from bullies like Paul and let me sit next to her at lunch, I thought I was so cool sitting with the older kids.

I used to sit outside with her and listen to her play her guitar but after Mom passed she just wanted to be alone. I suppose that it wasn't just that Mom had died, that was the same summer that Tristan came to town and Becky got all mixed up in that mess. Boys had never been a thing for Becky so when this boy got into the mix of things I guess she was just too old to hang out with her kid brother.

I miss Becky—my Becky.

I finish putting together Nessie's sandwich and head back to the bedroom. I push the door open and smile to myself—how typical. She is asleep. I shake my head and put the sandwich on the night stand. I pull the blankets up over Nessie and kiss her head, "night, baby," I whisper and look at the pillow beside her. I am too restless to sleep. I walk over to the pile of clothing that Nessie just changed out of the fumble through the pocket of Becky's old shorts until I find the note that Nessie had discovered from Tristan.

_The thought of summer's end brings a thickness in my throat that I cannot swallow. Not only are you leaving me but you're leaving me with a hole in my heart. How am I supposed to just forget you like you asked me to? Every time I close my eyes I see your smile, your sandy hair, and those blue eyes._

_I don't think that I will ever be able to stay here in La Push, knowing that you never plan on returning again. Have I really hurt you that much? If so then I am sorry just please meet me at our spot before you leave tomorrow and I promise you, Eliza, I will convince you that we were meant to be together._

_-Yours forever._

What happened to her? This isn't the Rebecca that I knew. Hell, the Becky who I know today is nothing like the person I knew. Married to a surfer guy, living in Hawaii, we used to make fun of people like that. I walk down stairs to the living room and sit down, alone and try and remember Becky the way she was and not the Becky as she is in the picture on the mantel, with her hair all up in flowers and in a white dress with her husband. Becky always had short, cropped hair, trimmed nails running shoes that were so beat up that she was forced to walk barefoot in the rain for fear that the water would destroy the shoes to the last degree.

I look at the time. I don't care if it's late, I pick up the phone and call information and request for them to connect me with my sister, and they inform me of the charges for a call to Hawaii but that the heck, it's on Edward. The moment would feel sweeter if Edward cared about money at all.

"Hello?" I hear a groggy voice answer.

"Becky?" I ask, I hope they gave me the right number.

"Who is this?" she mumbles.

"It's me… uh, it's Jacob," I reply.

"Jacob?" Becky's voice sounds a little shocked, "you're voice changed, it's deeper—is everything okay? Is Dad okay?"

"Everything is fine," I tap my fingers against me knee.

"Well… why are you calling?" she asks.

"I don't know… was wondering how you're doing," I mumble, now that I actually have her on the line all the things that I've always planned to say to her down seem to be surfacing.

"I'm fine, Rachel tells me that you got married. Would have been nice to get an invite," she says.

"I would have sent one if I thought you'd come," I reply and I hear her breath falter.

"You thought that I wouldn't come to your wedding?" she asks me, she sounds a little hurt, I don't know why. She got married in Hawaii with a hand full of friends and didn't bother to tell us. We found out when she sent some pictures.

"Would you have?" I ask her, she hesitates, "I figured."

"Why are you calling me? Is it to give me a lecture about not keeping in touch? I'm a busy person, I have a army of people's sports careers to manage, including my husband's who thanks to the championships, I hardly see anymore these days and why haven't you called, huh?"

"I'm calling you _now_," I frown.

"Well, what do you want?" she asks me in a short tone.

"I'll give you the updates—try to keep up," I snarl a little, "Dad is losing the house, Rach is cleaning toilets, my wife is pregnant and your pal Eli is in town and we found the note so don't even try to deny what you are!"

A bitch… I can't even put it into words. That's how much I still love my sister. That's how much I wish that she is still here, my Becky.

I end call, feeling anger pump hot blood through my veins, my hands shake, I need to channel the energy so I don't phase. I growl and throw the phone, hard at the wall and watch the pieces break and scatter all over the place. Nessie jumps and my eyes dart to her, just a foot away from where I carelessly chucked the phone. I straighten my posture and hurry over to her.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry," I hold her face in my hands and carefully inspect every inch of her to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, I didn't get hit—what happened, Jake?" Nessie asks me and I look down at her wide, chocolate eyes. I cannot suppress my sadness anymore. I didn't just lose my mother that summer; I lost my sisters and my father. Everyone changed, everyone got lost within their grief. I feel hot tears sting my eyes and I look away so Nessie doesn't have to see me in weakness.

"Jake?" Nessie's voice is soft and loving which makes me hate myself even more for falling apart like this. "Jacob…" she says softly and wraps her arms around me, I close my eyes tightly and feel the tear drop fall from my lashes onto her bare skin as I burry my face into her shoulder, pulling her body in close to mine, taking the comfort in her which she so generously offers.

**Please leave me a comment, i love reviews and i promise that this story does have new developments very soon! ^^**


	67. Fall

Sooooooooooo sorry this took so long. It's been oober busy at work. This is my first day off in over two weeks!

Nessie's POV

I look around our little house; Jacob and mine's. It's small but it is perfect. My entire family had made sure to point out how small it is—accept for Esme, she agrees that it is perfect. It took a little longer then we thought to get it just right because there was so much work to be done to it but it is finally finished, floors replaced, walls painted, pipes no longer make scary ghost noises and the front porch is no longer sunken in. I walk over to the window and peek out at the yellowing leaves; reds and oranges—fall has happened and I can hardly believe it. I look down at my stomach, much rounder then yesterday—it feels like. Almost five months and everything has been normal so far and you'd think that my family would be happy about that.

Another story… they think that something is go to go wrong any moment.

The sun is just starting to peek over the distant hills; I wrap the blanket around me tighter, watching out the window for Jacob. He's going to get wood for the fire place because it is freaking freezing in here! Not as if he's even notice, I roll my eyes a little. I see him come back from behind the house and through the front door, shirtless, just wearing a pair of loose pajama pants.

"It's not cold," he says, sounding a little confrontational, he's just pissed off that I made him wake up before 9am. He kicks off his shoes and walks over to the fire place, throwing the logs in with some news paper to start up the fire.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore," I reply, every morning it is the same thing with him. I wake up, the house is freezing, I tell him to make a fire so I can get up and he just thinks I should lie in bed to stay warm.

"In a few hours you're going to complain that the house is too hot and all the windows are going to have to be opened," he says standing back up now that the fire is set. He runs his hands through his hair, removing a few stray strands from his face; his hair had grown a little bit. "You're just exaggerating."

"Why can't you take me seriously?" I toss off the blanket to cross my arms where he can see them. I must look ridiculous, like a wale in purple pajamas.

"Because with you it's hot, cold, hot, cold, hungry, sick, tired, restless, sad, giddy, pissed—and my personal favorite; unsatisfied!" he says in one long string of attacks on my current condition. I glare, shaking my head at him.

"You know what, Jacob… go to hell—ahmmph," I feel a small stabbing pain jolt me and I grab the side of my stomach.

"Nessie!" Jacob says with concern and hurries over to me and holds my arms since my knees are buckled a little. "I upset you, I'm sorry—where does it hurt?" his voice is panicked. Good.

"Oh, get off of me!" I push him away and straighten back up, "the baby just kicked my bladder," I reply and point at him, "we're not finished with this!" I scamper off to the bathroom.

When I come out of the washroom Jacob is standing there looking like a kicked puppy, his eyes seeping into me and his pout all droopy. "Nessie," he reaches out his hand for my face and I slap it away.

"I'm still mad," I glare at him and walk by to go back to bed; I don't feel like being up any more. "You keep acting as if I'm making all this up. I'm not and it's not my fault that I feel cold," I miss the way he used to be when we first found out I was pregnant. He used to cook for me and keep me warm, now he's just… "You're sick of me," I mumble to him.

"Oh come on, Ness—I'm not sick of you," he argues and I crawl under the covers, pulling the blankets over my head.

"I don't want to see you right now, go away," I huff and feel a warm hand on my blanketed shoulder then the covers fold off of my head.

"I'm sorry, baby," he says lying down beside me, "I'm just… taking out my frustrations and it's not fair that you're the one getting the beating from it. Please forgive me," he said pressing his face into my neck and nuzzled there a little.

"What do you have to be frustrated about?" I feel insulted, I'm the one who's doing all the work, growing this baby, and he's frustrated? I run a hand into his shaggy hair as he nuzzles my neck.

"The pack," he sighs deeply, "there is more drama."

"Oooo," I grin, I love pack drama, "spill it," I say enthusiastically. Jacob's face looks warily at me and he switches to the other side of my neck to nuzzle.

"Can't we just make love?" he asks, obviously trying to distract me. It would have worked but I'm not really in the mood.

"No! I'm still mad at you—later—tell me what's going on with the pack," I smile and lightly push him away from my neck; he takes a breath and lies on his side, his hand casually resting on my round tummy. "Is this another Sam/Leah thing?" I ask, it's always about those two.

"A little bit," he said, "Sam and Emily have been trying for a long time to… to," he searched for a word.

"Spawn?" I offer, Jacob chuckles.

"Alright, yes, spawn. Well Emily is apparently so desperate to have a child of her own that she is seeking medical help from some place in Wisconsin. The problem is that it costs a lot of money and Sam will do anything to make Emily happy so he asked Leah if Kalan would lend the money. Leah said something to the effect of 'my boyfriend isn't a bank'… Now Emily is heart broken, Sam is angry and Leah is just… furious."

"Wow…" that sounds horrible. I guess I understand that Emily would feel heart broken, even if she doesn't like me at all I can still feel for her. "I thought that Leah was over Sam, why does she care if Sam and Emily have a baby?"

"She won't admit it but she's afraid that Emily's baby will over shadow Misty. She doesn't want Misty to feel neglected by Sam."

"Misty has Kalan," I reply, Kalan is so good with Misty.

"It's not really the same, Nessie," he replies and I nod. I can understand that. "Anyways," he continues, "I'm just happy that we are just drama-free compared to them… for the most part," he said rubbing my tummy then his eyes flickered back up to me, "I'm sorry about before."

"I know," I push my hand into his shaggy hair and bring his head down to rest on my shoulder, "I forgive you."

"I don't feel any kicking," Jacob sighs as he searches my tummy with his hand.

"It kicks all the time," I reply, "Whenever you're near the baby just seems to calm down, that's all."

"I feel left out," Jacob chuckled a little, "everyone else has felt the baby kick," he says lifting his head and looked down at me for a long moment until I smile at him, he smiled back. "Come here," he mumbles, wrapping his arms around me tightly and pulls me close into his chest. "Do you have plans for today?" he asks me. I snuggle into his embrace and close my eyes.

"Just going to visit Dr. Keller," I answer and hear Jacob sigh.

"Don't start."

"Carlisle is a good doctor and you're hurting his feelings by not letting him take care of you," Jacob whispers. I cannot believe that he is sticking up for a _leach_.

"I don't want our son or daughter to be treated like a freak show, like I was. I remember everything, the measuring, the blood samples, the note taking—Dr. Keller isn't interested in those details," I whisper, Jacob runs a hand up and down my back, listening to my case. "You just don't like going there because you have to face Eli!"

"That is not the reason!" Jacob says quickly and I give him a look, "fine, it's not easy. It feels like I'm still not forgiven, every time she looks at me she has this pain in her eyes."

"You said you're sorry, if she cannot move past it then that is her problem," I reply, I don't really see what he is talking about. Eli said she was fine with how things were then and that it was water under the bridge so I think that Jacob is just still feeling guilty.

"Either way… do you want to go to a movie tonight?" he asks, returning his hand to my tummy.

"Not really, I feel irritable and I don't think I'll be able to stand the dark room, the sticky floors, the seat kicking and the people behind us bitching about not being able to see past your head," I grin.

"That's why we sit in the back."

"With all the teenagers who are making out?" I ask with a smile.

"We can make out," he replies.

"If I want to make out in a dark room I'd just stay here."

"Alright, new plan—rented movie, microwave popcorn and no lights, tonight," he whispers in my ear and I swoon a little as his both breath tickles my neck. I tilt my head back and bring his lips to mine' giving him a sweet kiss. His hands cradle me in his arms and he pushes his lips hard down on mine while his hand ran up the back of my tank top. He then suddenly stops just as the heat building forces me breathless. Jacob lightly growls ", we've got company," he says; I listen. I can hear the sound of my Dad's Volvo driving up the road and into our drive. The leaders altered the treaty. Any member of my family is aloud to use the road to get to me and must not leave the property unless they are in a car.

I exhale and roll out of bed, throwing on Jacob's big red sweat shirt over my pajama pants and tank top and head out to the kitchen to see who is here today. My dad still wants me to move back into the Cullen's house with them but I'm very strict about wanting to stay here with Jake.

"Hi Dad… Emmet," I smile seeing my dad come in through the kitchen with Emmett. I guess the rest of the family is either hunting for shopping. This baby is going to be spoiled.

"Comfortable?" my dad asks with a little grin. I always argue that our house is comfortable.

"Get off of it," I reply and hug Emmett; he gives the best hugs, next to Jacob.

"Hey, kiddo," Emmet says being notable gentle in order not to squish me. "Where's the mutt?" Emmett asked. I smile a little bit thinking about how hot and heavy things were a moment ago.

"Best guess is cold shower," I say quickly and catch a glimpse of my dad miming a hand gun and shooting his own brains out. Emmett looks to Edward then back to me and lets out a booming laugh.

"Drama queen," Jacob says to my father as he comes out of the bathroom in a towel. Holy crap, I was right. I smile a little. It's nice to know that even though I am the size of a house that I still have that power over Jacob.

"You're not the size of a house," my dad says and I look to him.

"Stay out of my head," I grumble.

"I'm worried, Nessie, you're underweight," Dad replies, "aren't you feeding her?" he asks Jacob.

"Everything except the fork and plate," Jacob says, "she is naturally slender like her mom, Edward. Only difference is that Nessie is 5' 10" so instead of looking petite she looks very long and thin."

"Can we please stop talking about my body?" I ask and look to the three men who don't really understand what the big deal is. I roll my eyes and go to the fridge, retrieving ravioli that Jacob made me last night, "alright, I'm eating—happy?"

"I'm always happy," Jacob said and kissed my head, "I'm going to go get dressed, when you finish go put on some clothing unless you want to see Dr. Keller in your pajamas," he says and hurries to the bedroom.

"Dr. Keller? Still?" Dad sighs and I glare at him.

"I like Dr. Keller—he's a good doctor so just get off of it, already."

"Let the woman make her own decisions," Emmett mumbled looking through a car magazine.

"Thank you, Emmett," I smile at him. He smiles back and wraps an arm around me, pulling me into his side.

"Any time, Jellybean," he smiles.

"mmmm, Jellybeans," I lick my lips jokingly.

"Whose side are you on?" Edward grumbles.

"Oh—uh, her's… Wasn't that clear?" Emmett asks. My father raises his brow and sighs. I chuckle and fork some more ravioli into my mouth.

"You guys should have your own variety show," I tease them, "you can do skits and throw pies in each others faces!"

"Alright," sighs, "I'm going to come back later when I don't have tweetle-dee with me."

"You do realize that, that makes you tweetle-dum, right?" Emmett said.

"Shut up," Dad mumbled and left out the door with Emmett.

I chuckled watching them leave and looked over to see Jacob's stone cold face, my smile drops, "what happened, baby?" I ask, putting the ravioli down. He's holding the phone in his hand and it's shaking. "Jacob?" I feel my spine tingle.

"Dads in the hospital—Rachel said he had a stroke," Jacob says looking terrified.

**Please leave a comment, i love reviews!**


	68. It all burns

Jacob's POV

I sit silently at the kitchen table; my eyes glance to the lock waiting for it to strike midnight and for this horrendous day to come to an end 11:47pm. He's dead. I cannot believe that my father up and died on me. The hospital smell is still trapped in my nostrils and has gone as far and sticking to the back of my throat which is still tight as ever from the first moment I got the call that dad had a stroke. The taste reminds me of when mom died.

Nessie hadn't said much to me in the way of condolences, which I appreciate. I am sick of hearing everyone say how sorry they are for my loss. It wasn't his time. I am so angry at him. Rachel had been on him for months and months about taking care of himself and eating right and now he is gone and I can't even yell at him for doing this to us. Leaving us all behind before even getting a chance to see his grandchild. I part my lips that have been dried together for god knows how long and I feel a slight crack open up and a small tinge of blood wash over my tongue. The wound quickly heals though and the blood taste dissipates unlike the hospital smell which is stuck in my throat and the pain which is throbbing in my heart.

My mind wanders to Seth and I wonder how he was ever able to smile again after Harry died. He smiles all the time and is pretty much the happiest kid I know. My eyes wander back to the clock 12:03am. I feel two odd sensations. Relief that the day had come to an end and anger because I missed seeing the time pass or maybe it is anger because I didn't feel the freedom of the day being behind me which I had yearned for.

Odd thoughts swoop through my mind. Where is he right now? I don't mean heaven. His body. Is it in a morgue? Still in his room? Rachel is taking care of the arrangements. This time last year he was alive. I have to live through 360days until I can no longer think "this time last year". I put my face in my hands and sigh. I keep having flashbacks. It is quite annoying because they mean nothing—just quick memories that last less then 5 seconds of past events. Breaking ice with my hockey stick when I was 12, sitting on the beach with Bella when she was still human, holding Nessie for the first time in forever back in Italy, Watching cartoons on a Sunday morning and feeling my stomach turn, knowing I should be doing homework—stuff like that.

"Jacob," I hear Nessie say softly as she comes into the small kitchen. I don't answer her. I haven't cried yet because I am numb. Nessie's eyes are red and puffy. A small part of my hates her right now for being able to cry and get a release and then the rest of me loathes myself for even thinking that I could ever hate Nessie even just for a small fraction of a second.

"I'd really just like to be alone right now," I whisper. I just want to sit here and look at the clock and think about how this time yesterday my father was sound asleep without a clue that he was going to be a cold stiff. The harshness of my thoughts send my stomach in a whirl and I feel like vomiting but not here in this kitchen. Some cold road side where no one can hear me, in some ditch where I can smell pine and not have this godforsaken hospital smell attached to me.

"I'll make you some tea," she said, it sounded like an offer but she turned on the stove and set the kettle down.

"I don't want tea," I grumble stubbornly even though my tight throat could probably benefit from the warmth.

"Then I'll drink it," she replied and I am angry again because that means that she is going to stick around here while I am trying to sort things out in my head.

"Go to bed," I whisper and look up to her watery eyes, "you're tired, I'm not in any mood and I don't want to say anything that will end up… just go. Please," I must have convinced her because he nods and leans down to kiss me but my lips are all dry and stuck together so I just lean my head down and rest my lips on my arm. She sighs and settles for kissing my temple.

"Night," she whispers in a crackled voice and walks to the bedroom. I can take this anymore. I need to run. Strangely enough I have no desire to change. I just want to run, two legs, upright, into the darkness. I turn off the kitchen light and open the door. The cool fall breeze feels so good against my skin and I run into the field and disappear into the trees. Running in human form is so different then when I am a wolf. As a wolf you can run and run and never sweat. When I am human is just all pours out and it makes the cold feel that much better. I don't even mind the scratching against my legs from the brush around me as I run.

I come to a small pond and I stop to stare at it. I get this overwhelming realization that I am all that is left. I am the only Black man left now. I already knew I was the pack leader but this goes beyond that. I have to take care of Rachel and Rebecca and Nessie—not to mention the pack and Leah as well.

"You're putting way too much on your plate, son," a familiar voice startles me and I nearly burst from my skin.

"Stay out of my head or so help my god," I snarl at Edward. What the hell is he doing out here?

"I'm checking up on you and Nessie. I saw you take off so I figured I'd check on your first. I'm sorry about-,"

He must have saw me cringe, if I hear one more person say 'loss' today I am going to start snapping necks.

"I won't say it," Edward promises. "Don't worry about the rest," Edward says going back to what he was saying before. "Nessie and your child is the only thing you need to be worrying about."

"It's not that simple, Edward. The pack needs me, Seth and Leah need me, and my sisters. I am the only Black man left!"

"The pack looks to you for guidance. Seth's grown up, Jacob, you can stop thinking of him as a kid, he had Kat. Leah has Kalan to take care of her and your family… no offence but Rachel has always run that show, even when Billy was alive."

"So what you're saying is that I can do nothing because I mean nothing to all of them?!" I lash out and hear him sigh.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. Billy has some very big shoes to fill. You can't fill them, no one can. Doesn't mean that you don't play an important role."

"Look, I appreciate the pep talk but you really came out here to check on Nessie so why don't you just do that and leave me alone?" I break a stick in my hands and look up to his expression. He does not look amused and I don't really care.

"You're going home, move," he mumbles and points in the direction. I am too exhausted to really argue much more even though I am tempted to morph and run off just to spite him. I walk back towards the house and feel Edward's presence a few steps behind me. Until he stops and I glance back at him to see why.

"What?" I ask him and see his face his stone.

"Smoke, you smell that?" he ask me and I take a breath which I had been avoiding due to that rancid hospital smell. I do smell it… big deal. Someone is having a bonfire. I roll my eyes and head past the brush and feel my legs become heavy when I see the house, Nessie's house I got here in flames. The kettle… I left the kettle on. I run as quickly as I can to the house, I see Edward move past me in a quick flash for the front door but I move to the back because I know where Nessie will be. In her bed. Where I told her to be. I slip in and hurry to the bed but am shocked when I don't see here there. I open the door to the bathroom; maybe she is in the shower. She isn't. My stomach feels like it is burning up.

"Nessie!" I yell, clawing the shower curtains back and run back into the bedroom. I cough, feeling the smoke fill my lungs. Oh god where is she, where is she? My heart thumps and I pull open the door to the living room and feel the hot knob burn my hand. "Nessie?!?"

"Jacob?!" Nessie cries out from down stairs in the basement and I hurry to the door and look down the steps, which are half burned. Edward is down there with her, hovering over her.

"Are you hurt?" I cough and back up so Edward can get her out of there. He picks her up into his arms and take one leap though the flame and gets her to the ground floor with me.

"Outside!" Edwards says speeding Nessie out of the house, I follow closely. Edwards settles her down into the grass at a safe distance.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow," Nessie cries laying back and I drop to my knees beside her.

"Baby, what is it?" I ask feeling sick with worry. Nessie coughs and cries in pain again. "Nessie? I don't know what to do, tell me that is wrong?" I panic.

"She's going into premature labor," Edward says punching into his cellphone, "Get Carlisle over here and see if we can stop it," he says.

I lean down and kiss her gently, "It's all going to be okay, I promise," I look behind as at our little house, we put so much into it and not it is gone. The house is gone, my father is gone… I look down to Nessie. I will not lose Nessie. I hold her hand and kiss her forehead again, "you're going to be okay."

"The baby," she cries.

"The baby too," I assure her.

(I know I haven't written in forever. School is almost over so my updates should soon begin again. I should be doing hm but I am really lonely and thought that writing might fix that. It did. Thanks for being here, guys)


	69. Playful hearts

Nessie's POV

The labor pains were so bad. Carlisle got them to stop and the baby is still safe and sound inside of me where he or she is going to stay… forever. If the pain of having this baby is anything like what I felt last night then I never ever want to give birth. I am so scared right now. I look around the little room that I am alone in. It is the bedroom, that was always empty right next to Esme and Carlisle's room. The house… the house burned to the ground. I feel my heart jump up into my throat. Our little house, it was so perfect.

"You don't need it, you should stay here with us, we're your family," my dad replies entering the room he had a paper bag with him from a restaurant in town.

"I don't want to argue about this," I reply and take the food as he offers it and I put my hand on my stomach. I'm still worried about the baby.

"Carlisle said the baby is going to be fine," he replied, "you have to stay in bed, or else you could risk going into labor again," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed and pushed a few strands of my mussed hair out of my face, "you scared the hell out of us all last night."

"I'm sorry," I sigh and put the bag of eggs, bacon and a bagel next to the bed, "is Jacob alright?" I ask.

"Not really, he's very angry right now at everything," my father says and moves more onto the bed beside me. I lean my head on his shoulder. I'm such a screw-up.

"Don't say that," he whispers, kissing me head.

"I thought it… I didn't say it, Dad."

"Then don't think it," he quickly replies.

"I wish my brain had a censor on it like Mom's does," I admit and he chuckles lightly.

"I wish that too," he says handing me the bag, "you need to eat."

"Is Jacob still here?" I ask and rummage through the paper bag and pull out a piece of bacon and study it before I take a bite.

"He went to pick up his sister Rebecca from the airport," Dad replies, "he didn't want to leave you but Rachel is at the funeral home making the arrangements and-," he stops when I drop the bacon back into the bag and feel my eyes water up again when I remember about Billy's death. "I'm sorry," he sighed and wraps his arm around me.

"It's the hormones," I sputter a little.

"It's okay to be sad," he assures me, "Billy was your friend and your father-in-law," he said as if he had forgotten for a moment that Jacob and I were married.

"It just sucks," I mumble, "I don't want anyone to die… What if my baby dies?" I ask him, "so far this pregnancy has been normal… too normal for the type of parents he or she has. I'm just worried that…" I trail off because I don't need to say it, he knows exactly what I am thinking.

"We'll figure something out," he whispers, "all of us together, as a family… no more running off, no more moving out. We have to stick together. It was too close of a call last night, Nessie."

"I didn't die."

"You could have… we don't know what you can withstand, you're one of a kind so to speak. At least with vampires and werewolves we know what we're dealing with."

"It amazes me that it is humans that rule the earth," I sigh slightly and my father laughs.

"They seem to have the reproducing thing down to an art," he chuckles, "we're a little out numbered."

"That's why nature made sex so good," I reply and he nods at the fact. He didn't scold me for saying that because I didn't have attitude in my voice that I usually do.

"How is she this morning?" Carlisle asked as he walked in without realizing that I was awake. "Oh, how are you?" He rephrased when he saw my eyes were open, watery but open. "Are you in pain?" he asked calmly, much more calmly then my father would be ever able to ask.

"She's still upset about Billy," Dad said getting up from his place beside me on the bed.

"Where's Mama?" I ask, I expected her to be here. I don't know why she hadn't even come in to see me.

"You don't remember?" Carlisle asked taking my blood pressure. "She sat with you all night. We all did, the room was packed. She is with Charlie right now."

I nod, poor grandpa lost his best friend. I'm glad that he has Sue. I look over to the door and am surprised to see Eli standing there next to Emmet.

"Hey, uh… someone is here to see Nessie?" Emmett said it like a question as if he was asking permission from Carlisle. I watched Carlisle tense a little.

"Good morning, Nurse Clearwater," he said to the fair skinned young woman.

"Clearwater," Emmet frowned, "not possible. You're missing some pigmentation."

"I am Chester Clearwater's adopted daughter," she replied, a little bit annoyed and then smiled at me, "Dr. Keller sent me over to check on you. Is it alright if I see you alone?" she asked politely even though Emmet what extremely rude to her just a moment ago.

"Absolutely not," Dad crossed his arms.

"It's alright," I smile at the vampires watching me intently, "I promise," I shoe them away and watch as Carlisle leaves last with a sigh.

"Tight family, you have," Eli says sitting down on the bedside.

"Yeah… well… so, how is Dr. Keller?" I ask smoothing out the bed sheets a little. Word on the res is that he and Eli have been seen out together a couple of times.

"He's good, he sent me over first thing when he heard about the house fire. You know, you're like Quileute royalty to them. I don't get it."

"It's kinda what happens when you marry and Black," I reply with a tad bit of despair. I can't really handle the spot light as well as I used to. Everyone is expecting me to produce the heir of the wolf pack's leader. It's a bit intimidating.

She turns off the light and sigh putting her hand down collecting herself. "Yeah…"

"Did I say something wrong?" I frown.

"No… just trying to get used to this town, everyone seems kinda wrapped up in their own little world. Just like I remembered," she said.

"It's a local thing, you'll fit in soon enough," I promise her. I feel a little bit bad for her, she has struggled so hard to be apart of her own family. I kind of know what that feels like.

"Hm, not sure if I even care about fitting in anymore," she said putting away her medical bag and leaned back on her palms as she sat on the bed. "My mother was half native, my father was some white dude. As far as culture shock goes it didn't really matter to me. I am who I am. Chester Clearwater raised me and I consider him my father. As to why I was given such a hard time growing up—I don't know. I don't care. Kids are cruel and I didn't exactly make it easy on myself. I'm a bit of dork… anyways; I'm here to do a job. Socializing is at the bottom of my priorities list."

"You know, Leah isn't as big of a bitch as she used to be," I say abruptly and watch Eli chuckled.

"Rachel said something to that effect," Eli said, "Leah and I have very little in common. I don't think I am going to be great friends with her. You seem decent though."

"You seem to be refreshingly normal. Will you come by often?" I ask her. I really like the idea of having a human friend. She nods and stands up brushing her sandy blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You're going to stay in bed, right?" she asked putting the clipboard under her arm. I smile a little and give her a nod. She smiles at me again and then leaves. I am tired so I turn over and close my eyes and sleep for a bit.

The next time I wake it is to the sound of soft chatter down the hall accompanied by soft piano playing. My light is turned off I lift my head to try and see out the door.

"Dad?" I call out, I know he is there because he is the only one I know who can play like that. "Can you play Mama's lullaby?" I ask realizing that it has been months since I heard it. I remember that song from even before I was born. Dad used to play it for her when she was pregnant—when I was killing her. The music makes a quick transition to Mom's favourite song. I suppose she is still with Charlie.

"Jacob," I whisper, thinking about the pain he is in.

"Hm?" Jacob whispers at the door, leaning against the frame with a stack of papers in his hand. I hadn't even noticed him there. I smile a small bit but it is quickly washed away when he gets a painful look on his face. I reach out my arm for him and without an ounce of coaxing he makes his way over to the bed and lays down next to me. Jake pushes the papers on the nightstand and leans his head on my shoulder being ever so careful with every movement.

I run my fingers through his shaggy hair, "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"I hate that word," he sighed, "sorry should have never been invented. Then we'd have no words for anything bad ever happening and so nothing bad ever would," he said, his voice trembling and I duck my head down a little to look at his eyes which were a little watery. I kiss his brow softly because it is in reach and I hear him clear his throat. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am," I look to the night stand, "what's all that?"

"Papers, my dad stuff I have to get in order, Rachel can't handle it all by herself, Becky is… well she is Becky so I suspect she is just moping more then usual and—I'm sorry. You don't want to know about this," he said assuming that in my condition that I didn't care about these things.

"No, I don't mind," I reply and lean back on my side and Jacob leans off of me and onto his side too so we are facing. I reach for the papers and he hands them to me.

"His will, taxes, property information, insurance… all that stuff. It's boring, I promise," he said about to take the papers back but I stop him.

"I thought your father's name was Billy."

"It is," he said and looked at the paper, "Baby, Billy is short for William," he said with a tiny smile because I didn't know that.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I chuckled and kissed him softly.

"Never mind, you've been not well so I won't tease you for that. How is the baby?" he asked putting a hand on my stomach.

"Still in there," I reply and put my hand over his, "it's too soon for he or she to make an appearance."

"I know… thank god Carlisle was able to stop the labor. I don't know that I would have done."

"I know," I nod, "I'm stuck in bed for the rest of my pregnancy now… and the house is gone and we still owe Kalan all that money and have nothing to show for it and—."

"It's for the best, I have so much of this stuff to do now," he said taking the papers away from me and putting them back on the stand, "I don't want you thinking about it. You have eight people here who love you and want to take care of you so it is for the best. I'm going to get them to take you back to our room down the hall because this one is too far away from the bathroom and you can't get up that often."

"Alright."

"Alright? That's it? No argument?" he looked astonished running a hand up and down my bare arm, the warmth feels nice his fingers stop to play with the spaghetti strap on my nightshirt.

"It's my baby, I don't want anything bad happening. I want to keep this baby safe so that someday I can teach him or her how to climb trees and play baseball and ride a bike and then a motorbike and all those fun dangerous things that make my father grit his teeth," I smile when I hear the piano playing stop.

"Alright," Jacob laughs too at that.

"Is it your life's mission to give me wrinkles?" my father asked suddenly appearing at the door.

"I knew you were eavesdropping!" I smile a little busting him. He shakes his head walking into the room further, yanking Jake's hand off my arm and pulling the blankets over my head. Jacob laughs a little at the gesture.

"Wait until your mother gets home!" he mumbles playfully and leaves.

**Should still be doing homework lol! Oh well. Got lots of planned during this long intersession between semesters so keep your eyes open and subscribe. I feel that I should state this once and for all. I tend to update between the months of April and September. I am far too busy during semesters to do that. Also I am planning some side projects and I would be very grateful if anyone would like to lend a helping hand. I'll keep you posted on those. Please comment.**


	70. Past poison

Jacob's POV

"Wait, wait, wait… not freak out? Don't tell me not to freak out! You're telling me that you're going to boot my sister and her fiancé out of their house because my father neglected a few bills," I grumbled into the phone at the bank. My dad left a hell of a mess behind. So much so that even three and a half months after he passed I am still getting calls from collectors.

"The house was listed as collateral, sir," the douche bag bank manager said in a smug tone. I pace the kitchen at the Cullen's. I don't want Nessie to have to have to worry about any of this. The girl is about ready to pop.

"Rachel Black is the sole owner of that property," I reply.

"And you—Jacob Nicholas Black—are listed here as the estate manager by your father," he said annoyed at my lack of knowledge about the on-goings of this damn situation and he sounded like a scolding teacher as he said my full name.

"Hey! Don't use my middle name against me," I accuse and am about to open my mouth to give the jerk a piece of my mind when the phone is swept out of my hands by my craft father-in-law.

"Jacob is going to call you back and everything will be sorted out, good-day," Edward hung up the phone.

"What the hell, man?"

"You would have said something you'd regret later," he said knowingly, crossing his arms, "why won't you let us help you?" he asked. Like I need handouts from the Cullen's.

"It's none of your business," I reply.

"We have the resources," he says calmly.

"Sure, sure, that's what you blood-suckers do… just throw a little money at it and it'll go away, right?"

"It's a bank, Jacob… so yes, that is how it works," he nods. Damn.

"Yeah well, so is your face," I am too tired for a good and proper come-back.

"What does that even mean?" he looks confused. Bella walks in from the living room and smiles over at us. Edward smiles back.

"Augh, get a room," I mumbled, beyond irritated and go outside onto the back porch and run into Kat. "Hey, is Seth around?" I ask her, that boy has been attached to her since last summer and it's strange to see him not around her.

"Nope," Kat said, "he went with Leah to get Misty her shots," she said casually. I used to really despise Kat but she's kind of grown on all of us despite her looking like something out of vogue—Rosalie doesn't seem to like her—possibly for that reason.

"Are you here to see Nessie?" I ask her and she gives a quick nod with a smile and heads inside. Her and Nessie have been close since Italy but ever since Kat decided to give Seth a chance they have formed a stronger bond. It might be because Kat no longer holds it against Nessie for not wanting to be with Fox—Kat understand the pull of the moon now. I cringe a little at the thought of that bastard, Fox.

I guess that it would be for the best if I drop by to visit Rachel and Paul and fill them in on what is going on with the house. That way we can figure out our options. I twirl my wedding band around on the chain where it hangs from my neck. I go back inside and look in our bedroom at Kat and Nessie chatting. Nessie is sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed, wearing one of my hoodies that used to be huge on her but her baby-bump fills it out almost completely.

"Hey, baby," I knock on the door because Nessie and Kat are whispering and haven't noticed me.

"Hi," Nessie smiles and leans forward a little to sit up more. I quickly make it over to her and peck her lips, settling her back down. She's not supposed to move much.

"Are you going to be okay if I head over to Paul and Rachel's for about an hour?" I ask her and watch her face. She's expecting to have our baby anytime now and I wouldn't leave her side if I were not sure that I could get back here at the speed of light if I have to. I just want to make sure that she is fine with me leaving.

"Of course," Nessie laughs at me, "I'm fine, baby is fine and if that changes I will phone your new pimped out phone," Nessie teases me. Emmett bought me a cell phone with all the flashy features attached. The only reason I accepted it was because he said it was really a gift for Nessie—meaning so she could contact me via satellite on any continent and probably Mars. Truth is that I really enjoy it, I have an album on it with about 400 photos of Nessie and it has an awesome scrabble feature.

"Alight," I kiss her softly, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Doesn't leave much, does it?" Nessie replies the same way which she always does when I say that to her. I smile to myself and I head out through the window because of convenience and hop on my bike and head over to Rachel's.

When I make it over there I am surprised to see both of my twin sisters clearing brush away from the side of the house, putting it into the back of Paul's truck. I didn't know Becky had come back to town. After Dad's funeral she pretty much took off and stayed away as normal.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Becky and watch her wipe sweat from her brow with her arm. If I told you that Becky and Rachel were sisters you would not believe me let alone believe that they are twins. Rachel is short, dark-skinned—like me—with long chestnut hair and a round face everything about her is petite and feminine just like mom had been. Becky is tall, skinny, light-skinned with a sharp bone structure and bulging girl-biceps. Her hair is even cropped back to that short, jagged, black, haircut I recognize from her teenaged years. The entire feminine look that she had a few months ago when she came back for dad's funeral have gone out the window and her tom-boy ways have returned.

"Nice to see you too, little brother," she says with her typical raspy voice and tossed off the work gloves. I wonder if her husband minds her in cargo sorts and a vest. Maybe he does, never met the guy.

"Whatever," I mutter and look over to Rachel, "I need to talk to you. Is Paul around?"

"No, he's at the mill. Why?" Rachel puts down some more brush into the back of the truck, "is something wrong?" I look at her face and then the house. My childhood home looks better then it has ever. I haven't been here in a while. I stare up at it in awe, brand new coat of paint, the steps are fixed, the front window that had been busted since I can remember is now replaced. I wander up the steps and look through the screen door at the kitchen. It looks so perfect and clean. The tile in the kitchen has finally been finished. I had been half done since mom died.

"Wow, you've really put a lot of work into this old place," I whisper and feel a rush of guilt come over me. Now they're going to get it snatched away from them.

"Well yeah but I can't take complete credit, Becky did most of it," Rachel replies and I frown looking between the twins. I don't believe it. This should have taken months.

"It's nothing, just some sanding down, painting, the shingling is still going to be a bitch though," she replied crossing her arms, "get the guys on it and you can get it done in no time."

"Get the guys on it?" I am confused.

"The pack," Becky replied casually and put her work gloves back on and got some more stick from the side of the house and tossed it into the back of the truck.

I glance at Rachel once and pull her into the house, "what the hell Rachel, what does Becky know about the pack? Who imprinted on her?"

"What?" Rachel pulled her arm away and looked at me like I was insane, "No one imprinted on her. She's a part of this family, how did you expect it to stay a secret?"

"This is not just some family gossip, Rach. This is our life and we can't just go around telling everyone," I run my fingers through my hair that is too long again.

"Please, Jacob," Rach rolls her eyes, "the entire res knows! Or at least they suspect. This has nothing to do with the pack it has to do with you still being upset with Becky for leaving."

"That's ridiculous, you left too. I never resented that," I defend and feel anger bubble up inside of me and I have to remind myself to say calm.

"Come on Jake, you never looked up to me like you did with Becky. You used to follow her around like she was the coolest person in the world. Look, Becky, is having a hard enough time after her and her husband split. The least you can do is try to be nice."

"What? They split?… how long has Becky been living here?" I am shocked, no one told me that her and her husband parted ways.

"She came back a month ago, I thought you knew," Rachel's eyes looked down with a bit of guilt as if she betrayed her sister's confidence. I am about to say something else before Rachel looks up, "was there a reason you came by?"

I cannot bring myself to tell her that the bank wanted the house. Not after all the work that had been put into it. This place used to be a house and now Rachel has turned it into a home. I'll find a way to pay off the bank. "No I suppose now. Just came by to visit my famourite sister," I smirk.

"Becky is outside," she shoots back and I sigh. Did Rachel really think that I loved Becky more then her? Becky had all the cool friends and drove a mean dirt bike ofcourse me, being a stupid twelve year-old, would want to be apart of that.

"Whatever, so what's with all the sticks?" I ask.

"Tonight is supposed to be nice, warm and dry—the packs are going to have a bonfire," she replies and I feel a little bit down. I wish I could go but Nessie is stuck in bed and it would be wrong to go out to a party without her. I would be miserable anyways without her. I wish she were well enough to come.

"Sounds like fun," I sigh. "Well, I should get back," I give her a quick peck on the cheek and head outside jingling the keys to my bike around my fingers when I am struck silent by the sight of a familiar face. "What the hell is this punk doing here?"

"Jacob, be nice… you remember Tristian?" Becky says. Tristian… of course. How can one forget. The cottager which all the girls followed around like lovesick pups. The competition between Becky and Eli was poison in the air that entire summer. I feel my stomach twist as the distasteful memory comes back.

"Nice to see you again," Tristian said. I glare at him—he is the reason my sister turned on all of us. After that summer she was never the same. She was vindictive and out for herself, mopey even. He raises his arm to shake hands. I look down at his pale palm and back up at his face, sparkling blue eyes, curly brown hair with blonde highlights around his jaw—pretty boy makes me sick. I glance back to Becky and shake my head. Husband split? Right. I hope back on my bike without a word to either of them.

**Please leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts and hear from my readers who are by the way the best readers on the inter-webs! ^^**


	71. Birth of a new era

Nessie's POV

The labor pains came immediately.

I close my eyes and try and focus on anything but the pain but it is so over whelming that I cannot control my whimpers and gasps. Jacob wraps his fingers around mine and kisses my forehead but the heat of his kisses make me uncomfortable and I turn my head, my legs thrash.

"I'm worried," my father says quietly to Carlisle. "Is this supposed to happen?"

"Yes," Carlisle answers, "this room is very crowded. Nessie did you want everyone to stay?" he asked. I open my eyes and glance at all the worried faces.

"Just Jacob and Mama," I reply and close my eyes again, I hear everyone shuffle out and even some disgruntled mumbles at being kicked out but I have more important things to worry about. I can feel the muscles in my stomach contract and expand at a rapid rate. The pain medication that Carlisle administered is not doing anything for me and I am sweating bullets. Jacob pulled the wooden chair away from the table across the room and sat beside me.

I feel an icy hand glide across my face and I look up to see my mother looking back down at me. "It's going to be alright, angel. You can do this," she said with so much reassurance in her voice. I look over to Jacob and find his worried eyes focused in on mine'. I can see my mom nudge Jake from the corner of my eye.

"You're going to be fine," he whispered, I could hear the near panic in his voice and he squeezed my hand. I squeezed back when I felt a tight pain hit my back sharply this time.

"It's so gruesome, when is it going to be over?" I whisper.

"18 years," Jacob whispered and I laughed.

"Jake," my mom scolds with a slightly chuckle muffled in there.

"Ow! Jacob! Don't make me laugh," I smile through the pain.

"Sorry," he whispered and kissed my hand.

"Nessie, stay focused," Carlisle said softly. I wanted so badly for Dr. Keller to be here but my father talked me out of it. I sighed deeply and cried out again when another contraction squeezed me tightly. I expected it to release soon but it wouldn't. It stayed tight, choking me so I couldn't breathe. I grasped for air but nothing filled my lungs and the tightening feeling twisted me harder.

"Nessie?" Jacob stood up, knocking the wooden chair to the floor.

"Honey, breath, come on," my mom whispered to me, hovering over me. The contraction finally released me and I coughed out the empty oxygen that was left in my lungs and gasped in.

"I can't do it," I panic. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to take it and now I knew.

"You can do it," Carlisle said with a confidence that made me believe him. I figured that Jasper must be outside the door calming me because I felt a serene sense come over me and I took a few deep breaths. Jake picks up the chair again and takes a seat.

My mother's freezing hands around my arm was soothing in comparison to Jacob's scolding touch. The irritation was so unbelievable unbearable that I had to yank my arm away from jake.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding his hands up.

"Your skin is…," I find need to swallow as my mouth is filled with foamy saliva, "your skin is too warrrarrm," I cry out when I feel another contraction squeeze me. The pain medication would have been nice if it worked.

"I'm sorry," Jake whispers and moved to hold my hand again when I cry in pain but refrains and instead runs his fingers through his hair and stands up again, pacing.

I'm sure this is the ultimate revenge for disobeying my father. All the fun and sex with Jacob, not being carful enough. Sharp ripping pains pound against my back. It hurts so much but I can feel myself stretching, trying to make room. I am so worried about my baby.

"Nessie, you're ready. You have to push, alright," Carlisle says in a soothing voice. I want to punch him in the face for being so calm but then I feel my emotions come back down. Jasper. I do as instructed and push. I feel as though I am pushing for centuries. Push and then break, breath, push, break, breath, push. All the while Jacob and my mother keep talking to me, giving me encouragement. This cycle goes on for a while until I hear a choking noise of a tiny voice and then a cry.

My baby, my baby is here. The pain is still persistent and all have gone quiet. Has something gone wrong? I look to see Jacob just staring down at the baby. His face unreadable. I cry out again when a sharp pain hits me and all eyes look towards me.

"We're not finished," Carlisle says in shock. What? Twins? How? We never heard two heartbeats. Just one. I don't have time to question it because before I can realize it my body is forcing me to push with all I have. Another small life passed through me but no crying. Worry fills me and force of the push makes my eyes go blurry and my head rush.

"Esme, Rose!" Carlisle calls. "I need you, come, hurry!"

"Whats wrong? Jacob? Jacob?" He is not paying attention to me. His eyes are forced down to the foot of the bed with a shock and I don't understand what has his attention. My baby—babies… what is wrong with them? My head gets fuzzier as I strain myself to look and before I know it I slip into darkness with the faint sound of someone calling my name.

When I wake up again the room is clean and empty. I am alone and darkness fills every corner. It is a nighttime? I run my hand over my stomach hoping that it was all just a horrible dream and my baby is fine. My stomach is flat and my nightmares are coming true. I throw the covers off of me and feel my knees buckle when I stand. I am caught by two strong arms and look up to see my godfather, Emmett, holding me. His eyes are sympathetic and it worries me.

"Tell me, just… tell me," I say to him. I am hurt that Jacob is not here.

"I don't think I am the one who should," he said softly.

"Please," I whisper and feel my eyes fill up, "where is Jacob?"

"He left," Emmett said and I feel myself frown.

"He left? What the hell do you mean he left?" I ask and push Emmett away from me and stand on my own even though I was still sore. "I want to see my babies."

"Nessie," my father whispers from the door and comes into the room quickly and sits me down on the bed. "You need to know something first."

"Stop!" I stand abruptly and push him hard, my strength has returned to it's normal state after giving birth I feel less human and hungry for blood. My father is caught off guard by my strength and catches himself. "Take me to my babies or I swear to god," I clench my jaw. My father knows better then to put himself between a mother and her young and he nods, leading me to the room where I can smell the wonderful scent of my children. I look over to the livingroom to see my family sitting in silence. Not looking in my direction. I don't understand. Even Esme is giving me the cold shoulder. My mother is not here.

"She went after Jacob," my father fills me in on that detail and I nod feeling a small twitch in my heart when I am reminded that he left. The only two who have been able to look me in the eye are my father and Emmett.

I enter the room and my dad and Emmett stand at the door. I take two steps in and look back at them to find their eyes turned to the floor. It must be bad. I hurry to the crib and look inside but I don't understand their worry. The moment I see their faces looking up at me I am in love. Then my eyes shift to really look at them and examine every detail.

The boy, small and too skinny. His breathing being aided by an oxygen tank and a feeding tub attached to his arm. His eyes are closed tightly and his thin dark skin is slightly wrinkled as a result of not having enough meat on his bones. I am baffled. I ate nonstop. Despite his withered appearance his full head of black hair makes me smile. My eyes turn to my little girl and I see what every one else had seen. The shock makes me gasp and I put my hand to my mouth. Despite her being perfect I understand the shock. Her skin is pale as snow, and her eyes, big and blue—she is strong, not frail at all. A perfect size for a new born. Blonde hair lightly covers her head. I can imagine her all grown up with a shark grin… the shark-grin… Fox… but how? I didn't know that this was possible.

"Carlisle thinks that this creature was laying dormant… inside of you," my father says and I feel my fist clench when he uses the word creature. "She was feeding off of the boy," he finishes what he needed to say and I feel coldness come over me followed by a warmth.

"Like a leach," Jasper whispers and I give him a deadly glare. My whole family is now standing at the door way—excluding mom and Jacob.

"Is the boy going to be okay?" I ask Carlisle.

"We'll have to wait and see," he said calmly. "What shall we do with the girl?" he asked softly and frown at him.

"What do you mean? She is my daughter," I give my family a stone cold glare and I feel the line being drawn. On my side of the room, my father and Emmett. Everyone else on the other side.

"She nearly killed your son," Rose said in her venomous rage.

"She didn't," I defend. I can't choose one child over the other even with the circumstances of how they arrived here. I nearly killed my mother as I grew inside of her. When the boy grows big and strong I'm sure he'll understand and the girl will feel nothing more then love and appreciation for her brother.

I feel my emotion take a twist in the direction of understanding for the other half of the room and I overcome it and lunge at Jasper with my lips pulled back over my teeth. "Don't you ever do that again!" I growl but am already being held captive in Emmett's arms. I return to my babies and look to Emmett.

"Leave," he said to the others.

"The volturi will be coming when they find that the spawn of that piece of shit Foxworth is under this roof," I hear Jasper snarl and look to the faces of the rest of my family. How can they be so cold.

"Do you not realize that she is as much my daughter as _his?" _ I feel hot tears fill my eyes and look at them and turn my back. "We'll be gone by sunrise," I whisper.

"Nessie, no," Alice whispers in a pleading voice. I glance back and see Jasper grasp her wrist. I give her a little smile knowing she wants to be on my side of the room but I can understand her positioning with Jasper. Rose chose her side and is sticking too it. Regardless of Emmett's position. I look to Emmett.

"I'm not abandoning you," Emmett says to me.

"Emmett!" Rose says in disbelief.

"I am her godfather. We promised her mother and father that we would look out for her no matter what. I'm sorry that, that means more to me then it does to you," Emmett said to Rose.

I watch my father look around the room reading thoughts. He snarls at the group, "you won't live to try," he says and I stand on guard. One of them is contemplating hurting my baby!

"We'll be gone by morning—leave us to it," Emmett said and my eyes snap up to him.

"You're coming with us?" I asked. My mother and father sure. Jacob… after he gets over the shock, of course. But Emmett is tied to Rose. I'd never ask him to do that.

"I have a feeling that I'm no longer welcome here anyways," he said. I look back to the other side of the room and see Rose's eyes of fury and then she walks away.

**Big stuff happens in this chapter! All new doors open! Will the baby girl be evil? Will the boy survive? Will Fox make an appearance? What will become of the Cullens. Will Jake ever get passed this? What the hell is this stupidness with Becky and Tristian? Where is Eli at? Seth and Kat? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	72. RECAP

Recap

_Here is a recap of the story Wide Open Spaces. Thanks for all the support._

Nessie decides to run away because she wants to have a normal life—at least a bit of a normal life, so she hops on a bus to the next town and takes a train to the city. On the train she discovers that a 30+ stranger I recording her with his laptop. She nicknames him Chuck and stealthily steals his laptop. She gets off the train in the City and goes directly to West Bartlett High School where she will pose as a 14 year old student.

Edward and Bella are both shocked and hurt by their daughter's disappearance. They try to track her down but come back with nothing and realize that Nessie is too smart to be tracked and when she wants to be found she will be found. Jacob is crushed by the news that Nessie has run away and is thrown into despair at the loss of his best friend.

Meanwhile, Nessie has taken up residence at West Bartlett High School. She sleeps in the teacher's lounge and showers in the locker rooms. The cafeteria assures that she will never go hungry and the endless stacks of books in the library keep her from finding boredom. When nightfalls Nessie remembers that she still has Chuck's laptop and decides to find out why Chuck was video taping her.

Nessie discovers that Chuck's real name is Kalan Tenbrook. He is a professor and was orphaned as a child. His laptop contains documents on vampires and werewolf's. Nessie surmises that his parents must have been killed by a supernatural creature and that is why he had his eyes set on her. Vendetta.

While on her way to the cafeteria to get something to eat Nessie finds herself drawn to a large window. The moon has captured her attention and she reaches out for it. She doesn't know why her heart is aching for the moon but she needs to get closer to it. Suddenly Nessie is overcome with an unfamiliar sensation that makes her skin burn and she find herself in the cafeteria's freezer, ripping at slabs of bloody meat. She then turns to run to the showers, her body on fire.

Nessie discovers that all the commotion was caused by something she had never thought about—menstruation. The next time she glances in the mirror she is no longer looking at a slender little 14 year old, she sees a mature and lengthy adult. It turns out that male Halflings gradually grow into their mature bodies in 7 years while the females take only as long as they need to until they get their period and they change instantly.

Jacob still sits at home in La Push moping over Nessie's absence. He has flash backs of their time together.

Nessie spends the rest of her money on new clothing for her new body and is depressed to be broke. She dumps her old clothing in a park garbage and leaves in search of Chuck when she finds that he was in contact with a publishing company. She won't have him exposing her family. When she arrives she finds that he is being roughed up by a couple of skinhead vampires and Nessie does the best of her bluffing to scare them off. She accuses him of having something they want but he is oblivious. When she discovers that he is crippled and needs and cane to walk she feels guilty and decides to stay and help him incase vampires come around again.

Jacob turns to his mechanical skills to try and take his mind off of Nessie but all he can do is think of her and their memories together. He turns on the radio for a distraction and comes across and strange news story about an animal breaking into West Bartlett High, eating raw meat and a girl named Vanessa Black missing. He is convinced that the little monster who ate the bloody meat was his Nessie and he takes off for the city to find her.

Kalen reveals to Nessie that he is a warewolf—unlike the shape shifters—and went to Forks to look for more of his kind. His kind changes into their beast-form when there is no sun or no moon in the sky to govern their animalistic behavior. He tells her that when he was disappointed by no finds, he left town. He saw Nessie acting strangely on the train and wondered if she and him had anything in common.

Jake hurries to the next town on foot in his wolf form. He discovers that he is being followed by the only she-wolf, Leah. She claims that she needs to get away and want to help him find Nessie. Jake finds her behavior strange as she does not try to pass him on the run as she usually does. He claims that she smells strange. When they make it to the train station Jake notices that Leah is distraught over something. She tells him that she fears that her wolf side is more powerful then her own will and she fears doing something she regrets. Jake comforts her and tells her that he has her back and they board the trains and head for the city.

When they make it to West Bartlett High Jacob and Leah break into the school accompanied by a small group of school children that are hoping to see a monster. Leah manages to scare them off and Jake picks up on Nessie's scent in a locker. And finds her coat, Jacob is ecstatic that he has found his first clue.

Leah and Jake go down to the girl's locker room to look for more clues since that was where the police had found Nessie's boots. When they come up with nothing they head to the cafeteria for a last attempt at more clues. Leah becomes melancholy again and Jake demands to know that is up. Leah's eyes glass over and she attacks Jake with a kiss. He manages to pull away and accuses her off being in heat. When Leah's eyes look sheepish he starts to laugh at discovering Leah's secret.

Leah scolds him for laughing and she bursts into tears. She reveals that she is afraid she already did something horrible. She mated with Sam in her wolf form and tells him that the strange mess that Jake picked up on, on their run was pheromones. Jake is angry at Sam for touching Leah and tells her to go home, not to morph and wait for him to get back so they can deal with this.

Nightfalls again and Nessie is on the top floor of Kalan's condo, on the patio. She is staring at the moon once again, feeling its pull. She reaches for it. Her desire for the orb in the sky is short lived when she is interrupted by the break in of the two skinhead vampires who have returned and brought a third. They are back and have discovered that Nessie is not a vampire. They begin to search the apartment once more, looking for something.

Jacob searched near by for Nessie but soon loses her scent. She wanders into a park and sits down on a bench, full on angst. He was sure that he would find her, he was so empty without her. He smells her… he looks around franticly and comes back to a garbage can in the park and finds inside is a bundle of Nessie's clothing.

Fear fills him but the moon soon distracts him and his heart feels the moon pulling him. He soon finding himself running towards the moon at full speed, he scales a condo building, trying to get to it, reaching for it. Suddenly he realized that it wasn't the moon he was being pulled towards. He glances in the window and discovers Nessie—a lengthy enchantress being assaulted by a vampire. Jake crashes through the window and tears the vampires apart.

Nessie and Jacob share their first kiss and soon head back to Forks with Kalen so that he can find out more about his kind and get some answers. Nessie reviles that she is jealous of Leah and Jake and worried that Jake might end up mating with Leah when she goes into heat. Jake explains to Nessie and Leah is no longer aloud the phase when she is in heat and that he'd never betray her.

When they return The packs are snarling and barking at each other when news breaks that Leah and Sam had been together. Seth had found out about the incident and told Emily to repay Sam for hurting his sister.

Sam beat Seth up and the two packs are fighting. Billy ends the fight and Jake takes Nessie home. When they wake they find a very serious Edward and Bella standing infront of them and they demand to speak to Nessie alone. Jake allows this and goes back to the res to check on Leah.

Edward and Bella inform her that Aro had a child of his own and wishes that Nessie would wed his young son, Foxworth. He threatened all of them and promised that if their children wed that Nessie would be safe. Nessie refuses but when Edward tells her that he personally threatened Jacob she agrees that she will marry Fox.

Nessie breaks up with Jake over the phone and tells him never to see her again. Jake doesn't believe his ears and hurries to Nessie and promises that he will do anything to make them okay again, he just needs to know what he did wrong. The entire family caves and agrees to stand behind Nessie and Jake. Jake professes his love for Nessie and the two share a kiss.

Edward hears Nessie's thoughts and finds out that she was thinking of making love to Jacob. He begs her to wait until marriage. Nessie considers it but makes no promises. Edward is confident that she will listen to his advice.

Jake leaves once again to check on Leah's state and finds her sitting at the kitchen table at the Clearwater's with Charlie's gun. She is going to kill herself. Jake pleads with her not to do it. Leah feels alone and used. Kalen talks her down, telling her that she is too young, bright and beautiful. He reveals that he knows that she is pregnant with Sam's child and tells her that things will get better. He admits that he tried to kill himself once before and that's how he hurt his knee and why he needs a cane. He regrets the attempt and tells her that she will too.

Leah reduces to tears and hands over the gun and Kalen comforts her.

Jake returns to Nessie and finds that she is trying on clothing that Alice brought her. Then Cullens all went to feed since they have been Black-eyed for a while. Jake is enticed by a sexy red dress that Nessie was wearing and looks at her like he has never before. They make love.

When the Cullen's return they gather around the table and wait for Carlisle to complete a pregnancy test that should determine whether Nessie is pregnant even at this early time. Edward is very angry and threatens to kick Jake out. Instead Nessie leaves with Jake to stay at the Clearwater's. Everyone is relived that Nessie is not pregnant.

When Nessie and Jake return to the Cullen's to gather her things they discover that Edward has redecorated Nessie's bedroom to accommodate Jacob. More storage space and even a bed for two. He tells her that he still doesn't approve but refuses to lose his daughter over it. Unfortunately the happy reunion is shortly lived when Aro shows up with Fox and takes Nessie away to Italy. Foxworth had put a spell over Nessie some how to make her only have eyes for him.

Months pass and Jake remains in despair. Kalen and Leah share a secret relationship. A dark feline-like woman shows up in town and tells Jake that Nessie has a message for him to give up on her. The woman's name is Kat and she is Foxworth's twin sister. Jake takes this as a sign that Nessie needs him and he and Edward take off to Italy to get Nessie. She would have not sent Kat if she wasn't thinking right.

Meanwhile, Nessie finds herself getting increasingly jealous of the women who Fox has coming in and out of his life. She lashes out at him and in the heat of the moment the two make love.

Jake and Edward start their journey for Italy to get Nessie back.

Fox tells Nessie that they don't have to be miserable together. They are practically royalty, they should act like it. He takes her out to meat a friend, Alsario, who owns a boutique. Alsario is a fabulous, fashionable vampire who hits it off with Nessie from the start. Nessie expressed to him that she wants to be someone else. He tells her that he can make that happen and gives her a sexy new look. Fox takes her out to a club where they dance the night away and act as if they were a real couple on a honeymoon.

Nessie returns home from her night out to find Jacob and Edward waiting for her. She is stand-offish. She goes to her room to be alone and has a mental breakdown, destroys her new dress, jewelry and cuts off all of her lovely long hair.

Nessie goes into a coma which we later find out is due to the blood that Fox was feeding her. It was poisoned with his blood to make her addicted to him. But Fox's venom had poisoned Nessie since she didn't produce her own venom—being a female—she did not have the antibodies to fight it.

Jacob takes Nessie back to Forks and brings along Fox so that he can give them venom to try and make an antidote with. Fox surrenders his venom and Jake scares him off.

They return to discover that Seth had imprinted of Fox's sister, Kat. Kat doesn't have anywhere to go so she is determined to stay with Nessie for fear that Aro will try to kill her as Alice had predicted.

Leah and Kalen move in together.

Nessie wakes from her coma and agrees to marry Jake to make sure that no one can claim her other then him. She decides that she will do this her way and has a very untraditional and wildly inappropriate wedding ceremony.

Nessie and Jake share a few ups and down over the next few days. They have a blissful Forks honeymoon and then their first marital spat. Nessie, Jake, Kat and Leah all head down to the beach for a sunny day with the pack. The boys play soccer while the girls enjoy the sun. Seth is awkwardly staring at Kat. Leah convinces Kat to wave at Seth whispers renders him speechless.

Misty is playing in the water and the tot takes a tumble. Injuring her head. Rachel—Jake's sister—performs CPR and saves her life. Sam is angry that Leah wasn't taking better care of Misty and threatens to take her away from Leah. Kalen meanwhile returns and forgets that it is no moon and changes into his beast form and almost attacks Nessie. Kat phases into a form of a black wild cat and attacks Kalen. Leah ultimately takes Kalen out with a tranquilizer gun and locks him up until he changes back.

Kat takes off to be by herself and Seth finds her. The two bond over cliff diving and Seth even manages to get a dance out of her when he hears music coming from across the lake.

Seth, Kat and Nessie are forced to embark on a little road trip when they discover that Kalen has taken off to protect Misty and Leah from his beast form. Nessie manages to convince him to come back to town and Leah and Kalen are reunited without Leah even knowing that he had left.

Edward has had enough of Nessie and Jake being too comfy in their simple and unproductive lives and tell them to pack up and leave with the Cullens to go to school in another town. Nessie refuses and the Cullens all leave her and Jake behind in La push where Nessie and Jake must try and make a life for themselves while under Billy's roof with Paul and Rachel as well.

Nessie finds herself becoming sick and passes out while at work at the local B&B where her and Rachel work. Jake takes her to see Dr. Keller and they discover that she is pregnant. Jake wants to do good by Nessie so he secretly buys them a small little house to work on while they wait for the baby to come.

While at a father's day celebration, Jake lets it slip that Nessie is pregnant. Also a distant Clearwater relative returns. Her name is Eli and she is Chester Clearwater's—Harry's brother's—adopted daughter. Eli seems to get along with everyone despite having been picked on for her white complexion as a child on the res.

Nessie, having no maternity clothing borrows Becky's baggy shorts from a box in the closet and discovers al old love letter in the pocket.

It turns out that Becky and Eli both has a massive crush on a boy named Tristian and Becky has kept a love letter from Eli that Tristian had written to her.

Edward has a change of heart and returns to Forks with the Cullens to try and make amends with Nessie. Months pass and Nessie becomes more and more pregnant and a bit annoyed at Jake.

Unfortunately Jake receives a phone call and discovers that his father has a stroke and later dies. Hurt by his father's passing, Jake becomes distant and absent minded. Him and Nessie leave a kettle on the stove and their little house burns down, sending Nessie into labor. Carlisle is able to stop the contractions and Nessie and Jake move back in with the Cullens.

Jake gets bad news that the bank is threatening to take Billy's house from Rachel and Paul so he goes to talk to them and discovers that Becky is in town because her and her husband split. Jake is angry to discover that Tristian is also in town and it appears that Becky may have left her husband for the boy that Eli and her fought over.

Nessie finally gives birth to twins. Something shocking happens. It appears that only one baby belongs to Jake and the other belongs to Fox. It had laid dormant inside of Nessie until it could leach off of another life form to support it. As a result Jake's son is very weak and frail while the daughter fathered by Fox is strong and growing. This development tears the family apart and forms two new sides.

Nessie, Edward, Bella, Jake and Emmett against Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Rose.

_**I want to thank all of my subscribers and the people who have commented on my story over the years. Your feedback really fuels my chapters and I do read every single comment you send my way. Also, please forgive my spelling errors, i tend to write these on the run and there is not much time for editing. Thanks so much.**_


	73. Hiding

Jacob's POV

"Leave me alone Bella," I slam the door in her face to Leah's house in hopes it would make my angry mother-in-law vanish. Not so. Bella opened the door and followed me in.

"You took a vow to my daughter," Bella argues and I roll my eyes, flopping down on the couch and look over to Leah who is watching us, stunned. Kalen is standing near by, leaning on his cane.

"I didn't vow to care for bastard children from an Italian vampire scum-bag," I grumble and clench my jaw.

"What about your son?" Bella asks.

"I will be there for my boy," I reply. I am so angry right now that I fear what I will do. That is my true reason for up and leaving. I love Nessie with all of my heart and it hurts to even think that she betrayed me.

"Nessie did not do this to you. She didn't even know that it was possible—why are you being so stubborn?" Bella shouts. What'd she do? Take mind-reading 101 from Edward.

"How can you look me in the eye and accuse me of being stubborn because I am angry that my wife mothered someone else's child. I wanted us to be done with the Volturi. Now we have a tie to them. Forever! It's only a matter of time before that fucktard, Foxworth, shows up and tries to cast another spell on her."

"Bella, you need to leave," Leah said hurrying over before Bella can say another word. "Obviously this has been a trying day and I think that everyone should cool down a bit and put things into perspective."

I watch Bella's face and then glance back to Leah. Bella sighs, shaking her head and walks out the door then darts off into the wood to leave me be.

"Thankyou," I look to Leah who smacks the back of my head, "what the fu-."

"What is wrong with you?" Leah scolds me. I am confused; I though that Leah was on my side. "Nessie couldn't have made a child with Fox! The times don't match up—she was in a coma!"

"Apparently it was dormant inside of her until it had something to leach off of. My son, to be specific."

Leah looks stunned. "Oh my god, is he okay?" Kalen asks moving to sit down in a near by chair.

"Hardly, he looks like a fetus, still. The girl is perfectly healthy. She could be a three weak old baby—no one would be able to tell," I reply and feel anger bubble inside of me. "I had to get away. It's kind of confusing."

"How so?" Kalen asks and I think about how to put it into words.

"I know that Nessie is in love with both of her children regardless of the father," I sigh. I cannot ask her to abandon the girl anymore then you could ask me to abandon Nessie. I have not left her. I just need a moment to breath.

"I see, Kalen says. You're afraid that your hatred for the child's father will hurt Nessie?"

"You cannot ask me to love that child. She isn't even mine!" I huff and hear Misty start to cry from her room. Crap, I woke her. Leah sighs and leaves the room.

"How important is DNA to you?" Kalen asks me and I frown at his question.

"I know you care about Misty but it's not as if you have blood boiling hatred for Sam. You can't possible understand how much I am struggling with this. In this case DNA is important."

"You look at the pack as your family and they are not blood related," Kalen throws at me. We have been here for so many generations there is really no proof to who is whose cousin or distant relative. "From what I was told it was all-out-war between the Vampires and the Wolves until you fell for Nessie."

"That was different."

"How?" Kalen replies in a short voice.

"It was different because the Cullens were feared but not dangerous. The volturi is dangerous. Either way—I know that Nessie and I cannot stay here. We're going to have to go into hiding. All for the sake of this child who is not supposed to exist." I run my hands over my face and breath in. I am waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

"Are you leaving?" Kalen asks me and I look up at him and nod.

"Tonight," I reply. I've made up my mind. It is time to move away from here to protect Nessie and my son. "I'll keep in touch, tell Leah that I'll call her," I get up from the couch and walk out the door without looking back. This is probably the toughest thing that I'll ever have to do. Leaving the pack behind won't be easy. My dad being gone does make it a little bit easier to move on from La Push.

I phase and run as quickly as I can back to the Cullen's and stop just before the forest ends so that I can change back to my human form and put on some clothing. I walk out from the brush and stride back to the house. Edward's car is sitting there with the doors wide open and I see Emmett walk out of the house with his arms full of suitcases. He see's me and drops them and speeds over to me, grabbing my throat.

"I should break your neck you son of a-," Emmett snarls but Edward comes between us and Emmett backs off.

"He needed time to think, relax," Edward grumbles and gives me a warning glance before he pulls me towards the house. "Get in there, make it right with Nessie. We have to hit the road. We're not welcome."

I sigh and catch the eyes of Esme, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. I suppose all of the commotion that Nessie and I have caused since we joined this family has finally brought them to the brink. I go into Nessie's room. It is nearly cleared out. I find Nessie sitting at the edge of the bed folding clothing and putting it in a case. Her expression breaks my heart and when she looks up at me I walk over to her and gather her up in my arms and hold her.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. Her arms snake around me and I holder tighter.

"We have to go, now," she said softly. "Dad and Mama are going to come with us and find a place for us to start over."

"You mean hide," I sigh and watch her nod. I kiss her lips tenderly. "We're going to be alright. Is our son strong enough to travel?" I ask.

"Probably not," Nessie whispered. "Dad and Emmett will know what to do to help keep him healthy.

"Emmett?" I ask in confusion.

"He is coming with us," Nessie said, "I want him to work things out with Rose but he is so loyal to my father and I."

"He promised to protect you as his goddaughter. He takes the role seriously," I reply. I have always known that but to choose Nessie and her children over Rose. I guess him and Rose have been unstable for a while then. Probably explains why he was so irritated with me a few moments ago.

"I have to finish packing," she said going back to the bed and looked down, realizing that everything she needed was already in the suitcase. I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and I wrap my arms around her, from behind—pulling her back against my chest. I hold her against me for a little longer.

"Go get the… the children. I'll put this away," I whisper and let her go, I watch her walk out of the room and close the case and pick up her bags. My eyes wander the room and memories of happier times flood my mind. Nessie, giggling when she was just a little girl, running around the room hiding. I remember jumping through that window countless times to come see my Nessie. I used to bring her treasures that I'd find or make—she'd blush slightly.

I close my eyes and remember how things were before this family was pulled out of shape. My memories bring me back to a time when we all seemed happier.

_I swing through Nessie's open window and smile at her, "surprise!"_

"_No it's not, I knew you were coming," she says sitting at her desk with her feet up. She is a bit of a shorty at 5' 5", I tower over her by over a foot. Her hair is bunched into a big mound at the back of her head and she's working on painting her nails. She blows on the finished product and takes a look. Physically she is no older then 13._

"_Well, well, well… What's this? Miss. Renesmee Cullen is taking pride in her appearance. That's a first," I tease her; she's not one for makeup and fancy clothing._

"_Remember when they had that big graffiti problem in Detroit and someone came up with the brilliant idea of painting murals all around to detour other artists from tagging certain locations," she says and blows on her nails again._

"_Yeah I remember."_

"_Well…"_

"_Protecting your nails from one graffiti artist in particular?" I chuckle and sit down on her tiny single bed. Yep, Edward was definitely protecting his sanity when he bought this bed._

"_Alice," Nessie answers with one simple name._

"_I see… or maybe perhaps you like painting your nails and you're just using this whole 'Alice theme' to your advantage," I tease her and watch her face contort._

"_Jacob—go find a moon and howl at it."_

"_Nessie, you're breaking my heart," I tease her and clap a hand over my chest._

"_You'll recover," Nessie smirks and crosses her arms, "you know you're gonna get in trouble for not using the 'dog door'."_

"_I can take your mother's heat," I shrug and catch a glimpse of the promise bracelet I had braided for her sitting on her desk; it looked cut. "What happened to your bracelet?"_

"_It's too small, I guess I grew again, it got really tight and I couldn't get it off so I had to cut it," she said looking sad, I could tell she really liked it._

"_I'll make you another one," I promise her._

"_Hm, why bother? I'll just out grow it again. You might as well make me one out of flowers because by the time they wilt it will no longer fit anyways," she says taking her feet off of her desk and I pull her chair across the floor so she is right in front of me._

"_Then I will… I'll use flower—and I will braid you a crown," I smile at her and watch her blush a little._

The moment fades into darkness and I walk out of the house, feeling cold eyes on me but I continue on. Putting the bags in the trunk. Nessie is strapping the girl into the car seat. She is sleeping. I look to the other side to see Bella carefully putting my son in his car seat. I walk over to the other side of the car to look at him. I feel horrible for leaving after he was born but I was in shock.

"Hey," I whisper to him. Bella moved out of the way and I lean down to look at the little boy who's eyes squint and then stay shut. I smile at him. He is too frail to travel but I guess we really don't have a choice. I kiss his head tenderly but only for a moment, not to over heat him. I stand back up and look over the roof of the car at Nessie.

"Does he have a name yet?" I ask Nessie and she smiles at me.

"I was thinking of naming him after your father," Nessie said. I feel my heart beat heavily. God, I love this woman so much.

"Billy Black?" I ask her and watch her smile and shake her head.

"River William Black," she said and I chuckle a little bit.

"River, huh? Charlie told you about that old nickname of Dad's?" I ask and rest my hands on the roof of the car. "My dad used to tell Charlie it was his Indian name."

Nessie smiles at me, "I think it's perfect."

"River it is," I reply and look down at my son, River William Black.

"What about your daughter?" Edward asked coming down the steps with a bag that he handed to Bella.

"I thought of a name for her," Nessie said and looked over to Emmett, "I think a perfect name for her is Emma."

"Nessie, you don't have to do that," Emmett said, but was obviously touched by the gesture.

"I want to," Nessie said, "you've done so much for me, for us. Everything you've sacrificed. It's not unappreciated. I want her to always remember that her great godfather has her back just as he had mine. So her name is going to be Emma Isabella Cullen"

Emmett watched Nessie and nodded hugging her tightly, pulling her off the ground. "I will always have your back, kid."

I took note of Nessie giving her the last name Cullen. It would be a lot to ask to give her the name Black. Edward and Nessie pile into Edward's car with me while Emmett and Bella get into Emmett's jeep with the rest of our stuff. Edward has the most experience in medical care but even so I wish he was tailing us because I need time to think without an audience.

**Please leave me a comment and if you are lost you can refer to my Recap.**


	74. Unloved

Nessie's POV

"It is only temporary," I hear my father whisper to my mother from across the sunny living room in the hotel suite we are currently residing in.

"It was so dreary and rainy for the past two years. Who would have thought that we'd be seeing weather like this in May," I reply, looking out the window. The twins don't seem to mind the sun. River most of all likes to be in the light. My father says that he likes the warmth. He hasn't been able to pick up much of a read on Emma, though. She must either have Fox's gifts or my mother's—perhaps a combination.

"We should have went to Idaho," Emmett says from the chair, "It's snowing, there."

I look to Emmett and feel my heart get heavy. He's sacrificed far too much. My father catches my glance and nods. I know he feels the same. I excuse myself from the living room to check on the twins. Jacob is lying down on the bed watching the weather channel—searching for a new place to live. River is sleeping soundly on Jake's chest. The boy looks much better then he did two weeks ago. He has more meat on his bones. He has his father's appetite and is quickly catching up to his sister.

Jacob keeps River's crib far from Emma's. He's convinced that she will wake up one night, hop over the bars and eat River.

"Anywhere that is safe to live—and not Alaska?" I ask and sit down on the bed side and softly put my hand on River's back.

Jake smiles a little, "why don't we just ditch the vampires and move to California?" he asks.

"Nope," I reply as usual to that question, "How about B.C? I hear parts only have two seasons. The wet season and the wetter season."

"But its Canada," Jacob grunts. "I don't want to learn French or the metric system."

"Oh Jacob," I sigh at his plain wolfy ignorance. He gives me a big grin and sits up, holding River securely and kisses my lips tenderly.

"Where ever you want to go, I will follow," he said softly and I smile at him. "What are the undead up to?" he asks and hands me River when he starts to stir. I take the small boy and cradle him against me, looking down as his eyes open and then shut again.

"They're disgruntled over the nice weather," I reply and gently bounce River up and down when he begins to fuss. "The sun is setting as we speak but you know them. They will complain until it is dark. I think that my mom is just depressed because she wanted to buy some things for the babies."

"Your mother was never the one to become upset over missed shopping opportunities," he chuckled and then frowned, "what's wrong with River?" Jake asked and I look down to see what he is talking about.

"What do you mean?" I stand up and lay our boy down on the bed to see what Jake was talking about.

"He was turning his head back and forth and leaning I back a lot," Jake said as we both watch him.

"Yeah, I've noticed he's been doing that a lot, is it an ear infection or something?" I ask. Jake shrugs. I am not good at this new parenting thing. I need a manual and it makes me really miss Carlisle even if he did sort of treat me like an experiment. "Dad? Can you come in here?" I call to the living room and my father is in the room in a flash.

"River might have an ear infection," Jake says and turns the TV off and the lights on. My father tilts his head and then goes to get a medical bag he took from Carlisle.

"His ears aren't red, usually a sign of an ear infection is tugging on their ears," Dad replied. "Turn the light off and on again?" Jake did what he asked and I watched my dad's expression. I feel something bad twist in my stomach when my father leans down and pulls out a small light from the bed and forces River's eye open and flashes the light in it.

"What are you doing?" Jake asks with an equal worry in his voice when my father switches the eye he is examining.

"River is only responding to the light in one eye," he said digging through the case again. "He was probably tilting his head to see out of his good eye… or partially good eye."

"He's blind in one eye and mostly blind in the other?" I ask feeling an over whelming sense of responsibility for that even though rationally I had no control over any chromosomal anomalies. How did I not notice this earlier?

"It's okay, Nessie," my father whispered. "Chances are that this will work it's self out."

"We don't know that!" Jacob said angry, "this is bullshit! My son first was born as a meal ticket for the other one and now ontop of that he get to be blind? I ought to pluck the eyes right out of that little mistake across the room and give them to River."

I glare at Jacob, "Jake!" I scold him, "I understand that you are angry but we don't know that Emma had anything to do with this."

"Yeah well we don't know much about _Emma_ other then the fact that the only reason she is here is because of our child who has neglected to be your first priority between the two."

"How dare you? I give both babies the attention they need, unlike you who has been neglected our girl since the day she was—,"

"She is not _our _girl! I will never love her, Renesmee, and I refuse to play daddy to her so stop pushing," Jacob said picking up River in his arms and walks over to the dresser grabbing the diaper bag.

"Where are you going?" I ask feeling my throat thick. I hear Emma start to fuss and then cry.

"I'm taking River to a real doctor," he says and I look between Emma who is crying for me and River who is being hauled away. I fall to my knees as an over whelming sense of helplessness comes over me. Jake turns and watches me for a moment. His expression wavering for a few seconds before he leaves and I hear the door slam shut. I get up from the floor and look out into the living room hoping that Jake would come back. When he doesn't return my eyes flicker to my silent and small family. They are still and silent. I go to Emma and pick her up. She looks up at me with those perfect blue eyes and I feel and yearning for her eyes. If only they were brown like mine. Jake would have never known and we could all be happy.

I feel six cold hands on my shoulders and back and look back to Mama, Dad and Emmett who try to comfort me the only way the can. "I didn't ask for this, I couldn't abandon her. I love her—I love River too. I don't know what to do."

"I know, baby," Mama whispers and hugs me. Emma continues to cry and I feel as though she is crying because she understands how many people don't want her here. I never meant for any of my babies to be unloved.

**Drama, drama, drama! Send me plenty of reviews.** Love you guys!


	75. The End

Jake's POV

I feel sick to my stomach and have to pull over the car to collect myself before getting on the rest of the trip back to Forks. Carlisle said that they hadn't left yet and that I was welcome to return back so he could look at River, providing that Nessie kept Emma away from them all.

I never thought the day would come where I would turn my back on Nessie. I feel the moon pulling at my heartstrings as I drive back to Fork with River in his car seat but I feel an overwhelming obligation to my son. Something that I never for a moment ever thought would over-power my love for Nessie. Every instinct inside of me is telling me to protect River—ignore my imprinted partner if I must—protect the heir.

I pull up at the Cullen's house and get out of the car. Alice and Jasper are on the porch waiting and I see Jasper speed into the house returning with Carlisle at his side. Esme looks sad when she sees me. I must look like a real mess. Carlisle examines River while I pace the living room. Esme brought me tea but I just shrug. I won't be able to hold it down, my stomach is still doing violent flips. Jasper left to feed so there is no comfort in sight but I appreciate the gesture. My son does smell much more human then Nessie ever did. The thought of Nessie's scent makes me feel another twist in my gut.

"Very little sight in his other eye. If he strains to look through it—which he will—I suspect that he will lose the sight in it as well very soon," Carlisle said with a sigh. I feel anger shake me and I pound my fist into my palm.

"Is there any cure?" I ask desperately. I see Rose standing in the corner, leaning against the wall. She doesn't look sad, just angry.

"No… not that I can see but we can continue to observe him and perhaps we will find something that can help him," Carlisle says with sympathy.

"Nessie is dead-set on staying away to protect… Emma," I mutter and see a few heads lift. I suppose they didn't know that Nessie named the girl after her godfather. Rose twisted her head from side to side as a human would do to crack their joints. An old human habit I suppose, vampire's joints don't ache.

"I can't observe River if he is not here and I refuse to have anymore connections with the Volturi. I'm sorry if this sounds selfish but our lives where uninterrupted until Bella came here and I do not blame her one bit or Nessie but the child… Emma… she is too much of a connection to them and we will never see peace as long as she is associated with this family."

"I know," I reply. I have a lot of things to think out and consider. I hope that being here where it is quiet might help me do that. Maybe even talk to the pack and get some perspective on it all. "How long do you think it is going to take you to examine River fully?" I ask.

"A couple of hours maybe," Carlisle said.

"Do you mind if I run over to La Push and talk to my family and the pack?" I ask. Carlisle nods that I can leave and I walk out the front door. I phase but I don't run. I just walk slowly, trying to clear my head and think about what I am going to say to them and what my options are. Nessie had always been my number one priority from day one since her birth. Every muscle in my body has always ached for her and the moon pulls on my heart for her.

Something has changed. I still love her with all my heart. But now all my instincts are telling me to keep River safe, Protect the heir. He is the future of my pack… the pack that days ago I was ready to leave behind if Nessie so choose to but now they mean more to me. I don't understand. If it is River's future to lead the pack then why would he be blind? How can he ever lead the pack? Is it because he is blind that I must stay here and lead the pack? How come I was so unbelievable miserable when Nessie ran away all that time ago and yet I am the same—if not more—distance apart from her and I do not feel the same sorrow.

I bother my brain with these questions over and over again and I don't even realize that I am so close to coming out of the other side of the forest until I hear an familiar voice in a spat with another familiar voice. I lay down in the brush to listen as I do not want to interrupt and I do not know if they two are in the know about giant La Push wolves.

"I can't even believe that you're trying to make it out like this is all my fault!" I glance through the brush to see that it is Eli. My eyes look to the next person and realize that it is Becky. Oh great. Nearly 10 years of bottled up rage over the Tristan boy is about to explode.

"Isn't it? You're the one who showed up back here after you said you were never coming back!" Becky said. I look around. Why would they be arguing in the forest? I suspect Becky is planning on murdering Eli.

"You didn't live here anymore. I considered the coast was clear. Besides it was ancient history, you were married in Hawaii and I needed a job!" Eli pleaded.

"How can you say that it is ancient history? It still hurts like yesterday!" Becky nearly shrieks at her, grabbing fist full's of her shaggy black hair.

"Fine!" Eli bursts into tears, which surprises me, "you want me to leave then I'll leave!"

"No! Don't!" Becky suddenly grabs Eli's hand and pulls her close to her. I close my eyes tightly and re-open them to make sure I am seeing what it is I think I am seeing. "I want you to stay! I wanted you to stay! I wrote you a letter but you were gone—you left a night early without telling me and you never knew!"

Are you serious? Becky wasn't fighting with Eli for Tristan? She was fighting for Eli? I remember the note that Nessie had found in Becky's pocket when she had borrowed her old shorts.

_The thought of summer's end brings a thickness in my throat that I cannot swallow. Not only are you leaving me but you're leaving me with a hole in my heart. How am I supposed to just forget you like you asked me to? Every time I close my eyes I see your smile, your sandy hair, and those blue eyes._

_I don't think that I will ever be able to stay here in La Push, knowing that you never plan on returning again. Have I really hurt you that much? If so then I am sorry just please meet me at our spot before you leave tomorrow and I promise you, Eliza, I will convince you that we were meant to be together._

_-Yours forever._

We all assumed that the letter was written by Tristan for Eli and that Becky had kept it from her.

"I never knew what, Becky?" Eli's voice is a hushed whisper now. Her sandy blonde hair loosely coming out of the bun that was no match for the wind.

"Never knew that I loved you—I love you. I didn't want you to leave and I don't want you to leave now. Oh my god! My heart broke when you left. I have never been the same person and my family always said it was because of Mom's death or because I was mad about Tristian."

I can't do this anymore. I cannot believe that this is the big reason my sister changed, all because of a chick. I phase back and get dressed quickly before I come out from behind the brush where I was hiding. The girls quickly jump away from each other.

"This isn't a witch hunt," I mumble and point at Becky, "go to the house, family meeting—take your girlfriend," I mumbled and watch the girls walk back to the house that Rachel and Paul are living in.

I call a meeting of my closest friends and family. I need their views. Rachel, Paul, Leah, Kalen, Becky and Eli—since her and Becky look tied at the hip. I wonder what that family meeting is going to be like. Don't know how Rachel will take the news. In a way I am sad that Dad isn't here. He always thought that it was his fault that Becky was so miserable. Like he didn't pick up the pieces good enough when Mom died. Turns out that Becky's heart was broken for all different reasons that I am having to face right now.

I didn't invite Seth because I know that he will tell Kat about Emma belonging to Fox and Kat will contact her brother immediately. I want to warn Nessie first. Part of me doesn't and just wants the Volturi to take Emma away so that Nessie will come back to La Push with me.

"What is this about?" Leah asks, holding Misty who is sleeping soundly on her shoulder. "I though you and Nessie up and left to start a new life," she said spitfully.

"Nessie and I had twins. Putting it simply and we don't know how this happened but one belongs to me—my son. The other belongs to that son of a bitch, Foxworth."

I hear a gasp in the room and eyes dart around.

"The child leached off of my son and stole his eye sight. When he was born he looked less like a baby and more like a fetus," I whisper and look to Eli who looks utterly confused, "Becky will fill you in," I promise her and Becky nods for me to continue.

"Whats the plan?" Paul asked, sipping his beer. Rachel gave him a warning look that he was having his last beer tonight. My eyes look around the room. This family. I spent so much time running away from them and now here I am, running back to them. I've abandoned them and now I need them more then ever, more then they have ever needed me."

"River and I are coming back to La Push. I don't know what Nessie's plans are but my first priority is my son," I reply grimly and feel my heart shatter when I say the words. It's real now. Nessie is lost to me "Excuse me," I mumble and leave the kitchen and go up stairs to my old bedroom and close the door. I lean against the door and slowly slide to the ground. Everything in my being is telling me to run back to Nessie and take her into my arms but there is a determination inside of me to protect my son—the future pack leader—that keeps me grounded.

The first week is the hardest. Rachel has been very helpful and Leah is truly the best for giving me tips on babies. Carlisle promised to stay in town until he was sure there were no more options to help my son see. When I told Nessie that I wasn't coming back to her, she cried over the phone. It broke my heart but I kept my focus on River. I told Nessie that she is welcome to visit River as long as she comes alone. If she tries to take him then my pack and I will do all in our power to make sure that her plan fails.

I did get an angry call from Edward. He told me that I broke his daughter's heart and my promises to her. He laughed at me and told me that I was foolish if I thought that Nessie would never recover and would eventually find another. I tried to pretend that it didn't bother me but it did. The thought of someone else holding Nessie in his arms makes my blood boil but I cannot let anything happen to River. Is my promise to him as a father less valuable then my promises to Nessie?

I check the machine for a message from Nessie but nothing. She didn't call me at all today. I checked my email and still nothing. It makes me nervous not to hear from her and know she is alive but I suppose that it is how it is going to be from now on. I look in the crib at my son. River William Black. I smile at him and even though he cannot see me, he smiles back. "Hey, kid," I pick him up, "we're going to be alright, I promise."

_The End_

**Love it? Hate it? Does there NEED to be a sequal? **Are you not finished reading about Nessie, Jake, Edward, Bella, Leah, Kalen—Eli and Becky, anyone? Wait, what happens to Kat and Seth? What about the kids? What will become of River and Emma? Little Misty too?

**The sequel will be posted soon! This chapter of the story is closed.**


	76. Sequel

**Chapter 1 of the sequal These are the moments please continue on to that story to review this chapter :)**

Jacob's POV

I cannot believe it has been so long since I have see Nessie. I have talked to her on the phone from time to time when I pass it off to River. She has kept up with my ultimatum for all these years in regards to visiting our son. She doesn't bring the other child she had with Foxworth. She punishes me for my decision, though. When she visits River, she stays with Charlie and I am not aloud to be there. When I pull up the car, River gets out, follows the string, tied from the mailbox to the house and goes inside.

Sometimes Edward will be standing on the porch, glaring at me, silently. Picking my brain, as he knows it drives me crazy. As the years have gone by I have felt more and more uncertain that I made the right choice. River is so strong and his blindness hasn't gotten to him once when it comes to others. He is still as social and friendly in school as any other kid.

I do not know what I would have done without my family here to help me. We live in my father's house with Paul and Rachel as well as their daughter, Penny. She is about seven but she has that whole wise thing going for her and sometimes when she says something I feel as though my father is looking out from her eyes.

Everything changed so much. Misty is almost out of high school and Emily and Sam have a kid. They finally scrapped together enough money to try artificial insemination and had one boy who has managed to terrorize the res since his early years, Jesse. He is a year younger then River but he is so tall like Sam that he looks like he could be 20. Leah's fears of Sam forgetting about Misty once he had his child with Emily went right out the window since—in comparison—Misty is an angel and Sam's favourite. I think it would have drove Emily mad if Misty wasn't Emily's favourite too.

I pull up in the driveway of our house and sit in the truck for a small while. Nessie has been on my mind a lot this past week. I called her phone to arrange the next time she was coming to see River and she still hasn't gotten back to me which has lead me to believe that there is something wrong. I look at my cell phone and see no new messages and I flip my phone open again and sigh. I finally go for it and dial Edward's number. I wait as it rings and I am about to hang up when I hear his voice.

"Jacob," he replies bluntly and waits for me to speak.

"Is Nessie, there?" I ask him and wait for a reply. He isn't replying.

"She has no desire to talk to you. Is this regarding River?" Edward asks.

"I called her about him and she hasn't gotten back to me-."

"Have you thought that it might be because she doesn't want to talk to you? You turned your back on her, what do you expect from her?"

I stay silent, I suppose so, "can you just tell her to call River, please?" I ask.

"Goodbye, Jacob," Edward mumbles and hangs up the phone. I hate him. I get out of the truck and head into the house.

"Hey," I smile seeing Rachel and Penny sitting at the table working out math problems. River is sitting at the kitchen island with a brail book and his ipod on and is completely oblivious to my presence. "Hello, son!" I pluck the earphone from his ear and put it back. He is such a teenager, I shake my head.

"Hey, Dad," he chuckles and fixes the ear phone when I put it back. He is going to be 15 tomorrow. I was expecting that Nessie would visit soon at least. She hasn't missed one birthday.

I take his ipod and turn it down a few notches, "aren't you supposed to have super sonic hearing? You don't need it this loud."

"Did you ever think that I could hear you and was just ignoring you?" River smirks, his eyes aren't focused on anything so sometimes it's hard to tell who he is talking to but usually his smart-assed remarks are geared towards my parenting.

"In that case carry on," I smirk and sit down at the table with Rachel and Penny. I pull the box of Smarties I had in my pocket from lunch and eat a few. "What are you working on?" I ask Penny. I clear my throat and cough a little; working at the dame coalmine has earned me a pretty nasty cough.

"Division," she replies with a sigh, "why can't we just use a calculator?" she asks and I smile at her response. Exactly what my dad had once said when I had complained about school.

"I know, soldier through," I tell her and drop a few Smarties on her work sheet, she smiles at me and pops them in her mouth.

"Jake!" Rachel scolds me for giving Penny candy, "Penny, go brush your teeth and get washed up for dinner," Rachel says, glaring at me. I give Penny a high-five and watch my niece run up the stairs. "Don't give her sweets, Jacob. I am trying to teach her healthy eating habits."

"She is a kid, let her have some candy," I mumble at Rachel's ridiculous over-parenting. "I gave River candy all the time and look at him, he is a bean pole."

"Well Penny is not a bean pole. I don't want her to become a statistic and she is already one of the biggest girls in her class. I'm trying the best I can with packing her a healthy, low-calorie lunch and making sure she is involved in lots of sports. I can already see that she is heading down the same road Dad was on."

"Rachel, lower your voice, she'll hear you." I whisper, "look, she is seven years old and she isn't in any danger of having a stroke."

"She gets his behavior from Paul, he eats big bags or Doritos and nothing happens to him or any of you wolf-boys," Rachel huffed and went to check on dinner.

"Jealous?" I grin and watch her look back at me with a scowl. I hear the phone ring and quickly jump up and grab it. "Hello?" I say desperately wanting it to be Nessie.

"Put River on," she whispered and I hand the phone to River, feeling loads better to just hear her voice.

"River, your mom is on the phone," I tell him and he grabs the phone putting his ipod down.

"Hey Mom," he says with a smile which quickly disappears, "what's wrong?" My head perks up when I hear my son's concern and he leans against the wall and nods. "No I understand, if you can't make it you can't make it," River whispers, he looks disappointed but something else in his face makes me worry. He nods, "Yeah, I understand. Okay, I will… Soon," River listens a while longer. "Love you too," he hangs up the phone.

"What'd she say?" I ask and watch his face for clues.

"She can't make it for my birthday. Something has come up," he replied and went back to his brail book.

"She tell you what came up?" I ask feeling a sickened worry for Nessie. I watch River shake his head 'no' and goes back to the book.

The rest of the night I find myself absorbed by thoughts of Nessie. She is in my mind always but in a longing way. This is different now; I feel my stomach screaming at me to go to her. Something must be wrong. Why would she just not show up to River's birthday? I find it almost to be 2am—three hours before I am supposed to get ready for work—before I find sleep. My dreams, as always, take me back to her.

_I am on the beach in La Push. It is a sunny day and I know that it is in years past because the sun has not shown a single day since she left. I look down the beach and I can see Nessie standing there, kicking pebbles with her big, clunky, black boots. Her shredded acid wash American Eagle jeans are hugging her slender legs and that loose white summer tank top is dancing against her body in the wind._

_I run to her as fast as I can but my legs are heavy and with each step she slowly turns away and walks off further down the beach. Her slow and steady pace drives me mad as she continues to get further and further away even though I am running with all of my might. I look down at m feet to try and see why they are no longer moving al all but by the time I look back up Nessie is just a speck in the distance. My eyes sting with tears and I look back down at the floor and see Nessie's rosewood locks of hair slashed on the beach, blowing away with each gust of wind._

"_Jacob," Nessie whispers._

I wake up and feel my heart thumping and my eyes damp. I get out of bed and glance at the clock. I haven't slept for more then ten minutes. My heart aches and I get up from my bed and go to the window. The moon is full and my arm stretches out to it hopelessly. I yearn for my Nessie and I don't know how much longer I can hold off being away from her.

_Nessie, I miss you so much._


End file.
